Stainless Steele
by hadleygirl
Summary: After an op fails tragically in South Africa, former Marine and mercenary Magnolia Steele goes AWOL with sensitive intel. The CIA hires Barney Ross and his Expendables, along with Shady Powell, to bring her back and finish the job she left behind. What happens next won't leave anyone stainless. Co-written with M. R. Kenobi
1. Chapter 1

**M. R. Kenobi started this story on her page but, life being what it is, didn't get to finish it. After a few months, I was able to reconnect with her with what I would like to do with her characters and the tale and, well...**

 **She is a co-author of this work and is blessed with amazing skill. She made my simple story line a fantastic tale and one of which I am most proud. Please visit her site to take in her other stories.**

 **Now, enjoy our efforts in _Stainless Steele_.**

* * *

"So, what's your next brilliant move, Steele?" Lieutenant "Lieu" Pinksley shouted at her boss. They were cowering behind an overturned jeep, pinned down by sniper fire from a force who'd obviously known they were coming. The whole situation had fallen apart as soon as they'd stepped onto the perimeter. Terms and conditions hadn't improved since they'd started hanging around. And, they were only getting deeper into a business that neither of them was getting paid enough for.

The boss in question was former Marine, Magnolia "Stainless" Steele; female mercenary extraordinaire and presently, way in over her head. She peeked around the vehicle and pulled back just as a line of bullets outlined the front bumper causing sparks to fly, machine gun heavy in her bruised and bleeding hands. Hair flew into her face, stinging her tongue with mixtures of dirt, blood, sweat, and other various tastes. Flopping back against their barricade, the leader huffed at her counterpart, "I'm working on it."

"Well, I hate to grab you by the balls and rush, but," Lieu, the redhead in question with plenty of attitude, punch, and mouth, responded with some of that same spunk, "work a little faster." Magnolia gave her a quelling glance but she didn't offer any retort. Instead, the young woman retreated mentally to begin visualizing the scene, searching for an alternative. And she couldn't help but think her whole life had been one of searching for alternatives, and it had all hit the fan this gig.

Steele had chosen the mercenary life at the young age of twenty-one, the years flashing through her mind like an automatic spitting off hot brass. She had left the Marines, the authority and discipline on someone else's terms becoming an issue when there were so many more important things. Out of the only life she had really truly known, she bunked in New Orleans, where she had come into contact with an older, former military operative who went by the name of Tool. He'd taken her under wing and taught her basically everything she knew and, she had thought, everything he'd known, as well. If she were honest, she felt she'd known him practically forever – at least, in the sense that her military career had been her forever.

He suggested the mercenary work and Mags took to it like a duck to water. At first, she worked alone, operating out of the Crescent City and sometimes, surprisingly, Minneapolis. As her reputation and success began to grow, she was contacted by Church and his CIA people with an interesting opportunity, one that demanded a determined set of shoulders not afraid to work hard, make tough choices, and take crap. She'd fit the description. It had turned out he was putting together a team of all women, all of them like her - with authority issues and sexist tendencies – and he thought she was the right choice to run the group. The team consisted of three other women: Lieutenant "Pinkie" Pinksley, who preferred Lieu; Riles "Merc" Mercury, and Josephine "Sparky" Sparks, whom the women called Jo.

The chemistry had been instant. The success came easy. People were killed, money was made, and business was under the table, as per the usual song and dance. And Church had a new mercenary ring, the "Vixens."

The job that they now found themselves on involved the African Resistance Movement. Thought to have dissolved after the execution of their leader, John Hendricks, in the late '60's, the extremists had resurged in South Africa, terrorizing villages and missionaries with the motto, "We Will Overcome." Threatening to destroy the U.S. Embassy in nearby Lesotho and kill any Americans who refused to leave the country, Church had hired Steele and her Vixens to take down the target: Aza Makembe, illegitimate daughter of the late Hendricks, and the brains of the South African op.

Steele and her team had reconed a few weeks, finally settling in Lesedi, an African village just outside a munitions fort where intel suggested Aza had been known to frequent. The plan had been simple: Steele and Lieutenant would be in as a strike team, quickly assassinate Aza and get back to their drop site, where a lag team would arrive by air and get them out. Riles and Jo would stay behind, available to mop up if Lieu and Steele couldn't complete the mission. Now, here they were, pinned down and any semblance of a plan completely FUBAR.

In her mind's eye, Steele could see the layout of the area. It had been an old barracks used by some of the original South African apartheid forces, so lots of places to hide men and guns and traps and illegal goods. The ARM soldiers had put the majority of their munitions in a small Quonset hut but with a limited guard, a mistake they would soon regret. When the small charges that the mercenaries had set began to go off, the two soldiers threw as much of the weaponry as they could into the back of a large transport and tried to leave. Those soldiers, however, hadn't counted on a couple of well-placed IEDs which exploded as they drove over the top, flipping the truck and scattering artillery. It also made a natural and quite pricey barrier, keeping the forces inside the camp and effectively cutting off any reinforcements.

Another round of gunfire made Lieu flinch. Her feet ground against the dirt in her boots, which were black with soot, gunpowder, and various other messes. She pinched an eye shut and with a cock-eyed glare at her partner, she dared, "I hate to rush you but we've got a diminishing window of opportunity here. We need to take action or step aside. Either way, it's getting dangerously close to us being left behind. And, while the scenery is beautiful…" A brow cocked along with the attitude.

The jabbering brought Steele out of her revelry, and she swore incoherently, tossing a handful of hair out of her face. "Yeah, yeah, enough already." She glared, "I get it. We're not going to get the chance to complete this job." She slapped the dirt beside her in frustration, "It feels like we've been sold out. The whole thing stinks." And, suddenly, Magnolia had the idea, a small smile beginning to curve her lips as a pungent odor, now suddenly familiar, seized her attention.

"Yeah, I understand, Steele. It does stink but we've got to do something now," Pinksley agreed.

Steele shook her head. "No, Lieu, it stinks," she emphasized the words.

"The whole freakin' place stinks, Magnolia, I get it."

"No, you don't," Steele continued to grin like an idiot. "Take a whiff of the air, Lieu. It smells of…" and as her jade eyes lit up like firecrackers and a wicked grin twisted her lips, which were swollen and bleeding, she knew immediately her partner in crime had caught on when she finished the sentence,

"…gas." Lieu gave her a cautionary stare. Her tone quickly changed, and she sighed. "But, around a munitions dump, Steele? It's going to be…"

"…quite a big bang, yeah. So, if you've got any other ideas, I'm open. Otherwise, I suggest you get ready to give me cover fire and run like hell," the former Marine explained, tightening her grip on the sniper rifle at hand. Then, Magnolia checked her side-arm, and nodded firmly at her compatriot.

Lieu checked the clips in her guns, replaced them with full ones and gave a nod. Magnolia returned the nod and made her move. Pinksley rolled right as Steele rolled left, sacrificing their hiding place and taking aim at the source of the smell – the large transport vehicle leaking fuel like a sieve. It was just a few yards ahead of them, overturned outside the building. Steele took aim and on the second shot, the whole place lit up like a Fourth of July celebration. The gun flew out of her hand, and the force of the resulting blast threw Steele backwards. It was black from there.

…

The rumble of the truck reverberated through Steele's body, jarring her awake. She could hear voices but they seemed far away, muffled. Then, the soldier remembered what she had done – and knew she was suffering from the percussive force of the explosion. When she started to move, however, Magnolia moaned, clutching her side. The wet, stickiness registered and she held her hand in front of her eyes, seeing the blood.

A face she vaguely remembered appeared in her line of sight. The leader of the local militia, a man who called himself Rakur, led a group of grassroots fighters who were doing all they could to thwart Aza and her team with little to no support or gear. He had been all too willing to offer his help to Steele and her Vixens, oddly enough, and had quite a count of dead bodies to prove it.

He spoke across the leader to Lieu, "She is awake."

Lieu immediately leaned over Steele, "Don't move. You caught some shrapnel from that blast." Magnolia held up her blood-stained hand to show her teammate she already knew about the injury. Pain soared through her like a plane gaining altitude. Nodding, Pinksley added, pushing her hand down. "We're about ten minutes from the LZ."

Steele tried to see around her partner, vision still a dancing blur as her head rattled with noise and throbs. Her ears were ringing from the explosion but the voices that she could make out were all decidedly male. That was an issue immediately. There should be women's voices mixed in with those sounds. The one-time Marine grabbed at Pinksley. "Merc? Jo? Where," she choked, realizing it was a mixture of her own spit and blood, "where are they?"

Lieu tried to look away and bit her lower lip, but Steele saw her eyes. She knew they didn't lie - eyes never did. Her heart pitched into her wound, gushing more blood and pain throughout her body, but she didn't care. Magnolia shot up from the back of the truck and cried out in pain as the gash in her side ripped farther. She could've sworn her kidney would drop out on the truck, but she didn't rightly give a damn. Rakur and Lieu grabbed at her shoulders, trying to force her back down, "Magnolia!" Lieu yelled, "This isn't helping! Stop it!"

The boss found her voice, and it was harsh and screaming like searing iron on flesh. "Where are they? Now, Lieu! Tell me!"

Lieu got in her face, spit flying as she argued. "They didn't make it, okay? They were discovered before they could bug out. They didn't make it." Her tone was as dead as the hope that flashed through Magnolia, and she collapsed back onto the truck, head slamming against the bed with a bang.

"No!" The blood-curdling scream spooked the rest of the soldiers. Rakur jumped backwards, shocked at the keening sound, hands off of her as if she'd combusted spontaneously. The men were all staring at the two women as they continued to struggle; their simple understanding of the op was that this injured woman was the brains of the entire gig. This development would change the entire outcome.

Pinksley straddled her leader, trying to get her under control but was quickly losing the fight as she watched the blood ooze from her friend's side like a sticky river. Magnolia, beyond comprehension, suddenly felt her chest begin to compress with rage and swimming guilt that threatened to drown her lungs up to her eyes. More to herself than to Steele, Lieu grated out, "You'll thank me for this later." And, drawing back, Pinksley delivered a right cross to Magnolia's jaw.

Steele was fighting – fighting to get free – fighting to return – fighting to correct her mistake. She could hear the gut-wrenching scream and couldn't assimilate the fact that she was the source. An assault of memories - of her past, her present, and all her mistakes in between - came rushing forward to fill the hole which now resonated in her chest. She saw the fist coming, somewhere in her mind, but didn't have the awareness to move or defend herself. The pain exploded in her head and for the second time that night, the world went dark.

* * *

Barney Ross had just returned from a three week job in some no-name place on the other side of the world. He should be so exhausted that he was passed out snoring in bed. But, he wasn't. He was lounging in the alley behind the bar, smoking an illegal Cuban cigar, fighting the pins and needles that poked at the back of his eyes. Every part of him hurt, the knife-wound on his arm throbbing slightly. He had a headache, jet lag, and a dire need for food outside of MRE's. Despite that, it was early morning, the sun just beginning to appear over the building, and he was still alive. Good signs.

"There's a law against those," the sudden voice made Ross flinch. From the still shadowy end of the alley, the CIA operative known only as Church appeared, dressed in a cream polo and black slacks, shined shoes with sunglasses perched on top of his bald dome. There was a file under his arm, and he had a cigarette behind his ear. Barney didn't remember ever seeing Church smoke, but then again he hardly paid any more attention than necessary to him.

"Arrest me," was Barney's terse reply as he blew smoke rings in the air, shrugging a shoulder. He pushed himself off the wall to a rigid stance in front of the operative.

Church's laughter was insincere as he answered back, "Someday, Ross, but not today." He walked up next to the Expendables leader, off slightly to his side, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Today, I need you for a job." He sounded less than pleased, and the authoritative smirk on his face let Barney Ross know it.

"I'm listening." He raised a brow.

Church handed Barney the file, slapping it against his chest. "Brace yourself. It's a fun one," everything in his tone suggested otherwise, and he chuckled at Barney's terse stare. "I need you to find and bring to me one Magnolia Steele." The CIA spook raised a brow of his own, and rubbed his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. "Up until six months ago, she was the leader of a group called The Vixens; the all-female version of your Little Rascals." He gestured to him with a hand, and Barney snarled at the agent's nickname for his team. "Her last mission was a total train wreck – she didn't complete the assignment and lost two of her operatives."

Ross was immediately suspicious, "If she failed, why do you want her?" That fact showed on his face as well, as he set his jaw and flipped the cover off the file with his thumb.

"Well, truth is," Church paused, "I don't. Could care less, really, but for you to finish what she couldn't, you're going to need her intel."

"I thought the job was just to find her?"

"Well, yeah, and then tie up her loose ends." He narrowed his eyes at Ross' stare back at him.

"Yeah," Barney handed the file back, shaking his head. "We don't do windows." He started to move away, but Church shuffled backwards and cut in front of him to stop the exit.

The CIA Agent caught the reference that the team wasn't interested in mopping up after others. He also caught the sharp stare of the Expendable's head-honcho, and didn't much appreciate it. However, he figured he might just have the right temptation. "You might do these windows," Church corrected. "Look at the price tag." He gestured to the folder and smacked his lips together.

Ross reopened the portfolio and saw the figure. Once again, warning bells went off for Barney. If he was offering that much money, there was something the CIA was leaving out. He read through the information, leaving Church to twist, brow arching a few times at specific details that were both off-putting and intriguing. He glanced up at Church for a brief second, relishing in the man's anxious impatience. Church watched the Expendables leader. He knew Ross didn't trust him as far as he could pitch him, but that was fine. He really didn't trust Ross either. A mutual understanding between them was all that was needed for the type of business they conducted. But, Church knew this was a big job, one that he couldn't screw up - the money was the most they'd ever offered, and the intel was huge. There were several components to this mission, all time consuming, and of course, dangerous. So that's why they got paid the big bucks, he figured. He knew Ross wouldn't bite unless the meat was there. Church didn't like the rules, and unfortunately he didn't make them, either. Just followed them. Sometimes.

"Okay." It was quick, curt, and to the point as he closed the file and tucked it under his arm. Church's brows shot up at that one.

"Okay? That's all?"

"Yeah," Ross stubbed out the cigar against the brick. "That's all." He smirked and left his nemesis standing in the alley in his poorly done golf get-up.

...

Now back inside the bar, Barney shuffled through the people and took a seat in the back, where he was out of the light and out of the line of prying eyes. Ross began to dissect the information in the dossier. He read about the ARM and their leader, Aza Makembe in South Africa and the ballsy movement. The facts of the failed assassination attempt and the destruction of the base camp were accompanied by expensive satellite photos that showed the terrain and the aftermath, as well as headshots of the top dogs and hot names.

The details of two American women, the other members of Steele's team, were suspected of espionage and slaughtered by the Movement while in Lesedi. This information was provided by state-supported news sources, and also word-of-mouth and under the table intel. Although considered less reliable, the fact that the former team leader was now MIA gave the facts credence, and was more than enough for him to confirm the suspicion.

Of course, the first part of this mission was going to be locating Steele, and he set to devouring her personnel files. He read her service record, memorizing physical details that would be necessary for flagging her on the field. At roughly 5'9" and 170 pounds, file pictures showed a stocky woman with long legs and generous curves; an hourglass figure - big top, big bottom; thick and dangerous. She had blue-grey eyes and curly light-brown hair that she kept either really messy or in a more military-style low bun, as he noted from the two snapshots: one military, the other a series of street-shots.

Next, he homed in on her skills. They ranged from archery, to kickboxing, more MMA-style fighting, and on and on it went. Surprisingly, she was the CO of her team, the Marine unit who cheekily called themselves 'The Renegades" - a black op team of fighters that went anywhere and did anything assigned to them. She was a Marine sniper before attaining the rank First Sergeant, but had her complications. Continued disciplinary action finally resulted in a dishonorable discharge. What the root issue was, the dossier failed to disclose.

Church's intel also hinted at another name that flickered through many of the reports on and off. Ross knew that if he could locate Steele's partner in crime, Lieutenant "Lieu" Pinksley, sometimes also referred to as "Pinkie," he'd have better odds of getting to the woman herself. He smiled, thinking Pinksley should be easy to find. The pictures all showed a major distinguishing characteristic: a massive head of red hair in big, spiral curls, which were as distinctive as hell. Her personnel file described a soldier of 5'6'', a slender 130, athletic build; not tall and willowy, instead short and tough. Emerald colored eyes off-set the shoulder-length hair which was usually braided and tied back with a bandanna to help keep it in check, as he noted from another series of similar photos.

After-action reports in her folio described events that had left Lieu with a scar over her left eye and a missing first knuckle on her left ring finger from an unfortunate RPG incident. She specialized in Judo, automatic weapons, and was a fantastic mechanic – or so the records showed. Also a former Marine, she was honorably discharged as a Sergeant before meeting and joining up with Steele and her team of Vixens as the second in command.

Barney now had an idea of his quarry. There were a couple of issues that played over in his mind: first, Steele was an experienced mercenary. If she didn't want to be found, could she be? It would be damnably hard to locate him if Ross didn't want to be found. He chuckled to himself. Well, Magnolia Steele was no Barney Ross, which made all the difference to him, and he'd find her.

The other problem was Church. There was more to this than he was saying, and as much as Ross didn't like the man, he hated secrets more - and there were layers to this. More than even the files and research presented. Steele was integral to the plan for some other reason than just intel, because talk was cheap and information was buyable. No one offered that much money for an ex-soldier-turned-mercenary. He just needed to get the whole picture.

He pushed back from the table, legs of the chair scraping across brutally. The team now had a new assignment. Ross guessed he'd better make sure he had a team to go along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

New Orleans in June was always a good time, especially at night, and tonight was really no different. Muggy heat was keeping Magnolia's shirt clinging to her shoulders, wet with sweat, but she didn't really care—the perspiration from her Coors bottle kept her hands cool and wet enough to run across her brow when she was warm, and the hot breeze was enough to sneak down her shirt to keep her dry inside. She pulled in a deep breath of heavy air, the smell of wisteria engulfing her senses and soothing the edginess that always clung to her nerves.

The music drifting out of the open windows of the bar was upbeat and a throwback—Bon Jovi was a nice touch on a night like this when she needed to clear her head, think, and kick her feet up. The sound of dancing, laughter, rowdiness and good-natured bar life blasted through the atmosphere outside the New Orleans pub. Magnolia chuckled when she watched a staggering couple, all clumsiness and arms, try to neck on the front steps. Their result was an awkward, prepubescent looking make-out session, and she just shook her head. Biting her lower lip, Steele pushed up the sleeves of her cotton shirt and sauntered back into the bar, her cowboy boots heavy on the wooden floors oiled with peanut shells and sunflower seed remains. The beer, now empty, hung loosely between her fingers at the bottleneck.

She approached the barkeep, a woman with ringlet red curls, tied back in a braid and bandanna. Slipping onto a stool, Magnolia waved her down and the woman promptly popped the cap off another Coors and plunked it right in front of her. Discarding the old bottle, Magnolia didn't waste time on drinking the other one, feeling a hot and heavy stare blast her shoulder blades. She turned in her chair and caught a huge guy staring at her from the jukebox. Tall, muscular, black as oiled midnight, he had the look of a dangerous man. Or, maybe, it was just her. Since Africa, she eyed all men with distrust and apprehension.

"You got a date?" The woman asked. Magnolia was drawn from her reverie. She gave her a small smile and made a face, shaking her head no. Lieutenant Pinksley, otherwise known as the bartender down at Sly's, winked at her and threw her head back laughing when Magnolia made another overly dramatic face. "He looks like he might come over and ask."

"Let him try," Steele shrugged her shoulder, "I haven't socked someone good in about a week." She took another drink and then darted a look to Lieu, "Well, besides you."

She snorted, "At least you can say you tried to slug me."

Magnolia wrinkled her brow, "Keep talkin' and it won't be trying. It'll be succeeding."

At her own statement, Magnolia looked down Lieu's arm to see the purple marks around her wrists, cleverly hidden between heavy black leather bracelets and other biker jewelry. She shifted her gaze, however, when Pinkie reached behind the bar and popped a cherry into her mouth.

Lieu then grabbed for a bar rag and tossed it over her shoulder, crossing her arms in front of her. Rippling forearms led to toned shoulders, tan from the sunshine, her hair a fiery red due to hours of being outside and riding her bike. Pinksley had taken this job when her latest man, Sly, had moved them from Mississippi to New Orleans in honor of a new life of drinking, love-making, and good times. It'd been a disaster ever since she'd met Sly—Lieu had done nothing but work at this slimy hell-hole since she'd been with him, and he'd done nothing but beat the living daylights out of her—or at least try. Magnolia had barely kept it together when she'd bunked in NOLA these past few weeks.

It'd been six months since Lesedi—and the nightmares still haunted her days and her nights. Magnolia had recovered from her injuries well enough, and had dodged the CIA, drifting onto the MIA reports, but try as she could, she couldn't shake the faces that haunted her dreams and her footsteps. Everywhere she went she saw her girls—living, laughing, breaking hearts. She didn't feel right having a life when they were dead. She could tell too that Pinkie felt the same way but masked it behind anger. She took another drink, letting the bottle clatter to the table in her hands.

"You heard anything from Church?"

Magnolia's gaze shot up to Lieu who was lazily cleaning out a glass with the bar rag. It was somewhat calm tonight, as it was Wednesday, and not many people were hammering out money to get slammed. Magnolia wrinkled the corner of her mouth and shook her head, reaching for a peanut and cracking it between calloused fingers.

"Nah. I don't associate with Church anymore."

Pinkie huffed out a breath and chuckled, "S'pose so. Pretty tough to do when you're AWOL."

Magnolia frowned. "I'm not AWOL. I'm MIA. There's a difference."

"You wished there was a difference, Steele."

Perhaps so. Ever since they'd touched down in the States after the failed assassination, Magnolia hadn't had the balls to confront Church and the CIA about what had happened to her girls—hadn't had the courage to hear how they'd died, which she knew they'd kill her for if they'd ever found out. Not one to shy away from the ugly face of the business, it had taken everything for her to high-tail it out of California and get to Oregon, where she'd stayed in the backwoods for a couple of weeks before she figured they'd trailed her. From there she bounced to New Zealand, and then to India, with a short stay in Alaska before finally making it back to the lower 48 to stay at Lieu's place in New Orleans.

It'd been a hard six months, nothing to do but sit and shoot the breeze with no one. She'd tinkered here and there on her car—a 1969 GTO with all the chrome a woman could ask for—and she'd kept her aim up with frequent runs to the range and shooting contests with Lieu and her boyfriend. Nothing serious. She had money so she didn't need to work a job. But, Steele was restless and she knew she needed something. So, maybe, not just any job—she wanted her job back. Somewhat. More than once she'd considered going back solo, but there was the CIA problem hanging a wet blanket over everything.

Lieu, bristling a bit and shifting from her position leaning against the back of the bar, lifted her chin to glare behind Magnolia. She knew that look, and glanced over her shoulder in the direction Pinkie had been looking. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothin'. Your juke box stud decided to call it a night. Jerk. He didn't even buy anything."

Magnolia chuckled, "Maybe he didn't like what you had to offer."

Lieu made a "whatever" face and shrugged her shoulder, "Guess so." She then turned away from Magnolia to tend to other customers who came up to the bar to place a dinner order and get another round of tequila. Magnolia just sat, staring at the array of liquor shimmering before her in pristine bottles and all seeming to call out her name.

* * *

Last Night

"So, you mean to tell me Church has us on some wild goose chase…for a woman?"

Lee Christmas hadn't been all that excited when Barney assembled the guys for a debriefing after his meeting with Church. The others hadn't been too excited either, relishing their day off before they got the call telling them they had another undertaking, one that was big and would require all their efforts—their best foot forward.

And now, it seemed Ross was barely awake after a day of fact finding had led him nowhere. Barney was exceptional when it came to tracking down information—heck, he'd go so far as to say he was the best there was in the business: he could get anything from anybody, if he pulled the right amount of strings and rearranged a few faces. He could've got dirt on the Pope if he snooped around hard enough.

But—not one thing more on Magnolia Steele. Not a drop. He'd been trying all day and everywhere he'd turned was a dead end. Either no one knew where she was, or there was no record of her existence. Nothing on file, no credit cards - zip, zilch, nada. The woman had cleaned her act up pretty well getting out of Dodge—he couldn't have found her if his life depended on it. Granted, he'd been trying only six hours, but if in six hours a man like him didn't have what he was looking for, screw it.

Barney related to the team all he knew, what Church had told him and what was in the file— former Marine, ex-mercenary, wanted by the CIA. Awards in archery and marksmanship, kickboxing in college, and a record of assassinations as long as his arm. He shared details from her military record, and how she'd lost a team in Iraq, which had resulted in her prompt exit at twenty-one years old due to authority issues. Which, of course, he and most of the team understood—losing men was the hardest thing a soldier could experience, but losing your entire squad when you survive? It might as well have raked you over the coals and back again.

Ross then shared the details of the mission in South Africa—or at least, what Church's file held. She'd been hired to assassinate a target, the head of the ARM which was beginning to terrorize Americans and missionaries, with threats to destroy the Embassy. The hefty six million dollars for a price-tag had baited her into it, no doubt, and split four ways total? It was a pretty penny that he would've pounced on. Correction: he had pounced on. Only now, the price-tag had doubled.

Her team had died in Lesedi after being discovered as traitors and terrorist by the local Movement—or so the file read. She had one woman alive—a Lieutenant "Pinkie" Pinksley—, who'd holed up in New Orleans, yet wasn't a priority for the CIA.

So, it was a tainted little dove in their sights and he was in charge of getting her back. Well, he'd argued with his team, they'd had worse assignments. But, the fact that his men were thoroughly ticked about being called away from home less than thirty-six hours after returning from a brutal mission meant he couldn't deny them their anger. They'd just stood around his old Ford pickup, drinking beers, smoking cigars and twirling knives as he had talked.

"I still don't get it," Toll shifted his weight on his feet, gripping his beer can tighter in his hands. He shook his head as if it would make the information fall together in his brain, "So…this chick fails her mission and then high tails it out of South Africa, dodging the Feds and no one's heard from her since?"

Barney smacked his lips together, giving him a slight, pathetic smile, "Yep. That's the word."

"Sounds like she ain't got no guts," Caesar retorted from his place leaning against the door, hands drooped through the open window.

"She did lose her team, guys," Barney defended slightly from his place across the hood of the truck. Taking a draw of his drink, he shrugged a shoulder, "Can't blame her. It's tough losing your guys on the field." He nodded to Christmas, "You know that and I know that. It's not like she bailed with the cash and said 'Screw you'."

"She did, however, get scared and run," Christmas spat spitefully, "and that's what makes it a problem."

Gunner crossed his arms over his chest and spread his legs shoulder-width apart, staring hard at the front of the Ford, looking like he was thinking. They were quiet a moment, except the music and far off sound of bikes revving to life noising up the air around Tool's tattoo parlor. Gunner finally broke the silence, "So what's with South Africa? Why's Church want her so bad anyway—why not send out a new team?"

Barney shifted his feet, "Your guess is as good as mine. Apparently Church thinks she's got some information and contacts already in place, which is probably true." He looked between his guys, "And he did hire someone new. Us."

"Fantastic," Christmas mumbled, "I hate clean-up duty."

Toll looked up from his drink and gave Barney a less than satisfied look. "Where's she hold up? Or does Church expect us to send smoke signals or something?"

Barney gave him a quelling glance, "Don't be flip." He pushed the file in Toll's general direction and pointed at it as he added, "New Orleans. She's got a buddy who lives there who survived South Africa. Lieutenant Pinksley."

"First name?" Christmas already had the file open and was scanning the front. Barney chuckled and took another drink, turning from them and walking to the table, where a bowl of pretzels, half empty, awaited them. He dove his hand into it and pulled out a few, popping them into his mouth.

"I said her name was Lieutenant."

Caesar snorted, his brows rising, "That's original?"

"Authentic," Christmas grumbled.

There was a heavy thud and all of them turned to the door of the shop, where a female figure filled the frame. She approached them, grocery bag in one hand, six packs in the other, the bobbed style of her light hair framing her face. This was Shady "Boots" Powell, former Navy pilot and ex-NCIS agent – and, the only female Expendable on their team.

Oh, and the current woman in Lee Christmas' life.

"What's authentic, my love?" She demanded, looking directly at Christmas for answers. She approached the Ford and set the six packs and bag on the hood. Caesar and Toll didn't waste time and began rummaging for new snacks. When Boots didn't get an immediate answer, she rounded on the Boss, "Don't tell me you gave the briefing while I was gone."

They looked to Barney. "Busted," Toll muttered, popping open a bag of BBQ chips as Caesar ripped open the case. Gunner came around and began sorting for his own snacks. Lee slid the file to Shady and then stepped behind her, arms on either side of her, braced against the car. He nuzzled her neck as she began to read about their new target. Barney was now leaning against the other side of the Ford.

Shady's brow crinkled as she digested the information from the file marked CONFIDENTIAL. She also didn't miss the CIA stamp. Finally, Powell engaged Barney. When he didn't immediately respond, she demanded, "Well? Spill."

Lee beat him to it, "We're cleaning up after a chick who failed her assassination in South Africa." He said nonchalantly, "Church wants her back because she has info and we're temping for her team."

Shady looked back to Ross only to hear Gunner intone, "Well that's the short and sweet version," before the blonde giant made his way from the Ford to the sofa Tool kept in the shop.

She glanced up over her shoulder, "I thought we didn't trust Church." The Brit shrugged in response. When she didn't get any other details, her brows shot up, accentuating her next inquiry. "Okay. Where's her team?"

Barney finally interjected, "Gone. She lost them in South Africa. She and one other of her girls made it out. She's running."

Shady's mouth formed a silent 'O', and she nodded slowly. Barney could see the understanding in her eyes, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it from them. Ross knew it would strike a chord with this one, too, having lost her own team in the same incident that had, for all intent and purposes, ended her career with NCIS. She added quietly, "Wow. That's rough."

Ross knew she was on board. He left the truck and went to seat himself next to Gunner. Shady turned in Christmas' arms. The former husband and wife team shared a silent glance. Lee knew her history, too - more detail than even their team leader. He kissed her before releasing her so she could follow Barney. The music outside was slowing into a jazzy blues tune as she dropped into the tattered armchair across from the Expendables commander. She folded her hands on her knees and leaned forward, Barney popping the top to a new beer before taking a long, chilled drink. Her eyes were ablaze with questions. "So…what's the plan?"

He shrugged, "Find her and bring her back. Finish the mission, collect the cash. Same as always."

Her brow quirked. "You know where she is then?"

He nodded. "Yep. New Orleans."

Shady nodded slowly, a mischievous smile pulling at her face. She looked to the Ford where Lee remained, leaning casually on the hood, his arms crossed over that hard, massive chest. He cocked a challenging brow. Boots turned back, asking, "When're we leaving?"

"Whenever we're sober enough to fly."

She gave a curt nod then got up, and headed for the exit, bike keys at hand. She pulled open the door and stood in the frame, twirling the keys around her fingers. "Then, I suggest you boys start packing. Wheels up in an hour," she checked her watch. "Anyone who's not at the plane gets left behind and doesn't get their cut." She once again gained Lee's attention, him smiling at her, "And that includes you, Mr. Christmas."

"I'll come when I'm good and ready, darlin'." Knowing the guys were all staring, he couldn't resist the challenge and raised his beer slightly to acknowledge her statement before taking a long drink. Lee didn't break eye contact as she smirked at him.

"I'm sure you will," she retorted back snidely, "I just might not be there when you do."

The boys chuckled at that one, all exchanging knowing looks that Lee tried to ignore. He glared at them hotly which only made them laugh harder; a couple rolling their eyes. Turning back to face Shady, Christmas set the beer down loudly and mumbled incoherently while Powell grinned at him, her jade eyes sparkling to life.

Barney was genuinely entertained, as he usually was, when Christmas and Boots got into the lover's spats. Usually they were more entertaining and physical, ending when Lee tossed his former undercover wife over his shoulder; but this time it was jibing and light.

Rolling his eyes, Ross called out a familiar warning to them, "You two know the rules: No grab-ass on the plane and keep the PDA to a minimum in front of the team." He pointed at them to emphasize his point before he and Gunner shared a side-glance. Giving their attention back to Shady, however, they chuckled and Gunner popped another pretzel into his mouth. Barney situated himself on the couch and propped his feet up on the table in front of it, wondering who would win the now silent battle of wills raging between the couple. From the look on their faces, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, I hope we're still around when you're good and ready," she responded, using air quotes to emphasize her statement and then deliberately added, "Darlin'." Boots pointed a finger at Barney, "Yeah, we know the rules, Boss. But, for now, I suggest you get yourself sober and we'll talk later. Might I recommend a shower and some coffee? See you in an hour." She gave Lee one last knowing smile before she sauntered out the door and was gone. Christmas didn't even make a five-count before he was chasing the female Expendable out of the building, the others bursting into good-natured laughter.

"And you want another one of those around?" Toll said from his place at the fridge, stocking it with the fresh beers Shady had retrieved for them. He chuckled and whistled, "Hell might just freeze over."

"Shut up, Road." Gunner spat at him, sighing and rolling his eyes.

Barney closed his eyes and sighed. It'd be a long flight to Louisiana.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wheels up, gentlemen! Move it!" Shady's voice echoed on the night breeze roughly an hour after she'd left the bar to prep the plane, ringing into the dark skies littered with pinpricks of starlight as the boys filtered out of Barney's hangar, each shouldering heavy packs and a nice array of weapons. She waved them onto the massive plane from her place in the cockpit, the wind catching her hair as she stuck her head out the window. She tapped her wrist for emphasis, "We ain't got all night!"

Christmas was the first on board, stepping up and tossing his bag onto the bench seating running along the walls of the plane. Gunner entered second, slinging the massive sniper rifle from his shoulder, smacking loudly on gum. Toll seated himself beside the Swede, checking his handgun, while Caesar came next trailing Christmas, who had made his way to the cockpit.

He leaned into Shady from behind, whispering, "Play nice up here, darlin'," as he played with the ends of her hair between his fingers.

She gave him a questioning look, "Don't I always?"

Lee answered simply, "No."

Bringing up the rear, Barney finally boarded, closing the door heavily. Stalking towards the front of the plane, Ross dropped his pack just before slipping into the pilot's seat past Christmas—which was already tight with the couple continuing their whispered conversation.

"You finished?" Barney asked gruffly, although it was more a statement than a question. He seated himself and began pre-flight initiations, trusting that the young woman in the second chair had done her job and completed inspection. Christmas gave him a fake frown, then quickly planted a kiss in Shady's mess of hair before slugging Barney's shoulder roughly. The knifeman then mumbled another warning for her ears only and disappeared to the back.

Boots slid the window closed, "Sober?" She asked him, giving him a smile. She put on the headset and began flicking buttons, reaching for the flight log beside her seat. Opening it, Shady clicked the pen and began making notes. Barney tossed her an aggravated side-look as she chuckled, "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm sober enough," he muttered, "You're just a bit too perky for one o'clock in the morning." He looked slightly over his shoulder to where the guys were settling in on the plane, his eyes landing on Christmas, "I wonder why."

She winked at him, "Jealous?"

"Of Christmas?" He sounded amazed, then waved her off with his left hand, complete with the leather finger and wrist brace he always wore on his bad side. He puffed air out of his lips and started the plane, "You shouldn't flatter him so much. It'll go to his head."

The slow grin lit up her eyes, "Don't worry. I know how to take him down a notch when it's necessary." She couldn't help looking over her shoulder to the man in question, the attraction a tangible thing between them. Bringing herself back to the moment at hand, she put the checklist away. Studying Ross for a moment, Shady chuckled, a rich, warm sound. Taking the controls, Powell quizzed, "You ready to get this bird in the air?"

"You're somethin' else," the humor was evident in Barney's tone. Shaking his head, he tacked on, "I don't know how Christmas does it."

* * *

Doc scuffed his shoe against a stone in the alleyway behind Sly's, the muggy breeze playing at the collar of his button down shirt. Sweat dripped from inside his hat down past his ear, dipping under the collar of the shirt, reminding him how hot Louisiana was in June. He bobbed his head, partially to the music, partially to the ringing on the other end of the cell connection.

"C'mon, Barney," he said deeply, looking to and fro around the alley. As he waited, Doc had to admit, he did like the look of the redheaded bartender inside the place, that much was for sure, and he'd briefly considered hanging around to introduce himself. But, he recognized her as Lieu Pinksley, one of the ex-mercenary girls who had run with Magnolia Steele and her Vixens six or so months ago. They'd been famous in the business for quick and hard work, from what he'd heard anyway, and of course a team like that hadn't escaped his attention.

Barney, along with Conrad Stonebanks, and of course himself, had been original members of the Expendables team. But, as was want to happen, a mission went badly and Stonebanks was presumed killed. Doc had left shortly after, making his own connections, establishing new friends and reigniting old contacts. He and Ross, however, had kept in touch. He'd also heard through the grapevine that the leader formed a new team with an international flavor - hiring a Brit, a Swede and an Asian. He also knew that Barney'd lost a young sniper a few years previous, nicknamed Billy the Kid. Interestingly enough, Ross had replaced him with a woman, Shady "Boots" Powell, former NCIS and ex-Navy pilot.

So, when Barney finally got a lead that Lieu Pinksley might be tending bar in New Orleans, he couldn't believe it. He'd quickly contacted Doc who he knew was sometimes keeping house in the Big Easy. The former medic had heard some of Steele's sad tale. Word on the strip was she'd been MIA, hiding from the CIA for about six months, ever since intel confirmed that her team was dead. What Doc found surprising, though, was that Barney and his new Expendables had agreed to take the CIA's offer to round her up.

Now that he'd confirmed her presence at Sly's, he had called Barney. He hung up, dialed again - for the third time – and pressed the phone to his ear, counting the rings. A leggy blonde passed by the alley, catching his attention, but he didn't move, listening for someone to pick up. "What's the point of having one of these things if you don't answer it—"

"—Doc. Good god," Barney's raspy growl came over the line, cutting off his statement. Doc winced and rolled his eyes, shifting his weight on his feet. "You've called me three times. You dyin' or what?"

"You should learn to be nicer to people calling to help you out," he chuckled. Barney was silent on the phone but Doc heard other noises, including a female voice he presumed to be Boots Powell.

"I've helped you out more times than I can count. Now what've you got for me?" His bluntness warned Doc he wasn't in the mood to be played with – either hung over, tired, or both. Doc chuckled again and smacked his lips together, remembering Barney from their early days.

"Why are you really dealing with Church?" he interrogated, "Thought you didn't trust the man."

Barney countered, "I trust his money. That's about it."

Doc laughed at this, taking in a deep breath of heavy air. He scratched at the back of his neck then straightened the cuff of his sleeve. He smiled as if Barney could see him, drawing out the conversation to aggravate the Expendables' leader.

Barney, obviously irritated, swore. "Do you have a purpose for this call or do I need to just reach through this phone and beat it out of you?"

Doc snorted, "Chillax, my man. Doc's got you handled," Yep, definitely hung over. He peeked around the corner of the alley, towards the door, where the last patron was being rudely shoved out by the staggeringly beautiful redhead in a bandanna. He smiled at this and whistled, "This is a fine situation if you ask me, Ross," he was talking more about the scene playing out in front of him than the mission, but Barney wouldn't know the difference.

"Dammit, Doc."

"Yeah, okay." He nodded, getting back to task, "The purpose is, Barney, my man, that I found your little girly right here in NOLA." Doc snickered, "Magnolia Steele. Pretty little thing with brown curls and blue eyes and God knows what else under all them curves. She's definitely hanging here at Sly's Bar down on 5th Avenue. And, you were right, about the redhead friend; who's pretty as nobody's business, I might add. She is definitely with her."

Barney was silent, contemplating the next chess move. Doc waited patiently.

"She's got to be leaving soon, right? It's close to what, three, there?"

He checked his watch. Right on the nose. "Yes sir. I'll shadow her and make sure she don't go nowhere. Doesn't look like she'll be leaving anytime soon, anyway. Her friend's pretty smashed." He shrugged a shoulder. "Let me know when you guys get in here." The former Expendable was still quiet. His voice couldn't hide the grin as he added, "You're welcome, Ross."

"Yeah, thanks, Doc. See you in a couple hours." He hung up the call. Doc grinned at the phone before slipping it back in his pocket. He leaned against the alley wall, the cool bricks sticking his shirt to his shoulders. He watched the door, then the patron staggering down the street towards the corner where he'd probably called a cab already.

* * *

It was 3AM when Pinksley, angrier, drunker and more exhausted than ever, shooed the last customer out of Sly's. She staggered back behind the bar after dropping the deadbolt into place. Magnolia was still there, sloshing around a cherry in a Coke spiked with rum, watching the dark liquid spin circles like a miniature storm, wondering if it had mirrored intentionally the emotion in her head.

"Good god I'm glad that's over," Lieu mumbled, pulling a bottle of brandy up from behind the bar, followed by two shot glasses. The rim of the bottle clanked against the glasses as she poured, sweat pooling on her brow; her chest and collar bones slick from the Bayou humidity. Magnolia watched her pour the liquid, and then looked again to her wrist, where bruising was evident.

"I didn't think it was that busy," Magnolia countered, accepting the glass from Pinkie. They toasted silently, then threw their heads back and downed the drink. Their glasses thunked sharply back on the counter as they shared a smile, "I've seen you work harder."

Pinksley puffed air out dramatically between her lips, "Yeah, because you worked us like dogs." She shook her head, "Somedays I thought I was going to die."

Magnolia rolled her eyes, "It wasn't that bad. I worked right alongside you guys." Her voice trailed as her eyes fell away from Lieu, to the floor of the place, which was littered with garbage and bottles and broken glasses. The entertainment began tearing down for the evening. "We managed to make it a good time even when it was tough." Lieu nodded slowly, sloshing the brandy around the bottle, watching it.

"Yeah. I guess so."

There was silence a few moments before Pinkie lifted the braid off her neck and exhaled heavily, scanning around the room. Magnolia turned on her chair and slipped off it, bending to pick up a bottle and a few lemon rinds. They worked in silence for a while until the band left, and when Magnolia looked back at the clock, it was slightly after four. They set to sweeping and cleaning off tables when the door to the place rattled on its hinges, the deadbolt sliding open.

Lieutenant and Magnolia both shared a look, each diving for the bar. Magnolia wasted no time bringing out her Beretta as she hit the ground; Lieu sliding over the top and dropping behind heavily. The bartender chambered a round in her issued Glock, both of them suddenly even more sweaty and breathing quietly. They shared a look, listening as the door slammed against the wall, heavy footfalls stomping into the room. The neon lights about the bar were bright and a quiet blues song came from the corner of the jukebox.

"Lieu!" The slurred voice was familiar, and both women let down their guard. Pinkie tossed the Glock under the sink. Magnolia slipped the safety back in place and returned it to the waistband under her shirt. The redhead got up and rounded the bar towards the dance floor as Steele stood. She reached for the bottle of brandy to take a drink while Lieu tried to sidle up next to Sly, her boyfriend. He was slobbering drunk, disheveled, and mad. His skin was slimy with sweat and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Baby," Pinkie answered quickly. The calmness in her voice was almost dream-like, and Magnolia knew it was because she was somewhat terrified of this man. Lieu was the only woman she knew braver than she was, willing to take down an entire army single-handed if it was asked of her. But when it came to Sly, she was like a church mouse. Magnolia watched carefully. "You're back early—"

He stepped away from his girlfriend, gripping her wrist and tossing her aside as if Lieu were the plague. Magnolia's chest constricted and her jaw set, watching the female mercenary take a few graceful steps backwards—the sudden shift of momentum meaning nothing to her. Magnolia could see the woman's shoulders square through the thin tank-top she wore. She took a long drink and continued to observe them silently.

"Yeah, I'm back early," he hissed at her, letting out a strong and disgusting belch. He staggered towards the bar, aiming for the register, Pinksley hot on his heels. He pulled up when he saw Magnolia leaning over the bar on her elbows, watching him with the bottle of brandy at hand. She raised her brows slightly at him and smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded as he reached for the bottle. But Steele was quicker, pulling it away, causing Sly to stagger forward and trip over his own heavily-booted feet.

"None of your business," Magnolia said coldly, standing slowly and deliberately downing the last of the brandy. She tossed the now empty bottle into the already full trash-can behind the bar. He glared at her. Steele could see the drunken rage in his eyes and the redness of his nose, a sure indicator he was a chronic drunk. She pitied him but only for a moment, as she looked to Lieu. The woman looked ready for anything but terror filled her eyes—a terror that seemed foreign in such a strong person with dangerous skills.

"It is my business when you're behind my bar drinking all my booze," he growled at her, his voice low and dangerous. Sly reminded her of a snake, coiled and ready to strike at any sudden movement. Magnolia knew his kind—had battled his type on more than one occasion. "Bar's closed. Get out." His sentences were slurred, short, and choppy—making him sound ridiculous.

"Sly," Lieu stepped toward him, her hands wrapping around his thick arm. She came close to him, then looked to Magnolia, pleading with her wordlessly. Steele walked around the bar to lean against it, crossed her arms over her chest and watched him as he glared holes into her face. "Magnolia was just helping me get a head start on closing—"

"—looks like she was doing a lot more drinking than working," Sly huffed, grabbing Lieu's wrist. He yanked her hands off his arm and jerked her forward, slamming her into the bar and bracing his arms around her, pinning her in place. He got in her face, sweat and filth and stench, and slobbered, "And if I didn't know better, I'd say you were helpin' her along, Lieutenant."

Pinkie closed her eyes and turned her face away from the man. Magnolia had seen enough. Reacting quickly, she soared towards the man, ripping past bar stools and grabbing at his clothes as if she were possessed. She yanked him off of Lieu, threw him backwards, releasing his shirt as she did. He staggered to a stop, swearing. While he was caught off guard and occupied with balancing, Magnolia stalked towards him and threw her leg around in a firm roundhouse, landing it right in his jaw.

Clocked, the man spun on his feet and stumbled to the floor, but not before Magnolia lunged out to grab the back of his shirt. Yanking him up, she whirled him back around, raised her knee, and slammed his face into it. He moaned, sputtered, and sank to the ground, obviously knocked into oblivion. He fell forward, hitting the ground hard. Magnolia stepped over him, straddling him before lowering on her haunches to turn him onto his back. Entirely out of it, Sly moaned, his face bleeding and his jaw swelling—probably broken.

Rage filling her chest with hot breath as the blood simmered in her veins, Steele grabbed a handful of collar and hissed at his face, "You touch her again and I'll kill you myself. Understand?"

He moaned incoherently.

"That's what I thought." Magnolia sneered, releasing him roughly. She stood and approached the bar quickly. Grabbing for the Coke, Magnolia took a firm drink as the sweat poured down the sides of her temples. Lieu just stared at Sly, silent, her face hard as stone. She didn't even look phased. Her entire persona changed and Magnolia gave her an angry, confused, and somewhat repulsed look.

"You're an idiot to stay with him." She took another drink of the rum-spiked Coke, "Heck. You're not staying. We're getting your stuff and getting out of here. If you protest, I'll shoot you myself."

Pinksley was quiet a long moment, staring at the man. Magnolia could see her processing, and she looked to Lieu's wrists, still black, and now red from where he'd grabbed her so hard and whipped her into the bar. What was wrong with this woman? Magnolia snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Lieu? What's your problem?"

"He's bleeding all over my floor," Pinkie stated calmly, her face looking blank, hot and exhausted. "I just waxed it on Monday."

Magnolia suppressed a laugh, the corner of her mouth twitching in a smile. Lieu turned back and finally pushed herself off the bar and hurried to the back room. Magnolia just sat, staring at the unconscious man who was bleeding on his own bar floor. The adrenaline in her brain began to dissipate.

Lieu came back, her tan suede jacket over her arm, a purse over her shoulder, and an envelope under her arm. She had keys on her finger and she waved for Magnolia to join her at the front door. Quickly dousing the lights and the neon, she opened the front door, waiting. Magnolia shrugged, reached behind the bar for another bottle of brandy, and sauntered towards the exit. The door fell into place heavily, Lieu pausing to lock it, then turned to Magnolia. Both women stared at the keys. Without another word, Pinksley whipped them to her left.

At Magnolia's questioning glance, Lieu shrugged a shoulder, "Let's get out of here."

Magnolia smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

They both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls stumbled through the darkness leading into the apartment; Lieu, fumbling along the wall for the lights. Finally, an agitated Magnolia pulled out her phone and lit the screen, which aided the redhead in finding the switch. She flipped them on then promptly dropped her purse in front of the stove and slung her jacket over the back of a nearby kitchen chair.

Magnolia followed suit, tossing her things haphazardly on the table. She then lifted her curls off her neck and tied them into a sloppy bun, ready to work. Lieu stood in the entry to her living room. The mercenary leader could tell her compatriot – and her closest friend – was dreading doing this again.

Magnolia clapped a hand on her shoulder as she passed, stepping down into the sunken living area on her way to the couch. "You okay, champ?"

Pinksley didn't respond. She had a solemn, stony look on her face; one that told Steele this would be far harder than she imagined. Though a sick relationship, she knew Lieu had actually liked Sly – before everything had happened. Magnolia lowered herself onto the couch and watched her friend. Lieu wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and stepped down the stair, finally moving towards the chair. She dropped down heavily, putting her elbows on her knees, and ran her hands through her wild red curls.

"Lieu," Magnolia said softly, her voice scratchy and rough, like it always had been. Pinksley still wouldn't look at her. Magnolia slid across the couch, coming to a stop at the arm closest to the chair. She lay flat out on her stomach and crossed her feet at the ankles. "Pinkie, honey. Talk to me."

"I'm tired," she said, blowing out a breath. She fell back into the chair, her eyes blank, accentuated with black circles. Her face was red, as if she were going to cry. Magnolia had seen that happen only once in their friendship – and that was over drastic circumstances. Lieu closed her eyes, "I'm just tired, Steele."

Stainless shrugged a shoulder. Lieu heard the squeak of the couch springs and gave Magnolia a look. She returned it with a lifted corner of her mouth, attempting to make light of her friend's foul mood. They needed to get out of here before Sly came home - which he surely would – and they could hole up at Magnolia's place as long as they needed. He had no idea where she lived.

"I'm tired too," Magnolia confirmed, checking her over-sized watch, "which is why –"

"No," Pinkie sighed in frustration. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, exaggeratedly, as if relieving a boatload of stress and worry. Her shoulders relaxed and she brought a toned and trim leg up under her – which Steele envied. "I'm tired of running," she rolled her head to the side, giving Magnolia a small chuckle. "It feels like I've been running all my life."

Magnolia snorted, "Well, we haven't necessarily had a choice, Lieutenant." She got up abruptly and padded towards the linen closet, where she knew her friend kept her pack. Opening the door, she pulled out and then tossed the military-issue duffle into the living room as if it were nothing. "Now come on," the command tone was unmistakable, "Let's get out of here before Sly gets back." She quickly returned to the living room, dipped to pick up the pack, and held it out for Lieu.

Pinksley's eyes snapped open when she heard Magnolia issue her orders. She had the nerve to just stare at the bag in the other woman's hands. "Don't you ever just want to stop?" Her green eyes bore into Steele, "Y'know, put it all behind you? Just stand still for a few years? Or, even, get married, have kids?" She rubbed the back of her neck and then blushed, as if embarrassed about her outburst. But, she still tacked on, "Do you ever think about it?"

Steele's brows shot up and she let out a laugh as if Lieu were joking. She shook her head, loose curls falling in her face and slapping her cheeks. She rolled her eyes, "No, I don't. The stuff you're talking about isn't just a few years, Pinkie, it's life." She averted her eyes to the floor, away from Lieu, and whispered, "Stuff like that, for us, will get someone killed." She looked up slowly and pinned Lieu with her stare. "Besides...what guy is going to want to settle down with girls like us?"

Lieu couldn't help but chuckle. "They'd have to be pretty crazy," she snorted, "and they would certainly have to understand why we are the way we are."

"Amen," Magnolia snickered. She tossed the bag toward Lieu's lap who caught it midair and stood sharply. They made their way into Pinksley's room to pack the things she felt possessed to bring with her. Lieu shouldered open the door and tossed the pack on the bed, then moved towards the dresser. Magnolia leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms, shaking her head lightly, "They'd probably have to be cold-hearted killers to get along with us," she joked.

Pinkie tossed a shirt at her and motioned for the bathroom. Magnolia jerked a thumb towards the hallway, saying, "Sly's got a few hours before he figures out – "

"– how to function again?" Steele grinned wickedly at Lieu's statement, "He was pretty out of it, Steele."

"You would be too if I socked you."

"I have been socked by you," Pinksley brought a handful of shirts over to the pack and began stuffing them inside. She nodded her head towards the right, "You should go and get cleaned up. I'll be ready shortly."

Magnolia tossed the shirt back to Lieu, agreeing, "Good plan." She left to take a shower and emerged only after the steam billowed out of the room in a boiling cloud. After she dried the droplets of water from her skin and dressed, she found that Lieu's stuff was in the kitchen – not just the military pack, but a duffle and a gym bag. Pinkie was in the living room staring at pictures on the wall when Magnolia appeared, unbuttoning the second button on her collared shirt while she stood at the top of the sunken in stairs.

"I must be crazy," Lieu said quietly. Magnolia stepped down and walked over to her, glancing at the picture. She recognized it instantly – her and the girls in a group shot just after a trip to Jamaica. All in local clothing and holding various alcoholic beverages, they looked more like something out of Girls Gone Wild rather than mercenaries. Her throat parched and Steele reached for the photo on the wall, taking it off the nail and running her thumb across the wooden frame. Lieu took the picture and finished her thought, "because it feels – "

"– because it feels like they were just here yesterday?" Magnolia responded darkly. She closed her eyes and turned, making her way back to the kitchen. Lieu followed and they began picking up her stuff, slinging bags over their shoulders. Pinkie pulled a note out of her short's pocket and laid it on the table. They shuffled out of the apartment, closing the door behind them, before Lieu spoke again.

"Has it been six months already?" She whispered quietly, almost gravely. Magnolia took point, hurrying down the hallway, where her GTO was waiting for them, top-down and ready to go. She nodded slowly, swallowing the emotion in her chest. The cool dog tags hanging beneath her shirt brushed against the softness of her breast, and her heart pitched.

"Yeah," was all Magnolia said. They came to the door of the complex and hustled out, jogging towards the GTO parked under the canopy. They tossed the bags inside and Pinksley popped open the passenger's door, slipping inside carefully. Magnolia abruptly changed the subject, "Hotel tonight and then we book it outta here to my place?"

Lieu nodded and yawned, "Yeah, sounds good. Besides, it's what? After five? I'm beat."

Magnolia checked her watch. "Yeah, it's after five," she started up the engine and flicked on the lights while tying her hair back into a bun again, not caring if tendrils were uneven or oddly placed. Magnolia eased off from under the canopy and went roaring through the parking lot.

Lieu arched her back and brought her rear off the seat, fishing around her waistband, until she pulled the Glock from under her shirt and tossed it uncharacteristically against the dash. She chuckled, letting her head fall against the seat, and finally grinned. Then, Pinkie suddenly laughed full out and said, "I've still got Sly's credit card. Hotel room's on me."

Steele grinned evilly and snorted, "You're a sly little thing, aren't you?" She beamed at her own joke, Lieu joining in with her own fit of giggles, her red hair whipping across her face. Their laughter trailed behind them as they merged onto the highway.

* * *

Barney took a long draw on his cigar, letting the warm smoke settle in his throat before he exhaled, the spicy smell filling the cockpit of his plane. One hand lazily on the controls and the other holding his cigar, he glanced at the clock positioned on the dash. It was a little after four, and they'd be in New Orleans within the hour.

Boots had abandoned the cockpit for a few moments in favor of finding some gum and, probably, Lee, although the couple had been warned to keep the PDA to a minimum. It was quiet behind him in the belly of the aircraft, and he assumed the guys were either reading, catching up on sleep, or passed out drunk. He had a hangover, to be sure, and he would give a small fortune for a hot cup of coffee. Only when footfalls rattled the cockpit did he feel Boots re-enter, sliding the curtain closed.

She settled into the seat beside him, ignoring his smoke, and blowing out a tired breath of her own. She fell back against the seat and closed her eyes, briefly. Then, she rolled her head to look at him, "Stayin' awake, Boss?"

He gave her a small smile and shrugged a shoulder, "If you can call dragging ass staying awake, sure. I'm wide awake." He gestured with his head toward the back of the plane, "You should get some sleep."

She made a face, "Nah, I think I'm good. I got a couple hours back home before you called." She sat up and flicked a switch, then brought her leg up under her. She tucked some hair behind her ear and sighed as Barney watched the black sky spread out before him. The plane hummed slightly, an annoying buzz that he had never been able to figure out. She reached again for the file on Steele that Church had given them, flipping pages as she asked, "So you think she's legit?"

His cocked a brow, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged a shoulder, "I mean…her." She slapped the picture with her hand and looked to him, "A woman mercenary leading a team of women? That seems like it would be too high risk for the circle we run in. At least to me, anyway."

He gave her a furrowed brow, "Why? You're a woman and you do it," he motioned to her with his cigar, eyes steady on the horizon except for the brief glance at her. "The business becomes anyone who's willing to get their hands dirty and do the work," he shot her a warning glare. "It all depends on the person. You know that."

She nodded slowly, her eyes stuck to the picture of Magnolia Steele. "But I don't lead a team," Shady said more to herself than to Barney. She then tipped her head to the side and glanced at the other page; the same one Barney had scanned what seemed like a thousand times tonight. He focused back on flying, the conversation dropped – or so he thought. "She's got a black heart," Shady quipped, then dashed a look at him, and gave a small smile, "kinda like you. At least, isn't that what Christmas always says about you?"

He gave her a sly, disinterested look, "If you're in this work long enough you get dark. All there is to it, Snow." Then added, "And stop listening to everything that blasted Brit says."

She snickered like a little kid as she tossed the file beside her on the floor. Then, resting her head against the seat back, she positioned herself sideways in the chair so as to face Barney. He looked away from her and back to the velvety night, taking another drag on his cigar before he was drawn back to her. She was smiling at him, softly, looking beat and ragged despite her earlier protest. He gave her a frustrated and confused glare. Shady chuckled.

"What?" He asked her.

Boots shook her head, "I was just thinking how devastatingly handsome you had to have been twenty years ago." It was his turn to chuckle, eliciting a smile from her, and she giggled, "Lord, I bet you were a heart-breaker."

He shrugged a shoulder, "A lot has happened since then, Snow." He recalled the memories in his head – both good and bad – that he thought about most often when the past was brought up. He'd pushed a lot of the others out of his head, refusing to think on them. They were what kept him up at night. "I was different then."

"We all were different." She paused, "If you had a do – over, would you still make the same choices?" The question came so fast and so sudden that it caused him to give her a sharp look that he instantly regretted, his hangover making a return engagement.

He wasn't one to talk about his past – it wasn't anyone's business but his. He'd made his choices and lived his life and that didn't matter to anyone. He liked to keep his secrets to himself and out of the eyes of onlookers and his compatriots, away from judgment and questions like the one Shady Powell was asking now. He looked back to her, and saw the expectancy.

She was young - had promise - but she had a checkered-past not unlike his own. She had a lot more going for her than he had when he was her age; a steady job, trusting friends, someone special to love. He'd had a blown up hand, a questionable future, and the ghosts of his past constantly nagging at his conscience. In time, he'd learned to quell the demons, but they didn't really ever stop. He just…suppressed them.

He sighed, "I don't know. There's a lot I'd like to take back, but a lot that I wouldn't either." Barney gave her a cautious look, "I probably should've stayed in the Marines, gone up the ladder, married and had kids," he looked back to the controls, flicked on the autopilot and turned to face her. They were quiet a moment longer before he added, "But that's not what you asked." He raised a brow, smiling wryly.

She smiled, "No, it wasn't." She reached out and squeezed his wrist compassionately, then turned back to the controls. Barney watched her hands - fluid, practiced, natural movements as they maneuvered the control panel and flicked switches, mechanically pressing buttons as if she could do it in her sleep. He studied her for another minute, imagining her somewhere else - with Christmas, in a nice house in LA with kids, a dog, a sweet ride – all the things women like her should have at her age. Barney didn't like her choices, but he didn't hold them against her either.

He recalled her history with the military and with NCIS and then looked to the scar running along her arm, a true testimony to her experiences and her past. She'd already faced death once, and she'd lost the people entrusted to her, just like everyone in this unit. Barney imagined that's what drove all of them in this business to keep going – guilt, shame, anger. For some it propelled them - like the members of this team. For others, it sank them and sent them running – like Magnolia Steele who had lost her team due to bad luck and circumstances beyond her control. Barney finished the last of his cigar when he was struck by a chilling thought - Boots and this Steele character had a lot in common.

As much as he may not agree with Shady's choices, she was loyal to him and his guys – this unit, which he had worked hard to protect and to build. No matter what Shady was outside of the Expendables, she was still that – an Expendable. She may be romantically involved with Lee Christmas but the little imp had grown on all of them. And, as much as Barney Ross hated to admit anything to anyone, he would have to admit that Boots had even grown on him. To lose her would be beyond anything they had experienced with Billy the Kid. But, Barney refused to let anyone jeopardize the team and that included Shady Powell. With their shared history and understanding, Shady could very well empathize with this Magnolia Steele and her team to the point that, if things got rough, she could be tempted to join them. Though he hated to think it, as the organizer of this unit, he had to consider all options.

"Snow," he began roughly. She didn't look at him. Instead, she flipped through the flight log and made a note.

"Hmm?" Was the absent reply.

He sighed slowly, rubbed the back of his neck – which was sore – and, uncharacteristically, he blew out a breath. He hated this part of his job. "I need to know something."

She looked at him then. Giving him an expectant stare that told him she was paying attention, Shady responded, "Yeah, sure."

He gave her a cautious, strong look, one that told her he was entirely serious and this was a conversation not to be taken lightly. He raked his good hand through his hair, staving off exhaustion and stiff muscles, and continued. "I need to know that, when the time comes, you're with us on this job."

Her brow dropped into a frown and she shook her head slightly in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," his tone took an edge, "this is a job just like any other. And because a woman's involved - a woman not unlike yourself - well, I need to know that I can count on you." Her frown became more intense and he turned his attention back to the blackness, loosening his shoulders. "Don't look at me like that, Boots," the leader growled.

She crossed her arms, chart still on her lap. "What the..." She fumbled for words, "I can't believe you, Barney Ross. You really think my loyalties are that fickle? Because I might see myself in the job? How could you even think that?" She was offended, hurt; and, he cursed himself. Her face blotched red and he knew she was ticked.

"I just need to know you're going to be the level-headed operative I've come to depend upon," he interjected loudly. "Last thing I need is two emotional females on my hands. It's one of the reasons I've stayed single." She glared at him now and he knew he'd crossed a line, but at the same time he didn't really care. He had to make sure her loyalties laid with him and his Expendables – not some woman who shared the same backstory.

"I'll be as level-headed and focused as any emotional woman can be," she responded bitingly. Her voice was dripping in sarcasm and Barney shot her a warning look that told her she was treading on thin ice.

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it," he backpedaled. "But, because you and Steele do share a similar history, it'll be easy for you to empathize. Too easy. And, I know how that can be. To do these jobs, you get on the same level as those you pursue." He pulled his thumb into his chest, "I've been there." He gave her another narrowed glance, "You're a part of my team, Shady - a valuable part. But, don't think for a minute that I won't sit you down. Or, for that fact, that someone like Steele wouldn't try to recruit you, making this into some type of Charlie's Angels scenario."

Boots continued to glare at him, her face still etched with deep lines of aggravation and disbelief. He knew she was dying to throw some challenge in his face - Shady was just that way. Ross gave her a long, hard stare, one that a commanding officer would give a hot–headed soldier. The same look his CO had given him, God knew, how many times. When she still didn't respond and just the sound of her agitated breathing was all that remained, he demanded, "Understand me, Powell?"

It took her a minute to calm herself to give a decent reply. "Sir, yes, sir." Barney's glare left no doubt as to what he thought of the precise, military response. She then turned from him and was quiet another long time before she added, "I can't believe you think so little of me." Her tone was biting and harsh and he closed his eyes, sighing in exasperation while she continued. "I may not have the ink but it doesn't change what I am."

"And that is?" Ross responded arrogantly.

"I'm an Expendable. And, just because Steele and I have the same story doesn't mean we're soul sisters. Do I feel for her? Sure, but I'm not her best friend. She's a job." Not looking at Barney, Shady added, "There are a lot of things you can question about me - about what I've done - the choices I've made. But don't ever," she stressed the word, "question my loyalty." She got up then and put the headset on the seat, glaring at him before leaving the cockpit. When he continued to stare straight ahead, she sighed. "I think you're right. I think I do need to get some sleep. I'll send Christmas to fly the rest of the trip with you." She moved aside the curtain and stepped behind it, leaving him alone.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, saying aloud, "That went well." Ross looked to the clock one more time and shifted in the pilot's seat for a more comfortable position. He couldn't get to New Orleans fast enough.

Screw the coffee - he needed a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Shady had left, Barney had flicked on the auto-pilot and mapped out a landing spot, per a text from Doc. From his understanding it was a an old, abandoned flight strip now out-of-use and decommissioned. It would do nicely for their escapade, and it wasn't far out of New Orleans – about a forty minute drive from the hotel. He'd charted it and entered the coordinates and reassured Doc they'd be there within the hour.

After the fiasco with Shady he'd numbly sat as Christmas took the controls, kicking himself for prematurely judging her – again. He trusted Shady with his life, as she was "one of the guys", but he wasn't so sure he could trust her emotions. He knew what it was like to lose a team and lose yourself – he'd done it before – and he knew how tempting it was to side against yourself and the people you cared about most, to protect not just you, but those people. Because if something happened to them on your watch, you knew you'd never forgive yourself. And, Barney knew that Shady was capable of such thoughts, as she cared about them as if they were family – and she adored Lee.

He snapped out of it when Christmas slugged his shoulder lightly, "You okay?" He asked, his British lilt gruff and quiet. Barney gave him a look and a nod, and then waved him off with his braced hand. He patted his breast pocket for a cigar but found it empty. Lee continued, "Shady seemed a bit pissed."

Barney rolled his eyes, "Doesn't shock me," he grumbled. Lee cast him a sideways glance and leaned back in the seat, one hand at the controls. He lazily watched the horizon and then shifted to face Barney somewhat in his seat.

"What you say to her anyway?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just reminded her to be at her best and keep a sharp eye out." A lie, really, which he knew he'd be caught in sooner rather than later – if Shady went and cried it out to Lee. He wondered if she would do that, but he doubted it as soon as the thought had finished formulating in his brain. Shady may have been a woman, and maybe a bit sensitive, but she wasn't a wuss. If she had a problem with him, Barney would know about it.

"By the look on her face, something tells me you said a heckuva lot more than the ordinary spiel."

Barney shot him a stare, "Drop it, Christmas," he quipped, "I'm not in the mood."

At that, Christmas chuckled and looked back to the darken skies; Barney, reaching forward to disengage himself entirely from the panel. He got up, slowly, feeling his muscles ache for sleep, and grabbed the phone from his back pocket. He checked it for messages, found it blank, and stretched his arms over his head. After standing a few moments and shaking himself awake, he reached for the file Shady had abandoned and flipped it open. He turned to leave when the curtain parted, finding Caesar standing in his face.

"Need something, sunshine?" Christmas jibed over his shoulder.

"That supposed to be funny?" The bigger man called forward.

Ross shot Lee a stare to the back of his head, but then turned his attention to Caesar. Hale said nothing, instead he flipped off the Brit. Barney shoved his hand down and snorted, rolling his eyes.

"What's up, Caesar?" He asked roughly, his voice scratchy. He gestured for the man to move back so he could exit the cockpit, where the guys were up and prepping their gear, looking beat. Gunner was whistling while Toll was stuffing a book back into a military-issued backpack. Ross closed the file, keeping it at hand as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the answer to his question.

Caesar turned a phone, holding it in front of the leader's face. Ross recognized it as Shady's cell. At his puzzled expression, Hale gestured to it and pulled a thumb behind him to where Shady should've been sleeping. "Boots got a text suggesting a motel in Orleans," his brow dropped into a furrow, "cause apparently Shady North may need a room tonight."

Barney thrust the file at Hale, taking the cell in exchange. Finding it was still unlocked, he scrolled his finger down the screen until he found the information for The Sleeping Saddle. He scanned it quickly and looked up to Caesar. "She was asleep," he shrugged his answer as if it should make perfect sense.

Furious, Ross stalked towards the back of the plane. "Powell!" He bellowed, his voice echoing off the sides of the aircraft.

This froze everyone in their place. He whipped open the door to the cargo hold and stopped dead on the threshold when he found Shady zipping up her bag. Her hair was pulled into two clips along her temples and she had donned civilian clothes – a brown, button-front top, sleeves cuffed (and an underlying push-up bra that was making Powell's ample cleavage a damn valley) and jeans with boots that were scuffed and had seen better days.

Barney blocked her path, hands on his hips, trying to intimidate her with his size. Shady faced him, slinging the bag over her shoulder - waiting. He held up her phone, "What exactly is this?"

She cocked a brow, "From the looks of it, I'd say my cell."

"Don't be a smart ass." He took a step closer to his female Expendable, "Why is Doc sending you messages?"

"To piss you off, I imagine." Powell hesitated just a beat, "And I'd say it's working."

He whipped the phone at her and she caught it, waiting for the Boss to continue. "You got some sort of plan?" Shady nodded. "And you were going to share it when?"

"I was going to run it by you when we landed."

He stepped towards her again, satisfied when her head hit the hard girder of the plane, "Let's get one thing straight here, Powell." Ross' voice was a menacing growl, "You're about this close to making me lose my temper. And, when that happens, I will bench you for the better part of the month." Shady stood stock-still, eyes glued to him - a military stare that he was familiar with. He continued, "You'd better get this attitude under control right now or I swear to God you'll regret it. I'm tired. I'm hungover. And, I am more than slightly pissed off by this entire gig so I don't need you going off the reservation. We discuss the mission when we land." She blinked at him, unmoving. "Got it?" He pressed.

"Yes, sir," was her quiet, crisp answer. Satisfied, for the time being, he stood down, stepped back, and allowed her by him. Boots moved towards the cockpit in determined strides. He followed behind, taking the file from Hale as he passed. Shady stopped and seated herself beside Gunner, reaching inside her bag to run over her gear. The guys watched Ross silently as he glared at Shady then stalked into the cockpit.

He quickly yanked the curtain closed, dropped down roughly in the pilot's seat and re-engaged the controls. Christmas gave him a sideways glance. "Feel better?"

Barney tossed the file beside him on the floor, "Slightly."

Lee shook his head. "She's gonna make you regret it."

"Probably," he mumbled.

"She's got a plan, doesn't she?"

"Yep." Came the quip.

"And it's bugging the hell out of you?"

Barney sighed and gave him an angry, frustrated glare before he rolled his eyes and grabbed the headset. Placing it over his head, he refused to look at the smiling Brit, "She gets it from you."

He responded arrogantly, "I know she does."

* * *

Doc met them at the landing strip, waiting as they disembarked from the plane. The abandoned airfield, never repaired because of Hurricane Katrina, was now shrouded in the blackness of the night. The plane was hidden in one of the partially dilapidated hangars, close to an open field. Barney reasoned they were far enough from the main road to be a concern, and Doc had reassured them the area wasn't heavily trafficked.

They'd run through the formalities and platitudes, then Doc gave them the quick overview of the situation as they piled their gear into the trunk of the rented Suburban. "I tailed 'em to a motel about forty minutes from here," he made a face, "A hell-hole but away from trouble, I guess. Cozy and tucked in and all that."

"Cozy?" Toll quipped.

Doc smiled at him in the rear-view, winking, "Yeah, y'know, cozy. In case anything were to-"

"Alright, we get it." Ross interjected roughly, giving Doc a disgusted look. He shifted in the front seat to face his Expendables – Shady and Lee in the middle bench, with Gunner, Caesar, and Toll in the back. He grabbed the file off the dash and opened it, grabbing the photos inside – one of Steele, the other of her counterpart, Lieutenant Pinksley. He held them up and handed them to Lee, "So, we've got ourselves a snatch-and-grab type deal. Steele's the target. We go in and get her and get out. Pinksley comes only if it's necessary."

"Won't it be necessary?" Gunner interjected, leaning his head forward between Powell and Christmas. He pointed towards the picture, "I mean, if we get Steele, she's gonna come after her, if they're a team," he looked up to Barney, "Right?" he cocked a brow, waiting for an answer.

Ross nodded, "Probably," he shrugged a shoulder, then checked his watch, "It's almost six. Doc's already rented another car and parked it at the motel, so we have extra transport." He shot a look to Shady, "Now would be the time to share your plan."

She nodded, "Lee will be looking for a room for him and the drunken floozy he picked up at the local bar. We'll be checking into a room for some," she paused suggestively, "quality time." The guys snickered as she continued, "We'll figure some distraction for the front desk clerk in order to find which one she's in," she thumped the picture of Steele. Her tone was cold and robotic, as if stating a report rather than giving an op analysis, "We'll get into her room and let you guys in through the window. Easy enough." She looked between Ross and Christmas, and then Gunner, who nodded and fell back into the place between Caesar and Road.

"Works for me," Toll put in his two-cents from the backseat.

Ross turned to Doc, "How populated are we?" He referred to the location. If it was dense, they'd have to all get into the building through the front and get out the same way which would complicate things if Steele and her friend weren't willing to comply. This could also mean there would be eyes to observe them if they were forced to sneak around the perimeter in the dark. The last thing he needed was the repercussions from Church about a shoot-out in a motel. Doc gave him a chuckle and flicked on the brights. He pushed the speedometer up to seventy.

"Not bad. It's a little spit-in-the-road place. Most of the businesses close in the early hours of the morning and don't reopen until much, much later. Kind of people stay in this joint are the kind that don't want to be found." At Ross' growl, Doc's white teeth broke into a huge smile, "No eyes."

Barney huffed, "Good. So Christmas and Shady will get into the room," he gestured between them then shot his eyes from Caesar to Toll, "You two'll stay in the truck, bringing it behind the hotel and wait for us to pass the girls through the window of Steele's room." He shrugged, "From there, I should think it's pretty easy. Me and Gunner can grab Steele, Doc and Lee are responsible for Pinksley." He pointed at Shady, "And you'll be responsible for keeping an eye out for anything else that could happen."

They nodded in agreement, Toll passing the pictures back to the front. After a few moments, Road raised his head and asked the next question, "And what if anything happens?"

Ross gave him a sharp look, "You're expecting something to happen?"

Toll shrugged, "Well, no, but c'mon, Ross. These girls are mercenaries, aren't they?" He looked over his shoulder to Gunner who nodded slowly. "I mean, we don't exactly keep things quiet – you expect them to?"

Ross quirked a brow at Toll and Shady tossed him a sly look, one that silently told him he was getting taste of his own medicine. He shared a look with Doc, who shrugged a shoulder at him, and focused back on driving. He sighed, turned back to face the front of the Suburban and closed the file.

"We cross that bridge if we come to it," Ross mumbled, "But I'm hoping we don't come to it." He shut the conversation down after that, the ride quiet the rest of the way. He could feel Shady staring holes into the back of his head. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. Toll did have a point. Who was he to say these girls would go down without a fight? He hadn't really anticipated the thought before Toll. He hoped to God they were drunk off their butts and passed out.

Because he was really too tired to hope for anything else.

* * *

Magnolia jarred awake from her place on the bed when Lieu tossed a heavy, wet piece of fabric, hitting her chest. Blinking to clear her eyes from sleep and regain her vision, she recognized it as a towel and tossed it back across the room at Lieu. Her friend was now bent over the bed rummaging through a duffle – her obviously wet hair wrapped up in one towel, another around her body. Magnolia moaned and rolled over on her side, glancing at the clock. It was twenty after five, and her head was splitting.

Throat raw, she swung her legs over the bedside and caught sight of the empty whiskey bottle on the nightstand. She moaned, then brought both hands to either side of her head, trying to stop the drumming. When that didn't work, she stretched her arms, trying to wake up while watching Pinkie slip into a pair of jeans. "How long have I been out?"

"Forty-five minutes maybe?" Lieu staggered across the floor as she pulled jeans into place, fighting with the button. Magnolia scratched her head and yawned, the smell of her breathe stinging her nose and souring her senses. She promptly covered her hand with her mouth. "Yeah, you reek," Pinksley chuckled, "You need another shower. Fortunately for you, it's free. But careful – the water's scalding."

Steele mumbled, "If there's any left," as she stood and shuffled into the bathroom, taking the damp towel with her. She ducked when Lieu tossed the towel from her hair towards her, blocking it with the door. Magnolia was welcomed with the warm scent of vanilla, steam, and coffee brewing on the counter. Taking the towel, she cleared the mirror and glanced below her – Lieu had four more towels on the floor. Crinkling her brow, she called into the room, "How many towels did you use?"

"Tub leaks," Pinkie called back, "I left you a couple on the shelf. You picked a real nice place to crash, Steele, honey – the TV don't work either!" Her laughter was light but tainted with somewhat of a lazily, hung over tone.

Magnolia rolled her eyes and stripped for her shower, running the hot water as hot as she could stand it. Lieu hadn't been lying about the leaky tub, for when she exited, there was a good half inch of water accumulated on the linoleum floor. Drying off and tying her curls on top of her head, she exited the bathroom about thirty minutes later and found Lieu passed out on the bed hugging a pillow – dressed in an over-sized T-shirt and jeans. She shook her head at the woman, who had her Glock resting on the nightstand next to an empty Styrofoam coffee cup.

The only light in the room was the bedside lamp Pinksley had clicked on before she passed out, which was fine with Steele. She padded her way to the bed and dragged her duffle from beneath it. Unzipping it, she blindly pulled out the items she needed and dressed herself as well in jeans, and a white tank-top. Re-tying her wet curls up after running some product through them, she transferred the Beretta from her old jeans and placed it in the back of her waistband before collapsing into bed, knocking the nightstand and sending the whiskey bottle toppling to the carpet.

She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The guys dropped the couple off just outside the Sleeping Saddle, requiring them to walk across the parking lot into the office. The team would make a block and return waiting for the signal to retrieve their package. Shady took a step only to have Lee restrain her, "Where's your head?"

Her eyes widened in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me. Where's your head?" Lee's sexy voice was firm, "I need to know you're in the game."

"When am I not?" She snapped and tried to walk away.

Christmas' grip tightened and he pulled her against his body, "Boots." How she hated that no-nonsense tone. Their eyes locked while he continued, "I care deeply for you. I trust you with my life. All of the guys do." Shady's chin went up a notch, "But if you're not fully committed to this mission I'm not about to walk through that door with you. Got it?"

"Why does everyone think I've got a problem with this damn job?"

Lee released her but she didn't move, "It's a job that resonates with all of us, but for you it's still relatively fresh. It's more about concern for your well-being." His locked stare with her was enough to reassure her it wasn't judgment but true worry that was anchored in his eyes.

Shady kissed him then, "I'm good." He looked deep into her eyes, searching for anything that would lead him to believe otherwise. Not seeing any hesitancy or reason not to trust her, he nodded. She readjusted her grip on his arm and checked the handgun in the waist-belt of her pants, beneath the button up shirt.

"Let's go then," Lee smiled.

* * *

The couple walked into the office or, rather, one walked, one staggered. The man leaned the obviously inebriated woman against the counter. He smiled, "Tell me you've got a room." Shady hid her smile as Lee spoke with no trace of his normal British accent. It wasn't something he did often so it was always a treat when he tried it.

The other man answered, "I've got rooms."

Lee negotiated, "I need something..." He looked at Shady with a leer, "private."

Shady rolled over on her stomach, holding onto the counter. Leaning forward, she exposed an ample cleavage that the younger man couldn't help but admire. This gave her an opportunity to examine the room. The sign on the counter read 'DeShawn.' There were no computers. It was an old style by-the-day (and, from the look of it, possibly by-the-hour) joint. Keys were on a pegboard on the wall behind the clerk and Powell could see a room log indicating which numbers were occupied. The establishment was one story, in the shape of a horseshoe, all the rooms opening to the parking lot. The guys could easily see where Lee and Shady would be assigned. It would also come in handy, making it possible for the suburban to pull behind the hotel and be unobserved for their abduction.

"Oh, and, DeShawn," Lee began, "Think you can give us something away from the lights?"

DeShawn chuckled, "Funny. You're the second couple checked in asking for the same thing." He turned behind him to grab a key, "only the first set were women."

Shady laughed, a seductive sound as she pawed at Lee, "Think they want to join us?" Her arm slipped off the counter, forcing him to grab for her. Lee held the woman in one arm, looking expectantly at the kid behind the counter.

"Room 134," DeShawn answered. "Checkout is 2 pm. Maid service doesn't come in until after that."

"You're a good man, DeShawn," Lee answered. He stuffed the key in his pocket and dragged her arm around his neck, one thrown around Shady's waist, helping her stagger out the door and across the parking lot.

Once they were sure they were in the shadows, Boots walked on her own and whispered into an earwig, "Steele and Pinksley are in room 141. No lights around the front or back door."

Resuming his normal tone, Lee added, "We'll check out our room, go through the window and make sure the back alley is clear."

"Once we know they're in the room and asleep, we'll move in." Shady finished, "I'll pick the lock and go in through the front door. If anyone questions, it'll look like I'm drunk and just mistaken."

Ross responded, "We need to do this before it gets light. We've got maybe an hour. Get moving."

Within thirty minutes, the couple had checked back into the hotel and scouted their room. The alley was vacant in all directions, reassuring no civilian presence or eyes that would trace their movements. When they came to Steele and Pinksley's room, it appeared the girls both were sleeping, from what Lee could see through the crack in the curtain.

Once reassured they were going nowhere tonight, Christmas and Powell got back in the room, changed into their darkest clothes, and signaled the team lead. The Suburban pulled from the curb around the street, taking the long way to the back of the alley to meet them.

The Expendables were in place, ready to proceed with their mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Lee made sure the light closest to Steele and Pinksley's room was out, loosening the bulb in the old-style fixture. Now, under the cover of darkness, Shady picked the lock and quietly eased open the door with a light bump of her shoulder, slipping the pick into her back pocket when finished.

Christmas slipped in behind her, moving immediately to the window to open it and signal the waiting vehicle. Gunner, Doc and Barney had quickly followed the couple, and the team moved into place. Doc slipped into the dimly lit bathroom, ensuring there would be no escape in that direction. Ross grabbed the gun closest to Pinksley at the same time Gunner lifted her off the bed.

The woman flailed to life almost immediately, a slight hesitancy to her movements. Given the state of the room, Barney guessed they'd been out for quite some time, and he recalled that Doc mentioned they'd been pretty slammed. Nodding to Gunner, the man bodily seized her in a hold, and he held her tightly against his body, Jensen's beefy hand covering her mouth to prevent any sound. Lieu's eyes flew open, trying to adjust to the semi-darkness and make sense of the scene, despite her state. She grunted through Gunner's hand madly, like an animal.

She would have struggled more, but Gunner's whispered threat stilled her.

Ross had seen the Beretta on Steele's bed and inched toward it, his own gun steadily trained on her. He had not, however, seen the empty liquor bottle on the floor. His toe kicked the neck, spinning the empty into the base upon which the mattress rested. The clatter worked like an alarm, and Magnolia was instantly alert.

She rolled to the opposite side of the bed, staggering a moment but correcting immediately. She whipped around, hair falling into her face. In a quick jerk, she raised her gun and leveled it steadily, pointing in the direction of whatever had caused the sound. Her breathing was irregular, and she flipped her mane out of her face with a sharp hand. As she calculated, everyone in the room froze.

"I take it you're not maid service," she challenged.

The statement, however sudden, got Shady to chuckle enigmatically, "Not really," before she stepped forward. "But we do plan on doing some housecleaning."

Magnolia bristled, the Beretta swinging around to focus on the voice. "Take it easy, Steele," Powell continued, having seen Barney's quick nod to take charge and his slight step away from the situation. "Look around. Let's not do anything stupid here. You are outmanned and outgunned." She gestured around the room with a wave of her hand, a brow raised slightly.

Magnolia refrained from shaking her head in disbelief. She had almost dropped her weapon when she heard the deep-honeyed voice of another woman coming from the darkness – almost. Her head was pounding but she was surprised she was as steady on her feet as she was given that she was slightly hungover. But, her tactical senses had kicked in. She immediately sized up the room.

The one behind the woman was definitely armed, the semi-automatic slung over his shoulder. The woman had her arms outstretched, in a placating fashion, trying to reason. The man who had kicked the whole thing in motion was on the opposite side of the bed, one hand held up in a surrender gesture; a weapon visible in the other. Steele's eyes lingered on him just a little longer, taking in his presence – she couldn't help but notice he was well-built and huge.

Steele gave herself a mental kick into reality, and then responded arrogantly with a cocked brow and a defiant lift of her chin, "I don't know about that last comment. I figure I can get two shots off quick enough. Then, it's just you and me. And I like my chances." She then stretched her neck slightly, coming towards the end of the bed carefully. Her shirt clung to her back as perspiration had raised a sheen of moisture on her skin.

"You'd so cavalierly risk the life of your friend?" Shady countered. When Steele had rolled off the bed, Gunner had pulled the other woman back into the shadows, and Magnolia hadn't seen her. He now wrestled her forward, making sure Magnolia had a clear line of sight. Her eyes flashed to the redhead and there was a brief moment of defeat, but the gun didn't lower and her gaze came back to Ross, then Shady.

Steele spoke Lieu's name in a ragged whisper as Boots continued, "That's right. And, he will kill her. Make no mistake." To emphasize the comment, Jensen tugged at a red curl along Lieu's temple, and the woman bucked slightly against him. He wrestled her back into compliance as if she were nothing, which caused Pinksley to cry out against his hand. "Now, drop your weapon," Powell ordered this time, her tone authoritative.

Magnolia Steele glared at Shady. Her voice was icy, as were her eyes, "You know my name, so that obviously means you've seen my file."

"Yeah?" Shady countered.

"Then you know I have a bit of an authority problem," she threw back at her smartly, "So, there's only one way this gun is leaving my hand," she finished, aiming it squarely at Boots' chest. With a sharp pull, she checked the slide into place. "Oh look," she chirped, "it's loaded, too."

Shady gave a quick nod of disgust as she mumbled, "Damn jarhead."

The brief interaction had been all that was needed to keep Steele from realizing there was someone else in the room. As she pointed the gun at Powell and checked the slide, Doc appeared from the bathroom behind her.

Magnolia had been so sure of herself that she had never thought about someone else being in the room. Well, maybe not entirely certain of her surroundings, because her head was heavy still. The big, dark hand smothered her weapon, making her jerk around in surprise. But that wasn't the biggest shock. It was the realization that this was her suitor from the bar last night. However, she didn't have much time to consider that thought as his fist connected with her chin. The night burst into shards of white light and then nothingness.

Doc's sharp uppercut snapped her head backwards, and Magnolia Steele crumpled to the ground, knocked completely unconscious.

On the other side of the room, Lieu Pinksley ignored the threat of the blonde giant who held her, watching helplessly as the man came up from behind and knocked her friend out cold. Lieu futilely tried to get to Steele, throwing her weight back to bring her feet off the ground, trying to get the man to collapse and release her. However, he was twice her size, so her plan backfired almost as quickly as it had begun.

Gunner growled, "Keep on and you'll wind up like her. Do us both a favor, Red, and don't make any more noise and you can stay awake." Lieu warred with herself, growling brutally, but finally gave a quick nod of agreement and settled. Any thought of escape would require one of them to know where they were being taken. The Swede made fast work, replacing his hand with a cloth gag and tying the redhead's feet and securing her arms behind her. He then lifted her bodily and passed her through the window to the other waiting Expendables, Lieu trying her best not to squirm as they handled her more like a sack and less like a person.

After Barney and Doc secured Steele, she was also handed through the window to join her friend. Gunner exited through the window as well, joining Toll and Hale to begin the trip back to the airstrip. Shady and the remaining men went out the hotel door, carefully checking for anyone who might be watching. Lee joined Boots as they headed towards their getaway vehicle parked in the lot.

"Barney," Doc stopped his former boss, with a light tap on his shoulder, "your little project's got a sweet ride sitting over there." He motioned towards the classic car that stuck out like a sore thumb. "Shame to let it sit here."

Barney considered the GTO across the parking lot and confirmed the statement with a shake of his head, "Yeah," Ross agreed. He admired the American heavy metal even as it sat in the darkness, "Put it in storage and send me the bill. I'll wire you the money with your finder's fee." He turned to Doc and gestured between them.

"Done," and the two men shook hands. "Pleasure doing business with you." Doc's proud smile was broad and white, his eyes as wily and unpredictable as they always had been. Barney chuckled.

"You could join us for the rest of the job. Should be interesting," he offered.

Doc laughed, "No, thank you. It's going to be too interesting with all those women. You can have the headache all to yourself." He slapped Ross on the shoulder and then headed off to the GTO. It roared to life and flew out of the parking lot, headlights soon gone in the inky blackness.

Barney hurried to catch up with Shady and Lee. He'd had a change of heart in how he wanted to handle Magnolia "Stainless" Steele, after sizing her up in the hotel. A woman like that would not respond well to prisoner conditions – she had spirit and bravado, and had admitted blatantly to authority issues. The training and smarts were there as well, as he could tell from her reaction, calculating sweeps, and movements.

No, she wouldn't do well as a prisoner at all, because Ross doubted he'd be able to get her to say 'Jack', much less respond to an assignment. He'd have to put her training and her brains to good use, because he was going to need everything she had to get this job done. Better to figure out a way to do this quickly and get it over with than fight the former Marine and let her drag him through hell.

So, he'd gotten a bright idea while watching Boots work the mercenary; challenging her authority. Ross had decided that was the way to bend the other woman to his will – get her to join their cause, and get her to agree of her own volition. Shady had a knack for pissing people off. He knew that only too well. Magnolia Steele seemed like the type of person who would be highly motivated when she was pissed off. This could be a most beneficial plan. If nothing else, it would be entertaining as all hell. He only had one small issue - convince Shady.

* * *

They'd argued all the way to the airstrip, and she still wasn't on board. Barney had laid out his plan and Shady had thrown his words right back at him the entire ride. It was early morning now, and everyone accounted for was exhausted, starving, and well beyond their limits. Shady was on the verge of pushing him over the edge with her ridiculousness.

As they pulled into the hangar, she made one last point, rather sharply. "What happened to your concern about me changing sides?" Powell's voice dripped with sarcasm, now suddenly snide instead of angry.

Ross sighed, threw the vehicle into park, and draped an arm over the front seat, shifting to face her. "You won't because you're an Expendable. You'll do what needs to be done." He summed it up concisely, and nodded to Lee, who popped open the door and got out. He moved around to the back to begin unloading their tagalongs.

She shook her head in disgust, rolling her eyes. Crossing her arms in front of her, she eyed him suspiciously, before jerking open the other door. As she slammed out of the car, she argued across the roof as he followed from the driver's seat, "You want me to play on her sympathies," she barked at him.

He closed the door quickly and shook his head. "No. I want you to challenge her so she has to trust me. In the hotel room, you had her completely off-guard." She locked eyes with Barney. "She never anticipated another woman," they moved towards the back of the transport, him eyeing Gunner briefly as he shoved the redhead forward roughly. She didn't stagger, only jerked away from him and marched determinedly towards the airplane. Toll carried Steele in his arms as if she were a bride instead of a bound and dangerous mercenary.

He turned back to Shady, "So I need to capitalize on this. You had her on her heels and I need to keep her that way." Shady stomped around to the open trunk and grabbed her bag and Lee's. When she started to argue again, Barney's voice took a hard edge. He threw up a hand to stop her statement. "I don't want to make this an order, Shady."

Boots glared at her boss, before she roughly hauled out the gear she'd been reaching for. Slamming the lid closed, she narrowed her eyes at him. But before she could say anything, Christmas stepped in beside her. Furrowing his brow, he motioned Ross to leave and pulled Shady aside, with a sharp tug.

Ross complied, stepping away. "Darling?" Lee's lilt was concerned, and also softer than Ross had imagined it would be. The Boss watched Gunner finally get Pinksley into the plane and disappear into it, Toll not far behind with Steele. He would deposit her in the cargo hold.

"Don't 'darling' me," Shady interjected suddenly, slapping his arm.

He put a hand on either hip and pulled her close into his body. He raised a brow slightly at her. "Do you trust Barney, Shady?"

She tried to wiggle free but his grip tightened. She complied, let out a heavy sigh, and rolled her eyes before shooting him a rough glare. "What kind of question is that?"

Lee countered, "One that begs an answer. Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do," she huffed, looking away briefly.

"Then you know this is the only way," he reasoned with his partner, jerking his head over his shoulder towards the plane. "She's going to be tough, darlin', so we're going to have to fight this one uphill both ways. We need every hand on deck to make it work," he replied.

Shady glared over his shoulder to where Barney stood, checking the plane's condition from a distance. His hands on his hips, in a stance a shoulder's width apart – his posture when he was issuing orders and expecting an answer. She groaned lightly, rolled her eyes again, and huffed.

She slammed down her foot and muttered, "Fine. But I don't have to like it."

Christmas kissed her cheek, "No, you don't." He patted her butt, and she stalked passed Ross towards the plane with her gear. She could feel Ross' smirk bore into the back of her head, full of arrogance. She briefly hated him for being in charge.

Lee followed her up the steps into their transport. She turned left, headed towards the back where her newest assignment waited. Christmas made his way to the cockpit and waited for Ross. Finally, their team leader boarded and shut the hatch with a loud bang. He pitched his bag to a waiting Powell, who gave him a curt nod and turned on her heel to put everything away for takeoff.

As Barney headed toward the pilot's seat, he fist-bumped both Toll and Gunner. Then, he rubbed Caesar's head like a Buddha. The team chuckled in response. Lieu Pinksley had given Barney Ross a death stare from the moment he had entered the plane, her blood boiling beneath her skin, which caused her breathing to become slightly irregular. She had sized up her surroundings fairly well, and had noticed Magnolia was in the hold with the woman from the hotel room. But, what was in her face right now was this man's bravado, and his camaraderie with his team angered her further.

Ross slid into the pilot's seat, pulling the curtain as he did. He said to Christmas as he put on his headset, "Thanks for the help with Shady." He reached for the log, and began checking notes and making his own.

"Yeah, don't thank me. You're just digging a deeper hole," Lee flicked a series of switches overhead before testing his headset.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know." He stuck the pen in the log and slapped it to the floor between their seats, before pressing his own buttons and starting flight initiations.

Lee slapped his shoulder lightly, "Good luck with all that." Ross snarled at his partner.

Yeah, he was way past coffee. He needed a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

Shady had changed into more casual clothes of a white t-shirt and shorts, and was just putting her bag away when an unexpected male voice called her name. She turned around to find Gunner standing in the doorway, leaning against it casually. He threw a thumb over his shoulder, still in his tactical gear and looking tired.

He raked a hand through his hair. "I think my girl could use a trip to the head," he sounded as tired as he looked, as well as slightly hung over. His eyes were red and he had dark circles that hadn't retreated from their previous assignment, yet. She gave him a small smile.

"Okay," Shady responded, nodding, as she ran fingers through hair that felt stuck to her head. Dropping her hands, she crossed them in front of her. At his suddenly uncomfortable look, she cocked a smirk, "Something else?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "Maybe," and, sounding a bit flustered, he added, "She should probably change clothes." He lowered his voice, "She's not wearing a bra." Though he didn't show it too terribly, Powell got the idea it slightly unnerved the big man.

Boots smiled wryly, "Yeah, well, they're not very comfortable to sleep in." He nodded as she continued, "Bring her in." Again he was hesitant, and she turned from him to the inventory of gear along the wall. She noticed the two unfamiliar ones, and crossed to intercept them. One of them was tagged with dog-tags, and she found it to be Pinksley's.

Gunner shifted in the doorway, "There's another thing," he added, "Someone's been using her as a punching bag," he looked slightly over his shoulder at the redhead, who was now sitting in observational – and passive – silence. At her concerned look, he concluded, "I want a name."

Powell was surprised at the adamant tone, but she responded, "Okay."

With a nod, he left, only to pick up Pinksley and deposit her in front of Shady in the cargo hold's doorway. She looked ragged, pissed, and ultimately not in the mood for chit-chat. She glared at the Swede as if he'd sprang from a pile of crap. Brushing off her arms, he cocked a smirk before turning to move back to his aforementioned spot.

Powell took on the persona that Barney had stressed in the car, despite her better judgment. They needed this to get the assignment done. She inwardly groaned, and in a seriously deadly tone, Boots got in the other woman's face. "If you agree to behave, I'm willing to cut you loose and remove the gag. Give me any trouble, however," she let the threat hang in the air.

Lieu gave her an understanding nod and lifted her hands for Shady to comply with her promise. She did so, and the woman found herself immediately freed. She rubbed her wrists, tossing a look over her shoulder, "Thanks." Turning back to Powell, she cocked a suspicious brow at the Navy pilot, sizing her up slowly in full light as she'd hadn't gotten to in the hotel.

"I'm Boots." Shady introduced herself, pulling a thumb to her chest.

Pinksley looked down the aisle, "And the others?"

Shady hesitated just a moment, "Will remain nameless until I know what we're doing with you." She turned on her heel and moved into the cargo hold, Lieu following behind carefully.

She was instantly on guard at the statement, however. "Do with me?" At Powell's nod, she added, "Care to elaborate on that a bit more?"

Shady shrugged, "It means I don't know if you're going or staying. You're not the job. Your friend over there is," Shady nodded towards a still unconscious Steele, who was out cold on a cot bolted into the wall of the jumper's hold, which was in the belly of the plane before them on the floor. Already her chin was bruised from where Doc had knocked her hard.

"So I'm?" Pinksley said, slightly agitated but careful.

Lieu moved towards Steele and examined her while standing, brushing aside a curl from her face to glance at the bruise on her chin. She winced only slightly before Shady noticed her piercing green eyes, which were both deliberate and cautious, but also deep with darkened experience and black days much like her own. She'd noticed that about Steele, too, though her eyes were riddled with hurt and confident bravado. An odd mixture for a hardened dark horse.

"A means to an end," Powell was curt in her statement, finally. "You were just a way to find Steele." It sounded cold and heartless, even out loud. Ever since she'd gotten the directive from Barney, her NCIS gears had kicked into overdrive. So Pinksley had no way to know that as soon as Shady Powell had gotten on the plane, she'd begun to carefully calculate every word she would say to the other women.

She nodded and turned to Shady, satisfied with her examination and that her friend was not too terribly harmed. "And it was easier to track me than her," Lieu finished bitterly. Realization popped in her eyes after that, and she jerked her head to remove a curl from her face.

When she didn't say anything else, Shady just shrugged. After a few moments of silence passed between them, Shady added quietly, "The head's through there. Thought you might want to change while you're at it."

It was Pinksley's turn to be short, "Yeah, that'd be a great idea. Except everything I owned was in two duffle bags that were left in the hotel." She cocked a hip slightly and rubbed the back of her neck.

Shady was glad to finally hear some spirit to match the red hair, though she'd never doubted that the woman had lacked it. Instead, she noticed immediately the intelligent attitude emerge the more she spoke. She grabbed the satchels from a nearby shelf, holding them in front of Lieu, "These bags?"

"You got them," Lieu was genuinely surprised, her brows shooting to an attentive guard. She perked up slightly, then. The eyes flashed, matching the spirit of the redhead's voice. She tried not to be too overly anxious to get her possessions.

"We're not completely heartless," Powell grinned. She chunked one of the duffels at the woman as if it had been a basketball, Lieutenant rising to catch it swiftly. That's when she noticed the bruising on Pinkie's wrists that Jensen had been concerned about. Shady also noticed her athletic frame in almost the same instant. This was a woman who shouldn't be easily intimidated but was apparently good punching material, as the bruises were darker up the arms.

The other woman looked briefly at the tote, then nodded to Shady in silent appreciation. Pinksley headed into the bathroom and spent a few minutes changing into something more appropriate for a plane full of guys, a task with which Shady was most familiar. She emerged moments later. Shady took Lieu's pack, storing them along with all of the others.

Pinksley asked another question, "So what happens next?" She assumed her previous seat, now looking a bit more certain in fresh clothes. Jeans and a dark button down with the first two buttons undone, revealing a bright yellow bra strap littered with red polka dots. Her hair she'd piled into a low side-bun, which was already frizzing and falling partially out.

"I would guess you'll wind up back in New Orleans," Powell paused. "If that's where you want to go." She stereotypically crossed her arms, standing astride.

"Why wouldn't I want to go back?" Lieu's tone was accusatory.

Shady grabbed Pinksley's wrist, pulling it out in front of her. But it was a deep, rumbling male voice who spoke, "Think we wouldn't notice?" He clucked his tone accusingly, "We're not blind."

Pinkie startled, jerking her arm back and wheeled on her captor, "You move quiet for a big man, Gorgon." The corner of her mouth lifted in a sarcastic smirk, making light of the situation of Jensen's enormity. Her jade eyes seemed to start a dangerous flirtation that Shady figured got her into trouble more often than not, but Lieu didn't seemed too worried. Briefly Shady noticed the woman sized him up in a sweep glance from tip to toe. "Impressive, I guess."

The Gorgon didn't seem phased, only irritated and, maybe, slightly unpredictable. "It's Gunner, Red. There one certain guy you let use you as a punching bag, or is it a free for all?" At his attitude, the redhead lifted her brows and blinked at him, as if needing a moment to register the statement. He added dispassionately but with conviction, "I want a name."

Lieu crossed her arms at the chest, glaring at Jensen now, "Wrong color. It's Pinkie, Gunner," she smirked, "And it's not important. He's been handled." She waved the idea of his statement away, her lips slightly pouty, "Not that it's any of your business." She draped a leg over the other and bobbed her foot.

"If I want to make it my business, I will. Now," at her raised brows, he finished low and curt, "he still alive?"

She snapped to attention, leg dropping from over her knee. "Well, yeah, but…" Pinksley argued. It was lost under his sharp stare.

He huffed through his long and unkempt bangs, "Well then, he's not been properly handled. But, he touches you again, and he will be," Gunner was firm. At Pinkie's indrawn breath, Jensen gave a short nod and returned to his seat in the cabin, eyes on them as he dropped down in his previous spot. His stare lingered a moment before he shifted his gaze to his knife for inspection.

Shady hid her smile at Lieu's shocked expression. When the woman looked back at Powell, Shady's face was pure innocence and ignorance. Finding her voice, Pinkie asked, "So now I stay back here with you?" She smirked at Shady. Her smugness, while appropriate, was unamusing and irritating - especially for a woman recently captured.

"No. When Steele comes around, I've got to make sure I'm ready."

"I understand." Her bravado dropped almost instantly. And, she really seemed to understand, but Pinksley couldn't resist tacking on, "And, I figure I should let you know now – I was never the one you needed to worry about." She eyed Steele with precarious concern, then looked back to Shady.

Boots agreed, "I never thought you were." Lieu looked out the hold's door to Gunner, who seemed ignorantly amused with inspecting his knife. Shady remembered the woman's fire even in the massive Swede's possession. Shady stopped her, garnering her attention back, "By the way, Gunner wouldn't have hurt you."

The other mercenary turned Powell's words back on her with a sharp glare, "I never thought he would." She smirked before tacking on, "And by the way, I wouldn't have given him a chance."

"Easy to say," Powell challenged. "Harder to prove." It had the desired effect of slowing Pinksley's exit.

Hale had been listening to the tail end of the conversation, Shady noticed. As Lieutenant looked down the aisle, he chose that moment to draw a whetstone down the edge of a very large, sharp knife of his own. Seeing the action, Shady couldn't let Lieu get off too easily, "But you should probably be wary of the others. No guarantees they won't try something."

Pinkie now remembered her situation, and in turn, glared over her shoulder at Powell, but didn't respond. Instead, she lifted her chin and stiffly marched down the aisle, only to drop back into the corner next to Gunner. She didn't know if Boots was kidding or not, but Pinkie wouldn't take the chance. Gorgon could just put that big body to use as her personal shield. That'd teach him to mess with her.

* * *

Magnolia Steele felt the rumble of the plane through her entire body, shaking her awake. She blinked her eyes a few times, taking inventory of her situation. Then, as reality dawned, she sprang straight up into a sitting position, swaying only a little as the pain in her face registered in her brain. It pounded severely, like cannon fodder spitting from artillery. Black dots skipped across her sight, before her vision stabilized and they left.

From her position in the jump seat, Shady had been silently observing her charge. She'd seen the tell-tale signs that indicated Steele was coming to, but didn't seem phased. When the other female mercenary rolled up on the cot, she didn't waste time. Instead, Boots was right there, kneeling in front, "Steady, Steele." She put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

Steele's eyes locked on Shady's face and the rage was instant. She shrugged off the help, glaring her refusal of assistance. Powell was amused. Her tone said otherwise, "Fine. But by now you realize you truly are outmanned and outgunned. And, you're over 10,000 feet in the air. So, let's not have a repeat performance of the hotel, shall we?" She gestured to her swelled and bruised chin.

Magnolia's eyes took on a glint of pure hatred for this woman, which Shady duly noted. Boots was nonplussed. Instead, from seemingly nowhere, Powell produced a knife which she held in front of the other woman's face, "Now, I'm willing to cut you loose and remove the gag. But, jack with me, and you'll find yourself right back in the same condition as you were when we left New Orleans. Do I make myself clear?" She chuckled, "I may not be as big as the other guy, but I know how to throw a good punch."

Behind her gag, Steele growled. She hated the defenseless position she was in; even if it was a position of her own making. She knew she'd have to go along with the offer being made if she had even a snowball's chance of getting out of this situation. As much as she hated this game, she knew she had to play - all bets off, cards down and dirty. An unfair turn of events in fate, but painfully necessary. So, swallowing her pride - but, never her anger - she gave a curt nod to the other woman who had been patiently waiting.

Shady made quick work of the restraints, tossing them aside after she cut them. She returned her knife to its hiding place and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. There was about to be a battle of wills and wits, and, she chuckled to herself - she was kind of looking forward to it. How she'd missed womanly banter in her years with the guys. Though entertaining, hardly the same.

From his position in the cabin, Toll had been established as a lookout. He's seen Shady move towards Steele and now, he could tell, the other woman was awake. He made his way to the cockpit to let Barney know the show would soon start. With a light slap to his shoulder, he'd triggered Ross' attention.

Steele rubbed her wrists, trying to force the blood back into her numb hands and fingers. She worked her neck and mouth and then looked up at the other woman, taking in her disposition and features. Not shabby, but also not unexpected.

Powell was your classic California golden-girl. At 5'7", she sported honey-blonde hair that could move towards strawberry effortlessly. She was svelte and muscled; with an energy that could easily be described as coiled. Green, intelligent eyes gave away nothing of what she thought; a dangerous trait. Obviously military, Steele got that from the cold expression and practiced demeanor. Intelligence flashed through her eyes.

Magnolia had the momentary thought that, in another time, they could have been partners. This woman seemed capable - very, very capable. And very, very unpredictable. Steele would have to be very, very careful. Whatever might have been, Fate presently decreed they were adversaries.

Finally finding her voice, Magnolia questioned, "So, you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know all about me but I don't even know your name." The observation was both curt and cold as she rubbed her wrists, which were beaming red and raw. She, however, didn't draw her eyes from Powell as she swung her legs over the side of the cot quickly. Her head spun briefly at the sudden movement.

"Shady Powell," she answered succinctly. "The guys call me Boots."

Condescendingly, Steele countered, "And why would they call you that?"

"It was my call sign. I was a Navy pilot." The arrogant lift of her chin said it all, and she knew it. She smiled in a smirk to the Marine, as if proving a dominant point.

"Huh," Magnolia snorted. "That explains the jarhead remark." Boots actually smiled at the comment. Steele continued, "So, I'd guess you're taking me to Church and his people at the CIA," she smirked, "or is that a bit presumptuous for our first date?"

Shady's smile died as quickly as it appeared. She shrugged, "Can't say." Her vagueness was beginning to irritate the former Marine, as was her apparent attitude. She leaned against the doorway, watching the other woman intently. Magnolia, not moving from the bolted-in cot, leaned forward and touched her chin slightly, wincing momentarily at the pain that spiked through her temple. Despite the ache, it wasn't broken.

Steele sensed hesitancy in the reply, but not inexperience. "Can't or won't?"

She narrowed her gaze, sensing Magnolia's probe. "Not my decision." The answer was short and a bit too quick to be practiced or experienced.

"Who's is it then?" She arched a brow.

Boots looked away towards the plane's cockpit. Barney was watching, waiting for his cue, leaning against the cockpit frame casually. His booted feet were crossed, as his braced hand dangled lazily, his thumb was tucked in his pocket. He seemed impressed, as this was the approach they had discussed – bad cop/good cop.

She looked back at the expectant Steele and responded, "My boss'." She thumbed towards the front of the plane.

She smirked, "You don't sound too pleased with that," Magnolia was looking for a chink; any opening that would get her away from these people and the imminent reunion with the CIA. Any advantage that she could exploit would give her the upper hand. One was obviously this woman's lippy attitude, and that could prove useful. She looked forward to the chance, and with every breath, awaited the opening of her opportunity.

"I'm not. If it were up to me..." Shady hesitated, shrugging. "Never mind." She dropped the statement, which surprised Magnolia. She leaned forward and waved the woman come, to finish her statement.

"No, go ahead. Say it." Her raised brow was cocked in speculative wait. She was sizing this woman up, one statement at a time, and again had the thought that this girl was not the brains of the operation - or necessarily the brawn. She instead seemed to be intelligent and daring, as well as unpredictable and discreetly lethal. All California looks aside, she was a genuine dark horse, just of a slightly different shade. Steele made a mental note.

The green eyes hid nothing now, "Fine. If it were up to me, I'd leave you trussed up like a Sunday turkey and drop you on Church's doorstep as is. Collect the money, walk away and never look back." She smirked with pursed lips, similar brow quirking in arrogance. "Satisfied?"

Steele would have liked to have stood up to confront her accuser, but she knew if she did, she was likely as not to get knocked out again. She'd have to fight this battle sitting down, much to her evident hatred.

"So why don't you, Boots?" Shady's name was said with derision and the challenge was noted. Steele could see the flash of amusement in her eyes, as well as the hesitancy that plagued them. She felt the corner of her lips lift in a curl. "I'm not shy."

"Because unlike you, Mags," she used a shortened version of the woman's first name, drawing it out on a hiss, "I know how to follow orders."

Steele had been hit with an invisible fist at that one, and she clamped her jaw down before she fell backwards against the back of the plane, smirking at the woman across the way. She answered defensively, "You don't know anything." She looked away with a jerk of her head, unwilling to acknowledge the woman anymore, and added with a biting tone, "Not a damned thing."

Shady was ready to draw blood, her fists balling at her sides. "I know a lot more than you think." Her words now dripped venom, "You failed your mission, got two of your team killed, then ran and hid like a coward. Did I miss anything?" Steele jerked back around, eye to eye in a very deadly game now. Shady leaned forward, "Whatever the CIA's got in store for you is fine by me." The tone of her statement was cold - like that of an indifferent killer. A tone Magnolia knew well.

She met Powell's gaze with her own hard stare.

"It may be okay with you, but it's not by me," the man's voice was cold and hard and directed firmly at Shady Powell, sudden and intrusive to their little Mexican standoff of wills. He filled the doorway, joining their duo to make a conversational triangle. Magnolia, still seated, lifted a leg over her own and watched him carefully. The voice was connected to the angry face of the person she could only assume was the boss. Magnolia recognized him from the hotel room almost instantly - the guy who had kicked the bottle that alerted her to their presence.

He stepped between Shady and Steele, forcing his underling back into a corner. He continued to admonish her, "I told you to make friends with her, not alienate her." He shot Shady a look, ignoring the woman seated behind him, for now.

"I don't need friends," Steele spoke grudgingly from the cot. At that, he looked over his shoulder, as if surprised she spoke. She narrowed her eyes at his back when he returned to Powell.

Shady's tone said it all as she answered, looking over his shoulder at her, "Because you've got so many, right?"

Once again, if she could have, Magnolia would have been off the bed and in the other woman's face. She'd given her word that she wouldn't start anything in the plane, however. Though, once her boots hit pavement, all bets were off. She'd have a score to settle with one Shady Powell and she would be looking forward to it. Every aching punch, actually. Her fingers bristled with anticipation.

Ross' angry tone could be heard throughout the plane as he once again wheeled on Shady, "That's enough, Powell. Not another word."

Shady crossed her arms over her chest like a shield but she knew she'd gone far enough. She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded instead; Barney accepting the acknowledgment. He then turned back to their prisoner. "I'm Barney Ross." He extended his hand formally.

She looked at his hand as if it were covered in shit and then back to his face, snorting, "That's cute." Steele sat back with a thump. Sighing, she rubbed at her head where it had connected with the plane's hard shell and flashed an irritated look at him. "So, what's the word? You taking me to Church, or not?" Steele cut straight to the chase, her tone both defiant and demanding, "I'm going to guess that's who you're working for, but correct me if I'm wrong." She uncrossed her legs, letting her bare feet hit the cold, metal floor; then, leaned forward to stare up at him smartly, "Because I'm just spit balling here."

He didn't give her a direct yes-or-no answer. Instead, he gave her a moment's hesitation and finally said, "What I do depends on you," he answered, sitting in the jump seat across from Stainless. "The CIA is convinced you have more information than you shared. They are insisting that you join me, give me your data, and finish the job you started." He intertwined his fingers and let his balled hands fall between his legs, elbows resting on thighs. He raised a brow.

"What, work with you?" Magnolia asked incredulously. She was shocked into oblivion at the idea, and her face showed every ounce of it. Leaning against the wall, she brought a leg up beneath her and braced the other on the frame of the bed, bending it at the knee slightly. She eyed the man across from her momentarily, noting again his build and strength.

Ross grinned enigmatically, "Not exactly," he countered slyly, "You'll be working _for_ me."

She snorted and waved off the idea with a flit of her hand, "Yeah, right," Steele said under her breath. When his story didn't change, she shot him another look. "Please, do continue to dream."

If Barney heard her, he ignored her. Instead, he added, leaning back in his chair, "Well, if you don't, they'll lock you away in some deep, dark hole where you'll never see the light of day. It's a fairly simple choice, the way I see it. Not too tough." His tone told her that he already knew what she was going to say, so she decided to surprise him.

Her mouth opened to speak, but someone else beat her to it when another presence entered the hold. All three of them whipped their attention to the doorway, where Lieu was leaning against it with her arms crossed in front of her.

"He's right," Lieu Pinksley spoke from the open passageway, "And you know it, Stainless. They won't hesitate to lock you up and throw away the key." She pushed herself off the doorway and came fully into the room.

Shady had been leaning against the wall next to the gear, and started slightly at the new voice. This was the second person who had walked up on her that she hadn't heard. She realized she was more exhausted than she thought, and noted to not let it happen again. Instead, she scanned the redhead who seemed to contemplate in ruminating silence from the doorway.

The change in Steele was instant. Her face lit up and her eyes couldn't hide her relief, and she let out a small sigh, and she moved to the edge of the cot. She called Lieu's name, reaching out to her. The friend quickly joined her on the bed, giving her a hug. "You're okay, then?" She sounded genuinely relieved as a thousand concerns lifted from her dangerous eyes.

Lieu nodded, "I'm fine. But, Ross is right." She sighed heavily and scratched her neck, "Don't be stupid, Magnolia. You don't want to end up...like that." She flicked a look to the man in charge, acknowledging his statement, "You don't belong in a cold and dark hole. Not yet, anyway," her humor sparked a light chuckle from Magnolia, but then it faded and she shook her head slightly.

"It's so obvious, is it?" Stainless heaved a sigh, "What? Just like that," she snapped her fingers, "I'm supposed to trust him?" She shook her head, dark curls bobbling about her face, as she gestured at Ross with a hand. She ignored him and Shady as if they were out of existence, "Did you forget we were just abducted, or did they brainwash you or something?"

He interjected suddenly, "I don't care if you trust me or not," the Expendables' leader corrected her. "However, I guess you've had to make split second, life and death decisions on a regular basis in your line of work. I would think this would be no different." He again arched a speculative brow at her, and she looked away with a huff.

Steele gave a glare at the leader, "Yeah, well, usually the people who kidnap me end up on the floor when I'm finished with them," she smarted back at him, "So consider yourself fortunate that I'm hungover and exhausted." Barney's glare told Steele exactly what he thought of her brag. Magnolia took a breath and looked at Lieu. Pinksley gave her a warning glance that translated into watch your mouth. On a huff, Steele said sarcastically, "But, seeing as this is a decision of great importance, would it be a lot to ask for a few minutes of privacy? Or, are you not that generous?"

He smirked at her spirited attitude. "I'm not that generous," Barney said flatly. Behind him, Shady grinned, which in turn earned another menacing stare from Steele across the room. Her raging hatred for the woman grew blacker by the second - so she was a pompous Barbie doll, too.

Doing the best she could, she turned her body away from Ross, creating a barrier between the two of them. She leaned into Pinksley, "Questions, concerns, thoughts?" Her eyes scanned her friend's carefully, looking for any sort of information the woman could offer. After years together in the field, she could trust Lieu with her very heart plucked out of her chest - and this was no exception. "Any type of input is appreciated."

She nodded, "I think he's right," she sighed, "As much as I hate it."

Her voice dropped lower again, "So, you trust them?" She sounded doubtful, and her eyes didn't hide it.

"You mean him?" Pinkie nodded towards Ross again. Steele cocked her head as Pinksley answered, and rolled her eyes. "I don't not trust him," she shrugged a shoulder now, indifference floating through her eyes. Interesting, but noted. It made Steele stop and consider the whirling thoughts that circled around her brain. Was it better to trust the wolf or the fox? Because from where she sat, both options that were presented to her were bleak and unfavorable.

As convoluted as the answer from the redhead was, Steele understood it after a moment of silence. She sighed, looking again to Ross with a hard expression, "Could I at least have until we land? This is my entire future I'm deciding here." She looked at him as if it was the least he could do, sarcastically shooting off the statement with a roll of her eyes upward.

"Not a minute more," Barney stood as he spoke, staring her down briefly. Then, he gestured to the redhead and motioned for her to rise "Out, Fireball." It was all he said, before moving towards the exit to the jump room. Steele squeezed her friend's hand, communicating silently that she was alright. Pinksley gave her another hug, a sharp slap to the back, and then joined Ross so she could lead the way out of the hold.

Barney stopped in front of Shady. Making sure his back was completely to Steele, his eyes conveyed a different message than the tone he used to address his female counterpart. "You stay with Steele. And, play nice." And while his order was delivered with menace, his eyes smiled his approval for her performance. Shady rolled her eyes to look at the female on the cot, then gave him a side look.

Shady had straightened up when Ross got ready to leave. Now, at an almost rigid attention, she responded, "Yes, sir." The whole exchange, another act for Steele's benefit. Ross headed back to the cockpit, explicitly satisfied as he gaited along.

Behind her, Boots grabbed a bag and tossed it next to Stainless roughly. The woman acknowledged it numbly, as if it had been done a thousand times before. She then recognized the pack. "That's my go-bag from my..." she paused, then winced slightly, swearing incoherently. "...my car. It was at the hotel."

Shady could have smarted off again, but she took brief pity on the other woman. The GTO had been a nice touch to her demeanor, as well as a nice ride. Hard to stomach, parting with it. She decided to add just a bit of light to the woman's situation. "It's safe. Barney made arrangements to have it stored until you get back." Well, she couldn't be too nice, "If you get back."

Once again, Steele frowned. She was going to take great pleasure in beating this woman black and blue. Then, Magnolia realized, this was her regular duffel that she took for quick missions; which meant it should have a few useful items for a situation such as this. She finally stood from the cot and turned towards the head. "I can change clothes?" Magnolia asked, not really waiting for permission.

"Sure," Shady said a little too cheerfully. "Head's right in front of you. But, Mags?" Steele looked over her shoulder, really not liking the abbreviated version of her name. "This isn't my first rodeo. Your bag's been completely sanitized. So, any weapon you think you're going to find? Well," She let the sentence trail off, then chuckled, "take a wild guess."

Yeah, Magnolia thought, as she slammed the bathroom door to change into something more serviceable. It rattled on the wall before she punched it closed, alleviating a burst of steamy anger.

Yeah. She was really going to enjoy taking a swing at Shady "Boots" Powell.


	8. Chapter 8

At last, they were back in California - waiting on Magnolia Steele to make the decision that would set this entire gig running; the night having now faded into early morning. No one had gotten any sleep, again, and they showed every beat of it. Once landed in Ross' hangar, Toll and Caesar were first off the plane; staggering down the steps, still exhausted from their lack of sleep and now more than noticeable hangovers.

"Want us to stick around?" Caesar asked, motioning between him and Road. The expression on his face told Ross it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he made the offer nonetheless.

"Nah, somebody ought to get some rest," Ross' voice was rich with fatigue. The guys nodded, grabbed their bags that Shady had set out, tossed them over strong shoulders, and left the hangar in a tired saunter. Once the door banged closed, signaling their departure, Ross turned in the plane's doorway.

Steele and Pinksley were huddled together, just off to the side of the plane; stretching and looking just as beat as the guys were - and, probably just as hung over. Gunner was standing directly behind them, watching carefully. Shady and Lee were off to the opposite side, waiting for direction. It was a deafening quiet.

"Well, Steele," Barney called form the plane's entry, "Time's up. What's it going to be?" He dropped a shoulder slightly and leaned against the frame, staring at her with a cavalier and expectant smirk. He crossed his booted feet at the ankles.

Magnolia stepped forward from her place on the ground, confronting the big mercenary with an upward glance. Cocking a hip, she tossed a handful of her hair over her shoulders and arched a brow up at him. Then, Magnolia swallowed the suddenly present lump in her throat, and answered, "I'm in. But, everything I have on the original assignment is at home." She spread her legs a shoulder's width apart, staring at him with the authority issue he'd read about clearly on display. Her sapphire eyes were dark and ready, flashing with intelligence and attitude, even from below.

"Great," Lee moaned, running a hand over his face, "we're headed back to New Orleans." He rubbed the bridge of his nose irritatingly.

"Not…not exactly," Magnolia stuttered, looking at Christmas as she spoke. She shrugged a shoulder, scratched the back of her neck, and messed her hair into a knot. There was a careful knowledge about her that Barney realized almost immediately. As she looked back up to him, he noticed that her guard was up, and he appreciated it - she wasn't stupid about revealing information to people who were not exactly friendlies. At least she had common sense, he reminded himself.

"Not exactly?" Pinksley had perked up at Steele's comment that the Big Easy wasn't home, and her brows shot up to mirror the attitude. Barney guessed this was new information, not just for them, and it showed - and played - on the air between them.

"I," she paused, not sure how to proceed, "I actually have another place." Though hesitant, he noticed the strong clarity in her voice. But, when her eyes moved away from the redhead, he got the idea that her reaction would not be a good one, and that it wasn't typical for the two to conceal information from each other. Which he understood – teams that shared blood didn't keep important intel like locations from one another.

At least, not on his team. She may have run her circus differently than he did his. But, considering the look on Pinksley's face, he didn't think so.

Now, the redhead cocked her own hip and frowned at her friend. "Since when?" Pinksley asked, her tone a little more forceful. Irritation was etched across her face and she folded her arms in front of her chest, protestant.

Steele hissed, "Not now." And leveled an authoritative stare at her.

"Why not?" Shady prodded from across the way, where she and Lee moved in closer to the conversation. "This is getting good." Lee growled a low warning at his former wife, bumping her shoulder as he did. She completely ignored him.

Steele clenched her fists at her side, and leveled a cold glare at the blonde. One good swing. Really. Just one good swing would be enough to satiate every ounce of burning rage inside of her body, and it would ease the ache in her knuckles too.

Barney brought them back to the issue at hand with a sigh, "So, where, then? Where are we headed?" He gestured with a hand through the air, grabbing at her attention. She whipped a look up at him that was frustrated as well as a bit pissed.

"Alaska," Magnolia spat at him quietly.

Barney's response of "Alaska?" was overshadowed by Pinksley saying once again, "Since when?" in the same conversation. Lee ran a hand in frustration around the back of his neck as Shady snickered. Only Jensen was quiet, watching the events unfold like a movie.

Regaining his composure, Ross finally instructed, "Alright, Gunner, you can return Miss Pinksley home. Or wherever she wants to go." He'd been informed about her abuser, and now he too noticed the bruising along her wrists which matched the jumpy look in her eyes – the t-shirt she'd changed into didn't hide anything the wandering and observant eye wouldn't notice. Obvious signs, and a damn shame too. She was gorgeous - too gorgeous to be beat up by the shit-faced moron she was running with.

"I don't think so," Stainless was adamant, taking hold of the conversation again. She approached the jet bridge, stalking towards it, before she flung herself around to start climbing the stairs. "If you think for an instant you're taking me halfway across the country by myself, you are dead wrong. I'm not stupid! There is no way I let you use me to get your money, and you dump me in a ditch near Guam or some other no-name locale. Heck no." Finally a step below him, she narrowed her eyes up at him harshly. "If I go, Lieu goes." She gestured with a thumb over her shoulder.

With the accusatory stare Lieu had been giving her partner since the Alaska announcement, Shady couldn't resist. "You sure about that? That she wants to go with you?" She challenged, and eyed the redhead from her place below. Steele whirled around on the step to face Lieu, back now to Ross.

At her comment, Lee and Ross both shot her a harsh look. "Shady!" Both Barney and Lee yelled at her then. She shrugged, not at all chagrined; her face the picture of innocence.

"No," Lieu finally was able to say something different, "She's right. If Steele's going, I am definitely going. How else am I going to get to see this mystery place in Alaska?" Steele rolled her eyes at the jibe. With that final dig, the redhead stomped up the jet-bridge and shouldered past Magnolia, back on the plane, snatching her bags up as she went. She shouldered past Ross as if she wasn't a head shorter than him, too.

Shady burst out laughing. "Damn it, Powell," Barney glared at her ascending form.

She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll fly," Shady volunteered, still giggling. Ross had created a monster and he hadn't anticipated it'd grow up so quickly, and he suddenly chastised himself for giving her liberties with her mouth. He was already living to regret it.

Lee walked past his boss with a wave, "I told you she'd make you pay." Barney's face seemed to be in a permanent snarl. Christmas added, "I'll go get the refueling truck." The hangover deciding now to make a massive reappearance, he let out a deep sigh that turned into a rumbling snarl.

"So, I'll just…" Gunner started, from below.

"Get on board the plane," Barney ordered, thumbing over his shoulder. "No way am I dealing with all three of these women without equal numbers."

Jensen smiled and hurriedly joined Pinksley on board. He found the little redhead intriguing and he'd actually been hoping for more time to figure her out. He fell back into the seat he'd previously held, leaned back with his hands behind his head, and watched as Lieu studied his every move like prey. Her guard was up, and he found it rather enjoyable.

Steele had tromped back down the jet bridge to retrieve her gear, and had paused momentarily at her bag, looking slightly bereft. She finally stared up into Barney's face again, taking a moment to notice him. He was handsome, in a rugged kind of way – for a guy his age. And also for a guy littered with tattoos and "bad boy" practically painted on his face. What was she thinking? She hadn't thought that in a while, and wasn't about to start now. She kicked herself - Magnolia shouldn't notice that. She should be angry, incensed; feeling anything but this sense of attraction, this sense of equality.

Ross looked down at her, frustrated. One woman he'd been able to handle – sort of. Three? Lord, he needed some rest. He ran a hand over his face and shook himself back into reality, and tried not to outwardly groan. When he let his hand drop from his face, he couldn't help but notice she was staring at him, and that he wasn't finding it too difficult to stare back. Suddenly, he had the idea that the photos in her file hadn't truly done her justice, and that she looked better in person. Shaking the thought off, he huffed.

He finally growled, "You waiting on a special invitation?"

She stooped abruptly to grab her gear and pulled it over her shoulder military-style, "Uh, no," suddenly, she was having a hard time with complete, uninterrupted sentences under his poignant attention. She hustled up the jet bridge to brush shoulders with him. She stopped mid-way through the plane's door. "You want to tell me what you're planning on doing about Church?" She dropped her gear on the bench once she fully boarded, put her hands on her hips, and waited for his reply, "I mean, just so I have a running idea of what to expect."

He wasn't in the mood for her smart comments. "You let me worry about Church," Barney responded. "I can handle him." She nodded but still didn't move from her place, again looking expectant. "Something else?"

She nodded, reaching up to tousle the curls off her neck. "Well, once we land, the house is about four hours from the airstrip. We'll need a truck." Ross gave a put-upon sigh, which Magnolia ignored. She started again, "And,"

Ross interrupted, "And? You mean there's more?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we'll probably need to pick up some gear. Food, coats, all that jazz. The house has been closed for the last couple of months." She also gave him a wry smile, "And I only packed one outfit in my go-bag. So unless you want me wearing the same thing for God knows how long, we stop for gear." When he sighed, she cocked a speculative brow, holding back a chuckle at his expression.

Barney crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at the ceiling, "I might kill her." He heard her clear her throat, but he stopped her by flipping a hand into the air. "Say nothing else, Steele. Just sit down and don't say another word. Or I might lose my temper." He pinched his fingers close together, "And it's about this close to being lost." With that, he brushed by her, and stalked towards the cockpit.

Magnolia didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Barney Ross had lost track of time. He wasn't sure if they were still in the same 24-hour period or if another day had passed. All he knew was that his team and their new job of two women were running on fumes. The cabin was set back in a wooded area, and it had been a hike for the trucks they'd rented to get there. Unless you knew where you were going, you'd have never found it. Ross could see the appeal almost immediately.

Gunner and Lee entered the cabin behind Magnolia, who had unlocked the door; turning on lights as she went. The two men unloaded groceries on the kitchen counter. Shady and Lieu came next, carrying most of the go-bags. Both women were quiet, staring at the quaint accommodations. Ross brought up the rear, toting the rest of the acquired provisions.

Kicking the door closed, he locked it behind him, he wheeled on Stainless, "So, your place. Wanna share the layout?"

Standing in the middle of the room, Steele looked around. Fatigue rode everyone hard so she made short work of the instructions, gesturing with a hand. "The master bedroom and bathroom are at the top of the stairs. There's another bedroom toward the back, behind the staircase. The other bathroom is off this room. Then," she motioned to the area they were in now, "it's just the kitchen/dining/living all together."

Barney nodded his understanding, and shrugged out of his coat while quickly ordering, "Steele, you and the Fireball take the master."

Lieu did a double-take at the nickname, but didn't stop her momentum. Instead, Pinksley responded, "Don't have to tell me twice," and bounded up the stairs. This was the first thing the other woman had said since they left California. Magnolia looked a bit disconcerted, but didn't say anything.

Instead she nodded, then quickly chased after Pinkie. She almost caught up with her friend but didn't make it into the bedroom before Lieu slammed the door in her face. Steele leaned backwards, a little surprised by the action. She glanced over her shoulder to where the rest of the Expendables group stood, watching the scene. In a mumbled response, Stainless bid the team goodnight and followed her friend into the room. She closed it behind her quietly.

Shady probably would have laughed again, but she was just too tired. Her body felt heavy and as if it weighed a thousand pounds; the bags under her eyes an exclamation point. And, she couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for the discord between the two friends. Her sigh, to her dismay, was actually audible.

Barney heard her but didn't address it as he tossed the keys to one of the trucks on the kitchen counter, depositing also his sunglasses and the keys to the cabin, which he'd confiscated from Steele upon their arrival. He continued passing out assignments, "Christmas and Shady? You can have the other bedroom."

Lee looked relieved. "Thanks, Boss," he responded, grabbing all of the luggage belonging to the couple. He headed in the general direction Steele had indicated, not waiting for Boots to follow him as he vanished.

"Powell?" Barney called the woman's name as she started off after the Brit. She turned in response to the summons. "You've done good work," he commented suddenly, "Impressive, for such short notice." He smirked at her good-naturedly.

"Maybe too good?" She responded, glancing up the stairs a moment. When she looked back at him, she had a brow raised in speculation.

Ross shook his head, no. "Exactly what was expected." Shady nodded as Barney tacked on, "Get some rest." She then left the room to catch up with her partner, and the door clicked into place, signaling her retreat.

"So, couches for us, huh?" Gunner said. He and Ross were left to bunk together in the living room, which didn't look awfully horrible. At this point, Barney didn't care where he collapsed – as long as he could collapse and shut down for a few hours, things would be better.

Barney chuckled, "Yep. We've slept on worse." Gunner slipped out of his jacket, and they moved into the living area.

"Hell, yeah, we have," Jensen agreed. He eyed the nearest sofa, and dropped onto it as if he'd been tossed there like a deadweight. He draped his hand over his forehead and sighed slightly, taking in the darkness and the sudden chill in the air. Barney kicked back on the other, crossing his feet at the ankles. "Think we need a watch?" He added.

Ross responded, with a sigh. "Don't think so. Everyone's dragging. Hell, I may even sleep." When the Swede cracked a smile and cocked a speculative brow, Ross rolled his eyes at the humor. Gunner then raised his head off the couch.

He looked across at the Boss, surprised. "Is this going to work?" Then, when Barney hesitated a moment, he dropped his head back to the couch and puffed out another breath, which in turn manifested into an exhausted – and deep – yawn.

Barney put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling made of exposed cedar boards. It was a simple, beautiful craftsmanship that he instantly appreciated. Steele had told them the entire place was built by hand, so upon his study of the interior, he'd been impressed. He blew out a breath and finally answered, "I have no idea."

Gunner grunted in response. He felt exactly the same way.

...

Steele sat cross-legged in the middle of the queen sized bed. She had showered first, after a one-sided conversation with Pinksley that established who would do what. Dressed in a tank-top and yoga pants, she waited patiently for Lieu to join her, braiding her hair off to the side for sleeping. Finally, the bathroom door opened and the redhead exited in sweats, her own hair pulled into a high bun. She saw the anxious look on Magnolia's face and sighed.

Throwing the wet towel at her friend, she said, "Spill."

Catching the cloth before it hit her in the face, she smiled. "I got a registered letter from the attorney right before we left on that god-forsaken assignment to Lesedi. It seems my father," she paused, "my real father, died and I was the only heir." She shrugged and pitched the towel across the room, to the corner below the window.

Pinkie knew that Magnolia's birth father had split when she was around two. Her mother had to raise Magnolia and an older sister and brother, each with a different father, on a teacher's salary. Then, husband four, a former Marine, came into their lives. His no-nonsense approach and quiet sense of humor won over the whole family. Lieu figured Steele would never admit it, but she was fairly certain that's why Magnolia had chosen a military career.

Steele continued and moved to the side of the bed, "I didn't get to do much more than see where the property was located, and then it was off to the job. After the whole thing went sideways, I wasn't really in much shape to tell you I'd inherited a cabin. I was on the move, hiding from the CIA, and it was then I remembered it." She draped a leg over the ledge, letting it sway back and forth, as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Off the beaten path and no connection to you," Lieu added, piecing together the information. She fell against the foot-board of the bed and crossed her arms. "Smart."

Steele nodded, "It seemed like the perfect solution. But, even without bars, the isolation here seemed like a prison. And, I realized that a girl can only bow-hunt so much before she starts missing the company of civilized human beings," she cracked a grin, "So, that's when I went back to New Orleans." She ducked her head, "I should have told you, but it just never really came up."

She nodded her understanding. "Fine," Lieu said, smiling as Steele's head jerked up. She wagged a finger in the other woman's face, slightly leaning over the headboard, "but no more secrets. Got it?" A smile pulled at her lips, "Or I'll beat you senseless."

She grinned. "Cross my heart," Magnolia responded, illustrating her promise, "And don't count on it, Fireball." They burst out laughing at the reference to Barney Ross' hot nickname for the redhead, and Lieu fell into bed while shaking her head.

Pinksley stretched back on the bed, "So, what have we gotten ourselves into?" She stared up at the ceiling, blinking stoically, voice quiet. The redhead pulled her hands behind her head and heaved a sigh as Magnolia scrambled under the blankets.

Stainless flopped back on the pillow on her side after fluffing it. "Man, I wish I knew." She puffed out an exaggerated breath. Their breathing was still and even, heavy night air chilling the bedroom. In the distance, there was a whistling howl of wind, and Magnolia closed her eyes to contemplate the darkness.

Lieu rolled her head on the pillow to look at the brunette, "And what's this information the CIA thinks you have?" She propped herself up on an elbow, head dropping into the palm of her hand.

Steele shook her head, not looking at Pinkie, "I wish I knew that, too."

She giggled, "What do you know?"

"That whatever this is, I can't face it alone," and when she said that, Steele did finally look at Lieutenant. "I need to know my best friend is here, by my side." She gave her a small smile, her eyes apologetic. Lieu knew she'd never been good at apologies, and the last thing she needed right now was to compromise her friend's bravado - especially up against a team like these Expendables.

Lieu smiled, "I got your back, Magnolia. I always oh – do," A yawn interrupted the last statement, matched with tired eyes, as Lieu flopped back again onto the pillow. She rolled onto her side and situated herself in bed, bringing an arm up onto her pillow.

Suddenly contagious, Magnolia couldn't stifle her own yawn as she answered, "Thanks." She playfully shoved her friend's shoulder, and Lieu nestled down beneath the comforter. Soon, her breathing leveled, and she began to snore quietly.

And, with that, Steele threw the room into darkness.

...

Lee was lounging in the bed, hands behind his head, watching the door. When Shady finally returned to their bedroom, he couldn't hide the smile. He loved seeing her dressed like this: one of his oversized t-shirts and the barest of bikini panties peeking out from just under the hem. She locked the door and headed towards the bed. She noticed the smiling Brit who reached his hand out to her. Shady shook her head but didn't hesitate. He grabbed her, pulled her across the bed and in one single move, tucked her up tightly against his body.

"You took too long," he admonished.

"Aren't you tired?" Boots asked innocently, her eyes bloodshot and rimmed with dark circles.

As Lee ran his fingers across her shoulders, he could feel the tension knots formed in her muscles, and he shook his head and smiled softly at her. Then, he buried his face in her neck, and kissed her lightly, "Not for you, and certainly not for this."

She couldn't help the sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her own self-satisfied smile, despite her exhausted state. Even half dead on her feet this man could revive every part of her, and she'd gladly allow him the task. "God, I love you."

Lee leaned up, putting a hand on either side of her face. He stared deeply into her tired eyes, his thumb running gently along her jawline as the corner of his lips lifted in a light smile. "You should know something."

"Hmm?" She responded absently, snuggling against his hard body. He let his fingertips run up and down her arm carefully as he crossed his feet at the ankles, staring up at the ceiling of the bedroom. Shady moved beneath the blankets, and smoothed her hand across his abdomen lightly.

He couldn't help but inhale her sweet scent, "That feeling's mutual." Shady smiled as he continued, "And, I agree with Barney." Shady blinked at him expectantly, "You've done really good work where Steele's concerned."

Shady released a deep sigh against him, "Then why do I feel so lousy?"

He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him, holding her stare for a moment. After a pause, he kissed her tenderly, "Because, deep down, you're really a good person."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" She whispered, a naughty grin curving her lips. She pulled the blankets up over her head and pressed herself against him, swinging a leg over his body to straddle him at the hips.

In another quick, practiced motion, Christmas pulled the blanket back and stripped off Shady's top, finally getting her in a state of undress. She gasped slightly, but giggled like a schoolgirl. "For a small price," he purred in his British lilt that left her breathless and warm all over, and his eyes darkened with knowing certainty.

She responded playfully, "Done," before she kissed him. She was more than happy to pay up and settle their accounts.


	9. Chapter 9

The smells of bacon cooking and coffee brewing permeated the air of Magnolia Steele's upstairs bedroom. She stretched luxuriously across the bed, and then realized it was cold beside her. A quick check of the clock revealed it was mid-morning, and when she looked outside, she caught the mountain backdrop brightly illuminated with an Alaskan-summer sun.

Swinging her legs over the bed, she stretched her neck, thankful that she'd slept so soundly. So soundly, in fact, that she'd never realized that Lieu had left. She got up, dressed quickly into a pair of jeans and a cream colored button down, rolling the sleeves at her elbows. She then quickly brushed her hair off her shoulder, tucked a bandanna in her back pocket, and followed the smell of breakfast downstairs.

The scene in the kitchen was chummy when she entered. Christmas, Pinksley and Jensen were all on the large back porch that ran the width of the house, Lieu swinging on the swing while Lee was seated on the steps, the blonde leaning against the supporting beam. Their laughter echoed through the open, sliding door, as if they'd been friends all of their life.

Barney and Shady were standing shoulder to shoulder over the stove, which was at the island counter. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, she in a sweatshirt and shorts. By the look of their body language, the two were arguing over something in mumbled jibes. As Mags came closer into the kitchen, she couldn't help but laugh at their discussion.

"You're gonna break the yolks," Ross grumbled, his hands fighting hers away from the stove-top with a sharp slap. She did the exact thing to his own, much larger, ones.

Shady glared, "I know how to make eggs over easy." She was using the bacon grease to coat the eggs before she flipped them, and shoved him away with a jab of her hip into his. He stepped briefly aside and narrowed a look at her.

"Well, if they run, you're never gonna hear the end of it," he continued to argue.

"Aren't you supposed to be making toast?" She cocked a brow at him, then reached for the empty plate, extending it towards him. He took it roughly from her and went to see to the task, turning away from the island counter.

Magnolia chimed in, "Glad to see everyone up and at each other's throats." Steele slid into a stool at the bar, across from Shady, and set her boots on the other chair beside her. She then added, "It always like this or is this a special occasion?" She folded her arms on the counter and dangled one of her socked feet off the stool.

"Yes," the couple answered in unison, then stared at each other; Barney over his shoulder, and Shady turning to face him with a hand on the counter and the other on her hip. Barney frowned, and Boots grinned.

Magnolia couldn't help the giggle, "If you do break the yolks, I'll take them," she gestured to the pan.

Ross shot her a hot and frustrated look, whirling around with a knife in his hand. He pointed it at Steele. "No, you won't, Miss Tardy-to-the-Party. I've been waiting a lot longer to eat than you have," Barney corrected, turning to finish the buttering of his toast. Taking the pan off the stove, Shady slid the perfectly executed eggs over easy on to his plate. Grabbing toast from a separate plate and a waiting cup of coffee, Barney took a seat at the kitchen table, tucking into the hot food.

Shady asked Steele, "Preference?" Magnolia blinked twice as if to register the statement.

"Whatever you're cooking," Magnolia responded, a temporary truce apparently in place between the two combatants. Neither said anything more as Powell set to work. Magnolia rounded the counter to see to her own coffee before bracing against the sink, watching.

Boots nodded, cracked a couple of eggs in the pan and cooked two more over easy. She grabbed a plate, slid them off once they were done, and added toast. Steele smiled her thanks, took the plate, and joined Barney at the table. She fell into the chair lightly, bringing a leg up beneath her, to yet again sway her foot back and forth as she began eating.

"Well, look who decided to join us," Lee's accented comment greeted Steele as he came in from the porch, sliding the door closed with his foot.

She ducked her head slightly at his greeting, rolled her eyes, and smiled anyway. Steele watched surreptitiously through long tendrils of hair that fell into her face as the Brit walked up behind Shady. He wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, pulling her up tightly against him. He whispered something that actually made the tough woman blush. She slapped at his hand but he seemed to only grasp her tighter, a smiling spreading onto his face.

Then, Boots kissed him as if that was the price for her release. He turned her loose; dropping his dirty dishes in the nearby sink with one hand but the other lingering over her body as if he couldn't stand the separation. Magnolia shook her head, feeling slightly voyeuristic and a bit jealous, and was suddenly intent on studying her cup of coffee. Then, she stopped, and quickly tied her hair back into a high knot, topping it off with her bandanna before setting to work on breakfast again.

Lieu, from her place on the porch, peeked into the kitchen to see the scene. She had watched the couple almost all morning in their flirtatious banter. Here was the personification of what she had only so recently asked Magnolia if she desired. Playing out before her very eyes was proof that they could be both warrior and woman, and that happiness was not beyond their reach. The right man, one who understood how they were, was all it required. For Shady Powell, that man was Lee Christmas.

She caught the eye of the big blonde eyeing her from his place leaning against the supporting structure, and when she caught him, he looked away. Since the flight from California, Pinkie had felt Gunner's stare multiple times. She figured it was simply because he'd been assigned to guard her. Now, maybe it was something else, given the fact he seemed a bit flummoxed that she'd caught him. And, she wasn't completely sure she minded the idea, because he was attractive and had seemed genuinely concerned about her on the flight back to Cali. Quick thoughts rushed to Sly back in NOLA, but when she dared a skittering look to the big Swede again, she found him watching her as if studying a piece of art.

Barney pushed back his empty plate, getting Magnolia's attention, who in turn raised her head to register him. When they locked gazes, that same feeling hit her chest as it had in the hangar in California. So, those brown eyes could be hard, yet there was definitely a hint of humor, maybe even mischievousness in them that was a bit too intriguing for her. She'd never seen such complicated eyes before, and the features of his face suggested the marks of a hard life. But, there was something familiar there that made Steele want to reach out and smooth a hand over his cheek, hoping to ease his pain. It surprised her, and her hand twitched slightly.

She gave herself a mental shake – this wasn't right. She didn't succumb to normal female foibles. She was Magnolia "Stainless" Steele, former Marine and mercenary, sharpshooter and wanted by the CIA. She'd been on her own forever, and led a team of women who were the exact same way. She didn't need a man, and she certainly didn't need a case of Stockholm Syndrome with this man.

Breaking eye contact, Magnolia stood up and carried her plate to the sink, abruptly. "Since you cooked," she began to Shady over her shoulder, "I'll do the clean-up."

Barney shook his head. "Nope," he corrected from the table. "You already have a job. We need to start going through your surveillance files from Lesedi. Lee and Gunner will clean up from breakfast." He gestured to Gunner and Lieu, who came into the kitchen from the sliding door, stopping to register the newly issued orders.

"We will?" Gunner asked incredulously, brow arching in surprise.

"You will," Barney confirmed, much to Lieu's amusement, who smirked and looked up at the Swede before taking his plate and moving towards the sink. She began running water for the dishes. Then, she moved to the table. Ross continued, "And, Boots, I want you over here, too."

"I can't remember the last time I was on K.P.," Lee complained, grabbing a dishrag from the counter. He frowned, and dropped another stack of dishes into the now bubbling water.

Shady patted his shoulder as she passed by, "I have faith it'll all come back to you, love." She squeezed his bicep and winked at him.

"Cheeky wench," he laughed, popping her with the towel as she walked to the table. She gasped and whirled a look on him that faded into a smile.

Magnolia, complying with Ross' instruction, went to the bookshelf that covered one side of the combined living/dining area. Reaching above to a figurine, she separated it at the middle, and plucked a key from it. Unlocking a drawer, she removed several over-stuffed folders and brought them back to the table, setting the key aside. She thumbed through them a moment, and then passed them out. Now each possessing one of the dossiers, they began to flip through the piles of data, including almost 50 surveillance photos, as the kitchen rattled with work from Jensen and Christmas.

Ross, now leaning back in his chair, suddenly propped his feet up on the table. That earned a sharp look from the former Marine across from him, who again had a leg tucked up beneath her. He looked up over the file with his eyes.

"Problem?" He asked, cocking an attitude.

"Not really," she arched a brow, and then leaned forward to shove his boots off, "just that this table is two thousand dollars' worth of hand-crafted red oak. So, the table would appreciate it if you didn't kick up." Shady and the Expendables leader shared a look, before he leaned forward and sneered at her.

"I don't like your attitude," he warned her darkly.

She cocked a brow. "And I don't like your choice in boots." She met his gaze and didn't break eye contact from him, until Shady inserted her hand between them, bearing a time-stamped photograph.

"Who took these?" Shady interrupted them, now holding a couple of shots of the woman she recognized as Aza Makembe in the other hand. Magnolia's eyes broke from Ross', and she looked at the photos in the Navy pilot's hand.

It was Lieu, standing across the table from Shady, who provided the answer, "Merc." She seated herself on a corner and grabbed a picture, studying it quietly for a few moments. When the others looked confused, she clarified, "Riles Mercury." Her tone was bitingly grave, so the two Expendables didn't press.

Powell nodded and slid the photo closer to Lieu, "What's this?" With a fingertip, she pointed toward a plane and men in the background, tapping for emphasis.

Pinkie shook her head, "Don't know. Just normal traffic, would be a guess." She pushed the picture towards Magnolia. "How about you, 'Miss Secrecy'? Jog any memories?"

She grabbed it, eyeing an agitated look at the redhead, before staring at what Shady had pointed out. Ross tossed his folder down and got up to move around the table, looking over her shoulder. "Nothing too special," Steele answered, shrugging. She offered the photo to Barney without making eye contact.

"No markings on the plane," Barney inserted, grabbing the photo from her to study it further, "Any ideas, Boots?"

Shady grabbed another couple of photos, each with different date stamps. In the background of each was the same plane, unmarked and seemingly inconspicuous. "It's obviously something when it appears in multiple shots. And, I think these are the same guys each time." She pointed between two sets of pictures, then finally circled with a finger the men in each picture. Her NCIS days came barreling back, flickering across her face.

Lee walked up behind Shady, leaning over to look at the proofs, "Can you make out a face?" He furrowed his brow at the photo, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She shook her head no, then tossed the photos back out in front of her to run aggravated hands down her face. Lee stood up and gripped the chair's back behind her, nodding.

"Do you think this is what the CIA saw?" Lieu asked, raising her brows. She looked between them a moment, then eyed Magnolia. She shrugged her shoulders again, then sighed as her eyes swept across the littered table.

Ross shrugged, tossing the pictures with the others. He crossed his arms over his chest, moving back to his previous spot. "Could be. I got the sense that Church didn't really know what you had. He just suspected that you had something." He gestured to Steele with his braced hand, and she nodded.

Up to this point, Steele had been very quiet, just observing the others at work. She'd sat back in her chair, and upon his statement, she leaned forward and grabbed the photo again. Looking to Ross, she finally interjected, "He would have had some of the shots." She let the pictures fall from her hands.

"How?" Barney asked.

"I was sending him periodic updates through a secure channel," she answered, nonchalantly.

Shady was back to her role of tormentor, and shot the woman a look that was hot enough to ignite a firestorm. "You think that's something you should have shared with us earlier?" She countered sharply.

Steele leaned across the table, narrowing her eyes at her. "You never asked." She wrinkled her nose condescendingly, "I was never really good at show and tell." Shady seethed at her, quietly, and Magnolia tossed her a confident smirk.

"What else have you not thought about?" Boots challenged finally, crossing her arms at her chest.

Magnolia stood up quickly from the table, her chair clattering to the floor behind her. Leaning over the table, she braced a hand against it, only to throw a finger in the woman's face. "I've thought about not killing you quickly. Instead preferring a long, slow painful death." She sneered, "That answer your question, Blondie?"

Shady didn't join her. Instead, she leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, an evil smile and a cocked brow daring Magnolia Steele across the table. Anything she may have said was forestalled when Barney stepped in. He pulled Magnolia's hand down, then moved to pick up the fallen chair.

He ordered, "Simmer down. We have a job to do." He looked at Magnolia sharply, "You agreed to this, so sit down. Whether you like it or not, Shady's question is relevant. Is there anything else you care to share, since I'm asking?" His tone was less than pleasant.

Powell's grin was smug and the two women never broke eye contact. Not even when Steele answered Barney's statement, "No." There was a brief beat, "And if you're looking for a prim and polite 'sir', it ain't happening." With that, she beat the table with a fisted hand and sat back down, tossing a glare back to Powell.

After a moment passed, Shady inserted, "We need to search our databases." She continued the staring contest with Steele. "You got a laptop?"

"No," she looked across at Powell who seemed completely in control of the situation. Yet, that's when she noticed Shady's hands. Even though her arms were crossed over her chest, her hands were clenched in tight fists; the whites of her knuckles visible. So, the implacable Shady Powell could get angry. Actually, truthfully, angry. A sly curve sneaked onto Magnolia's lips.

Gunner broke the silence this time from the kitchen, "No laptop?" He whipped the towel he'd been using over his shoulder and gave her a disbelieving look.

Finally, the contest of wills was ended as Steele looked over to the big Swede, "You see any satellite dishes out here? No internet, no laptop. Very simple." She waved her hand through the air.

Barney rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Then, we're done here. We've got the information. We've got a start of what to look for." He moved towards the kitchen, waving his hand through the air, "Pack it up. We're heading back home."

Pinksley and Lee left the table first, and Gunner followed them out the door to ready the trucks. Only Shady, Magnolia and Barney remained at the table. Powell finally stood, leaning across its surface, "We're not finished."

"Boots," Ross growled over his shoulder.

Magnolia was smug, and she chuckled while cocking a brow at her. "Whenever you're ready, Powell. Because I'm always good to go."

Shady nodded, cut a sideways glance at Barney, then left the room to pack.

Steele got up and began putting her intel back together in their individual files, keenly aware that Ross was watching her with a hard glare. She ignored him, and once ready to leave, was interrupted by Ross' grip on her arm before she could move towards the stairs, "You ever remember hearing something about poking a bear?"

She sneered at him, jerking away from his grip. "Yeah, I have." She jerked a thumb towards Boots' direction, "But maybe she hasn't." Magnolia shook herself free, grabbed her boots, and stormed up the stairs with the folders under her arm. The door closed with a bang.

Gunner spoke from the doorway, where he'd entered, "Ouch. That isn't good."

Barney's expression was deadpanned, "Ya' think?"

* * *

They were finally home. When they got to the bar, it was Ross' turn to assign rooms. He put Pinksley and Steele in Shady's room at the top of the stairs. When he shared this with his mercenary on the plane, her displeasure had been extremely obvious. But, the comment she'd made to Steele – that Shady knew how to follow orders – that had been true. And, of course, Barney knew she'd do what was expected of her. Shady would move to the extra room in the gym; her original lodgings from when she first came to the Expendables.

Their first full night in the bar, Toll and Hale reunited with the group. Actual introductions were made and the guys were brought up to date on the little bit of information that they'd been able to gather. The men were all talking, sharing stories and good-natured camaraderie, but the women were quiet, each distracted for their own reasons. Pinksley kept casting surreptitious glances toward the bar, letting a finger trace the rim of her beer bottle. The lines were backing up and the one bartender was obviously struggling, and her expression was nothing but concern at his floundering.

Barney leaned into the redhead, "If you wanted to pitch in, I'd appreciate it."

She looked at Ross, "You mean you'd actually trust me to work?"

He laughed, "It's not a matter of trust, Fireball. I need a good set of hands that know how to work drinks. If you want the job," he tailed off, tipping the beer back to take another drawl.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Lieu echoed her statement from Alaska again. She pulled a bandanna from her back pocket and tied up her braids, then rapped the table and nodded to them. Pushing back, she crossed the room, moving by the patrons, and circled the bar to grab the guy who was attempting to serve drinks.

She didn't hesitate to give him direct orders both verbally and with gesturing hands, which he quickly followed. She then grabbed glasses, liquors and mixes and soon had the wait staff completely caught up. Gunner and Barney shared a laugh at her smooth composure. The look on her face was the best one she'd had since their entire endeavor had started.

Well, one woman was happy. That was a start.

Shady and Magnolia sat on opposite sides of the table. While half-heartedly listening to the conversations, they continued to exchange warring glances; Shady over a rum and Coke, and Steele over a tight whiskey seven. Lee had actually called Shady's name a couple of times before she finally realized it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He countered her harsh look.

"Nothing," Boots answered quietly. "I just think my time would be better spent on the computer right now."

Barney shrugged, having heard Shady's comment over the loud music. "Go, then. Nothing says you have to stay here." He shrugged a shoulder at her, as if she should've said something a long time ago.

She leaned into Christmas, "Stay here if you want. There's really nothing you can do." She stood up, kissing his cheek, before she pushed her glass towards the center of the table and turned to leave.

He grabbed her wrist, "I'll come to you in a couple of hours?" He looked up at her, questioning innocently.

She dipped to whisper in his ear, "You better,", only to see Lee's lascivious grin. At that, she winked, nodding to Barney, and retreated through the people to the gym's door. Once it closed into place, sealing her off from the bar, Ross sat back in his chair.

Two down, Barney thought – one to go. Magnolia was sitting off to his right, one leg draped over the other. She'd changed into a leather jacket and dark wash jeans, and had braided her hair over her shoulder, watching Lieu at the bar. She was rigid with a pensive look on her face.

Shaking his head, he grabbed Steele's chair, and dragged it close to him. She jumped, a ready alertness passing her face that riddled her eyes with military awareness. She'd trailed off, he noticed, and now anchored her eyes on him carefully.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, tossing a less-than-pleased look at him.

He chuckled, "Trying to get you to loosen up."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Oh, really? Want some advice?" She sat back roughly and tossed back the whiskey, "Abducting me in the middle of the night isn't exactly a good start." The empty glass clacked back on the table.

He frowned at her. "All a part of the job, Flowers. You know it and I know it," he lifted a drink midway to his lips and then gestured at her with it, deciding he liked the new nickname for her. He could tell she didn't. "But, keeping your head up your ass isn't helping anyone either."

Nonplussed, she shrugged. "Fine. I'll loosen up. Just don't expect me to braid you a friendship bracelet or anything," she smarted off. Then, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and huffed out a breath. At his frown, she resigned her anger. "Sorry. Just have to be careful about people these days," she paused, then shrugged at him, "All a part of the job, right?" She cocked an accusing brow at him, then smirked.

The corner of his mouth lifted, "See? Not so tough," he teased her lightly, "Is there something that could ease you into the process, or are you a hard-ass about everything?" He matched her level with an equally tantalizing smirk.

Stainless shrugged, "I need to work off some steam, get some juices flowing. Someplace I could do that?" She sounded hopeful.

"Yeah," Ross said, "there are mats, equipment, and a punching bag in the room next door." He gestured with his braced hand.

"The one where Shady is staying?" She sounded doubtful.

"Yes, but she won't object," their leader answered. "Besides, during the day, she's managing the bar's operations – taking deliveries, ordering supplies. Use the room all you want." He took another drink, then glanced at the bar, where Lieu was showing the bartender how to mix what looked like a Long Island Tea.

She smiled at him kindly, which pulled him back to their conversation. "Thanks," she said, "I 'preciate it." She scraped the chair back, rapped on the counter once, and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow," Then, she hesitated, and looked away from him, as if she were going to address him but thought better of it. She was about to brush past him in the direction of the gym when he lifted the drink again.

"I have a name," he challenged her, carefully, while staring straight ahead. She pulled up and rocked half a step back to look at him with a confused wrinkle of her nose.

"Excuse me?" Steele was caught off guard, but didn't move further until addressed again.

Ross shrugged, "I have a name. It's okay if you want to use it."

Magnolia Steele actually blushed in the dimly lit room, then gave him a light smirk. She dropped her gaze to her feet momentarily, before looking back up to him with a light smirk and snort, "First name basis, huh? A step above an abductor. Very nice."

"Since you played nice," he ribbed her.

At this, she pulled her hair back over her shoulder, and gave him a small smile. "Thanks again, Barney." She stressed his name, deliberately.

He smiled. For some unexplained reason, it pleased him to hear her say his name – he liked the seductive sound of her raspy voice as she said it. He sent her off with another raise of his bottle, where she dipped her head and left them to take to the gym. She faded into the crowd of people, before he saw the door to the side-room open and close.

Across the table, Lee took a long drink, smiling to himself. As he knew from experience, this was how it started. Barney Ross was attracted to Magnolia "Stainless" Steele – he just didn't realize it yet, and Lee wasn't about to illuminate his friend to the idea. Seeing him flounder would be priceless.

Lee began to chuckle. "Thank the good Lord for sights like that, huh?"

Barney didn't seem fazed for a moment, until he registered the statement. "You mean the fact they're leaving without your balls in their hand?"

"The fact they look as good going as they do coming," Lee chuckled as he took another long draught. He fell back into the chair and shook his head. "Women. Can't live with them, and can't live without them."

As Ross gazed back over his shoulder, he tried to hide the smile. Christmas might know the right of that statement, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Lieu had quickly adapted to being a part of the team in the days that followed, as the Expendables ran intel and prepared for their journey to South Africa. Working in Ross' establishment was both relieving and time-consuming, and Lieu found that it helped her dole out stress and forget the fact that her life, at the moment, was utterly in ruins – she had no idea where she'd go from here.

But, she'd admit, she loved working the bar and, the Expendables were funny, trying to win back their good graces and befriending them. More and more Lieu felt like a guest than a prisoner, for which she was grateful. As the guys milled about, they cracked jokes and told interesting tales of their own experiences, and more often than not, they were at the bar doing so. She, overall, enjoyed their company.

Gunner Jensen had become an enigma for her, however, which both came as a comfort and a dread. Lieu considered herself to be pretty well versed in men, but this guy was on a different level. He seemed to want to be near her, but when she tried to speak with him, he got, well, shy would be generous. He didn't seem to mind just staring at her, which brought both levels of confidence and self-doubt.

He made her feel all sorts of lost and found at once, and it was driving her slightly mad. That big blonde frame appealed to her, though. At 6' 5", he towered over her by almost a foot. A woman could get lost in those baby blues and she was happy to be that woman, but also terrified. Especially after Sly – she was halfway towards swearing off men, but Gunner made her think twice. Actually, all the guys had made her reconsider her stance on men – between their humor and respect; it was hard to hold anything against their gender as a whole.

Magnolia Steele, on the other hand, had become sullen over the last several days. As they weren't yet allowed to venture out without escort, Lieu's CO had hardly left the room they'd been assigned. And, if she did, it was to either go shooting with Caesar, or with the guys to the garage – another hot spot for them. While Barney had encouraged her to use the training area, she had only availed herself of it that first night. Since then, Steele had preferred her workout in the form of drinking until all hours, and sleeping it off through the next day.

After three days of the same thing over and over, Pinkie'd had enough. Abandoning her bar in the early morning, she tromped upstairs to their assigned room and shoved open the door. She kicked the bed where Steele was sleeping. Magnolia rolled over, giving her a glare. "You ever knock?"

"You get room rights when you start pulling your weight. Quit being pathetic," Pinksley didn't pull any punches, and glared at her friend. She crossed her arms and jutted an authoritative hip, curly hair springing out from beneath her bandanna in all directions. She eyed her friend's hung over and exceptionally absurd form on the bed, looking ridiculous as hell.

"Yeah, well, unlike you, I don't have a real job," Steele pulled the sheet overhead, rolled over, and flopped her massively uncontrollable curls out of her face with a flippant hand. She lay there for a moment before Lieu grabbed her shoulder and jerked her onto her back, bringing a leg up on the bed and leaning down into her friend's face.

Lieu yanked down the covers. "As soon as they figure out the connections, we will be in action. You need to be ready." She ripped the sheet off the bed, exposing Steele's two-day old rumpled outfit. "And that's not ready. That's pathetic and in sore need of a shower and a workout."

Stalking across the room to their gear, she stooped and sorted through Magnolia's bag, pulling from it sweat pants and a long-sleeved athletic shirt. Standing, she dropped her bag and pitched the clothing at her friend across the room.

Magnolia huffed as she caught the clothes. "Fine. If it will get everyone out of my frickin' hair, I'll go workout," Steele sighed. She rolled out of the bed and dressed. She tossed her hair up in a high messy knot, finished it off with a bandanna, and splashed the drunken swelling from her face with some cold water. Watching her, Lieu finally left when she was satisfied with Magnolia's appearance.

Following Pinkie down the stairs, she walked across the bar into the adjoining gym that the Expendables used for their own workouts and training. Pinksley moved in behind the bar to polish the remainder of glasses for the morning open, gesturing to Magnolia with a sharp stare.

Steele stuck out her tongue at her friend then walked into the training area. She stopped short when she noticed Shady Powell doing work on the body bag. She watched briefly as the women threw a complicated series of punches like a pro, muscles in her shoulders rippling to life with each jab. Impressive for someone not versed in kickboxing. It stopped Magnolia's retreat, pulling her further into the gym.

Boots stopped when the woman entered. "Decided to see what this place looks like in the light of day, did you?" Her smirk was as strong as the sarcastic lilt in her tone, accompanied by a judgmental look to the former Marine.

She made a face, "He-he-he. You're just too funny, aren't you?" Stainless sneered at the woman, crossed to the kick-boxing equipment, and stooped for gloves. Strapping them on, she watched Shady wipe her brow and grin at her cheekily. Magnolia tightened the stays on the gloves with her teeth, a twang of sweaty stench overcoming her senses.

"I try."

"You fail," Magnolia was in no mood for cheeriness, and stood to beat her gloves together to test the stays and tightness.

"Wow," Shady cocked a brow at the biting tone, "hung over. Again?"

"What do you care?" She spat back at her, bitterly.

"C'mon, Mags," the other woman gritted her teeth as Powell said her name, "what crawled up your butt?" She squirted water in her mouth and stretched her neck. Sweat poured off of her in sheets along her skin.

Steele gritted out through clenched jaw while cracking her neck and stretching out her legs, jostling her arms to loosen the drunken, tight nerves. "Well, let's see. I'm frustrated, for one. Two? I've got nothing to do. I'm unable to leave this building. And, I'm being treated like a criminal. Satisfied? Or should I continue?"

Shady wrapped her arms around the bag now, leaning forward. "I didn't know you were a prisoner, Steele. I see no bars on your windows or chains on your hands and feet." Her humor was evident in her taunt. The gaze she swept over Magnolia was both speculative and judgmental. "Seems to me the only one who's making you a prisoner is yourself."

Magnolia challenged, "You know, really, I have had my fill of you, Shady Powell." Stainless motioned towards the mat, "Why don't you put your money where that smart mouth is?" Shady stepped around the bag, hands on her hips as the mercenary continued. "I have yet to see what it is you do with this team."

"You mean besides fly, cook and, oh yeah," she continued to grin, "Guard former jarheads?"

"Keep on, Powell." She chuckled lightly, "Keep on and see what happens."

Shady got serious, "I won't be baited into a fight, Steele."

She snorted. "Figures. You swabbies can't get those precious white uniforms dirty. Ruins the appeal," Magnolia could fight fire with fire, and she was itching to get this woman off her back and out of her system. Her knuckles seemed to burn, even within gloves, as she smirked at the former NCIS agent.

"I'm warning you, Steele, be careful what you ask for," Shady's tone was now menacing.

The entire time Stainless had been jawing with Boots, she had been slapping the gloves together; preparing to fight. "Clearly you underestimate me, Powell." She issued her final challenge, "C'mon, swabbie - step on the mat. Let's see if you fight as good as you talk." She snorted, "I don't bite too badly."

Shady was already prepared. She kicked off her tennis shoes and stepped into the center of the makeshift ring. Steele grinned from ear to ear, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Powell opened her arms wide, lifted her chin and simply said, "Bring it."

And, Steele did just that. She stepped out of her shoes and met the woman on the mat.

Lieu had walked into the training area during the exchange of barbs. She knew the instant the former Navy pilot had decided to take Magnolia up on her challenge by the change in tone and body language. Pinksley quickly ran to the office where Barney, Lee and Gunner were currently shooting the breeze. She relayed the situation while gasping for breath, heart hammering hard.

When the three men and Pinkie entered the room, it was to the sounds of flesh striking flesh. It was turning into an amazing, epic fight; the two women were so evenly matched. For each jab Steele was able to land, Shady repaid her in kind. And, vice versa. Magnolia had a split lip. Shady, a cut over her eye that would bruise easily. Both women's shirts were soaked through with sweat. And, they still weren't ready to give quarter. Not even close.

Magnolia dived at the woman, grabbed her in a hold, only to have Shady slam a fist into her back by her kidney to gain release. The Marine said nothing about the dirty blow. She'd get even later.

With a silent exchange, the Expendables leader and his number two changed positions. Barney had moved to what would essentially be Steele's corner. Christmas had done the same, moving towards Powell's end of the mat. Both men knew that whichever one landed the knockout, the other was not going down quietly. There would be, most likely, a catfight after the dogfight.

Jensen and Pinksley remained center, watching the expert combatants. It was dead quiet, save the grunts and slapping of bare feet on the mat. Sweat marred the floor around them; both with wet hair plastered around their faces.

Shady knew Magnolia was a kickboxer. She'd read it in her file and, for the most part, had been able to stay away from those long legs. But, truth be told, Powell's arm was getting weaker and weaker and she knew it. This fight was going to end soon. But, if Shady had her way, she would be the victor. Relying upon the training provided by men she most admired, coupled with her NCIS skills, she figured Steele would slip up and Powell would have a weakness to exploit. Boots soon realized she was dead wrong.

Steele was fighting like a woman possessed. She was throwing every move she could think of at Powell and it seemed she had an answer for everything. It only inflamed Magnolia more. It felt as if this woman had been her downfall. She saw a flash of Merc's tenacity; Sparks' fiery intelligence in her eyes. It fueled her rage, driving her forward, strengthening every calculated move. Lesedi came flooding back in waves into her mind, as well as all the mistakes she'd made over the years.

Powell challenged her in every way possible. And Magnolia felt she had failed each and every challenge. But, this was going to be different. She wasn't going to lose this – wasn't going to lose the last shred of honor she possessed as a woman, a fighter, and a survivor. She had noticed, however, that there had been a subtle change in the tenor of the battle. Stainless couldn't put her finger on it, but she sensed a vulnerability that hadn't been present when the two started fighting. At least, she hoped she was reading the situation correctly. If not, Steele was going down hard.

And she wasn't going to.

Until this very moment, Shady had no idea they had an audience. Her eyes shifted as she caught sight of Barney's dark shirt. It was enough of a distraction that Steele noticed it. This gave her the opening she'd been looking for. With one powerful kick, she swung her right leg around and hit Powell square in the chest.

Between the force of the kick and her bare feet sticking on the mat, Shady stumbled. She didn't go completely down. Instead, she caught herself on one knee and tried to balance, but with the weaker right arm. Magnolia didn't hesitate. Whether she was too caught up in the moment or the fact that she had an opportunity to vanquish her tormentor, it didn't matter. All she registered was her opponent's defenseless posture. She didn't pause. She delivered the right hook to Shady's cheek with a grunt.

Stunned from the blow, Powell went the rest of the way down on the mat.

Barney and Lee moved like lightening. Ross grabbed Magnolia around the waist, hauling her squirming body back against his hard chest. She hadn't been aware of his presence behind her, and she jerked in surprise, fighting him like a possessed demon, feeling the burning in her chest and eyes.

"Put me down," Steele ordered the Expendables' leader rudely.

"Not until you cool off," he countered with equal gruff.

"This isn't over," she continued to struggle. "I'm not finished." Her sweaty hands slipped off Ross' iron band of a grip. No matter how hard she kicked, she couldn't get loose. It felt like Barney continued to squeeze until Magnolia was gasping for a breath. She had no choice but to calm down, staring through her saturated curls at her fallen opponent. She was positive he could feel her heart in her ribcage, because she was sure it was planning a heated leap out of her body.

"It _is_ over and you _are_ finished," Barney emphasized each word. He tossed her towards the edge of the mat, her matching his strength with a graceful and practiced return. She mopped her hair from her face and gathered quick breaths.

"Now, go with Lieu, and clean up." Instead of leaving, she tried to move towards Shady. Ross grabbed her arm. Propelling her towards a waiting Pinkie, Barney's full commanding voice ordered, "I said, hit the showers, Flowers." She looked over her shoulder, raised her chin at his nickname, and he added, in a low, menacing tone, "Now."

"I'm getting really sick and tired of your power trip, Ross," she hissed, lowering into a defensive position and narrowing her eyes at him. When he crossed his arms and gave the nastiest look she'd ever seen, she swallowed her statement and diverted her eyes, alighting on her feet. Casting a look to her downed opponent, she didn't notice Lieu come up beside her.

Pinkie grabbed her friend roughly by the arm, and she protested by shaking her off. Not to be deterred, Lieu shoved her out of the room before the woman could say or do anything she might regret. This, she knew with Magnolia, happened more often than not.

On the other side of the mat, Lee had his hands full as well. He'd done the first thing he could think of. With Shady flat of her back, he straddled her, pinning her wrists beside her head. As her eyes cleared and she realized who held her, she bucked immediately, "Get off me!"

"Stay down, Shady," Christmas ordered.

"Like hell, I will. This isn't over," Boots echoed the same sentiments as her opponent, watching upside-down as Magnolia retreated defiantly out of the gym; Ross behind her and at a distance, standing with Gunner.

"Yeah, actually," the Brit gripped her tighter, "it is." He gritted through his teeth as she pursued freedom harder, "I'm calling this one."

"Christmas," she growled only to have him lean in by her ear and whisper, "Keep fighting me, Shady Powell, and you're going to regret it. Give in gracefully."

Her retort was crude and most unladylike and it was all the catalyst Lee needed. In one motion, he grabbed her up, put her over his shoulder, and locked her legs against his chest. He swatted her ass three times, sharply enough that it echoed in the room. Shady's roar of indignation was comical to the two men watching. However, they were smart enough not to laugh out loud.

"You need a shower, darlin'," Lee recommended in a tone that was neither a recommendation nor an endearment. "And I think I'll help you." Shady's curses were only drowned out when Lee kicked the bedroom door closed.

Gunner couldn't resist. He looked at Barney, "Told you this was going to get messy." Ross could only shake his head.

* * *

When she came out of the shower, Pinkie was sitting on the bed. She took one look at her friend and said, "Magnolia Steele, you're a jackass."

Steele was flabbergasted. "What's that all about?"

Lieu sighed, "I thought you were smarter than that, Magnolia. You need to take a good, hard look at what's going on around you." She crossed her arms after finishing a side braid, letting a leg drape over the side of the bed to swing back and forth.

Steele pulled on a clean V-neck t-shirt and jeans and wrapped her wet hair in a towel. Sitting down opposite her friend, she asked, "Fine, Lieu. What am I missing?" She waved her hands towards her, as if beckoning the woman to come. "Fill me in, since you seem to have so much insight these past few weeks."

She put up a hand, and began counting off fingers. "First, we're in Shady's room. She gave it up so we'd have a place close by." She cocked a brow.

"She was ordered to," Magnolia interrupted, "So they can keep an eye on us." She matched her wit, sat back roughly, and crossed a leg over her knee. "Not exactly chivalrous."

Pinksley continued as if Steele hadn't spoken, "Second, have you never noticed that scar on Powell's arm?" Magnolia leaned back farther, trying to visualize the mark as the redhead continued, "She's got more in common with you than you even realize." She gestured to her friend's concealed arm, and Magnolia rubbed it, half conscious of the idea.

"So what? That's supposed to make me like her?" The Vixens leader spat out. "She's done nothing but…"

Pinkie interrupted, "But do her job." She stood up in a huff. "You need to go over everything that's happened since New Orleans. You're a smart woman, Magnolia. It'll come to you."

She beat the bed with a confirming hand, and pushed off. And, with that, Lieutenant Pinksley left the room.

* * *

Lee put Shady on her feet in the gym bedroom; the same one she had used when she first joined the team. It was properly tidy and well organized, just like Shady was, despite its smaller size. As soon as she touched solid ground, she shoved at him, pushing him backwards. It was futile, however, because he didn't move. Instead, she stepped away from him, lest he try to subdue her again.

"What the hell?" Shady growled at him, "You want to tell me what the hell just happened in there?" She spat at him, throwing a hand towards the gym door to gesture.

"You were about to make a fool of yourself," he countered quickly.

She was furiously trying to unlace her gloves and spat out, "No, you did that for me." Then, when she was defeated by the gloves, she kicked her shoes across the room to the corner, where they bounced off the wall and hit the floor quietly. She whirled around to face him.

He dropped down on the side of the bed, smiling at her indignation. "You were beaten. Be a graceful loser for once in your life, Shady Powell." She crossed her arms and cocked a hip at him, indignantly pissed, with the gloves still on.

"Screw you, Christmas," she hissed, her right arm now beginning to quiver. He noticed it immediately, though she'd tried to conceal it.

Lee could see her growing distress. He stood up and approached her, but she put up her hands to keep him at bay. He pushed her hands away, beginning to unlace the gloves. Still angry with the defeat at Steele's hand and her weakening limb, she lashed out, jerking her arm away, "I can do it myself."

He grabbed her forcefully around the waist, dragging her hard against him, "You're acting like a two year old. Keep on," he spoke menacingly in her ear, "and I will treat you like one." He pulled the gloves off easily, and dropped them behind him.

Shady glared at him, red heat exploding furiously on her nose. "You wouldn't dare." And, she pushed against his hard chest again, trying to step out of his box.

Lee pulled her off her feet, swung around, and dragged her towards the bed; Shady refusing to make it easier for him. She wriggled and pushed and thrashed against him, but was ultimately no match for his superior strength. He dropped her on the bed with a flop.

He stared at her, his face sympathetically tough. "You're in pain. I can see how badly your arm is quivering. Worse than I ever saw it in Lethem," he grabbed her hand, "I'll go get the towels and ice packs while you shower. Think you may even need the sling," he was talking, completely ignoring her protests, and moved away from the bed.

Fed up with his high-handed treatment both here and in front of Barney, Shady did the only thing she could think of – she sat up and slapped the back of his head. Nothing hard – just enough to get his attention. Lee stopped mid-sentence and turned a hard, hazel glare on Shady, "Have you lost your mind?" He challenged her.

It loosened his grip just enough that she could get off the bed. Powell scrambled to the other side, flinging her hair out of her face. "You aren't listening. I'm not wearing the sling. And, I don't need the ice packs." The next sentence was enunciated very precisely, "I don't want your help."

Lee Christmas stood fully to his almost six foot height. Shady took an involuntary step backwards and swallowed. She had gone too far and she could read it in every nuance of his body language. She thought about turning and running for the door, but knew she couldn't beat him. Besides, where would she go? She glanced over her shoulder at the bathroom. If she could get inside, Powell could lock the door.

As if reading her mind, Lee spoke in that militaristic tone that made her stomach flip. "Run from me and there will be hell to pay when I catch you. And, make no mistake, I will catch you." He advanced towards her and, once again, Shady took a step backwards, "Lock that bathroom door against me, and it will get kicked in. And, then, you will have absolutely nowhere to run." She swallowed. Lee took another step and, once more time, Shady stepped backwards. "Now, I'll hear your apology, or you'll get what you've got coming to you."

Powell glared at him. She wasn't a coward, but she wasn't going to be treated like an invalid. She had worked too hard to ensure that the guys saw her as an equal; that her weakened arm was never a handicap. Lee would want her to wear that damn sling for the rest of the evening. She knew him well enough to know that. She needed distance between them and there was only one choice for that result.

Christmas watched her closely. He could see the wheels turning in that little head of hers. And, he knew the moment she had decided to defy him. Lee let her have just enough rope to hang herself. As soon as she turned towards the bathroom door, he had an arm around her waist, hauling her back to the bed. Shady kicked, calling him several uncomplimentary names. Lee pulled her across his knee, a firm hand in the middle of her back.

The last comment Powell heard, in Christmas' distinctive British lilt, was, "You had your chance." His hand came down hard on her backside.

* * *

There was another small room just off the workout area that the guys all called the war room. It had a round table, a white board and computer access. This was where they sometimes took their briefings. Tonight would be no different.

Caesar had emailed Shady the last piece of data that they needed. After her battle with Steele and a second one with Lee, Boots had found the information waiting in her inbox. It had made the details of the assignment crystalize. She's quickly found Barney, filling him in. They would meet with the rest of the team, including Steele and Pinksley. If everyone was still on board, they'd most likely be leaving in the next couple of days.

Shady was standing at the table, sorting pictures and papers, when a bottle thumped down next to her. She was still furious with Christmas so if this was to be a peace offering from him, he'd have to do a whole lot better. Instead, the drink was from one Magnolia Steele. Powell cocked a brow, straightened up a little taller, and put a hand on her hip.

Magnolia gave a shy smile, gesturing to the beer with the neck of the bottle at hand. "I can take the first drink if you want me to. Just to prove it's not spiked," Steele actually smiled as she seated herself on the table. Glancing around at the mass of papers, she quickly dismissed them with a lift of her chin to the NCIS agent.

Shady snorted, "Am I that obvious?"

Mags shook her head, "No. I'd just be thinking the same thing if you brought a bottle to me." She shrugged, tossed a handful of hair over her shoulder, and slumped her shoulders forward.

With a word of thanks, Boots picked up the beer with her good arm, taking a long drink. Setting it down, she asked, "How's the lip?"

Holding her own cold bottle against the split, Steele answered, "Sore and swollen. Your eye?"

"It'll be black tomorrow but that's nothing new."

Magnolia motioned towards Shady with her drink, "I didn't think I hurt you bad enough to warrant that."

Shady's right arm was wrapped, similar to the way the team had doctored it on her first mission – with ice packs and towels. After the sparring session, it had been more painful than Powell could remember in some time. Lee had insisted that she wear the sling, immobilizing the arm for a couple of hours – the source of yet another battle between the couple. This was what Steele referred to. Boots responded thoughtfully, "I have an old injury that flares up when I've worked my arm too much." She cut a sideways glance at Magnolia, "You might have aggravated it, just a little."

Finally pulling out a chair, Steele dropped down, saying, "That old injury happen when you lost your team?"

"Who have you been talking to," Powell teased.

"I have my sources," Steele gave right back. A few moments passed between them, and Powell studied the woman beside her with a determined look. For the first time, Powell looked closely at Steele. When she did, Powell saw the inner exposure of her left arm, and froze. She felt her skin prickle with awareness, and she gestured to the other woman's arm.

"Looks like that might have hurt."

Magnolia looked down to the soft-pink, smoothed scar. The corner of her mouth twitched and she blew out a breath, running a fingertip over it. "Just a bit," she retorted quietly.

The wound extended the entire length of her arm and ended at her wrist. It was about an inch thick, and from her own experiences, Powell assumed it was a knife of some kind. Not sure if she would continue, she waited for Steele to elaborate. When it appeared nothing else was forthcoming, Powell finally asked, "How'd you get yours?"

Something passed through the other woman's eyes that made her grimace and tense her jaw. Shady could see the slight internal battle but whatever might have been said was stopped in its tracks as Magnolia set the bottle on the bar with a light smack. "It was a long time ago," she said solidly, dismissing the subject all together.

Shady nodded, looking off slightly before taking a drink of her own beer. After a moment's pause, she looked back to Mags. "So, you said something about sources?" She changed the subject back to their previous conversation, and Magnolia looked at her bottle, nodding and smiling wryly at it. She then cut Shady a side-glance and smirk.

"Yeah, my sources." She sighed and puffed out a breath, "My sources may have informed me that I was," she paused, searching for the right word, "a jackass. And, those same sources told me I was probably mistaken about you."

"Oh?" Powell seemed all types of surprised, and didn't hide it.

She lifted the corner of her lips and nodded slowly to confirm her statement. "Yeah, that maybe, instead of you being a real jerk, you were just following orders?"

Shady nodded and smiled, lifting her beer in a congratulatory salute. "There she is. There's that intelligent, resourceful mercenary leader I read about. Glad I knocked it out of you." Her lilt was teasing and light, and Magnolia grinned at her.

"You guys played me pretty good. I never thought…"

Before she could beat herself up, Powell jumped in, "You weren't supposed to, Magnolia. We needed you to trust us quickly. And, it's not your style. Hell," she paused, taking another drink, "it's not any of our styles. But, we just don't have time to build the kind of rapport that comes from training and working together. We have to have it the minute we go to South Africa."

"And that's going to be?" Steele quizzed. Neither of them noticed the door open, but heard it slam. They jerked their attention to it and Magnolia paused mid-drink. Shady set her bottle down with a clack and finished sorting her print-outs.

"Very soon," Barney Ross answered from the door. "Very, very soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Hale and Shady stood at the front of the room, the white board between them. Around the table sat the other Expendables and their two new compatriots, Lieutenant Pinksley, who had one leg delicately crossed over the other, arms locked across her chest; and, Magnolia Steele, with her boots propped up on the table, beer bottle clasped between her hands, waiting and watching intently.

"So I was able to get information on the jet that we could make out in Steele's surveillance photos." Caesar began, taping a man's picture on the display. "It belongs to Austin Wilkes. He's a trust fund baby, son of Houston Wilkes. A major player in the oil and gas industry and extremely well-connected. Seems son is looking for a way to break out of dad's substantial shadow and he thinks he can do it by hooking up with him,"

Shady added another picture and took over the briefing. "The 'him' is Collin McConaughey. No kin to the actor, our McConaughey is heir to a major shipping conglomerate. He's been looking for an interest that would allow him to make his own mark in the company. Like sensing like, the two have formed a joint venture to drill and export natural resources out of South Africa."

"The problem is a little government group called OFAC," Caesar explained. "The Office of Foreign Assets Control is responsible for enforcing those trade sanctions you hear about. They're usually against countries and individuals who threaten the States, like our Ms. Makembe and South Africa."

"So trade such as this should create a red flag with OFAC. However, if the interests appeared legitimate, like Wilkes and McConaughey's joint venture…well," Shady shrugged.

Steele dropped her boots off the table and leaned across, "So, I'm still not seeing how they knew we were there."

"Or why it would even matter," Pinkie finished.

"Well, first, the why," and Shady began to put the fine point on their information. "Makembe, along with her military attaché, Teak Okunda, control the region with an iron fist. Nothing happens without their knowledge or without their permission."

Barney added, "It's a minerals rich area with little infrastructure to get them out. But, there's a significant workforce available. She can get them in-country, provide cheap labor and ensure their protection against competing interests. And while the JV looks above board, there's no doubt Aza is getting a cut under the table – to provide that protection and to keep a low profile."

"That's also where Okunda comes in," Hale continued. "He and his forces have overrun the majority of the smaller villages. Any resistance is quickly brought to heel and the people either capitulate and join his reign or they die." Caesar looked at Magnolia, "While we can't confirm it, we're relatively certain that Okunda was responsible for the death of your friends."

Magnolia's chin went up a few inches. She studied the picture that the big man had taped to the white board, memorizing every feature. He would meet his end at her hands, if she had anything to say about it. It would be bloody.

"So, really, the why is simple. It's one of the oldest reasons in the book - greed. They can make tons of money. They just have to keep the US government looking the other direction," Barney spoke again.

"Which means it's gotta be someone with lots of juice," Shady again began to explain; "They couldn't have their muscle eliminated with their business just getting off the ground. Also, they had to have enough power to obscure anything that might trigger an OFAC violation, not to mention knowing about a CIA-sponsored assassination."

Toll asked, "So if those guys' daddies are such powerful players, they're bound to have a Senator or two in their back pockets."

"What we thought, too," Hale answered, motioning between him and Shady. "But, none of the names that pop have links to the CIA in any way, shape, form or fashion."

Pinkie said, "Then that can only mean one thing."

"Yeah," Ross stood up, "Church has a rodent problem."

"And that, Miss Steele," Shady chirped, "is how they knew you were coming. You were delivered on a silver platter." The sympathetic look was brief, but noticeable.

"Magnificent," she snarled. "Just frickin' magnificent." Her eyes went dark , and she slammed a hand on the table, jostling the odd items on its top lightly.

Ross shot her a look. "Alright, I want wheels up in 24," Barney ordered. "Hale, nice work. Can you and Toll get the plane ready to go? This is gonna be a long haul, so make sure we're ready with weapons and all that." Road nodded. "I'd do it myself but Steele and I have a call to make."

He gestured for her to get up, and she did so. She crossed the room and grabbed her coat and bag, draping it over her shoulder. "And, Powell, I need you and Lieu to make sure the bar's set." He shrugged, "This business still has to run even while we're gone."

Jensen stood up, stretching as he did. "Hey, you didn't give us anything," he thumbed between him and Lee Christmas.

"Like I need to," he huffed. "I figure the two of you could put yourself to use with them two," he gestured between Shady and Lieutenant. "But, I'm not always perfect," Barney challenged.

Lieu answered, "I'm sure I can find something for him to do. C'mon, Gorgon." She grabbed at the big man's shirt as she sauntered out of the room. He quickly followed with Toll on his heels.

"Let's make tracks, Steele." And Ross exited with Magnolia right on his six, who flipped her hair over her jacket's collar and straightened it in front.

Hale was helping clean up pictures, shoving papers back into folders, when Shady volunteered, "Caesar, I'm sure if you needed him, Mr. Christmas could assist with the plane."

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He asked, walking up behind Shady and stopping a few inches from her. She didn't seem to notice - or care.

"Because I'm still not speaking to you," Boots wouldn't look at him, busying herself with the photos and the data she'd presented moments before with Hale. She collected the files and straightened them, ignoring his stare at the back of her head.

Caesar chuckled, "That sounds like a story."

"Well, Miss Powell here decided to act like a spoiled brat earlier today and therefore was treated like one," Caesar chuckled as Christmas explained, trailing a hand lightly across her ass. She bristled, but didn't say anything.

"Is that why you didn't sit down?" Hale teased her. "Because you can't?"

When she ignored both men with an obviously defiant pout, Christmas tacked on, "Do we need another lesson, darlin'?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear, Caesar looking like a grinning idiot as he watched them.

Shady wheeled around, "You wouldn't dare."

"What is it you like to say? I dare whatever I damn well please." The statement was given with menace.

"And, that's my cue to leave," Hale smiled. "See you at the hangar."

Shady spun back around on a huff to finish putting their materials in the binder. Lee put an arm on either side, grabbing the edge of the table, effectively boxing Powell in. He leaned against her, whispering, "Get over your mad, Shady Powell, and come back to my apartment."

She rolled her shoulders, his nearness affecting her as it always did. Her response was a breathy, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'll cook dinner. And, if all goes well," he kissed her neck, "you might even ask me to spank you later." He laughed aloud at her indrawn breath, then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the building.

* * *

"Miss Lieu, are you sure I'm ready?" The young bartender that she'd rescued, Brick, asked; his Georgia drawl was a pleasant reminder of home.

"I'm sure, Brick. You had the skill, you just needed some organization," she encouraged. He smiled broadly and she couldn't help but grin back. Then, making sure he was ready for the night, Pinkie sauntered to the end of the bar where her big blonde bodyguard patiently waited.

Gunner sat at the very end, elbows propped on the surface watching the curvy redhead. He'd always had an eye for the women, but there was something about this one that piqued his curiosity. Lieu Pinksley wasn't what he normally considered his type, but he found himself attracted to her. Maybe it had been the way she felt in his arms that night in the hotel, or how she'd situated herself next to him on the plane, he really wasn't certain. He just knew that he found her attractive as all hell.

So when she came back to him, aligning herself directly across the bar, copying how he sat, he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face.

"So, what are you going to do now, Gorgon," Lieu teased. She twisted her foot against the cedar boards of the floor, seemingly to taunt him. Her jade eyes were dangerous. Her midriff shirt was tied off, complimenting her sculpted abs with low-waisted jeans.

He shrugged, "Well, I thought maybe you'd like dinner."

"With you?" When he nodded once, she asked, "Do I need to change clothes?" Her southern lilt was light and surprised, but pleasant. He liked it. A lot. He also couldn't quite shake the thought that he wanted to grab her and explore every part of her body, and that he wanted to drag his fingers through her red spirals and see if they'd get lost. He wondered briefly what she tasted like.

"Oh," Gunner was suddenly serious, brought back to the moment, "no. I know this great little taco stand that overlooks the bay. Figured we'd just take the bike and maybe watch the sunset." He leaned back, "But if you want something different?" His voice trailed off and he raised a speculative brow. She flashed him a knowing glance, scanned him up and down, and grinned at him.

Then, Lieutenant reached across and playfully slapped his arm, "You had me at tacos." Winking, she turned to pluck her jacket from behind the bar, and he followed her out to where his bike was parked in front.

* * *

"Let's get one thing straight, Ross," Church appeared out of the shadows roughly an hour after Ross had made the call. He twirled keys on his finger, which Ross assumed belonged to the issued F-150 in the parking lot. "You don't ever summon me. That is not how this works." He stalked towards the Expendables leader, grim faced, and dropped the keys into his suit jacket.

But, before he could say anything else, he noticed the smell of lavender mixed with bike exhaust – and the shapely figure of a woman breached the shadows at Ross' side. She cocked a hip and crossed her arms at him, sneering like a viper. He was faintly surprised, and shook his head at her. "Well, now I am impressed. If it isn't Magnolia Steele." He equally crossed his arms, and smirked at her now. "I wondered when you were going to show up."

"Well, wonder no more. Here I am," she said formally, adding a mocking bow for good measure. She then smirked at him.

"Does this mean you're working with Ross and his little band of rejects?" He gestured between them, disbelieving, and chuckled. "Hard to believe, after your track record, that you could play nice."

She pursed her lips, which turned a would-be smile into a sarcastic smirk. "I'm not sure yet. It really depends upon you," she responded coyly. She side-glanced Ross, then gave Church a thin-lipped look.

He cocked his head, "Oh, well then? When did that happen?"

Ross crossed his arms and braced his legs shoulder-width apart, "Probably around the same time you realized you had a mole in your…organization," Barney countered.

Mr. Church blanched slightly but, to his credit, didn't deny it. He responded quietly, "Well, then I guess that would be around the time I read one of Steele's after-action reports. There was no way her team should have ever taken fire. No one was supposed to know there were even people on the ground." He ignored her presence as if she wasn't there.

Magnolia lunged at him, enraged; curls slapping her face like an animal. "You son of a…"

Ross caught her by the elbow, jerked her back, and whispered the order to let him handle this. She glanced at him, growled at the operative, and stepped back. He then looked over at Church, "You're lucky she's cooperative. Last person who pissed her off ended up on the floor." Church snorted indignantly while Barney continued. "I want a list of names."

"You're crazy," Church scoffed.

"Those were my friends," Steele challenged again, thrusting a finger towards him. "They're dead because of you, you scum suckin' son of a…"

"No, Steele," Church's voice was cold as he leveled a hard look at her. "They're dead because of you. You had a job, regardless of who knew it, and you weren't able to complete it." He sneered at her and crossed his arms, "It's not my fault your team lagged and you lost the reigns. Comes with the territory."

Magnolia Steele went motionless, her glare icy. The atmosphere pitched with rage.

Ross started again, but extended a hand in front of her in case she tried once more to attack the man before him, "I want to know who had access to your information." It was a statement issued by someone used to being in command and having their every order obeyed, not someone working for a man under the table, "And I want it right now."

If the two men were playing chicken, then it was Church who flinched first. He looked again at Mags and then back at Barney, "I have Senate oversight that has me by the balls. I can't give you jack, Ross."

"Then don't give them all of the facts," Ross reasoned. "Or, give them false data." He raised a brow and glowered at the man. "You seem to be pretty good at playing dirty."

"It doesn't work that way," Church tried to argue, tone defiant.

The mercenary stepped forward, "I don't give a damn how it works, Church," he hissed, "We're going back to South Africa to take care of Aza Makembe. We will be doing extensive surveillance before we move. And, there will come a time I'm going to ask you for a name. But, if you don't give it to me and even one of my people winds up dead, there will be no place on this Earth that you can hide." He stepped farther towards Church, and thrust a finger towards his face, "And I can promise you I'll have your balls ripped up your throat and tied around your head if you don't get me what I want. Get the picture?"

Church shoved his hands in his pockets. He smirked at Ross, but to his credit he registered every word with a confirming nod, "I'll do the investigating of me and mine." The CIA operative looked back up at Ross, then stole a quick look at the woman over the bigger man's shoulder. "You just clean up yours, if you can."

Magnolia flinched, hands balling into fists.

Barney didn't know if he was satisfied or not, but he knew it was all they were going to get. He gave a curt nod to Church and turned Steele back towards the motorcycle. He could tell she wanted to add something more, but she didn't. Instead, her chin went up a fraction of an inch higher and she walked away with the dignity of a woman in charge, and swung onto the bike in defiant compliance. She looked dead ahead, her eyes cold. He swung on in front of her, kicked the bike alive, and watched Church leave in the F-150. She didn't move behind him, and didn't say a word.

And, for some unexplained reason, Ross was proud of her.

* * *

He took Magnolia to a small restaurant off the beaten path. They got a booth in the back and Barney took the lead and ordered burgers and beers for the two of them. He sat back in the worn padded seat and observed the Vixens' leader. "You okay?" he finally asked. He draped an arm over the back of the bench, and waited for her answer.

She took a deep drink of the alcohol before saying, "I don't know." She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and blew out a breath. "How would you be if the roles were reversed?" Head still tilted back, she popped an eye open at him and then looked back up to the ceiling. She reached up, lifted her hair of her neck, and sighed again. "Good god this sucks," she muttered.

Ross grunted his answer. She had a point.

Magnolia still had her eyes closed so she wasn't aware of Barney's intent observation. He was struck by how pretty she really was. Not the drop dead type of gorgeous that Pinksley was, or the classic beauty Shady claimed all for herself. No. She was a hard-knocks kind of pretty, the type that was just simple enough to be looked over, but not to be dismissed. Those hourglass curves actually made his mouth water as his eyes trailed lower, noticing the two undone buttons on her flannel shirt. The curly brown hair was a constant mess regardless of how often she tried to keep it under control, which was a lot. And those eyes? He chuckled to himself – steel blue. How fitting.

Then, it dawned on him. He had been looking into those eyes. And that shouldn't happen. Not to a man like himself.

Magnolia was able to keep her shock under wraps through lightly closed eyes – shock that Barney Ross was checking her out, and making it painfully obvious. It didn't happen – hadn't happened, for a long, long time, for both of them. Righting her head, she leveled a look at him and cocked a brow, asking a silent question. He gave no answer. Not surprising. At least he was up front about it and not playing games - she hated when men hid their perusal of her. At least he had the guts to do it openly.

He took a drink of his beer and turned their conversation toward mundane topics. Guns, bikes, cars. She mentioned her GTO and how it was in storage passively while her finger traced the rim of the bottle.

"Powell told you," he said, voice raspy.

She nodded, pressing the cold beer bottle to her split lip, casually. She jerked her head to move a curl out of her face. "Yeah. Thank you." She gave him a light smile, "I appreciate it. You didn't have to, and it's not cheap to store." Her genuine thankfulness was a rare light, and he nodded at her.

"Don't thank me," he snorted, "It comes out of all this."

She saw the glint of humor, however rusty, in his eye and shrugged a shoulder. "I can live with that."

Their food arrived and they ate, mostly in companionable silence…and drank. Steele lost count of the bottles they went through. He seemed surprised she could match his intake. She wasn't surprised he noticed. Finally, Barney put an end to their meal, paid the bill and they headed out well after everyone else had. She couldn't remember a time in six months that she felt this…decent.

The night was cool. Magnolia was immediately struck by the air and she suddenly began to feel the effects of the alcohol. She struggled with her coat, the atmosphere charged. She was still shaken by Barney's earlier perusal even now. How long had it been since a man had looked at her like that? Too long. Years came to mind. She'd been less dark, less pressed, and far more approachable as a single woman.

The fleeting thought of Lieu's statement a few weeks previous about marriage and a family lapped through her mind - it had been too long since she'd thought about that, too long since she'd considered herself an item. Too many things had happened for her to even consider getting married or being romantically involved – too much baggage, and too many secrets.

Replaying the scene of their dinner in her mind, she didn't see the concrete parking stop near the motorcycle. Her booted toe clipped the edge and she staggered. Ross caught her by the arm before she could fall, then pulled her to him roughly.

His arms were strong, but he held her gently. His chest was hard and comfortable, and she seemed to fit against it like she'd been made for it. She suddenly found herself lost in those dark brown eyes, desperate to swim but also slightly sinking. Barney watched her closely, taking in details of her face so close. Magnolia leaned towards him and Ross met her the rest of the way, her spinning to remember how this worked exactly.

He kissed her. He'd call himself ten kinds of a fool later but, right now, she tasted good. She felt even better, if possible, and she told him the same thing when she touched his face. He tried to remember in his mind how this went and what he should do, but he remembered only that she guided him with a noticeable sigh as her hand lightly landed on his chest. He began to burn. Barney didn't really think he'd drank that much but he couldn't deny that he felt almost giddy. And, that shouldn't happen at all. Not to him.

Magnolia Steele sighed into that kiss, feeling a rush of adrenaline, alcohol, and attraction. It was everything she thought it would be. And more, if possible. She'd felt that jolt of attraction in the hotel room, of all places, and had denied it. Had felt unsure of herself at the bar; slightly crazy at the gym when he'd possessively pulled her back from Shady. Almost safe with Church just a few hours before. Now, kissing him, it made her realize there was something tangible between them – something that they'd both been pushing back for a while without even having known the other.

And it felt good. Lord, it felt good as he grabbed her waist and her fingers traced his jaw.

Barney stepped back. He looked down at her, both of them hot even in the cool air. "If you want to go back to the bar, say so, now." His tone was husky, and he smelled of alcohol, musk, and cigars. She could hardly breathe in light of him.

Mags couldn't answer for a moment, only breathe to make sure she was alive. She swallowed thickly, just staring at him and matching his perusal. Every ounce of her screamed yes, and he noticed. He could have taken her silence as consent, dragged her towards the bike like some ruffian and she wouldn't have protested. In fact, she would have matched his strides with equal tenacity.

Instead, he waited – patiently. Probably more patient than he'd been in a very long time. Finally, she managed words. Her eyes darted away for a brief instant. "It's...It's been quite awhile," she said softly. Her hair fell into her face, perhaps to hide her unnerved eyes.

He didn't say anything for a second, only reached up with his bad hand and brushed aside a curl and tucked it securely behind her ear. The tender action was surprising, and she looked back to him.

He gave an unexpected response, "I know. Me too."

Taking her gently, she trailed him to their transportation. He got on the bike slowly, and Steele slipped into place behind him, dragging her hand along his thigh in a light trace.

Good god, it felt right. He was taking her to his apartment, something Barney Ross hardly ever did. He couldn't remember the last time, or the last woman. He'd be lucky if he could remember the address. Kicking the bike to life, he roared out of the parking lot, feeling remnants of her hair whip behind him.

As they rode, Magnolia thought about the man around whom she was currently draped. He couldn't see her face now. She couldn't see his. But she could feel the strength in the quiet man. She splayed her fingers over his abdomen, moving them up and down, enjoying the hardness and imperfections of a seasoned soldier and experienced man. Steele was glad he couldn't see her face. If he could, he might be able to read the very lusty, unladylike thoughts she was currently experiencing – and that, she was certain, was a weakness.

It shouldn't be like this, Ross thought. He was trying to concentrate on driving. But, he kept drifting to the idea of how really good it felt to have her hands on his body. To have her pressed tightly against his back. Ross suddenly remembered how terribly much he'd missed these sensations. To have her fingers flex against him; one hand on his abdomen and the other along his leg. He also had the realization that if her hands drifted lower and closer, Magnolia Steele would have no doubts as to how she was affecting him, and any of her uneasiness should certainly be lost.

They really needed to get home, and he kicked the bike down another gear to get them there.

* * *

Shady was in the bar's store room. Christmas had brought her back around three in the morning. They both needed to get ready for the mission, and that meant checking inventory before they left. Lieu had cleaned the place to a high shine, the chairs all up, and had left a list of everything the front of house would need on the shipment.

As she counted, she made a mental list of all of her combat gear that she'd need to take with her, suddenly unconcerned about sleep. She could sleep on the flight to South Africa, so she focused on her current task and scribbled a number on her inventory list.

When she was finished in the back room, she sat herself in Ross' office, with a glass of water at hand to begin running the final numbers. She was surprised to hear the creak of the stairs above her head. She stepped out, looking up just in time to catch Lieu sneaking up to the bedroom, shirt haphazard around her abdomen and jeans rumpled.

She called out, "Walk of shame, Pinksley? Really?" Lieu froze in her steps, looking down over the railing at Shady Powell, who added, "C'mon, come have a drink." She stepped behind the bar and poured them each a ginger ale.

Lieu chuckled, but did as Boots recommended. She dropped her shoes on the bar, slid onto the stool, and began sipping the bubbly liquid. Her hair was all sorts of everywhere, but the look was good on her. Powell reasoned anything looked good on the redhead.

Shady asked the question she already knew the answer to, "So, you and Gunner?"

She nodded, eyes lost in her drink. "Yeah," she responded shyly, "he…" She paused, taking another drink, then set the glass down. "He makes me feel calm." Shady smiled. But, Pinksley continued, "Do you think it's wrong of me to hook up with him?"

Shady leaned back, "Why would I think that?"

"I was in a relationship only a few weeks ago." She added, flatly.

"That wasn't a relationship, Lieu. That was penance," and Shady had the nerve to point towards the wrist that had the fading remnants of bruising.

She cocked a brow, "What?"

Powell shrugged. "You didn't care about that guy. If you did, would you have really let him get away with how he treated you?" Shady countered, then set her glass down beside her. She reached up to trace the rim with her index finger, watching the woman.

"You think I let him beat me?" Her tone was incredulous, and she furrowed her brow.

Powell sighed, "I think you wanted punishment for letting your friends die. I think you felt responsible for how the mission turned out." She tried to stand up, but Shady grabbed her arm, forcing her to sit back down. "No, listen to me. You're a strong, intelligent woman." Boots was forceful, "And you can't tell me you haven't taken down men bigger and stronger than the thug you were living with." When she didn't answer, Shady tacked on, "He was just a means to an end."

"And how did you accomplish it, Powell? What was means to your end?" It was said on a sneer.

"Pills and alcohol," Shady responded immediately, and knocked the wind completely out of Lieu with her statement. "Only I wasn't trying for punishment. I truly meant to end it. I planned to kill myself and damn near succeeded. But, somehow, Tool got to me." Pinkie watched the other woman's face and demeanor completely change. "You get a different perspective after your stomach is pumped and you're tied to a bed because your own family is afraid you'll do yourself harm." She rubbed a hand around her neck, beginning to feel the effects of no sleep and yesterday's beating at Steele's hands. Powell sighed, "So, I know the signs, Lieu. I've been there."

Pinkie answered, "And now?"

"It's like you said about Gunner. For me, it's Lee Christmas. He keeps me calm. Focused. My life is perfect and I don't really want to think of what it would be like without him."

She smiled at the look on Boots' face. And she knew exactly how the woman felt. It was the same thing with Gunner this past evening. She hadn't meant for it to go as far as it did but when the couple had wound up in bed at Jensen's small apartment, it had felt so right. For the first time since returning from Lesedi, Pinkie had felt peace. In fact, she'd slept – really slept – and felt better than she had in almost a year. Having him right beside her, her lost in his arms and chest, felt safe – like he was warding off demons. She had no idea her smile was as wide as Powell's.

Boots put a hand on hers, "I'm happy for you. And for Gunner. He's a sweetheart." She winked.

"Yeah," Pinksley shifted on the bar stool but the smile never left her face.

Powell changed subjects, "Okay, you need to head on up and get some sleep."

Lieu nodded, sliding off the seat. She looked longingly up the stairs, "I don't guess there's any chance Steele isn't here?"

"I honestly have no idea. If she is, she got here before I did," Shady answered, heading back towards the storeroom. She turned back, "You know, if you want to, you can sleep in my room. There's a small bathroom and shower in there. You can even change into one of my t-shirts. She'll be none the wiser."

"But what about you?"

Shady shrugged, "I'll rest later. Go ahead."

"You're alright, Boots," Pinkie nodded her thanks and headed to Powell's temporary quarters, boots at hand.


	12. Chapter 12

The team was ten hours into a 23 hour flight to South Africa, and it was already long. Christmas and Barney took point, as usual, in the pilot and co-pilot seats, while Shady was sacked out in the very back catching much needed R and R. The plane was quiet, as it usually was en-route to an assignment. However, deep silence was now replaced with a light, airy sense of quiet which hung around the gut of the plane, and it was different and exciting for everyone aboard. Half of them were ignorantly blissful, the other half painfully aware.

While Barney and Christmas flew and Boots rested deeply, the rest of the guys were lounging around, reading or sleeping as was their want, which was normal. All except for Gunner and Pinkie, who were huddled in a corner, whispering like teenagers as Gunner unsheathed his exceptionally large knife and began ruminating quietly with the redhead on its finer details, both seeming to inspect the other seductively in light of the knife.

And, of course, there was Magnolia Steele, who was in her own corner, lost to her own thoughts and quiet reflection. She stared blankly ahead, playing with a button on her shirt, as if the wall of the plane had suddenly materialized into a masterful piece of work instead of a steel slab of faded metal aircraft. It was better than the pinholes that her sight seemed to drift off to, anyway, as she warded off sleep and lost miserably half the time.

The men of the group were quietly discussing a couple of plan options for when they landed. However, their glances toward the back of the plane left no doubt as to who the two experts were. It was two of the women in the back – Shady and Steele, hands down. They understood these women and their specialties - Shady and her NCIS training and knack for uncovering messes, and Steele's tenacity and experience in the field. It was no question who was running this gig behind Barney, and he knew it sure as hell wasn't him. He may have the power card, but he had a shit deck.

Barney couldn't help but glance back along the spine of the plane, passed the guys who were attending to their own machinations, to Magnolia Steele – one boot propped up on the running bench, the other fully extended out where she sat. She hardly seemed capable of moving much less talking, which would be a new experience in his relationship with Steele.

He chuckled, turned back to the controls, and lifted a hand to disengage their compass, only to flip it back on again to check its reliability. He'd had problems before, and made a mental note to jot it in the log. When he reached for it moments later, he found Lee already making a written comment with a pencil at hand. There were a few moments of companionable silence.

"So what did you do to Boots anyway?" Barney teased, taking a draw on his ever-present cigar. Shady was rarely one to sleep on the plane, too many years of having her own hands on the control as a Navy pilot. Her absence was rare.

"Me?" The Brit was incredulous. "I'm not the one had her prep the bar 'til all hours before we left." He chuckled, "Besides, it's not unusual for any of the team to sleep on the flight." Even as he said it, the words were weak and without credence – Lee knew it was a front just as much as Barney did. He grinned at his compatriot.

"It is her, and you know it. She's usually up here," he looked pointedly at Christmas, "for some reason." He took the cigar out of his mouth, puffed out a breath of the heavy smoke, and waved it in the air for emphasis, "Which I don't entirely get, but there's no accounting for taste."

Lee smiled in answer, tossing the flight log back between them. It slapped on the floor. Then, he tacked on, "Well, what about your Flowerpot back there, huh?" He mirrored Ross' cocked brow, sitting back in the seat and drawing his arms in across his chest. He nodded in knowing at his friend.

Barney was on guard, "What about her?" He put the cigar back in the corner of his mouth, tossing his friend a look.

"It's a wonder she hasn't snapped a crick in her neck. She keeps dozing off and catching herself; like maybe she didn't get a lot of sleep last evening?" Lee's voice registered unmistakable glee, almost to the point of snickering. "Oh, and, is that one of your shirts she's wearing?" He bit his lower lip suggestively, "I thought it looked better on her than it ever did on you," he cajoled.

Barney ignored the comment and countered, "And Shady doesn't wear half your clothes?" He tapped the fuel register with a knuckle.

"Sure she does," Lee's grin got broader, chuckle now evident. "But, we're sleeping together, so that's no secret." Reaching forward, he disengaged from the panel, slapped it, then flicked it back on. He pinned Ross with a stare next, "So are you gonna make me ask it or do we have to keep dancin' jollies around the bush?"

Barney gave him a sarcastic smirk. "I'm not makin' you do anything, Christmas." He shrugged a thick shoulder beneath the leather jacket.

He rolled his eyes and laughed now. "Fine. I'll play nice - you screwing Magnolia, or what?" He remembered, in a fleeting instant, that Barney had asked him the same question stuck in that God-forsaken jungle that first mission with Shady. Now, the tables turned on the Expendables' leader, and Christmas was loving what it was doing to his own ego, as well as his friend's.

Barney answered quickly, rolling his head across the back of the seat to squint his eyes at his friend in disgust that Lee knew was mockery, "You know, you just need to worry about yours and I'll worry about mine. Deal?" His voice was dangerously close to a growl, but more of a warning rasp. Lee's brows shot up in gleeful surprise.

He stood up from the co-pilot's seat, dropping his head-set on the back. Lee leaned down to Barney, cocked another brow, and chuckled throatily. "So, she is your woman, eh?" He stood, shook his head, and clapped his hand on Barney's shoulder when he didn't answer. "You persnickety bas-"

He cut him off this time with a sharp growl and a raise of his braced hand, "Go check on Boots and fill her in," he ordered. "And, send Steele up here." He flipped a switch, reached for the log book, and grabbed the pencil to make another note.

Lee snorted. "Sure thing. But, remember," Lee snickered this time, raising an authoritatively sarcastic brow, "no grab ass and keep the PDA to a minimum in front of the rest of the team, eh, champ?"

Ross growled, rolled his eyes, and massaged his temple with his good hand before tossing the log book back between the piloting seats. "Get the hell out of my cockpit."

Christmas just laughed. "That's what I thought you said,"

...

Lee knelt beside Shady's sleeping form. He trailed a finger down her cheek, smiling as she twitched and slapped at the annoyance. She shifted her body against the bed, her hair falling into her face. He did it again and was rewarded when her brilliant green eyes met his in a flittering mass, a smile spreading across her lips as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Now, that's a face I could wake up to every day." She reached out to cup his cheek, her fingers soft on his skin. Lee turned a kiss into her palm and then pulled her up to a sitting position on the metal cot. He dropped down beside her quickly.

He purred suggestively, "Well, maybe we need to see about making that a possibility."

"Really?" She responded, eyes wide with surprise, but also deep with inviting pleasure.

He shrugged, "Not something I'd be opposed to." Lee leaned over to kiss her. He broke apart reluctantly, saying, "When we land, you and I have undercover recon. You have something appropriate?" He let his index finger slide up her thigh carefully, his voice deep and raspy with its sexy lilt, as it always was.

"I always pack civilian dress." She raised her brows, speculative. "You know, for special occasions,"

He snickered. "Well then. I'll have to arrange one," when she giggled quietly, he tucked her hair behind her ear and brought their foreheads together, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Do you think Lieu and Steele have something?"

Shady shook her head, shrugging. "I doubt it. They only have the bags that were with them when we took them. And, based on the few conversations I've had, I doubt they would ever do recon like we do." She bit her lower lip and wiggled her brows, "You getting ideas, or should I knock them out of that fine head of yours?"

Nodding, Lee responded, "Anything is possible, my dear. You know I'm a demented romantic," With that, he slapped the bedside, kissed her cheek quickly, and stood. "But, we'll need to pick up something for the two delinquents when we're out." Shady stood up, stretching as she did, "You okay to fly?" He continued, gesturing with a pull of his thumb over his shoulder. She turned to straighten the bed, reaching for the clip she'd taken out of her hair.

She looked back over her shoulder and smiled, pulling her locks up. "You should know me well enough to know that's never a question."

Lee joined her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. He inhaled her scent, smiled, and whispered, "You drive me ever-loving mad, you know that?"

She fell into him slightly, "Of course I do. It's half the fun."

He cajoled lightly in her ear, "I can never get enough of you, Shady Powell. Why is that?"

She hugged him back, putting her head on his hard chest. "I have no idea, Mr. Christmas. But, for what it's worth," she leaned back, "I feel exactly the same." He graciously placed a kiss along her neck behind her ear and stepped back slowly.

He growled in frustration having to set her apart. He gave Shady another quick kiss then pointed her towards the cockpit, "I'll be up soon."

Boots couldn't stop smiling, and left him.

...

It was just a few minutes after Christmas exited the cockpit that he tapped Magnolia Steele on the shoulder, jolting her out of her haze. She righted, looked up at him, where he jerked a thumb over his shoulder and gestured with his head to the front. At her raised brows, Lee told her Barney wanted to talk to her, and moved to the back of the plane where the sleeping Navy pilot was tucked away. Pushing herself up, she checked the Beretta at her back, and moved to the cockpit.

The scent of vanilla suddenly assaulted the cockpit, brutally, and Barney looked up to the windshield of the plane to see the brunette appear. Knowing she couldn't see him, he cocked a smirk.

"You bellowed?" Her sarcastic tone was tired, but awake. He didn't waste time, and gestured for the seat beside him that Christmas had abandoned earlier.

"Sit," Cigar now extinguished on the floor behind him, he exhaled deeply. She raised a brow, glanced around the cockpit, and he took off his headset to toss a look over his shoulder at her hesitance. "I don't bite."

She shook her head, "I don't fly." She waved a hand in front of her throat to signal a no-go, then slipped her hands into her pants pockets.

"Then don't touch anything," he pointed towards the chair again, "Now, sit."

Cocking a brow, she slipped into the seat casually, turning to face him in it carefully, noting the panel and controls round about. "Yeah?"

Ross gave her a sideways glance not really appreciating the surly tone after a night of amazing intimacy. He hadn't forgotten everything he ever knew about dealing with women – instead, oddly, it had all come back to him as he'd parked the bike and began formulating thoughts of everything he wanted to do to her body, which were thoughts he hadn't resurrected for a long time. A curl fell into her face and she blew it away with a sharp breath.

Instead of confronting her attitude, he opted to ignore it. "We got an update from Church just before we left. Makembe's no longer in Lesedi. Between your attack and the need to be closer to her business ventures, she's relocated near the coast; a little town called Shazibe." He passed a folder to Steele. "We'll be landing in Durban, and store the plane at a small private airfield." At this, her brow dropped into a furrow and she plucked the file from his hand, opening it and scanning quickly. She lifted a sheet, brows raising.

Scanning the intel, she now flipped through satellite pictures showing obvious ground-works, buildings, set-ups, and movements. Several large ships, evidenced by their heat signatures, were also visible. Steele did not lift her head, instead looked up with her eyes to an expectant Barney Ross.

"Okay," she shrugged noncommittally, although her tone said something different. She looked through the snapshots again, hanging on some momentarily, obviously dodging his attention by attempting to distract herself.

"Is there a problem?"

"Don't know." Magnolia felt uncomfortably shy under his gaze – something that should never happen. She hadn't been uncomfortable around a man since she'd been a teenager. However, last night had been exceptionally amazing, what she remembered of it – which therein rested the beginning of her problems. She didn't expect praise and touchy-feely, never from anyone, especially this man. Again, she looked at him carefully, this time in a side-glance.

But, she didn't know what she expected. This might just as well be rocket science as far as she was concerned. So, her response was, "You tell me." Slipping the photos back into place, she closed the file and slapped it on the floor between them, as if resonating the statement.

Barney looked over his shoulder, making sure that none of the guys were close enough to hear this conversation. He leaned towards Steele, brows up. "I didn't think there were any problems." He winked and Steele's face flamed as red as Lieu's hair. His pleasure was written with the smirk on his face. He wasn't done, "It was an unexpected pleasure waking up to someone for a change," his voice was low and raspy, and a flood of unrepeatable memories rushed into her mind like wildfire consuming ground.

It had been a long time since she'd felt this uncertain – painfully long. She'd almost forgotten how to feel uncertain, especially about this, but regardless, Steele tried to cover it. Magnolia reached out, trailing a finger down his arm, the corner of her mouth pinching in a soft, upturned curl, "It was just as amazing for me. I just…" She paused, ducked her head and rushed, shrugging. "I just don't want it to be a one-time thing." Nervously, as she always did, she reached up and tousled her hair with her fingers.

The chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I don't think you have to worry so much," he winked at her again, "I hear it'll give you a stroke or somethin'." He shifted upright in his seat, staring at her with a lasciviously raised brow.

Magnolia smiled, remembering this morning, her chest suddenly ablaze. "Hm. Keep that in mind then, huh?" At his chortle, she tossed him a lightly flirtatious smile, and grinned. "I did, however, especially enjoy the shower." She cocked a brow and smirked at him, bringing a leg up over her knee only to sway it hypnotically, boot and all. Their morning had been memorable; she'd give him that, and flashed a wink at him.

Barney's look was lusty and mischievous. The vision of her wet body, the feel of her skin as he'd covered it with soap, or rather, uncovered it, brought awareness to places that didn't need to be aware at 15 thousand feet in the air. He had to stop, right now. However, the thoughts left a warm trail throughout his memory banks. "Yeah, I didn't mind it either," he smiled. "Except you have a nasty habit of using all the hot water. That's liable to get you shot around my house."

Magnolia smiled seductively, "Oh? Make sure it's a decent caliber or something. I've heard there's a certain guy around here who has a thing for scars." She winked at him, "But, it's not my fault you screw around and take forever. From now on, if you don't want to be late, you should at least wear a towel around the house." She grinned at him.

Ross snorted, "My apartment. My bedroom. My bathroom," he wagged a teasing finger at her, "If I want to walk around bare-ass naked, I will." She stared at his finger a moment, grinning stupidly, feeling equally ridiculous. He didn't care, damn it. Didn't care at all. "Feel free to do the same."

"Thanks for the memo," she flirted, voice low. What it did to his chest was ridiculous. Briefly he had the realization that this same woman, only days before, had been ready to claw his very eyes from his skull. The thought left him, however, when her sapphire eyes flashed with awareness.

And, at that opportune moment, Shady Powell made her appearance in the cockpit. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped after what she heard. "Am I interrupting?"

Off guard and both flummoxed they answered, "No!" immediately, their voices a bit too aggressive to give credence to their statement. Powell instead raised her brows in mock speculation, as if she were clueless. Like the oblivious idiot she wasn't, she nodded slowly.

Before Shady could dig any deeper, he issued orders. "I was just updating Steele here on our plans for when we land." He looked at Magnolia, "Consider yourself updated, Flowers. "I think you're good to go. Questions, comments, concerns?"

She grinned at him, dropping a shoulder in a shrug. "Nope. All up here." She nodded once, smiled, and tapped her temple to emphasize her statement. Shady couldn't help but notice the flush of her face and the over-sized shirt that Powell immediately recognized as Barney's.

Feeling the scrutiny, Steele stood up quickly, saluted playfully to Ross, and brushed passed Shady without another word. The cockpit seemed to empty behind her, her tromping boots echoing down the plane's belly. It was deathly quiet for a brief pause.

At Shady's cocked brow, Barney ordered through clenched teeth, "Sit down, shut up and take the controls. That's all you need to know." Powell eased into the empty chair, unable to hide her grin. She bit her lower lip to keep from snickering, flipping buttons sharply. He got up from the controls, tossing his gear aside.

As she got situated in the pilot's seat, she threw a familiar warning over her shoulder, "Just a reminder, Boss. No grab-ass and keep the PDA to a minimum in front of the team."

With a grumbling, "Just fly the damn plane, Boots," he left to the sounds of Shady's laughter.

* * *

The drive from Durban to Shazibe took a little over four hours, all of which were rough and uneasy. They had all tapped many of their resources for this mission, and it had taken everything to remain composed and decently comfortable.

Next up was Toll Road - he had been able to secure the lodgings; an abandoned jail, of all things. Located in an area of the town that had been destroyed by major storms several years ago, it would provide multiple rooms and storage along with a kitchen. There was also a closed garage that had been used for official vehicles which would make it possible for them to camouflage the trucks they had driven. Given the area and dilapidation, it would serve their needs perfectly.

After a few hours' sleep, the team, except for Lee and Shady, were gathered around the table in the kitchen. Ross was handing out assignments, hands braced on the table. "This morning, I want the four of you," he pointed at Gunner, Lieu, Toll and Hale, "to stock the pantry. If I have to eat another M.R.E. I'm liable to shoot someone." He pushed himself off the table, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Refrigerator?" Toll asked.

"Yeah," Barney looked behind him at the dilapidated unit, jerking a thumb at it. "Steele and I will work on cleaning up all the appliances and getting them to work." He looked to her briefly, where she was leaning against the wall, foot propped up against it, hands in pockets.

The look on the team's faces was less than optimistic – or pleased. Regardless of the hell-hole, it had a roof and four walls and would keep the rain off. Not that there was rain in South Africa, but the picture was clear nonetheless. The message was clearer.

"Hey," Lieu interjected, wasting no time in being optimistic, "this is better than some of the places I've had to stay in." She slapped Road on the back. "So, since it's got a can and a fridge, I say nice job." She grinned at him, shrugging a shoulder. The others present agreed with the redhead. They continued to talk, enjoying the light-hearted banter.

It was to this jovial scene that Boots entered. Today, she looked every inch the California golden girl. The dress was royal blue, sleeveless, almost floor-length, with a slit that seemed cut up to the hip. It exposed shapely long legs with every step and tanned, toned arms. Hair slicked back with gel and slight makeup exaggerating her features, Powell looked as if she'd stepped off the cover of Glamour magazine.

Magnolia couldn't help the sarcasm, "So, this is what the well-dressed mercenary wears for reconnaissance?"

Shady looked up from fastening the watch around her wrist, nonplussed by the tone, "It is when you're undercover for the reconnaissance, Mags." She drew out the woman's name and took pleasure when the eyes narrowed.

"Don't start, Magnolia," Barney interjected, warningly. "She and Christmas can cover more ground, out in the open." She gave him a careful, warning side-glance, then dropped her gaze away.

Lee came in dressed in khaki shorts, a navy blue pullover and deck shoes. His aviator glasses were stuck through a button hole and a camera hung around his neck. He joined in the defense of he and his woman, "It's less suspicious this way. We simply look like tourists. And, caught in the wrong place, we're easily able to plead ignorance."

Boots grabbed a large white hat, shades and beach bag to complete the look, "Any more questions?"

"Yeah," Steele couldn't resist, even though she felt Barney Ross' glare. "Where do you keep your gun?" When the guys looked at her, she raised a brow. "What? There's absolutely no place for a holster in a get-up like that."

Shady put one arm through Lee's and sidled up closely to him, patting his chest, "When you're with this, who needs a weapon?" Christmas' face split into an ear-to-ear grin and, the entire room burst into laughter and ribald jests.

Knowing she'd been one-upped again by the blonde, Magnolia decided retreat could be the better option. She gave a brief dip of her head, "Touché'," she acknowledged. Pushing herself off the wall, she left the room only to retrieve tools and return again, dropping them before the fridge nonchalantly. Stooping, she began fiddling with the grate on the fridge's bottom to expose the underneath. Once off, she slid it towards Ross, and dug her hands beneath the icebox and felt around. Laid out on the floor, face-up, she braced her tongue between her lips in concentration and set to work.

Ross rolled his eyes, then pushed up the sleeves on his shirt. Crouching, he dug into the toolbox and plucked out a flashlight. Shooting a look at the former married couple, he nodded to them. "Any time you want to leave, feel free." With a sarcastic smirk from Christmas, and a blown-kiss good-bye, they took off.

* * *

The former husband-and-wife team came back late afternoon. After changing into something more practical, Shady began uploading pictures from the memory stick, printing out a few shots here and there. The photos were of the docks, with several of the large tankers in the background; a warehouse with soldiers milling about; and a long distance snap of Makembe's headquarters. Clear cut pictures, to the point, and serviceable.

It was to this activity that Magnolia Steele entered the kitchen. Barney had been working her like a hired hand all day, and sweat plastered her hair to the back of her neck. Having long since tossed it into a high bun and bandanna, she wiped the sweat from her top lip with the back of her hand and staggered back into the main area of their make-shift base. Filthy, from head to toe, she didn't complain – it was good, honest work, and she felt better than she had in a long time.

The refrigerator was running, a quiet hum in the background. She had meant to grab a bottle of water but stopped short at seeing her nemesis. She really didn't feel up to another battle of wills. However, she didn't get away before Powell noticed her.

"Steele, hold up," Shady called her name, chair scraping the floor raggedly. She stopped.

"I don't want to interrupt," Magnolia's response was stilted.

"Please?"

That 'please' caught her completely off guard. Turning back, she moved to the sink and ran some water over her hands, splashing the back of her neck and dousing her bandanna. Stainless quickly washed her hands and face next, and slid in across from Shady at the table, drying her hands on her cargo pants. "Okay," she huffed, "what?"

Boots leaned back in the chair, "I know how difficult for you this whole situation must be."

"You have no idea," Steele interrupted with vehemence, crossing her arms.

"Really? We're doing that again?" Shady spoke to her like a recalcitrant child. Steele looked away as the other woman continued, "I also know how it feels to not be the one in charge."

"Okay," Magnolia turned back to her tormentor, "you've got me on that one." She cocked a brow, and puffed out a breath a moment later.

Shady couldn't resist the little giggle. She leaned forward, "It's hard to take orders when you're so used to giving them. But, believe me, Barney is always fair. I may not agree with him sometimes, but he knows how to run a team. There's a reason that each and every one of those men," she motioned in the general direction of the barracks area, "would die for him."

"You included?" Her inquisitive tone was demanding, but also sincere.

"Me included." Shady didn't miss the look on Steele's face. "You find that hard to believe? Why? Because I don't fit your definition of a mercenary?" When Stainless didn't respond, Powell rushed on, "Okay, I get it. I've seen the files of the women who worked with you." Magnolia shifted uncomfortably but listened to the rest of what Boots had to say. "And, compared to you and Lieu, I probably don't measure up."

She snorted, loudly. "Powell, you're a decorated Navy officer and former Federal agent. I have no doubt you measure up just fine," Steele turned the words back on the woman, waving her hand back and forth as if to fan the words back across the table.

Shady nodded, "Well, I'd tell you to look at those same men. There's not a single one of them that won't go into battle with me. Who doesn't know I'd fight side by side. Every man on this team trusts me to have their back, because I do." She sat back, confident, and propped her feet up on the table and gave her a light smirk. "I've taken enough bullets for them to prove that fact."

"I get all that. I really do." She leaned forward, elbows on knees, and raised her brow at the former NCIS agent, "But," she paused, trying to find the right words, "recon in a sundress?" She suppressed a giggle, Powell knew it.

"It's unorthodox," Shady agreed. "But it does work." Seeing the disbelief on her face, Powell continued, "We've been very successful. We don't draw attention to ourselves. We easily blend in and we get all the information we need without the target being any the wiser."

"Takes a lot of time," Magnolia countered.

"Yes, but when we get all the information, the takedown will be flawless." Shady retrieved something from the chair next to her and pitched a package, wrapped in brown butcher paper, at Steele. "Instead of arguing with me, why not see for yourself?"

Mags eyed the gift suspiciously, "For me? Really?" She feigned surprise and smirked.

"Didn't figure you had anything appropriate for a night on the town, so Lee and I took the liberty of picking something up for you." There was a mischievous glint behind the Navy pilot's eyes, and the genuine look of shock was hilarious as it riddled the mercenary's face. She looked from the package on her lap to the Navy pilot. There was a beat of silence.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Steele quizzed.

Boots answered on a laugh, "Probably not."


	13. Chapter 13

Magnolia Steele was sitting at a table in a quiet restaurant a block away from Makembe's official headquarters, leg draped over the other. She looked down at what she was wearing and tried not to shake her head, feeling slightly exposed. She really thought she was going to have to slug Lieu, the woman was laughing so hard before they left. But, if Magnolia was honest with herself, she'd have to admit – she did look good.

The skirt was tie-dyed in muted tones of maroon, mustard yellow and tan. It was trimmed with beads and flecks of metallic materials. Powell had added a simple tan t-shirt with capped sleeves and topped it off with an oversized scarf of tribal print with colors that complimented the skirt. The sandals and matching belt were soft leather, embellished with tiny shells and beads that looked the same as those on the skirt. Her hair was tied back in a neat bun, a few loose tendrils framing her face. The look was completed with a light lip gloss and mascara to lengthen her already long lashes.

Barney had almost refused to go – almost.

He sat across from her and couldn't get over the transformation. Up to this point, Steele had been in jeans and boots or athletic pants and t-shirts – or naked in his arms when they were in bed, which he preferred so far. To see her dressed up like this, looking, well, like a woman; he'd felt like a boy on his first date. He'd really wanted a beer to help ease along the process, but a nice establishment like this demanded wine. He'd ordered the bottle, which sat in an ice bucket next to the table. He sipped his glass while trying to discreetly take in Magnolia Steele, arm draped along the table, hardly able to stare at anything else.

When Barney had joined her in the central room of their hideout, Steele had swallowed her gasp of surprise. He was devastatingly good-looking, to the point where it was almost paralyzing. He was in black slacks with a white button-down shirt, two buttons undone; crisp and clean and at odds with the black she was accustomed to. The belt and Italian leather shoes spoke of simple wealth, unfussed and tasteful. He was freshly shaved and his hair was neatly combed, and he'd offered her his arm like a real date. Magnolia had to remember what to do, only briefly, suddenly transported back to senior prom as a girlish waif. They walked out arm-in-arm, as if in a Frank Sinatra movie.

Now dining over an extravagant meal of chicken cordon bleu with fresh vegetables, Barney began to talk her through their surroundings. "What did you notice?"

Steele glanced around then answered, "No military presence in the streets and a limited guard around her headquarters."

"Which tells you?" Ross coached.

"She's comfortable."

He nodded, shrugging a shoulder in speculation. "So either Church has been able to find the mole or…"

"Or, her source doesn't know about us yet," Steele finished, cocking a brow. She looked rather pleased with her observation.

He nodded at her, "Good girl." Then, he pushed away from the table, "I want to take a stroll by her…place of residence," Barney smiled, words sounding sophisticated at a moment like this. "We'll need to walk off this meal." He held up a camera, nodding at her. "And I think I'd like a little something to remember this evening."

She grinned, shrugging a compliant shoulder, and plopping her chin on her hand as her elbow found the table-top. "Sounds good to me." Then he got up, offered her a proper hand, and when she rolled her eyes and added, "Lead the way, boss," he grinned.

Ross paid the bill and the couple headed down the street. He had Magnolia stop in several different locations to take pictures, each time shooting towards their target. He hated to use the flash, but they needed good images of the building they would infiltrate. If they had to go at night, the team would require intel of sentry and munitions, and he couldn't gamble with information like that. Another flash in the general direction of the leader's home base had finally stirred the interest of the surrounding guard.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ross caught the movement. Nonplussed, he grabbed her elbow and whirled her about. He ordered Steele in a hiss, "Start a fight."

"What?" She was caught off-guard, brows raised, and jerked away from him. "Are you-"

He frowned at her, hauling her roughly towards him again when he grabbed her arm, "I said, start a figh…"

Before Barney could finish the sentence, she peered over his shoulder to the incoming muscle and Magnolia hauled off, slapping his face hard. The crack resounded against the almost deserted streets, clearly; her shuffling back a few steps, looking sorry only briefly.

"What the hell?" Ross leaned back, rubbing his cheek.

"What do you mean, you slept with my sister?" Magnolia put her hands on her hips, cocking one authoritatively. "I thought we were exclusive."

"I know, sweetheart," Barney got into character, stepping towards her to bridge the growing distance, "and it was just that one time. And, you should know," he leaned in close, "she is nowhere as good in bed as you are." He casually slipped the camera into his pocket, her noticing with a shift of her eyes.

The guards who had been making their way to the couple froze, enraptured by the argument. They covered their faces, while some turned their backs, hearing the man's last attempt at placating the angry woman. They looked genuinely intrigued and entertained, obviously English-speaking.

Steele sucked in a breath, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

When she raised her hand to slap him again, Barney grabbed her, using his superior body weight to move her against the wall. Once pinned, he leaned in and kissed her hard, to keep her quiet, until she stopped resisting in the finagling wriggling attempt she'd been carrying on a bit too convincingly. Steele soon stopped her struggle as his hands loosened the grip on her arms. In her mind, she knew this was part of the diversion. Right? But with the feel of his body against hers, the taste of the wine on his lips, and the way her hair felt in his fingers, the idea of this being for show died as soon as it formed.

Seemingly of their own volition, her arms wrapped around his neck and she closed the distance between them.

They needed to stop, Ross thought. This is a mission. This is recon. This is an act. All those ideas flitted through his brain and kept right on moving, making tracks just as he was trying to get them back. The one statement that stayed was as smooth and dangerous as any appeal could be, the thought that this felt perfect - absolutely perfect. She fit him perfectly. Every curve of her body filled every flat plain of his. He slid his hand down her arm and cupped her hip, fingers careful along her smooth skin. The other hand found that mass of curls and let them loose, dropping the clip as if it had never existed. She might be a young harridan with a smart mouth and ever-present smirk, but – damn, the girl could kiss, and she could kiss good.

He finally regained his composure, sensing the guards had moved back to their former posts. He stepped back, reluctantly, checking over his shoulder briefly. Ross found his voice, and looked back to her. "You okay?"

Steele blinked a couple of times before answering, her nod slow. "Yeah, but I gave you a red mark on your cheek." Why that was important, she didn't really know, but it was suddenly. She fought the urge to reach up and move her hand along it carefully, as if to ease the stinging red glare.

Barney chuckled. "I'll let it slide this once," her smile formed carefully, "But," he glanced over his shoulder knowing they were still being closely observed, then reached for her hand, "we should head back."

Magnolia nodded; unsure she could form anything else resembling a coherent statement, and followed behind him towards their parked vehicle. She didn't pull away when Barney took her hand.

* * *

On missions like this, Shady sometimes found it difficult to sleep. It had been the same as an NCIS agent working a case – long hours, longer jobs, short temper. But, jobs always seemed to have layers. And, she couldn't move on until she had stripped away everything to get to the next level. All the questions had to be answered, no stone left unturned, no "i" undotted or "t" uncrossed.

When Ross and Steele came back from their dinner/recon, neither of them had spoken. The woman gave Shady a curt nod and hurriedly exited to the room assigned as the women's barracks in a swirl of skirt and hair. The Boss put the camera down on the table, mumbled something about changing clothes and catching a couple hours' wrack time, and departed just as quickly with a curt nod to Shady and look towards the ruffled female mercenary's path.

Powell shrugged and grabbed the memory card to download the night's work, slipping onto the chair and bringing a leg up under her as she scratched her head. As the images began to appear on the laptop, Shady couldn't help the small smile. Of course, there were perfect shots of Aza Makembe's base of operations; clear angles showing guards, barricades and weapons locations – Ross' insistence, she was sure. The man was a damn perfectionist, or close to.

However, there was something more. Two or three of the pictures were only Magnolia. They were expertly framed, showing a young woman having a good time on a date with a handsome man. Powell could have had a field day with this ammunition, using it against either party, finding it slightly near ridiculously perfect but also scandalously sexy. But, given the way this woman looked in these photos, she couldn't. Wouldn't. Instead, she tucked the pictures into a folder on her computer and sent them in a secure email to Barney's private address.

One layer down, she told herself.

Then, she got back to the task at hand – peeling away another layer, one that reeked of Aza Makembe.

* * *

The next day, it was Gunner and Lieu's turn. They figured a way to cover the distinctive hair that wouldn't call too much attention or screamed fierce and fiery redhead, and the couple made for the beach. They would take more pictures of the docks and the tankers, as instructed, and call it good. Toll and Hale got to do Aza's home, as much fun as the job seemed to inspire, and did so as they'd went on a much needed and lengthy jog that evening.

This pattern continued over the next four days. Barney was careful to vary the combinations so that no one was paired together repeatedly. That way, if Makembe's team did make them, they couldn't say for sure who was a part and who wasn't.

Their central room had probably been the police station's bullpen, he reasoned, given the size and structure of the place. There were still a few odd desks, some chairs, and a couple of old couches that the guys had covered with tarps and then some blankets to make them somewhat tolerable. Because at this point, comfort was a dream, and tolerable was luxury.

It was evening now, and Toll, Gunner and Pinkie were playing poker. Steele was leaning over her friend's shoulder, pestering more than helping, while running a bluing rag along the barrel of her issued Beretta. Somehow at the apartment she'd talked Ross into giving her a weapon, and after the placating favor that followed the request, he'd happily obliged. Now she didn't venture anywhere without the damn thing, and it did loads for her confidence.

Christmas and Caesar were out walking the picket and making one more surveillance round, at their own want, and Shady now had one wall covered in pictures. Her NCIS mind worked in overtime to uncover the layers she was insistent about finding – as always. She had different perspectives of Makembe's base and the tankers lined up at the port. The warehouse that seemed to be the main office for the export joint venture was also visible, another photo in her hand.

On the large photo of Aza's headquarters, a grease pencil had been used to mark guardhouses, sentry positions and weapons caches. The same had been done on the warehouse. Barney stood next to Shady, pointing out different things to add. He finally said under his breath, "Are you seeing this?"

Powell made a face, "Yeah." She looked at him, "But would you really try it?"

He shrugged, "No guarantees."

She put her hands on her hips and then, just as quickly, reached with one finger, "What are we missing here?" Shady tapped the picture of the docks.

"You got me," Barney mumbled. He turned his back and hollered for Steele, jerking his head back to signal her come. "Flowers!"

Pushing herself from the back of Lieu's chair, she chuckled something at the redhead and turned her attention to him, stuffing the Beretta back to its spot along her thigh. "You know, I really don't think I like that nickname," she responded as she crossed to the couple, "And you don't have to yell, Chief." The words rolled off her tongue like lighter-fluid on an already sparked fire.

Shady grinned, "So you prefer Mags, then?"

Steele shook her head, "Not really." When neither Expendable seemed willing to speak, she challenged. "Did you want something, or am I just here for shits and giggles?" Jutting out that familiar hip, she put a hand on it, and Magnolia gestured to the wall. Cocking a brow to Shady, she shrugged. "Making collages, Boots?"

Barney threw an arm around her shoulder, chuckling as Shady rolled her eyes. "So you planned the assaults for your team, right?" She blinked at his sudden action, but didn't seem to hesitate. Instead, she holstered the hip and stuffed her hands into her shorts pockets.

She leaned into Barney, unthinking of the scrutiny to which Boots now subjected her, with narrowed and deciphering eyes. "Clever, aren't you?" She challenged him.

Shady tried to cover her smile by flattening her lips, but instead jutted a finger into a picture. "What do you see?" She splayed out a hand behind her towards the wall as if presenting a new car instead of intelligence snapshots.

Steele studied the pictures intently, stepping away from Barney and narrowing her eyes. Her brow furrowed, she moved a couple around then lifted a few others of the shots. She finally stepped back and looked to Ross, shock splayed across her features. Her brows rose a mile high on her face. "Are you really thinking of a breach in broad daylight?"

He gave Shady a nod, "She's on the same page." Ross squeezed Stainless' shoulder, "Take another look. I'm open to options." He turned to leave them, "Can't be right all the time, can I?" But, the look on their faces told him that he was usually more so right than wrong, and this was no exception.

"Is Aza really that defenseless?" Steele looked at Powell, blinking a few times as she shuffled the photos in her hands.

Boots shrugged, "I don't know." She pointed at the docks, "There's a heavy presence here."

"She's protecting her cash cow, so yeah. Makes sense." She bit her lower lip and spread her legs a shoulder's width apart, swaying slightly as she studied more detail of the photos. She looked back to Shady a moment.

"Is she? Or," Shady cut a sideways glance, "does she know we're here and she's baiting us?"

Magnolia handed the photos back, lifted the low bun off her neck, and puffed out a breath. She then crossed her arms over her chest, "Wouldn't put it past her. Really only one way to know for sure, right?"

Shady lifted her eyebrows, making a face that said more than any words. They stared at the surveillance data a little longer until Powell suddenly froze, yanking another picture off the wall. Steele was surprised by the action but she'd been told by Gunner and Toll that the former NCIS agent was a little unorthodox when working jobs like this.

Shady grabbed a folder that she'd brought with her, shuffling through other photos. She found the one she wanted and compared it to the shot from the wall. Softly, she said, "Magnolia?"

Magnolia had learned something about Shady Powell. She had learned that whichever name Shady used to address her, it meant something different. When the woman wanted to tease or torment her, Boots called her Mags. When she spoke to her in front of the Expendables, Shady always called her Steele. But, when she wanted something serious, Powell called her Magnolia. So, whatever Shady was about to discuss, this was going to be important, and she'd be damned to miss it. She strode over quickly, swallowing a solid lump that formed in her throat.

Shady looked at the other woman carefully, "Your contact with the local tribe? What was his name?"

"Rakur," Steele supplied.

"And you made that contact? He was one of your sources?" She moved the pictures with a flick of her wrist to show them face-first to Magnolia.

She shook her head, "No. He was Church's man on the ground." She shrugged a shoulder and wrapped her arms in front of her, curious now.

"He told you that?" Her tone was questioningly dangerous, and suspicion roused in Magnolia's gut.

She nodded, gesturing with a hand now. "Yeah. Met at the rendezvous cleared by the CIA data and identified himself as my liaison." She blinked, "He knew the code word and everything. No reason to suspect anything."

Shady grabbed another file and thumbed through it feverishly, nodding subconsciously. She pulled out an official memo, supplied in the materials from the CIA. She then grabbed another photograph and making eye contact, passed it to Steele. "That's him right?"

Magnolia looked at the picture, "Yeah. In fact, I think that's Lieu in the background." She turned towards the card table and called for her partner, extending a photo at hand.

Pinksley, hearing her name, replied, "Deal me out, guys." She slapped the table, scraped the chair back, and stood up. Wandering over to Boots and Stainless, she eyed the photo, then her former CO, before she confirmed, "That's definitely Rakur." The card game was suddenly suspended as Jensen, Road and now, Ross, began listening in.

Lieu continued, "What's the problem?"

Boots hesitated. This information would be volatile. "Magnolia, I don't think Rakur worked for the CIA." She passed the memo, "There was never a name mentioned in any of the information." She then handed over more pictures to the mercenary, "I think there's a good chance he works for Makembe or Okunda. I believe…"

She interrupted as realization dawned. "That's at the docks," the pain was evident in her eyes. "When was it taken?"

"Just yesterday," Powell said quietly.

Magnolia ripped the photo from her hand, flew from her place, almost knocking Lieu to the ground as she did so, eyes almost painted red with rage. Shady tried to grab for Steele but wasn't fast enough, and Stainless would have fled the room had she not bounced into the hard chest of Barney Ross. She tried to shove past him, but he grabbed her wrist possessively. "Going somewhere?" He plucked the photo from her hand roughly.

"Damn straight," Magnolia growled at him, jerking her arm back. He released her, his gaze hard, and she gracefully fell back a few shuffled steps, only to stop and square off at him. He ignored the stance.

He shook his head. "No, not damn straight. We've got a team in the field." Barney looked over the curly head at Boots, "Contact Christmas and Hale. Send them the picture and tell them it's a black bag job." She nodded, grabbing her phone and punching in the numbers, moving back to her wall of photos to make the call. Turning to Stainless, he added, "Flowers, you and Fireball here - get a game plan together. When the guys bring him in, you two get the honors. Satisfied?"

"Yeah," Steele gave a curt nod, grabbed at the bun at the back of her head, and wrangled it loose, only to toss it up into a mess that could only mean business. She stomped out, momentarily mumbling to herself. Lieu and Gunner exchanged a look, then exited as well. The three would use one of the interrogation rooms and begin strategizing, and best to start now than later. Ross got the sense Magnolia worked well and quick when she was mad.

Toll and Ross shared a few words before the former wrestler left the area. Barney listened to Shady give the instructions and hang up the phone. Sometimes, Snow was easier to read than she knew. "Something you want to say?"

"Well," Shady bit her lip, "I mean, I'm the one who actually interrogated people for a living. Don't you think I'd be a better choice?" She pinned the photos back to the wall, replaced her phone, and shrugged at him.

He grinned, "Not for this. This requires someone who looks, ya' know, a little tougher." He gestured her up and down, and she quirked a look at him.

"I'm not sure if I got complimented, or Mags and Pinkie just got insulted." She pursed her lips together in a smile, "or maybe it's vice versa?"

He chortled, "The two of them are a little more battle-hardened than you are. And, while I know you can be downright lethal, the fact is," Barney added, "they are the last people on earth this guy is betting on. That alone should be intimidating enough to scare the shit out of him."

Shady crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay. Nice recovery, I'll give you that."

"Oh, and next time you plan on dropping a bombshell, give a guy some notice. Would ya'?" Ross chuckled. He rolled his eyes.

She ducked her head. "Sorry. It all just began to coalesce and," she shrugged, making a mess of her hands to indicate the process for emphasis. He ruffled her hair and went to check on the other two women, Shady not needing to say anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

Rakur came to very slowly after his unconscious coma. He could tell the bag was still over his head, making it impossible to tell if he was inside or outside, or even if it was night or day. He did know that he was in a very hard, straight back chair, given the fact his spine was ready to snap right off his neck. His hands were in front of him but secured by what he assumed to be zip-ties, which were cutting into his skin harshly. His ankles were bound to the chair by the same method. He wondered vaguely which enemy had finally made good their threat.

He listened closely, hearing muffled voices. He wouldn't be wondering much longer.

The bag was yanked from his head unceremoniously. He blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. He could make out a room, not unlike a police station. There was a long table. One person leaned against it. The other, the one who had removed his hood, backed up, making it possible for him to see faces. It was then he gasped audibly as he recognized his captors.

"Miss…Miss Steele. Miss Pinksley. I…this…uh…this is most unexpected," Rakur stammered, his voice rich with the area's accent and dialect. Sweat suddenly began to form on the back of that neck that had almost seemed to snap off moments earlier.

"Pay up," Lieu extended her hand. "I told you he'd remember us." Steele sighed, and pulled the money from her pocket, slapping it in her friend's grubby paw.

"You look much better than the last time we saw each other, Miss Steele," Rakur tried for familiarity.

"You know, Rakur," Magnolia began. "I couldn't believe it when I was told you were here." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, leveling a cold blue gaze at the former guide. "I kept saying, 'you're wrong' and 'it can't be.'" She turned to her partner in crime, "Didn't I say that?"

Lieu nodded, looking at Rakur, "She did," she chirped. "She did say those very things."

"But, then they showed me this," Steele grabbed an 8x10 black and white from the table behind her and walked over to her prisoner. Grabbing the back of his head, she forced him to look. It was the picture showing Rakur and several of Aza Makembe's guards in obvious discussion. Magnolia made a "tsking" sound, "I was heartbroken." The statement was made with no real conviction, only dripping effeminate sarcasm.

"She was, Rakur. She was heartbroken," Lieu chimed in again, for added emphasis.

Magnolia released the man's head roughly and walked back around in front of him. She squatted down, eye level, "Tell me, Rakur. Tell me how mistaken I am." And in a voice that was as cold as her gaze, she reached behind her and added, cocking a dangerous brow. "And make me believe it."

...

In the adjoining room were Shady, Barney and Gunner. They watched Lieu and Steele as they moved through a practiced dance that spoke of years of working together. They flowed like smooth grease on a hydraulic engine, dangerous and unpredictable like animals with years of prowess and lethal accuracy.

Powell turned to the Boss, "Okay, so you were right. She even kinda scares me." She shrugged and gestured with a hand to the scene.

Barney chuckled.

...

Rakur began to stammer anew, sweat hitting the floor now in frequent droplets. "I know how this must look, Miss Steele. I was working for you, diligently. I…I was just as surprised as you were to hear your job was unsuccessful. I," he swallowed convulsively, "I am also surprised to see you are here." The fact she was still alive - or free, more appropriately - was as staggering as her lethality.

Magnolia looked over her shoulder, "He didn't really make me believe."

Lieu, who had been picking at her nails distractedly, responded, "Nah. Me neither." And, with that, Magnolia hit the former guide hard in the chest. He gasped for air, and he noticed something gleaming, only briefly, in the hand behind her back. In a flash, she whipped it out, and it flew by his head to connect with the wall behind him, stabbing out of the sheetrock. He, paralyzed with fear, almost whimpered.

"Now," the former Marine's voice was menacing, "I'll give you another chance. Why. Are. You. Here." Each word was delivered with a punch to the man's body, abbreviated with low growls and snarls of enraged hatred and pent-up rage, "Tell me and I may have mercy on the more sensitive parts of your male anatomy."

...

Shady stiffened as Magnolia delivered each blow, which was followed by the equally sharp and heartless threat. Neither Barney nor Gunner made a move; each man seeming to approve the actions on the other side of the glass. Whether the silence was consented approval or uncertainty, she wasn't sure. At Shady's questioning look, Ross finally responded, "She knows how to play this game, Snow. Let her do it."

"We need information," she cautioned.

"Lieu won't let her get out of hand," Gunner supplied.

"If she goes too far, I'll put an end to it myself," Ross finished.

Shady made a face but didn't add anything else, hoping he was right.

...

"After my job for you was finished," Rakur began to sputter, taking gulps of air as he did, blood seeping from his teeth, "I had to find other work. I…I…was a target," he rushed out the last three words, them seeming to taste as bitter as the blood accumulating at the back of his throat. Unconvincing, and bitter.

Lieu finally changed positions on the table, coming to Magnolia's side; the other woman having stood up to deliver her blows. Pinksley narrowed her gaze as she asked, "A target? You mean like our two friends were a target?"

Their captive blanched and tried to duck as Magnolia's fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head back. The chair scraped back a few inches as it rocked him. "I warned you," she hissed.

Lieu stepped in, grabbing the man's hair and jerking him to face her, "I suggest you give her the answers she's looking for, Rakur. My friend has a lot of pent up hostility. She will be pleased to take it out on you." She cocked a hip, put a hand on it, and released Rakur's head roughly as she let the other slap against her thigh. "She knows lots of good places that will hurt, too."

When it looked like Magnolia was ready to step in and take another swing, Rakur called out, "No! No, wait!" He held up his hands, still joined together at the wrists, his arms streaked with sweat and grime as they trembled with painful terror, "I had no choice. I had to do it. It was either work for Okunda or lose my livelihood."

"Your livelihood," Mags spat out. "What was so important that it was worth the lives of my friends?"

"I," he hung his head, still vibrating ridiculously, like a terrified animal. "I am a trafficker."

"In what," Lieu quickly countered, her voice raspy in a thick growl. "Drugs?"

He shook his head, "People." The comment was so quiet, it barely registered, and he looked up slightly to lock eyes with the redhead.

Magnolia's voice was like a diamond cutting glass, "You betrayed me and my team so you could sell slaves?"

"You don't understand," he began, only to have Pinksley jump in and slap a hand to Magnolia's chest, attempting to steady the rage growing hotter and hotter.

She threw a look over her shoulder. "You've definitely got that right," Pinkie responded while steadying the rage in her eyes only briefly. Rakur's relief was short-lived.

"Enlighten me," Magnolia snarled at him.

He sighed, jaw clattering whether because it was broken or from fear, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter. "There are many poor tribes that surrounded Lesedi. The young girls can make money for their families. And, they get an opportunity to live in some place exotic." Rakur was making the trade sound as clean as he could, but their eyes were not buying his marketing.

"As a slave?" Magnolia was incredulous that he could actually justify the trade, and her boring gaze resonated a hot fear in his gut that seared his insides.

"No, as a servant. Sometimes a companion."

"I believe it's more commonly called a sex slave," Lieu corrected, eyeing her friend carefully. Magnolia's fists balled at her side.

Rakur shook his head, "It is not always like that."

Magnolia jumped on that comment, "Not always. But most of the time." She backhanded the man again, disgusted by his words. "That doesn't explain why you're here." She then grabbed either side of the seat, grunted, and slid him across the floor in a rigorous scrape, until his head snapped back against the wall.

"You have three seconds," she hissed in his face.

This time, Rakur felt the blood pool in his mouth. She didn't relent. Instead, she grabbed his cheeks in her rough hands and squeezed, causing more blood to ooze its tangy slickness along his tongue and through his teeth. He noticed the blade was gone from her hand again, from the first time she'd retrieved it from the wall, now on the floor behind her. "I now must pay protection money to him and Aza. In exchange, they help ship my…" Rakur didn't really know what word would keep him from getting hit again. He was saved from finishing the sentence when Steele did it for him.

"In exchange for a cut, they make sure your slaves get on a ship. Paperwork all legal. Military presence to keep them in line and keep others from asking too many questions," Magnolia delivered the statement looking at the two-way glass. Powell had her answer for the extra manpower at the docks; another layer peeled back.

Lieu asked the all-important question, crouching at his head. He flinched. When she didn't move, he was almost relieved. "Does Makembe know we're here?"

He shook his head, no, still violently shivering.

"But she did before?" Pinkie pressed, raising a brow.

Rakur swallowed. He nodded, yes. Blood trailed down his throat.

Steele's bellow of rage shocked everyone. She tipped the toe of her boot under the leg of his chair, pulled it forward quickly, and then before he knew it, the mercenary knocked the chair backwards to the floor. Their captive hit hard. Magnolia straddled him, her sidearm, which she had kept hidden until this point, now placed against his temple. "How did she know?" Her sweat dripped from her hair and into his eyes.

Rakur hesitated again. He didn't know if the crazy woman would kill him, regardless of whether he answered or not. He'd remembered the redhead seemed to be more even-tempered but even she now wore a murderous gleam in her eye. He exhaled and finally said, "She has an American contact."

"Who," Pinksley was now standing over him but making no effort to pull Magnolia away.

He shook his head, "I don't know."

The barrel of the gun ground painfully into his temple, "Who?" Steele all but shouted.

"I swear, I do not know." Rakur was shaking to the point of convulsions, blood oozing from his mouth and chest burning with pain. His ribs pounded. "All I ever heard was that he was important, well-connected. Past that, I do not know." He saw Steele's eyes narrow and he tacked on, "Honestly, I have told you everything."

Magnolia stood up then and the two women righted the chair. Rakur thought he might live past this night. The woman, gun still at hand, ran her fingers midway through her hair, until Steele asked her final question, turning to level the gun at him. "Why kill them?"

It was oddly still in her grasp, though she was trembling with rage.

...

Barney moved to the Interrogation Room door. That was not part of their scripted plan. He wouldn't take Magnolia out yet. He'd see if she got an answer. But, depending upon the answer, he'd have to move fast. He'd already pulled the wheeler out from behind him and had the hammer cocked.

Gunner was beside him. While he knew it bothered Steele that, as their team leader, she had failed, he also knew his Lieu bore the pain and guilt, too. She had the anguish written on her face and in her eyes, and that was enough to render him to madness where he stood.

He felt that the two women could come to blows depending upon how Steele responded. He needed to be available for his Pinkie, and he'd be damned if he would be late should the call arise.

...

Once again, Rakur knew his life could hang in the balance whatever answer he gave. He shrugged, if he was to die, so be it – he'd come to the conclusion that death would at least bring peace after he'd stopped shivering and everything had righted momentarily. Everyone met their end at some point. "They knew too much." He looked into blue eyes that had gone soulless and cold now, "They had seen me with Okunda. It could have meant the end of good money to him because it would have meant the end of my business."

Magnolia gave a curt nod, looking away and expelling a rough breath through her lips. Stalking towards him with her hand around the barrel of the gun, she pistol-whipped Rakur, leaving him unconscious; a nasty gash pouring new blood from his temple.

She pounded towards the door, reached for the handle; only to have it open, Barney Ross blocking the exit with his massive body. She took one look and lifted her chin higher, snorting slightly, taking ragged breaths to steady herself.

Behind him, she could just make out Shady Powell. "You have your answers," was all she managed.

Shady gave her a nod and left.

* * *

The sleeping arrangements for this trip had been interesting. The building offered several rooms, oddly spaced, and oddly formatted. It had started out as guys and girls but the team was smart enough to know that Lee and Shady would slip away for alone time, as they always managed to do on these gigs. It really seemed to be the only negotiable thing on this whole mission.

So, they might as well just allow for it. With one room now designated for the couple, the others bunked in twos – Hale with Toll, Barney with Gunner and, of course, Lieu with Magnolia. Funny thing though – Gunner always seemed to be in Lieu's room. And, as of late, Steele was spending an awful lot of time with Barney Ross. A game of cat and mouse and then twenty silent questions and curious glances took over the barracks like a sick and twisted game of chess.

He was waiting for her. She knew he would be. Maybe it was all that time spent together in the jungle. Maybe it was all the time they spent together now. Or, maybe, it was because they were meant for each other. Whatever the reason, when Shady opened the door to their room, there he sat on the edge of the bed. Relaxed, half leaning against the wall, eyes closed – resting, not sleeping. He smiled when she entered.

Shady closed the door and quickly joined him on the cot, snuggling between his back and the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms draped over his chest – looking like a piggy back ride only seated. Christmas chuckled but had to admit, she was much more comfortable than the wall. When she began gently to caress his pecs, he couldn't resist the sigh. His head resting on her chest, Lee turned towards her face, "Steele get the information?"

"Yeah," she answered, her hands continuing to roam across his body. "In fact, she did a hell of a job." Her tickled voice was only slightly shaky, as it was in moments like this, but oddly composed at the same time.

Lee opened his eyes long enough to answer, "And I bet it pains you to admit that."

Shady couldn't hide the grin and shrug, "A little."

Lee nodded, satisfied with the response. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the relaxing circular motion his one-time wife was now making with her thumbs on his muscles.

Shady was quiet, just enjoying the ability to touch so much warm, firm body. However, she knew how tired Christmas really was when he didn't attempt to be more intimate, and instead softened to her fingertip touch that she knew left him breathless. Taking a moment to consider the knots in his body, she moved to a more firm massage, using her knuckles to ease them.

She continued to massage his chest, then trailed up his shoulders and around his neck. Powell listened to his breathing become more and more steady. He caught himself just as he nodded off. Through half-lidded eyes, Lee gave her a sleepy smile, "Didn't think I was that wasted."

"Stretch out," she encouraged, moving on the bed as he did. He turned on his stomach, head pillowed on his hands. Shady laid beside him, propped up on one elbow; her other hand continuing to work the muscles on his back; down his spine and back up, firmly.

Once again, Boots felt the Brit sigh. And, Shady smiled indulgently. There was only one way a man like this would ever let his guard down. She couldn't deny it filled her with a sense of pride. Lee Christmas would only let himself relax this completely because he trusted her. He knew Shady Powell would protect him. She stayed with him about another fifteen minutes then moved cautiously out of the bed. She kissed his shoulder, stroking the side of his face. Then, reluctantly, Shady left.

She had another layer to peel but to do it, she needed help, as much as it damn well pained her to admit it.

She needed Magnolia Steele.

* * *

She was in his room, pacing like a caged cat. He had followed her from the Interrogation Room, closing the door behind him soundly. He continued to let her work off the pent up energy while he took a seat on the bed. He challenged her, "You planning on walking a hole in the floor?"

Magnolia froze mid-stride and glared. Then, looking down past her feet, she shrugged. "Not much of a floor," was her smarmy reply. Then, started her pacing again, reaching up for a fallen strand of hair. She, while pacing, worked it around her finger as if it were a spring, and tugged slightly as she moved, thinking in assorted mumbles and movements.

Barney shifted on the bed, getting comfortable. He smiled, putting his hands behind his head, "I can think of better ways to work off that frustration." He crossed his feet, smirking at her.

Steele gasped slightly, almost tripped, but corrected as swiftly as possible, and Barney did laugh – a deep, hard laugh from the gut that he hadn't realized he'd missed. And, that's what made her special, he recognized as her cheeks flamed red and she composed herself slightly, scratching at her wrist beneath her athletic shirt: Steele made him laugh. She made him feel. When a smile curled her lips, he noticed that he loved how her eyes darkened and her breathing quickened suddenly, knowing her mind had gone exactly where he wanted it to go.

Ross had her attention, and there were things that Steele needed to hear – things he needed to say, and he'd be flip if he didn't. His dark gaze pinned her, "You did a hell of a job in there, Magnolia." He pushed himself from his laying position, swung his legs over the bed, and stretched his neck.

She blushed, responding quietly, before shrugging. "Thanks."

"I'm also very proud of you." He said, voice deep.

"Why?" Steele cocked her head, furrowing her brow slightly in a confused expression. "Nothing to get all mushy and touchy-feely about," she added with a feigned smart that he knew was harmless.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Magnolia, you could have easily killed him. You know that and I know that." He shook his head, "and I don't really think Lieu would have stopped you. I know I couldn't have gotten to you in time, either." He smoothed his hand through his hair, eyeing her.

She nodded, shrugged, and looked away before wrapping her arms around her middle. She braced her legs a shoulder's width apart and bit her lower lip. "I know," she said quietly. "But I wanted to," she stalked to the wall, beat her palm against it, and let it slide down before she let her head fall against it, "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to skin that frickin' parasite?" Her garbled mumble was just audible enough to hear.

He nodded, smiling at her crookedly as she turned from the wall and paced back to her spot. "I know you did. We've all been there." He sat back this time, supporting his weight with his arms behind him, and gave her an impressed look as he scoured her muscular thighs concealed with unforgiving and far too modest cargoes. "But, what counts is that you didn't. You did what was best for the team, and, guess what? You followed orders, if you didn't notice." He gave her a smirk.

Her lips curled upwards, then pulled back down in an attempt to frown. It didn't work. "It still sucks dick, just so you know."

Ross couldn't help the grin. He reached out a hand, motioning at her. "Come over here."

"Why would I want to do that?" She was immediately suspicious, raising a speculative brow before her hands dropped to her sides. Then, a lascivious smile spread her lips, and she slowly began to unbuckle her holster, letting it drop uncharacteristically from her hands and onto the floor.

He raised his brow and snorted, "You know damn well why," he grunted, her sauntering over slowly just to taunt him. The sway of her rounded hips was ridiculously filled out by her shirt, and she stopped, still a good distance from him – brutally expectant. He sighed, "Get over here, woman. I have a desire to run my hands over your body, and I'm too damn old to chase you around the room."

Steele couldn't help herself. She giggled – actually, truly giggled. Like a schoolgirl. And, of their own volition, her feet headed straight for the big mercenary and crossed their distance in long and swift strides. She draped herself in his lap, wrapping hands around his neck slowly to gently stroke his hairline.

She needed this. Damn, she needed to feel his strength – his comfort – his physical affirmation that she had done the right thing, and had won. After so many months of losing, and so many nights of fighting, she needed to win this – here, now, this.

Barney played with the hem of her shirt carefully, his hands roughly gentle on her body. and as she lowered to fold across his torso, he now understood why Christmas was always touching Shady. There was some tangible spark when he felt Magnolia against him, almost as if she was a match and he was the box. Even last night, with his arm casually thrown around her shoulders, it was like an electrical current. And he couldn't get enough, damn it. He doubted there even was an enough as her hands gently dragged down the muscles on his arms, and his hands pulled up the edge of the sports shirt, tossing it aside, even that thin material too much interference. His knuckles caught her soft skin, and she gutturally hissed.

He kissed her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume, her hands working his shirt like magic. He reached up with the other hand and took the knot of hair down, letting it fall wildly around her face. Its natural scent caught his senses, but he didn't care.

She frowned, stopping, pulling back slightly. He put a hand to the small of her back as if to tell her not to move another inch. "Why do you do that? It's such a mess when it's not pulled back." She jerked her head to move aside the mass, but he took his hand and pulled it back through his fingers carefully.

He then tugged gently, signaling her to come back down. When she did, he buried his face in it, whispering, "Because it reminds me of how you looked that next morning in my bed. Naked, satisfied and that mop of curls framing your face." He leaned back, "Sexy as all hell, my Flowers."

Once again, he had her face flaming bright red, and she chuckled. But the burning knot deep inside her stomach burst into glorious tumults all the same when his eyes flashed a dangerous spark that she ached to see all the time. Did he know he sent ripples of excited pleasure through her body like waves? "You really think I'm sexy?" She raised a curious brow, disbelief riddling her face.

He didn't answer. Instead he kissed her. The kind of kiss that made her toes curl, and made her forget where she was and what century she was in – made the world fade away and back in; made her body scream and her head spin ten kinds of crazy. She had the sudden realization as she tightened her grip on his shirt that she could fall in love with this man, and it would be all kinds of good.

Barney broke off the kiss, taking in the flush of her cheeks, the slight sheen of perspiration he could feel on her skin. He offered, "Stay in here tonight." He was quiet, shifting beneath her, the leather brace on his hand rough against the small of her back but so perfect all the same. She couldn't deny the sense of pleasurable power she felt when he sounded desperate, like he did that night at his place. His voice drifted into a dangerous moan, "You know damn well Gunner and Lieu are together," he huffed.

She wanted to, she really did. Every part of her that mattered said yes. But, if she were brutally honest with herself, that interrogation of Rakur had affected her more than she liked. Off kilter and in a mess, Magnolia needed to work through the rest of her feelings, and that wouldn't happen with him. Although, while she had no doubt Barney Ross could help her work out something, she felt like she needed to come to terms on her own. Reluctantly, Steele shook her head, "I need some time right now, I think. Y'know, process what Rakur told me, all that."

Barney exhaled deeply, "Yeah. I know." She snagged her shirt from beside him before he cradled her hips in his hands and sat up, feeling the burning in his gut flare. Straddling him still, she worked back into her shirt, then tossed her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on his shoulder carefully. She grinned stupidly at him, a crooked wrinkle to her nose.

He gave her a tight squeeze at the hips, and then she slipped off him and onto her feet. "If you change your mind, the door's open." She straightened her shirt, moving to intercept her holster. Stooping into a crouch, she grabbed it and nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then, she moved back to him slowly, and smiled softly, running her fingers along his jaw in suspicious gentility. He smiled at her crookedly, like a thief about to steal property.

She kissed his temple, and winked. And, right before leaving his bedroom, she put a hand on the door-frame, and turned to respond, "I know."

* * *

He had waited for the women to exit. Steele stormed out first and Barney followed, hot on her heels. He peeked through the open door, watching the redhead. She made sure that Rakur was still alive, wrapping one of her bandannas around his gashed head. Satisfied, she came out to find everyone gone but Jensen.

They made eye contact, never exchanging a word, and he cocked a brow. She just smiled softly, and when he opened his arms, she flew into them. Lieu wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head, her hair in a low knot at her neck, hardly contained, but how he liked it. He carried her like she weighed nothing, entering the empty room and kicking the door closed behind him.

Gunner didn't stop until he got to the bed. He dropped down, still with Lieu in his lap. She didn't say a word, loving the feel of being babied. It made her feel cherished – a little spoiled. She liked it. He held her waist as she resituated herself and then stared into his amazingly handsome face, noticing the slight offset of his nose and the scar along his cheek. She hesitated, just grinning crookedly at him.

Jensen trailed a finger down her cheek, "You okay?" His eyes were somewhere else than here, thinking and contemplating in that complicated way that she so appreciated about him.

She cocked her head, "Sure. Why?" She blew aside hair from her face, and he moved with a strong hand to intercept it in his fingers.

He gave her a sympathetic smile, "Because you lost friends, too, that day. Right?"

Lieu nodded, "Yeah but I wasn't the boss." She looked away, "It wasn't my call."

Gunner took his finger and put it under her chin. He slowly directed her face back to his, "But, you've still felt responsible." It wasn't a question, but a statement; one that resonated through her chest like lightning and seized every ounce of breath inside of her. She swallowed shakily.

Pinkie's eyes shifted down and she sighed. What was it with all these Expendables? They seemed to have an insight into her soul, her mind, that Lieu was certain she'd kept hidden. She sighed, "Yeah. I always wondered if I should have let Steele go back that night. But, she had a gaping hole in her side and I knew if we didn't leave…" Her voice trailed off.

"What do you need?" Gunner asked, suddenly knocking her off her game. The question jerked Lieu back into reality.

She shook her head, confused, brow furrowed. "What are you asking?"

He smiled, "I'm asking you, 'what can I do for you'?" He snorted, "You know, people ask it when they want to help other people."

"You've been there, haven't you?" Jensen nodded to answer the question. "So how did you deal with it? Losing friends?" She moved aside her hair from her face, then swept the blonde tuft from his forehead. It fell back, as it always did.

"With drugs," he answered simply with a shrug.

Her eyes widened, "But you're clean?"

He pursed his lips. He hated talking about this but if this relationship was headed the direction he thought – or better, hoped – then she needed to know. He finally answered, "I am now. But, it took getting shot by Barney to realize I had a problem."

"Ross shot you?" Her voice was incredulous.

"Well, considering I turned on the team and tried to kill one of the guys, I got off easy," he tried for dark humor.

Pinkie hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Oh, Gunner." She wrapped her arms around his neck and put their foreheads together, taking in the statement. The soft upturn of her lips was enough to knock him silly off his ass.

His heart warmed, "Barney took me to rehab and then made sure I had a place to come back to, and someone to hold me accountable. I've been clean ever since." He shrugged as if it were nothing, then planted a soft kiss on her jugular.

"I had no doubts," Pinksley smiled, letting her head fall back slightly, exposing her throat.

"Now, I'm asking you again, Lieu. What do you need?" He stressed the statement, his slight lilt a deep whiskey that seared her body in every way one could be heated and tempted.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her body as tightly to Gunner's as she could. She kissed him soundly. His hands moved possessively over her body and she continued to respond. Jensen finally broke the kiss but before he could say anything, Lieu answered his question, "I need you, Gunner. Just you."

It was all the encouragement he needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Shady roamed the building in the quiet aftermath of the interrogation of Rakur. She checked on Hale, making sure he was alright. He expressed his fatigue, same as Lee. She closed the door after offering to take his next watch, coming up in just a few hours.

Presently, Toll was walking the picket, ensuring that they were still safe from prying eyes. Boots made sure there were cookies and a beer waiting for him at his next check-in. He'd get a laugh, but he'd be appreciative, as most the guys were when she left food out for them. She smiled to herself, kicked the door of the fridge closed lightly with her heel, and moved to the war-room.

Powell strolled into the bullpen and finally found Magnolia Steele, alone again, as was per usual for the dark horse. Sitting at the table, she was staring at the wall of pictures, nursing a glass of bourbon, the bottle next to her, not quite a third empty. She gave Shady a passing glance as she tossed back another drink, looking disheveled and in sore need of sleep.

"How far into that bottle are you?"

Steele answered dispassionately, "You've got eyes."

"Yeah," Shady snatched it away as Magnolia protested, "I need you sober."

She tried to grab it back then growled, "Look, Shady Powell, I don't know who you think are but let me tell you who you aren't. You are not my CO. You are not my mama and you are not my conscience. So, give me back the bottle and bugger off." She flittered her hand through the air as if to mimic the shooing of a pest.

Boots slammed it back on the table, "Fine. Drink the whole damn thing. But, it's not going to help."

"You just have all the answers, don't you?" She sneered.

"I do on this subject," Shady responded haughtily, then caught herself. She plopped down in the seat across from Steele. She unscrewed the top, poured her own glass and then set it back between them. She took a deliberate sip and leaned back in the seat. "There's no absolution in a bottle."

It was a long moment before she replied, swirling the remainder of her drink in her glass slowly. "I know," Steele finally answered quietly. "I just keep thinking I should have gone back."

Powell shook her head, "You Marines and that never-leave-a-man-behind mentality."

Magnolia gave her a look that said exactly what she thought of Shady's comment. "It's more than that, Powell. These were my friends. My family." She paused, framing her words cautiously. "You know what the real problem is?" Magnolia leaned on the table towards the former NCIS agent. At her questioning glance, she continued, "I keep wondering what I should have done differently. Was there anything that I overlooked? Was there some sign that I missed that would have told me the mission was blown open?"

Shady nodded, "Were you so overzealous to get the target that you missed what was right in front of you?" The wistfulness in the Navy's pilot's voice was not lost on Steele.

Magnolia grunted, "Yeah, something like that." She nonchalantly fell back against the chair, it sliding against the floor savagely.

"Mags, I read the reports. Saw all the photos. You were damned lucky that you and Pinkie made it out alive." She cocked a brow and gestured to her, "Good work for a woman down a team and in it up to your ears. You're lucky, and don't forget that."

"Not a day goes by that I don't wonder about that, too," and she took another slow drink of the bourbon.

Boots looked down into the glass, sloshing the liquid from side to side. "The clinical term for that feeling is survivor's guilt. And, believe me, I know the definition. Two months of federally mandated counseling after the loss of my team, I should have at least learned something." She took a drink.

"I know you didn't deal with it well," Steele cut her a sideways glance.

She grinned ruefully, "Yeah. From where I sit," she looked up, "you haven't done such a spectacular job yourself."

Magnolia saluted her with her glass and took another drink. They sat in companionable silence, each lost in their own turmoil. Each knowing they were more alike than either chose to admit. On a sigh, Steele grabbed the bottle and screwed the lid back on it. She sat more upright in the chair and asked, "So was there a reason you wanted me sober?"

"Yep," Shady grinned. "Let's figure this out." Powell tossed back the rest of the drink. Standing, she went to the wall, motioning towards the pictures, "So, what do we know?"

Magnolia pushed back from the table and joined Powell, "Well, we know why the guard is heavy at the docks." She plucked the bottle off the table by its neck.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Not only is Aza protecting her legitimate business interests..."

Steele added, "She's protecting her illegitimate ones, too." The former Marine lifted a few of the pictures. Then looked over her shoulder at Boots, gesturing with the bottle still at hand to the grease-penned pictures. "Her main headquarters really is that unprotected." She shook her head, "Stupid, but I guess when you've got money and no one to put the heat on, it's legit."

Shady shook her head, "It's completely crazy. But, that's what the recon proves."

"No one in their right mind would attack in broad daylight." She sighed deeply, her cheeks extending as she puffed out a breath, over-exaggerated.

Powell chuckled, "I don't think anyone ever said we were in our right minds," she countered, a playful rise in her tone. She got up, replaced the chair swiftly, and clacked the extra glass on the table. Magnolia was still set on the photos before tossing another drink back.

Magnolia joined in the laugh, "From what I've seen, that's a good thing. So, do we go tell Barney?"

Shady turned on her heel. She was walking out the door but stopped long enough to snatch the bourbon from the woman, wagging a finger as if she were a scolding mother. She clucked her tongue warningly, "Nah. Not we, you. You're sleeping with him. You do the honors." The Vixens leader's brows rose at this, and her lips sprawled into a smile. Shady rolled her eyes. "Like I don't know. He hasn't been this frickin' giddy since forever."

She snorted. "I don't think I want to see pissed off." Their laughter was light. Finally, she added, "Boots?"

Powell halted at the door and looked back over her shoulder, one hand around the bottleneck, the other on the frame of the door. "Mags?" Her smile was sly.

"You are a royal pain in the butt. You know that?" But, she couldn't hide the glint in her eye, despite how hard she tried to hide the smile.

Shady saluted her with the bottle but stopped just before exiting the room. She turned back, and pointed a finger at Magnolia, a broad smile, "But, it takes one to know one." And, with the last word, Powell left.

* * *

Barney was now standing in front of the wall of pictures, "We'll go in in teams of two. North, South, East and West entrances, meet up in the middle. We know from Church's last communique that these are her offices." Ross tapped the blueprints of the building that the woman used as her base of operations, circling his braced index finger around the concentration of offices and walled off areas.

"Do we still feel confident that she doesn't know we're coming?" Toll asked, brow arched carefully.

Magnolia answered as she had just last night to the smaller group, "I wouldn't." Barney gave her a hard and suspicious stare, "But that's me and my negativity talking."

"We still have to rely on the element of surprise here," Shady put in. "There's no way she expects us in the light of day." She looked between the group, braced over the table on her hands, staring at the stained blueprint with an equally speculative brow.

"Not the craziest thing we've ever done," Lee spoke, putting a hand on Shady's waist, drawing her close. She didn't refuse him.

Hale chuckled, "But it's damned close."

Barney ordered. "Alright, I want one more day of full surveillance on the house. Let's start with you and Hale." He pointed towards Gunner. "Shady and Steele next, then me and Lieu. Christmas, you and Toll will finish out the day." Everyone nodded, "Let's take another look at armament, guard posts and any movement out of the ordinary. We meet back here tonight for one last strategy session. We go day after tomorrow."

"It won't be soon enough," Magnolia spoke sotto voce, flexing her fists. Her eyes flashed dark and she rolled on the balls of her feet as if she were going to punch something.

Shady had heard Steele's declaration. She only hoped Barney hadn't. That attitude was one of the things that really tended to piss him off, and that's not what they needed. Especially now with the heat on and the pressure mounted to full bore.

"We start by breaking down our base," Barney added. He gestured with a jab of his finger, then threw a thumb over his shoulder, "Steele, with me." He pointed to the floor directly in front of him, eyes cemented on her. She blinked, nodding once.

Gunner and Hale grabbed their gear and hit the road. Shady began pulling down pictures while Pinkie, Lee and Toll went to pack their rooms. Barney slightly kicked closed the door behind Magnolia as she joined him in his make-shift quarters.

"Something wrong?" she quizzed, seeing the hardness in his gaze. She was careful with a side-look, putting her hands in the back pockets of her cargoes. She threw back her shoulders, her eyes glinting slightly. However, she furrowed her brow when he wasn't taking her offer.

He crossed his arms over his chest, squaring off. "Let's get one thing straight, Magnolia." Steele was instantly on guard with the leader's tone, snapping a brow up at him before matching his stance and crossing her own arms in front of her. "This is not an opportunity for you to go off the reservation and get yourself killed."

"Barney," she started, rolling her eyes, only to be cut-off with a laser beam glare.

He pointed sharply at her. "I mean it, Magnolia. You lose focus and you'll get one of the guys, or yourself, killed."

She shook her head, "Don't play high and mighty with me, Barney Ross. I know what you did about Billy. You chased Vilain half-way across the world." He narrowed his gaze at her and she gave him a smirk, "I may have been off your radar, but you sure as hell weren't off mine." When he froze, she shrugged, "I got details from Powell," and that was all he needed to roll his eyes. She turned on her booted heel and marched for the door, away from him.

He cursed to himself, "Damn, Shady Powell," and he crossed the room in two strides, grabbing her arms forcefully. He whirled her around, her spinning perfectly, but shoving him off expertly too – he didn't release, instead pulled her with him in a sharp tug that made her wince. She collided with him hard. "Let me make this perfectly clear, Steele. I'm in charge. You agreed to work for me. But, if you've now decided that's not going to happen, I will not hesitate to truss you up like a Christmas turkey and leave you here."

"You wouldn't dare," she growled, trying to shake him loose.

He only tightened his grip more, "You know I will. Last thing I need is you going commando and blowing this op again. Now, are we gonna have a problem?" He gave her a cemented hard look, and she scanned his eyes for any trace of give, and he was only slightly aware of the hurt mounting in her eyes. There was no retreat in her look, either.

Steele ground her teeth; angry, frustrated. But, she also knew if she didn't relent, he would make good his threat. The last thing she needed was to be stuck here alone in hell once more and get herself killed. She guessed, by his tone and his look, that he was like her in the way he soldiered his people. In the time they'd been together, Magnolia had learned that much and she wasn't stupid.

"I'm waiting, Magnolia."

"Fine," she pulled away, only this time, he let her. "We don't have a problem."

"Good," Barney confirmed.

Steele didn't say another word. Instead, she slammed out of Ross' room, enraged. At him for his treatment, or at herself for capitulating so quickly, she really couldn't say.

* * *

Shady had two folders burgeoning with photos and materials. She had them wrapped in her arms when Magnolia came flying out of Barney's quarters like a bat out of hell and twice as hot under the collar. The woman slammed hard into the former Navy pilot, jolting Shady. Papers flew everywhere, both women scurrying backwards in practiced grace.

"Damn it, Steele," Powell cursed, dropping to her knees, trying to reign in the mess.

Boots didn't look like she'd be that solid but Steele staggered nonetheless, collecting her whirling mind. Still enraged at the nerve of the CO, the pound also brought her out of her stupor. As the photos settled, Magnolia joined Shady. "I'm sorry, Boots. I just didn't…wasn't looking." She tucked hair behind her ear, dropped into a squat, and began gathering photos quickly, stretching out on strong legs to reach here and there. Boots matched her in the effort.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Shady grabbed at pictures, mumbling.

Stainless shuffled several shots together into a pile and handed them to Powell. She reached for one other photo and froze, hand midair. Her breath hitched. Shady reached out to take it and noticed the look on Magnolia's face, and pulled back. The reaction was quick, the blood draining from her face completely; shock resonating in the depths of her eyes that Shady was both fondly aware of and also terrified for.

"Mags? You okay?" She cut her a cautious look.

The woman looked up at the call of her name, "Where did you get this?" Her voice was breathy and uncomposed.

"It's just part of the surveillance work. Why?"

"When was it taken?"

Shady shrugged, "It came from the film that Lee and Hale brought back when they took Rakur." She leaned forward, "What's going on?"

When all she did was continue to stare at the picture, Shady yelled for Pinksley. The redhead came on a run. The scene before her – Shady and Steele both on their knees, photographs and papers scattered around them. Powell had a partially filled folder. Steele was holding one of those pictures in a death grip, her face completely pale, breathing irregular. She looked both shocked and terrified at once.

"Steele, honey, what's wrong?" Pinkie knelt next to her friend. Magnolia still couldn't talk. Instead, she shoved the photo into her partner's hands, running her own through her locks and staring into space as if she'd sunken into a trance.

"Pinkie," Barney had come to the door, at Shady's yell, gear on his shoulder. "What's going on here?" He stopped, looking down into Magnolia's crumpled face.

Lieu now stared at the people in the surveillance picture and had a similar reaction to Steele. She swallowed a wad in her throat. Her head jerked up at Ross' commanding tone. But, it was Magnolia who finally found her voice, and it was uneasy. "It's...them."

"Who?" Shady asked, incredulous.

The look Steele gave her was one of pure loathing, and also uncertainty. "It's Riles and Jo." Her tone was almost demonic, eyes suddenly possessed with dark sapphires that had not resembled her own. She shot a look up to Barney, still on her knees, and he stared at her, still a look of confusion on his face as he raised his brows for her to clarify.

"Your team members?" Barney quizzed.

"That can't be," Shady countered. "I read the reports. They're dead." She tucked her hair out of her face.

Magnolia snatched the picture from Lieu and shoved it at Shady, "This says different." She jabbed it with her finger. Powell sat back on her knees, shocked at the vehemence in Steele's voice. Then, the tone became threatening, "How did you miss it?" It was a hiss, as if from a serpent instead of a person.

Shady was in as much of a state of shock as the other women, "I…" She looked down at the picture, "I never thought to look. Why would I?"

Before anything else could be said, Barney ordered, "Enough, Magnolia."

Mags threw the picture at Shady's feet then stood up quickly. She turned away but Barney grabbed her, and she savagely pushed him off. "Where do you think you're going?" He was impatient, and his tone held it.

"You know where I'm going," Steele spat back. Lieu stood up, ready to join, but stopped suddenly to look at Ross and then her former CO.

Toll and Christmas joined the fray. Everyone watched as Barney Ross suddenly became the full-fledged Expendables commander that he was, and he stalked to Steele and squared off with her, confines of walls now gone. It was rare, Shady thought, that she'd heard him use this tone, "From what I understand, your friends are not the job. Aza Makembe is." Steele started to speak, but Ross talked over her, "We take care of this business, first. Then, and only then, will we see about your former team."

"You can't do that," Pinksley interjected, voice hot.

He pinned her with a look. "I can. And, I'll tell you what I've already told Steele. If the two of you can't commit to the completion of this mission, I will restrain you both until we're done," Barney finished on a note that indicated that this was no idle threat. The ladies exchanged glances as Ross tacked on, "Am I clear?" Then, with a final laser glare at Steele, "And I will have that prim and polite 'sir' this time." He cocked a brow.

Magnolia spat out, "Yes," and with the barest hint of a pause added, "Sir." It was as hot as a branding iron, and Shady didn't miss the pass of hurt rage in her CO's eyes. She didn't miss it in Steele's, either.

Powell had been quiet up until this moment. She reached out a hand to still the female mercenary, "Magnolia."

She flipped her hand away, flinching. "Save it, Powell. I don't want to hear anything you have to say," and she slammed past Boots, hitting her shoulder to shoulder as she exited for her room, and Shady would swear she saw wetness on her cheeks. In all her years here with Barney and his boys, she had never seen a mercenary cry - had never thought she would. She vowed she'd never see it again.

With a nod at Ross, signaling her agreement, Lieu trailed after her friend. Following Steele's lead, however, she ignored Shady. The door slamming to their room ended the scene, offsetting and explosive as it had been. Barney's face showed the strain of the confrontation, and he cursed under his breath and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, only to massage the bridge of his nose. Shady knew, in that moment, that he cared for Magnolia. Shady could see it – on a level that she'd never seen before, she saw it now. To shut her down and threaten her as he did made him feel ten kinds of an ass. He glanced at Shady who was staring at the closed door of the other women's room.

He spoke quietly, "There was no way you could have known, Boots." It was more of a sigh than a reassurance.

Toll and Lee had gathered the rest of the surveillance documents on the floor. Road passed off his file to Christmas and then left. He knew this was not where he was needed. The Boss and the Brit would take care of Shady, and he went back to his room.

She turned back to Ross, the pain obvious. "I know, Barney. Somehow that doesn't make me feel a damn bit better," her voice trailed and she looked away from him.

He gave her an understanding nod then returned to his quarters to prepare for his upcoming surveillance shift. Lee guided Shady to their room, her hand loosely in his own. Once inside, he closed the door quietly. "You going to be okay, darlin'?" He asked.

She walked to the cot in a bit of a daze. Dropping down, she responded, "Like them, I have no choice." She looked up at Lee, "Makembe's the job. That's the order. I'm a good soldier, Lee." She sighed, "I follow orders." With a hopeful, soft expression, she sighed. "Right?"

He joined her on the bed, pulling her into a tight hug, kissing her hair. Nothing else needed to be said, besides, "Exactly right."


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake up!" She slapped him hard across the face, spittle flying from his mouth.

Rakur came to with a start. Since being captured two nights ago, he'd only been in contact with Steele and Pinksley, and then of course the two men who brought him in so ruthlessly. Besides that, he'd been drifting in and out of consciousness with his dreams and had become well acquainted with the taste of his own blood. Now dazed, his head throbbed with pain as he felt the stinging glare surface on his face from the hard slap.

Standing before him now was a tall blonde, with sharp eyes and high cheekbones. Dressed in black from head to toe, with the deadly look of a mercenary – and the face of a supermodel. Intelligent green eyes pierced through his body as if he were nothing. For a second he had to collect his thoughts, making sure he wasn't dead in hell or in some type of psychotic fantasy.

Shady slapped him again. Blood sprang from his cracked lip which had just started to heal. "Good morning, sunshine," she greeted him disingenuously. "Do I have your attention?"

Rakur nodded, his neck stiff from the torture two nights ago. He still seethed with ringing pain. He swallowed his fear thickly, daring to look at the woman before him. "Yes," he rasped, "But you I have not seen before. Are you one of Steele's? Or are you, maybe, with the men?" He tried to work the woman for information, raising a brow, only to wince in pain as every facial muscle flared with heat.

She shook her head, "Ah, Rakur," Shady purred, giving him a dangerous upturn of her lips. He almost felt relieved for a few moments, but her eyes flashed like that of a serpent, and he recoiled in fear. "It's not about me," she patted his cheek. He flinched at the contact. "It's all about you."

"Really?" He tried to position himself in the chair, shifting, though his hands – long since numb – pounded. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore, and the zip-ties bit into his skin roughly like teeth. He was pretty sure every part of him was swollen from the heat, too. He could hardly remember what day it was because of the pounding gash from Steele's pistol whip which blared like raging fire.

"But, of course," Shady crossed her arms over her chest. "It's all about you and what you know." She spread her legs a shoulder's width apart and gave him a cold and stony look even more terrifyingly thrilling than Steele's had been. It sent his heart plummeting to his feet, whatever appetite he'd accumulated evaporating.

"I have told Steele and Pinksley everything." He swallowed the shakiness in his words, hoping they hadn't escaped. Everything on her face told him he was dead wrong. For a moment he forgot he was a grassroots militiaman. But in comparison with these rogues, he was little more than chump change in the game. He'd never seen people be so ruthlessly dangerous - had never seen such tenacious strength as he had in Steele nigh seven months ago. He'd thought he'd been tough - and now, he was little more than a whimpering boy.

She laughed – a sound that was warm with a hint of malevolence which jerked him from his internal observations. It grated on his resolve like liquid fire. Powell shook her head, "I don't think so." She cocked a brow, smacked her lips together in warning noise, and huffed exaggeratedly.

His heart dropped in his chest, suddenly drumming harder than before and hurting. "I swear it, I have…" he began only to stop when Shady grabbed a picture off the nearby table, stared at it a moment, and sauntered back in her gear. She roughly shoved it in his face and he squirmed.

"What were you saying, Rakur?" Shady's tone turned hard. The man swallowed as she added, "Explain to me how two dead people show up in a picture taken just a couple days ago." She waited, expectantly, snapping the corner of the photo with a perfectly manicured nail, impatiently.

He locked eyes with Powell and she saw him flinch. Pain erupted with the facial movements, the gash pounding. Rakur stuttered, "It…it was not me." He shook his head feverishly, "It was not my idea." His heart began to slam against his ribs, which were painfully bruised or perhaps cracked, and his breathing became difficult. He wondered briefly if he was dying, or if he had some infection - either would be a fortunate turn of events given the present.

"Oh? Then whose idea was it?" Shady was endless, but she had a hypnotic calm, obviously in control, her eyes sucking information out of him like leeches. It was almost practiced, her calm attitude; like she'd been doing this since the womb. He didn't for a second doubt it.

Rakur was genuinely afraid now, almost to the point of tears. He was tired, feverish, in pain, and desperate. Everything about his life was unraveling at the hands of these ruffians - and he was beginning to regret every decision he ever had made up to seven months ago. Tears burned the corner of his swollen eyes. "I cannot say." Even then, he knew the squeak of the words past his lips were not convincing. He winced, thinking they'd earn him another sharp smack.

"You can't? Or won't?" She reminded him of a smooth serpent in her feverishly contained composure, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. She made his skin bristle with goose bumps of fear like snakes did, too. He'd been bitten by a snake once - and in light of her, preferred it.

"I cannot tell you. I will…he will," Rakur began, shaking away the sudden thoughts that had come to bombard his mind. All the threats and the warnings – all of the voices. All of the promises of pain and agony and destitution came rushing back. Hadn't he done this to avoid all of those things? Hadn't he betrayed Magnolia Steele seven months ago to abstain from such horrors? Did it even matter anymore?

"He? Okunda?" He nodded. "You told Steele it was Okunda that killed them," she reminded him with a casual lift of her brow.

The trafficker stuttered more, "Well, I...I mean…"

Shady'd had enough. Powell slammed Rakur in the chest with a strong kick, knocking the straight back chair onto the ground. He cried out, hitting the tiled floor with an oomph, newfound blood spurting from his mouth wildly in what seemed like all directions. His body jarred and he emitted a whimpering moan, like a weakened and beaten animal. She straddled him, revealing a stiletto knife which she now held in front of his face. "I want to know, Rakur. How did they wind up here?"

He panted, not able to look her in the face, until she seized his chin in her strong hands and clenched his jaw tightly. Not worth losing his ability to speak, he whimpered again, "Okunda said that it would be a waste to kill them. That, given my profession, there were men out there who would like a," he swallowed, "a challenge." His stomach rolled over like a cowed and submissive animal.

"Go on." Her eyes darkened even more, if possible.

"They were badly beaten. So, it was necessary to give them time to heal, the bruises to fade. Once that happened, pictures were taken and they were auctioned." The statements were coming in sobs now, tears mixing with the blood on his face as she squeezed harder, leaning lower with the knife in his face. He was going to die, he knew it. He was going to die and this woman was not going to care.

"Are they still here?"

"They were," Rakur panted, swallowing rapidly. He began to tremble again, his body flaming with extravagant pain in every possible crevice. All of his skin prickled with perspiration and goose-bumps and he felt his heart almost explode with every beat of blood pushing through it.

"Answer the damn question. Are. They. Still. Here." Shady enunciated each word with emphasis, the knife inching closer and closer between his eyes. He wondered if her hand was on the verge of breaking, because she was holding his jaw so tightly. He wondered if he'd died now and this was torture for eternity. Rakur wondered if Steele was going to come and kill him, or if this woman was going to do it. He was feverish bordering on delirious now.

He nodded affirmatively. "They were to be delivered at the same time as the last shipment." He huffed out a breath, trying to ease air into his burning lungs.

"When?" Once more, Rakur hesitated, eyeing her like a swaying and deadly cobra. The sculpted brow shifted up in superiority, and she dragged the tip of the knife along his temple, pressing just hard enough to leave a trail of blood all the way down to his jugular. He flinched and hissed in pain, then whimpered. She finally laid the long-bladed knife across Rakur's throat, the chilled metal balancing on his jugular. "I'm going to ask you again. When?"

When he swallowed, the stiletto bounced. She felt him shudder underneath her. He finally eked out, "Tomorrow – Wednesday."

"What time, Rakur?" She pressed the blade a little harder. It pierced the skin, red rushing to soak the blade.

He could feel the weight of the knife on his neck but he managed to answer, "Five…Five in the morning." He could feel his pulse pounding, the knife threatening the thin layer of flesh keeping it contained within his body further. Warm blood oozed down his chilled skin.

"Let me warn you, Rakur, if you're lying to me? You will suffer." She snorted, "Greatly."

He sobbed out, "It is the truth." He whimpered again, not willing to look at her any longer. He pinched his eyes closed.

Shady held the weapon in front of his face, "You see this long, slender blade?" Rakur's eyes snapped open. "It's perfect to insert right here." She laid it against his ear. "And if I do my job correctly, the tip winds up here." She thumped his forehead. "You won't die, but you will drool a lot. And trust me - I'm pretty good at my job," she smiled devilishly at him. "Something to think about, hm?"

Shady put the picture down beside the man's head. He couldn't hide the flinch as Shady swept a leg over his body to dismount from her straddling position. He rested on the floor still, shaking violently now, blood spilling onto the floor in little droplets from his face once again. Standing over him, in a swift motion, Shady threw the knife, pinning the picture of Riles Mercury and Jo Sparks to the floor next to Rakur's head. He jerked, eyes wide as he heard her finish, "I will return for that. Make no mistake."

And on that note, Shady left the room casually; satisfied with the job she'd done as the man on the floor whimpered and uttered prayers in some type of African dialect.

She pulled the door closed and turned around - looking right into the faces of Magnolia Steele and Lieutenant Pinksley.

...

It had been an uncomfortable surveillance with Shady. Lieu hadn't fared much better with Barney Ross, either, finding him as dark and foreboding as a raging ocean at night. She'd opted to butt out of any type of conversation, content to relish in silent work, as Gunner had warned her to do. Fortunately, they were doing their recon the old-fashioned way – hidden, out of sight; true observation in the dirt and out of eye-shot. It was at least a hundred or so degrees tonight, and her outfit was soaked clear through her body, her socks even dripping within her boots. But this way enabled the couples to split up so they weren't forced to spend too much time together, and kept talk to a minimum - and to do that at this moment, Lieu would do anything.

When Lieu finally returned, she found Steele dressed for battle in her typical dark cargoes that pulled over her boots, a black V-neck with long sleeves, and Kevlar vest. Her thigh belt and waist-holster were fully armed with an assortment of knives, her Beretta, magazines, and grenades. She'd pulled her hair in a fishtail braid and sports headband to offset the look.

Magnolia was just adding gloves when Lieu confronted her, kicking the door closed. She assumed Barney had gone to bed, as it was nearly three o'clock in the morning, and he'd looked like several trucks had hit him during their recon. "Seems like you have a date with hell," the redhead observed as she changed out of her street clothes, tossing them into the corner of their room, daring to check the door with a quick glance. She realized Barney (or Gunner, for that fact) wouldn't be stupid - or brave enough - to barge in when Magnolia was so pissed.

"You know I do," Steele snapped. "I left them behind once. It won't happen again." She tightened the gloves on her hands, then stooped to work on her boots. Lieu noticed that she'd started wearing dog-tags again; strange, after their absence these last few weeks.

Pinkie countered, "Well, the last time you had about a quarter-inch gash in your side and were losing blood like water through a sieve." She began to tie her hair into a side-braid, "So really, can you even count the first time as an attempt?" When Steele snapped her a dark look, she pressed her lips in a thin line.

Steele huffed. "That was last time. This time, I'm healthy as a horse." She stared across at her friend, seeing the haunted look on her face, and noticing the look of concern. "Look, Pinkie, I don't hold you responsible. I never did. But, I will not walk away. I can't." Lieu nodded as Mags tacked on smartly, "And I understand if you aren't coming."

She rolled her eyes and stomped towards the corner, where her duffle rested unzipped. She stooped. "I told you in Alaska, I had your back. I've always had your back, Steele. This time will be no different," she was dressing in her combat gear now, pulling on a grey V-neck t-shirt over her sports bra. She then set to work straightening her own vest. After a few moments, she looked at Stainless. "We need information if we're about to do this."

"I know. That's why we're going to have another little talk with Rakur," Magnolia smiled, "And we are doing this."

The ladies walked out together dressed for business. They marched past the guys' room, and Magnolia pulled up slightly at Barney's door. She eyed it carefully, then looked at Lieu, who stopped to stare at her a moment. "Give me a sec, mkay?"

Lieu nodded, "Sure thing," and then moved out to the garage, to prepare a transport.

Magnolia eased open the door to Barney's room, suddenly remembering his statement the night before as she'd retreated from this place to think and drink. Now her throat clamped closed like a vice-grip, and she was suddenly seething hot, stomach in painful knots. As she stepped fully through the door and paused to make sure he wasn't presently awake, she felt her breath catch. If he caught her, she was dead.

But something inside of her wished he would catch her, and ask her not to go. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

He wouldn't be catching her, because he was out on the bed, one arm draped over the side as he rested on his stomach. She gave a lopsided grin, suddenly remembering their time at his place and how he'd slept the same way - she knew his hand was under the pillow, close to that blasted wheeler he actually preferred, at the ready.

She approached him carefully, suddenly unsure why she was even here. This man had stood her down and played his power card, without a care in the world as to how it would've humiliated - and hurt - her. He'd ordered her around and forced her to submit to him - had pushed aside her plans and belittled her feelings in front of the entire team. But, he had respected her the night of the recon, had desired her in this very room, and he had been proud of her.

She stopped beside the bed, sunk to her haunches, and stared at him for a moment. He wasn't moving, instead breathing deeply; occasionally snoring. She knew he didn't sleep well, because she didn't sleep well. Not with so many lives that they cared about in their hands. She watched him a moment more, the corner of her mouth curling slightly.

"I have to do this Barney," she breathed lightly, "I'm sorry, Chief." The statement was odd, but also appropriate for him. She remembered his ridiculous nickname for her, and thought it only appropriate to give him one as well.

Then, she got up, approached the door, her step lingering slightly. One last glance over her shoulder found him sleeping, and she left him that way.

...

Lieu was standing by the Interrogation Room when she heard another voice with Rakur. As Steele joined her, they exchanged glances, a little surprised that it was Shady Powell in with their captive. Giving him sweet-talked hell, as composed as any operative they'd ever witnessed before, she executed well and a lot more gracefully than Magnolia. This meant they were standing at the door when Boots exited.

Shady was brought up short, surprised to find them here. Not surprised to see the way they were dressed, given the quick scan over them with an arched brow. "I take it you heard just about everything?"

"Everything," Steele answered. Looking at her watch, she pulled up the sleeve of the shirt, "We don't have much time before five."

Shady put out a restraining arm. She looked toward Rakur's door, "You can't go in guns a' blazing. It could very well be a trap." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, "Remember, you trusted him and his information once before."

Steele snorted, "I learned my lesson, so I trust him about as far as I can throw him. But, he's the only lead we've got." She shrugged a shoulder now, sighing deeply. "And I can't not go, Shady," was the simple response. Powell shook her head as Steele added, "Tell me honestly. If you had a chance to save your team – to do anything to restore your NCIS unit – wouldn't you?"

Powell gritted her teeth, "That's not fair." Steele smiled at her sarcastically and raised her brows.

"I never said I played fair," Stainless countered. She glanced down, scuffing her boots, bracing her hands on her hips. "Look, I'm not expecting you to go. You got the information from Rakur and I'm grateful for that. Just buy us some time with the boys, that's all I'm asking." She eyed her carefully, "This isn't your responsibility. It's mine."

"Last time I checked this was everyone's gig," Shady countered.

"Mr. Ross made it perfectly clear that this isn't a part of the gig." Steele snarled back lightly, "It's personal."

At that, Shady locked eyes with her a moment, remembering the photos from the night before that she'd sent to Barney's inbox. "You do know Barney will never forgive you for going against his orders," Shady countered.

Steele looked away, releasing a heavy sigh. There was something that flashed in her eyes, but Shady didn't catch it. "It's a chance I have to take, so I'll cross that bridge if I come to it." She explained, "We'll be back as soon as we can. My plans are to get in, get the girls, and get right out before it all hits the fan." She looked to Lieu, "It's a chance we have to take. If you're having doubts, bug out now."

Until this time, Lieu had been a quiet spectator. She knew this was hard on Steele, because it was killing her on the inside – hardening what was left of her like cement. She was surprised to see the turmoil behind Shady's green eyes, though, having half-expected the woman to rejoice about their leaving. She cocked a hip out, crossed her arms over her vest, and pursed her lips together.

"You can't do that." She finally added.

"What?" Steele turned on her partner, throwing her an indignant look.

Pinkie stepped up close, "We can't leave the others behind. You can't just spring Jo and Riles and leave everyone else. Not when we can get them all out." She pointed a finger at her, then pulled her thumb to her chest. "You know it, and I know it. We can't condemn those women if we have the means to save them."

Steele ran an aggravated hand around her neck, sighing a look to the ceiling. "Yeah, I thought about that too. Okay. But if we get there and it's a problem..." She let the sentence trail off, seeming to watch it leave with a far off look into space. Once again, she turned back to Powell, "We're wasting time. Thanks again, Boots."

With that, Steele and Pinksley headed for the door.

Shady rolled her eyes, "Wait." The women turned back at her whispered command. "It's better odds with three than two." She grabbed the rest of her gear that had been stashed under the nearby table, slinging her knife belt casually around her shoulder and slipping on gloves, "Besides," she grinned, "can't let you have all the fun."

Steele nodded at her, shrugged a shoulder, and winked. "Well then – the swabbie has balls after all."

Shady cocked a brow as she pulled down her ball cap, "What? You had doubts?"

She chuckled and pulled open the heavy door, checking the room before she waved them out. Lightly stepping towards the exit, she opened it and waved them to go through, clapping Boots gratefully on the shoulder, "Welcome aboard," she whispered.

* * *

The three women were staring at the warehouse, courtesy of the extra Jeep Toll had managed to wrangle up the first few days at the barracks. They'd abandoned it and quick-marched to deeper within the perimeter of the warehouse, carefully advancing. Steele leaned against the barricade they bunked behind, Shady crouched just off to her right, Lieu between the two of them with a huge sniper braced against her wrist.

They could see two guards stationed outside the front door; two large trucks positioned next to each other and close to another warehouse door – one empty, the other with an obvious driver asleep behind the wheel, given his head tilted abnormally back against the seat. The backs were open and empty, with plenty of room to hold at least two dozen bodies apiece.

"Those trucks handle the rest of the women?" Steele questioned her partner.

Pinksley smiled, "Should do the trick. Provided we can get out alive." She winked at her friend.

"Ha, ha," was Magnolia's humorless response. She peeked around the barricade. "Think you can take the two at the door?" Steele asked Pinksley as she lined up the huge sniper rifle over the top of the barricade, checking the horizon with her scope. Magnolia checked the perimeter around them with a sweeping gaze, satisfied there was nothing in the shadows and that they had not been spotted. It wouldn't be long before a lookout would find their Jeep.

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, but two shots will raise hell. Especially since we don't know how many more we're dealing with." She looked out from the scope, keeping aim, "Who knows - they could have the entire South African army in there."

"And then some," Magnolia countered in an aggravated mumble. She fingered the gun in her holster.

Shady looked between the two Vixens. It was obvious the women were used to working together, but Powell hadn't come along just for a late night walk. She didn't like to watch. When neither of the women looked at her for advice, it dawned on her, "That's right. You have absolutely no idea what it is I do in the field, do you?"

Magnolia shot her a glance, brow lifted in surprise. "She speaks," she jibed. At Shady's less than amused countenance, Steele answered on a sigh, "I know you handle strategy." Then she grinned brightly at the NCIS operative, "And guard the occasional jarhead, too. Forgot that part." Then she looked back over the barricade briefly, "But I've yet to be impressed with your work on the field."

Powell said arrogantly, "Well then," she arched a brow, "let me enlighten you. Be ready to be impressed." She started to stand up and then leaned back down, "Oh, and you might want to be ready to move towards the truck, too."

Before Magnolia could ask, Shady stood up a second time. In quick, fluid motion, two thin blades sailed across the open area and found their mark, killing the guards where they stood. One was in the neck, the other the left eye. She looked at Steele whose mouth was wide open, "That's what I do."

Lieu giggled, "Gotta admit, that's impressive." She huffed under the weight of the rifle. "Bet that looks nice on a resume. Do you bake, too?"

Shady grinned at her. "You should see my carrot cake."

Steele rolled her eyes and moaned lightly, "Alright," Steele finally moved out from behind the barricade. She slapped Boots on the back and she winked, "After careful consideration of your resume, you're hired." They exchanged a grin as Mags ordered, "Truck next," motioning with her hand.

The women moved, one at a time. Lieu went to the passenger side, Shady to the driver's; Steele to the warehouse door. With a sharp nod, she signaled the women to do their business. In another fluid movement, Shady cut the driver's throat, then Lieu pulled him out of the vehicle. She searched his pants, found the keys and put them under the floorboard. Discarding the body, she whispered, "Thanks for the wheels, sweetheart."

At Lieu's nod, Magnolia dipped to her haunches and slung her own sniper to her back, then began picking the lock. Once it clicked and lifted, she stealthily moved in, going left. Magnolia drew her Beretta and checked the slide with a sharp click back. Pinkie followed next, easing right with Shady bringing up the rear. They froze in place, adjusting to the darkness.

The warehouse was open with a catwalk running around the outside wall. Women on thin mats and blankets were in two rows. Most appeared to be asleep. A few raised their heads, now curious and maybe somewhat fearful of the intruders, who had welcomed a fresh ocean breeze into the building with them.

The three mercenaries continued to move silently, Steele taking one row; Pinksley, the other. Shady kept to the outer perimeter, ensuring that no other soldiers were hidden in the shadows. The Vixens began waking the other captives, slowly, examining for injuries. Most were not secured, the threat of the soldiers and obvious punishment enough to keep them from escaping. The fear in their eyes were testament enough, the frailty of their bodies affidavits to such evidence. At each individual, Pinkie and Stainless tried to find someone who would understand them by using hand signals and facial expressions.

Finally, a voice acknowledged, "Yes, I speak English." Mags smiled encouragingly as the young girl asked, "Who are you?" She was once a lovely little thing, with porcelain color skin and raven hair cut into a short and modern style. Now, she was nothing more than skin and bones.

"We're here to rescue our friends," Steele showed her pictures, shining a small penlight on them. The girl studied them a moment, her eyes springing with knowledge. She looked up from the photo and bit her lower lip.

She finally nodded, "They have kept them separate." She pointed behind her to another locked door. "They have been," she paused, "difficult." Steele thought she sensed a bit of a French accent in her lilt, as well as youth – she couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen.

"Sounds like our team," Pinkie responded, from her spot on the other aisle. "And, by the way, my friend forgot to mention that we're here for you, too." She grinned brightly more like an encouraging sorority sister than a seasoned mercenary.

Steele pointed towards the door, "There are two empty trucks out there. Move as many as you can into each one and stay hidden. Don't worry about the guards," At mention of them, her eyes widened and she began to tremble, "They've been…handled."

"And unless you see one of us come back out that same door," Lieu cautioned, pointing sharply at it, "run like hell." The woman nodded, said something in French, and turned back to start gathering the other captives, herding them towards the exit like a guiding stewardess.

One of the women, trying to quickly get out, kicked a metal chamber pot, unable to avoid the many that were located throughout the warehouse. Everyone froze, Steele wincing at the blunder. She cursed under her breath. The loud clattering brought excited male voices as eight to ten soldiers showed up on the overhead bridge, tromping about, the walk swaying under their movements. Suddenly, the warehouse was alive with noise and foreign tongues as the soldiers, realizing their cargo was escaping, set to work.

Their sudden appearance was accompanied by sudden bursts of gunfire from above.

Steele and Pinksley began a return assault while Shady tried to help protect the escaping women. She was able to get a few throws in, another two knives finding their targets above, sending the carcasses below to roughly collide with the floor.

The others she launched, at the very least, disrupted the soldiers – which gave her compatriots the opportunity to take them out with sharp rounds of gunfire. The floor, now riddled with dead and bleeding bodies, became an obstacle course as the last of the girls tried shuffling out rapidly.

The final slave was almost out the door when she tripped over one of the bodies, crying out and whimpering. Powell saw the gunman appear on the walk the same time she saw the downed girl hit the concrete. She yelled, throwing yet another blade; launching her body towards the girl and slamming down on top of her, a human shield.

Steele heard Boots' shout, turning to fire without really taking aim. Raising the weapon, she popped off the round – and he fell over the side with a muted screech, and crumpled to the floor with a crunch. It wasn't before he had the opportunity to squeeze off one last round, and it found its mark and left a grazing trail of blood along Shady's left thigh.

She rolled to one side with a muffled curse.

Lieu was immediately next to her, "You okay?" She draped the strap of the rifle over her shoulder, shoving the thing behind her. She touched Shady's shoulder as a flicker of concern passed her features.

Shady nodded, "Yeah, get 'er out of here." She waved off the thought as Lieu helped the girl up, practically carrying her towards the door. A searing ache trailed through her leg and up her spine, but Shady wasn't about to let the others know what had happened. No way in hell – she did not want to compromise this mission with an injury and complicate things further.

Pinkie, having led the girl outside, jogged back heavily. She came back, just as Shady eased up from the floor a little too carefully. Bearing weight on her leg almost caused her to cry out as a fresh stream of blood eased down her leg.

Steele materialized near the other two, scanning the walkways, Beretta still drawn. Her fingers flexed against the grip. "You ladies care to join me, or am I doing this alone?" Her tone was sharp, like Barney's was when he was eager to get done and get out.

"Don't be a smart ass," Shady corrected, bumping her shoulder. Steele shot a surprised look at her, then smiled lightly. Pinksley grinned like an idiot. Shady couldn't contain her own genuine smile, as they were all getting along famously – far better than she'd anticipated back at the Jeep.

"Me? A smart ass? Don't be ridiculous," Steele jibed. Shady just shook her head.

They moved cautiously near the locked back door, gear heavy as their footfalls echoed off the now empty walls. Once again, Steele did the honors, jimmying the mechanism and making short work of the impediment. They slipped inside, immediately faced with the foreboding doors of three additional rooms, all against the back wall. On either side of the larger area, the catwalk continued.

"Anything on your resume about lock picking?" Steele teased Powell.

"You choose the strangest times to decide to have a sense of humor," Shady groused, pulling her tools from her weapons cache.

Lieu chuckled, "A defense mechanism of Steele's."

Magnolia ignored her two partners, ready to step across to the doors. But, before the women could move to the next set, soldiers began to file out around the catwalk again, all the lights flickering on in a piercing illusion of grandeur. They all squinted, wincing against the brightness, as the uniforms shuffled out – there were no voices, only the movement of bodies and a half-dozen slipped in through the open door, the air moving behind them.

Steele hissed, now, humor gone. "Thought you cleared the room, Boots."

Reacting to the threat, the three women moved back-to-back – Lieu on the rear, Shady to the offset left, Steele center right. "Yeah, well, whose job was it to keep an eye on our six?" Powell groused back, irritated.

Before anything else could be said, a large man, dressed in military garb moved forward. He was spit and polished clean, with the markings of a Colonel. Salt-and-pepper hair added to a light smirk on his face, one that reeked of satisfaction and hypnotic fascination as he stepped heavily towards them, his boots echoing on the concrete. In his hand was a weapon – and the weapon was pointed squarely at Magnolia Steele.


	17. Chapter 17

Barney walked out of the makeshift bedroom dressed in his battle-ready: head-to-toe black; his array of belts and holsters nicely fit with the usual black t-shirt and cargoes; old boots, and his trademark black beret that was never far off from the full ready-for-hell look. Of course, he always looked battle-ready, but, for some reason, he felt the need for overkill – and thus, he flexed his hand, tightened the brace on the other, and kicked the door closed with a loud bang. It rattled on the hinges.

Ross glanced toward the closed door that indicated Steele's room and he was assaulted by images, ramrodding through his mind like artillery fire. Magnolia, in a dress at dinner; smart-mouthing him with a lilt of flirtatious, military-grade observation. Her again, naked in his bed; making him think all kinds or ridiculous things. And yet again, her hair in a wild mess; draped over his body as she tempted him in that god-awful room. There were a series of other images that splayed throughout his mind's eyes, but he quickly dismissed them.

A sudden smack of heat cascaded over his skin, and Barney shook his head as he massaged his temple. It wasn't enough that she was in his thoughts; she'd appeared in his dreams regularly now, too, much to his demented pleasure. Even this night, dead in his sleep, the smell of her perfume had seemed so real. Her presence seemed a tangible thing, as if he could reach out and touch her from where he'd slept. Hardly a dream, but hardly a reality at the same time.

Ross soon found Gunner in a chair in the bullpen, sitting back with his legs spread apart; far off look on his face like it typically was. He was fiddling with a hair-binder in his fingers- probably one of Pinksley's. He'd been obsessed with her and never far away since they'd met, which was Gunner's way. Though slightly strange, Barney welcomed the distraction for his Swede friend: he needed someone, other than his team, to keep his mind occupied. And Lieu presented quite the challenge, indeed.

Barney also noticed that Gunner's gaze, too, lingered towards the shared door. He wanted to speak with Lieu; feel her out on their situation, read her body language and tap out all the fine qualities of her facial expressions. She was good at communication without words – better than any woman he'd ever known. He could look at her and just know, and just feel in ways that he'd never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to savagely push her back to his room and take her into all kinds of oblivion.

But, he couldn't push. He'd wait. The minute she poked her head out that door, however, was another matter altogether. He'd pop up from that chair as if his backside was in flames, and he wouldn't think twice about it, either.

"They still asleep?" Barney's voice was gravelly, his question hardly a question at all. Gunner looked slightly over his shoulder, binder weaving through his fingers mechanically, noticing the fatigued look on his CO's face. He gave him a pinched expression.

Gunner shrugged, "I guess. I came in from my shift and hit the rack. Haven't talked to her since the big reveal. You?" He raised a brow.

He shook his head, snorting. "Lieu was pretty frosty when we did recon. And, it was definitely two ships passing in the night between me and Steele. A nuke could've gone off and I wouldn't know about it."

Before they could say anything else, the two were joined by Toll, a hot cup of coffee in his hand, dressed in his usual as well. Oddly enough, he had his gun in his other hand. "Got a pot brewing in the kitchen," he commented, raising the cup slightly. They nodded their thanks, and he fell against the wall adjacent from Gunner, crossing his legs at the ankles. Observing the two of them a moment, he snorted behind his mug. "I can't tell which of you is in the doghouse or which of you got nutsacked," At their tormenting glares, he just shook his head and chortled quietly. "Don't look at me like that. We're not stupid."

A sound from behind startled them all, to where they had guns drawn and aimed at the ready as Lee and Hale returned from their surveillance shift. Caesar was tired, and griped, "Damn glad to see you men, too." He shook his head, ran his hand over his face, and dropped his gun on the on couch before falling onto it lazily. He looked at Barney, surprised. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," he grumbled back.

"Put those things down," Lee finally added, waving them away as if they were imaginary guns. He rolled his eyes when their guns found their respective holsters, Barney's hand lingering on the grip in a loose touch. Christmas crossed his arms and shifted his weight on his feet, glancing towards the hallway towards his and Shady's shared quarters.

Ross finally broke the heavy silence. "How'd it go?" It hadn't been this thick in the air for a long time, and he knew it was partially his fault – the girls had riled up everything, and he hadn't made it any easier for anybody. Everyone was treading lightly from the "big reveal" as they mulled over the situation. And, as much as Ross hated it, he knew he couldn't risk Church's job for Magnolia's. He also knew that it had killed her inside, especially after everything he'd told her. He felt like an ass.

"Just peachy," Lee threw over his shoulder, "Just bloody peachy." He answered the question only long enough before he headed straight to the room. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to the warm body of one Shady Powell, and his face did not deny it. Neither did his saunter – the same walk he always took on when he was ready for bed, a beer, and his woman. Not atypical, on any count.

Hale, once slightly relieved of duty, had the responsibility of checking on their prisoner shortly after his arrival back, and once he shrugged off his black sweatshirt, he did so. He made his way to the Interrogation Room, planning on a quick welfare check before finding his own bed and catching much-needed rack time.

He froze at the sight, blinking passively a moment.

Rakur was still on his back, actually asleep – body still looking swollen and sore. However, Hale was initially uncertain when he saw the knife just past his head. Whipping open the door, it bounced off the wall, and he tore past the table. Before the man could even start awake, Caesar kicked his side, which jarred him to full consciousness.

He dipped and grabbed the blade that held the black and white photo in place, the militiaman moaning incoherently through swollen and cracked lips. Hale immediately headed back to the other Expendables, swearing under his breath.

Lee was just as surprised initially when he'd entered the room, then broiled with rage. He'd opened the door only to see an empty bed; the lingering smell of Shady Powell lighter than it should have been if her physical presence was detected. He checked the bathrooms that were closest to their area – but still no Boots. He, too, headed back to the bullpen, calling out as he did, "Any of you seen Shady?"

Barney was on his feet instantly from the couch, Jensen on his heels. "No," The Boss hesitated just at the threshold of the other women's room, stopping short. He wanted to slam in, but also wanted to believe they wouldn't have done something so reckless. His hands balled into fists, him trying his best not to tremble with anger. He eyed the door as if in a staring contest. The door won.

Caesar gave them the answer, stalking back into the room and demanding his attention. "You gotta problem, man." He tossed the knife, hilt first, to the Brit. "Look familiar?" He cocked a brow and clamped his jaw.

"Hell, yeah, it does," Lee growled, the blade now turning over in his hands. "Where'd you get this?" His voice was rippled with alarm.

He handed the picture to Barney, who snatched it with a jerk. "Stuck in this, right beside Rakur's fat melon." He tapped his head with his index finger, and then whistled. "If that won't give you nightmares…"

Jensen, with a huff, whirled towards the door and kicked it open with a strong throw of his leg. It cracked off the hinges and pummeled to the floor. Somehow, the blonde giant knew exactly what he'd find – an empty room. Missing gear; missing Steele and Pinksley. He swore under his breath, then reached up to rake his fingers through his hair.

Barney's curse was crude, and he shoved the picture in his pants pocket, suddenly not caring as he stalked into the room. Even as he crossed to what he recognized as Magnolia's go-pack, he knew in his gut that her gear wouldn't be there. He stooped, and his suspicion was confirmed. Swearing again, he whirled around. Heading straight for the corner where they'd kept their arsenal, he found two of the gun cases empty, and other odd assortments missing and out of place.

"Damn it," Christmas snarled behind him, "They took weapons." He eyed Barney carefully, who was staring stoically at the corner of gear, breathing like an enraged animal.

He felt his gut punch a hole through the floor and then his heart follow it. "They'd better be alive when we get there," he snarled, "Because I want the pleasure of ringing their necks when I find them."

"Watch yourself, mate," Christmas cautioned him, a dark prowess overtaking his enraged features. "Powell is mine," his voice was hard and cold as he began to gear up once again, shoulder's stiff and jaw clenched.

Jensen tacked on, shouldering by them. "I got dibs on the redhead," Moving out to the garage to prep a vehicle, Barney glimpsed the man's vein in his neck flick to life, as well as the white of his knuckles flex in a steel ball at his side as he tromped heavily out of the room.

Sighing loudly, he rolled his eyes and ordered them out, "Alright, let's make some tracks." He stomped back into his quarters to get the rest of his own gear, boots heavy on the floor. He heard Hale and Toll exchanging words.

"I'm beginning to think women like that are more trouble than they're worth. If that's what it's like to be in a relationship, I think I'll stay single," Toll spoke honestly. Barney cursed himself as ten types of a fool as he checked his wheeler, then his Colt .45 before slamming it into place in its holster.

Caesar grinned, "Amen to that, brother. Amen to that."

* * *

"So you are Magnolia Steele," the Colonel said in accented English. He looked down his nose at her as if she were a bug on a windshield, not hesitating to scan her up and down in a disgusting once-over. He smirked, "I am unimpressed." A brow cocked for emphasis, the gun steady in her face.

"Wow," Steele snorted, "that's harsh." Boots couldn't hide the chuckle, "Especially for our first encounter, don't you think?" Her wry smile met his speculative brow, then she looked him up and down in a similar once-over. "I'm not really that impressed, either, for the record."

The Colonel then looked at the second woman, rolling his eyes. "So that would make you Lieutenant Pinksley, then?"

He glared at the redhead, who challenged back with an equally dangerous look, "Well, I know I'm impressive," she shrugged a shoulder, "so no need to remind me." Steele closed her eyes in exasperation while Shady dropped her head and smiled, biting back a smarmy remark by clamping her teeth down on her bottom lip.

The Colonel grunted a response that left no doubt he didn't care for her answer – or her attitude. He looked at the third woman. "And that makes you the rest of her team?" He chuckled now, grinning fully at them, then tossed a look over his shoulder to the massive array of uniformed individuals behind him. "I wasn't informed there'd be a trio," he did not move the gun from Steele's face. "Do you have a name, love, or should I just guess?" His eyes darted to Powell.

"Well I can guarantee you it isn't 'love,'" Shady couldn't resist throwing in her two cents, then snorted lightly, "but other than that, I'll take the fifth."

He shrugged, "Your name was not provided." He gave a wry smile back to Magnolia, "Nor is it relevant."

Shady's face took on an image of mocked pain as she responded, "Now, that's hurtful. Really. Hurtful."

Magnolia, not focused on Shady's anonymity, commented instead, "And you are Teak Okunda." The soldier nodded, seemingly only slightly surprised. "Don't be shocked. Assholes like you have a nice reputation," she said sarcastically, then blew out a breath to continue, "So, great, we've made our introductions. Pleasure to meet you." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm again, "Now, if you'll be so kind as to give me back my other two friends, I'll make sure you can keep your testicles hanging between your legs, and we'll be on our way, if you get my drift."

He laughed, "Such audacity!" He smiled at her, shaking his head slightly before raising a finger to wag it carefully. "Your spirit is admirable, Miss Steele, but I think not. When it took you so long to get here, it would be a shame to leave so quickly."

"What's that mean?" This was Pinkie, and her brow finally lifted in curious uncertainty. She dared to cut Steele a sideways look.

"It means, we have known you were here for several days. We trotted your friends out more than once during that time. We knew you couldn't resist." His smirk was devious and dark, and he did not hide his glee. "It's very entertaining, watching you scurry about like rats. Entertaining, and also delightfully foolish."

"Far be it from me to say I told you so," Shady sniped. Magnolia gave her a withering look but didn't respond, instead jerked a look back to Teak with a flaring temper in her eyes.

Okunda looked over the women once more, satisfied they were compliant. He dropped the weapon from Steele's face. "Aza's source told us you and a new team were returning to complete your previous mission. I must say I am surprised, however, that your team is only one other person," he gave Shady a similar once-over, "After your last failed attempt with four operatives, I would have thought you'd have brought along more."

Lieu and Boots exchanged a quick glance. Okunda had let slip several interesting pieces of information in the last few minutes, and they had taken notice. Steele plucked a look over her shoulder slightly to her comrades, but once finding them holding their own, stared back at the Colonel.

She countered, "Have you looked outside? I think me and my partners here," she thumbed at Powell and Pinksley, "have done a pretty good job of kicking your ass so far." She cocked a brow and chuckled, "And really, it hasn't been that hard. Thought it would be better given, you know, all the benefits you have at your disposal here." She nodded to the uniform closest to her, "But I guess money only buy's bodies and not guarantees, right?"

He sneered at her, "Yes, but this is what you Americans would call the end of your run," Okunda asserted, then raised the gun back to her face again to shrug a shoulder. "Now, drop your weapons and make this easy for all of us, hmm?"

"Yeah," Magnolia laughed humorlessly. "That's not going to happen." She narrowed her eyes on him and smirked.

"I would prefer you alive, Miss Steele. I have discovered that you and your type are quite profitable." At her snarl, he chuckled again. "Your friends make quite the lively merchandise. They've inherited your wit and charm, I see."

Her brows shot to the top of her head, "What?"

"Yes. Your friends will make me quite a lot of money. I see no reason why you and these other two won't as well," he explained, "There are men in this world that pay a great deal of money to wrestle with you and your…" his gaze lingered over Lieu and Shady a moment, "what was it you called yourselves? Ah, yes," he snickered now, "Vixens. Delightfully appropriate, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't think I'd make a good slave, Okunda," she tossed back at him sinisterly. "I'm not known for my obedience." Magnolia challenged him now, narrowing her eyes. "Usually there's a lot of pain involved."

"Lord, you can say that again," Pinkie provided comic relief, her and Shady's snickers more than evident in the room of harrowing stares and heavy tension. Sweat poured down Magnolia's face as she stared at this military Colonel, her eyes seething with several hundred ways of killing him. All of them were slow and painful.

Okunda shrugged, "Obedience is not a necessity. There are those that like a challenge," he "tsked" wickedly, and then stepped towards her to grab one of the curls along her face. "Those who enjoy breaking the spirit of someone willful." His tone took an edge, "And they don't frown upon an injury or two. I would imagine you'd know this first hand, having men in your life, hmm?" He leaned in close to her ear and breathed heavily, "I know a man like myself would relish in such an effort."

At that, Steele hissed and jerked away from him, shuffling back a few steps – and her mind darted to Barney Ross, in a rush of emotion. She suddenly wished for him at her six, backing her up in all the ways she knew he would. But instead, Steele now tightened her grip on the rifle, narrowing her eyes at this man before she felt Shady boring a hole into her shoulder from behind.

Powell watched quietly, looking for any opening; any sort of chink in this armored car set before them. As yet, there wasn't any. Her heart was hammering hard but steady, sweat pouring into her eyes and thoroughly soaking her gear from the inside out. Her leg was beginning to burn with pain as blood pooled inside her sock. She suddenly thought of Lee and the jungle where'd they'd first met, when he'd had her back – and everything else.

Teak locked eyes with Magnolia again. "I'll say it once more, Miss Steele. Drop your gun and stand down."

Steele pulled the rifle in closer to her body, shaking her head slightly. "Feel free to drop yours first," she chirped back.

Okunda laughed, almost as humorlessly as Steele had. Then with a nod to one of his underlings, he ordered again, "This is the last time I will ask nicely, Magnolia. Drop your weapons, or I can have them pried out of your hands rather painfully."

When they didn't comply, the soldier took the butt of his rifle and hit Powell at the base of her skull, forcibly enough to drive her to her knees. She cried out as she caught herself on her hands before she fell forward entirely. Pain ricocheted up her skull and into the base of her neck as well, rocketing down every nerve and resonating a blast of painful blackness across her vision only briefly. It sounded off with a dull throb behind her eyes.

"Damn it to hell," Shady cursed as she hit the ground. She grasped the back of her neck as she complained, "Did it escape your notice that I'm the only one not carrying a rifle?"

"So let that be a warning," Okunda smiled, "do you care to reconsider? Or should we have a repeat performance?"

It wasn't the way she had wanted it to happen, but Boots now had a window of opportunity. She felt down the leg of the cargo pants for the trusty 9-millimeter that she kept in reserve – a lesson learned in her first jungle adventure, with Christmas again. She would be able to get off several rounds, but with the number of soldiers lining the room, it would take Steele and Pinksley to get them all. She sized up the count of people guessing around thirty or so, and calculated with lightening efficiency the number of rounds each woman had. Well enough.

Now, she somehow would have to communicate intent. She just hoped that the other two would get the gist and weren't daft when it came to subtly.

The Colonel splayed his arms out on either side of him, palms up. "Look around you, Steele. Do not try something that would get you killed. You are outmanned and have a decently large number of guns against you," Okunda challenged her, "Even you are not this good, woman." He leaned forward now and his eyes flashed a darker shade, and he snarled. "Drop them." The gun found its way back in her face, too.

From her knees, Shady chuckled, "Now where have I heard that before?" She looked up at Steele, "Last time someone said something like that to you, you wound up with a bruised jaw and trussed up like a calf in a rodeo team-roping event." A shoulder jabbed towards her warningly, but she slyly gave him a smirk. "Hit me. Go ahead. I don't get angry, bucko, I get even."

"I think I just got a case of Deja vu," Pinkie said dramatically. "Thank goodness, because I thought for a moment it was a bad flashback." While Magnolia refrained from shaking her head in disbelief, the corner of her lip tickled in an upturned curl. She gave her full attention back to Teak and offered him a wry smirk.

Okunda was surprised these women were so nonchalant about their circumstances, and his eyes showed every ounce of it. He wanted them alive. Teak would be the first to admit that he was indeed greedy, and the money that the other two women were bringing from their auction was more than the entire shipment of slaves who had lined this warehouse previously. Three more, of even greater beauty and more obstinacy, would make him a bloody millionaire.

But, this standoff was getting a bit too cavalier for him. Frustrated, he dropped the gun, pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "This is getting ridiculous," before he raised his gun and pointed it directly at Magnolia Steele's head, clicking the slide into place. "This has gone on long enough. I order you to drop your weapon, or I'll kill you." He knew it was a lie, and from the glint in her eyes, she knew it too.

Steele squared her shoulders, tilted her chin and smiled. "I'm sorry, Okunda, but there's only one way this gun leaves my hand." She winked at him, "And I don't think you're man enough to pry it from me."

Boots burst out laughing suddenly, shocking everyone in the room. Okunda's eyes grew wide, staring at the mercenary still on her knees. Shady's hands were wrapped around her middle, her chin to her chest now. "Are you kidding me?" She finally managed to get out, squeaking like a drunken harlot.

Steele growled her name but Powell ignored her, asking instead, "What is that? Like, your go-to line in the heat of a battle?"

Pinksley had been completely caught off guard by Shady's outburst. She glanced down to make sure the former NCIS agent hadn't come unglued in the stress and that's when she saw it. Powell had never mentioned she carried any weapon other than knives, but Lieu had just caught a glimpse of the small handgun when Shady palmed it subtly.

Something was about to go down. It would be up to Lieu to make sure Steele knew that, as well. So, the redhead did the only thing she could think of – she joined in, "You have no idea, Boots. I can't count the number of times she's trotted out that Marine bilge." She rolled her eyes, "It gets so old."

This had to be an episode of The Twilight Zone, Magnolia thought. Otherwise, it was the strangest confrontation in which she had ever participated. She'd had no idea how Shady Powell would be in a fight, and she sure as hell hadn't expected anything from Lieu. Up until this very moment, the Navy pilot had been rock solid. Now, she didn't have a clue as the California golden girl was coming apart in every sense of the word. But, when the person she'd thought to count on joined in with the Navy pilot, warning bells rang alive.

She looked over her shoulder at Pinksley, "Et tu, Lieu?"

"Hey," Pinksley shrugged, biting her lower lip a moment, "the woman's got a point, Steele. It gets freakin' old."

Magnolia looked down at Shady, seeing the twinkle in her eye. Steele challenged, "And this from the woman who doesn't carry a gun?"

Boots smiled, "I never said I didn't carry a gun." With that, the 9-millimeter suddenly was at hand, and all was lost.

Okunda and his soldiers were completely confused. And, in that confusion, they never saw what was coming – and subsequently, they were frozen in their tracks. This was an unreal moment on all counts, and nothing could've prepared them for it. The three women who had been arguing one minute and carrying on as if they were completely alone, now took over in a flash of curl, perfume, and curves.

With her comment, Powell had fired up into Okunda's body, killing him slowly with one shot. He'd gaped, looked at his chest, and fallen to his knees uncharacteristically as he bled out all over the warehouse floor. Then, still on the ground, she wheeled, turning on one knee and rapidly fired at the soldiers guarding Lieu. Knowing that Powell had her back, Lieu swung around, aiming up at the catwalk to start bringing down the enemy with the spray of her automatic.

Steele caught on quickly, dived for the handgun in Teak's hand, and popped off three rounds to the guards surrounding their party. Then, once it was empty, she finished mopping up the other soldiers around the bottom and a few on the opposite catwalk with her automatic.

What had originally looked like superior firepower from the troops now became as simple as shooting fish in a barrel – within minutes, they fell like leaves on an autumn day; dropping to the floor like dead weights that were nicely dressed and supposedly military-trained. And then, in a few moments, all was quiet – Magnolia Steele and the other women had vanquished Teak Okunda and his militia in a matter of mere moments.

Joining up in the middle of the fallen bodies, Magnolia quirked a smile. She marched over to the Colonel's fallen body, and shook her head at it. "Rest in pieces," she said loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the warehouse. The lights swayed above them, slightly rattled.

When Magnolia looked over her shoulder at the other two women, they shared a round of laughter and reloaded.

* * *

The Expendables moved in quickly on the warehouse, still under the cover of early morning darkness. They easily found the Jeep the three women had commandeered, having noticed its absence at the barracks. A guard had been posted – an obvious sign that the presence of Steele and her little troupe had remained covert very briefly. A quick snap of the neck and Hale had that problem solved, and pulled the man's body behind the warehouse lest any suspicious eyes lingered.

The men continued to advance on the building – Barney on point, Christmas to his right, Toll slightly behind on his left, and Gunner at the back as Hale caught up with the group. They found the next record of the girls' action shortly after they'd stopped behind a barricade. Two guards with knives protruding from very delicate places, slumped over and pale, were motionless and rigid outside the transport vehicles backed up to the warehouse doors.

"Shady's handiwork?" Ross asked, knowing the answer as he checked the perimeter in a sweeping glance. Her trademarks were distinguishable a mile away, and he hadn't missed them.

Lee smiled, "Without a doubt," and a sense of pride seeped into his words as he studied the man's carcass.

"Thought you were mad at her," Gunner quizzed, smiling now as he smacked on a piece of gum. He shifted his weight on his feet, checked the horizon with the scope of his gun, and smugly stared back at the Brit while the rifle was braced against his shoulder tightly.

"I am, but I can still appreciate a job well done," he answered smugly.

Ross shook his head and continued moving toward the large transport vehicles where they got their first real surprise. He rounded about the back, guns extended – until his eyes widened in brief surprise before he lowered his aim and righted his stance. Both vehicles were filled with women of all different ages, looking ragged and filthy. The smell was overwhelming only briefly as Hale, Toll, Lee, and Gunner checked the remaining vehicle. One glance from each of them told him it was the exact same situation.

One accosted Toll, speaking in rapid French. He gave her an apologetic smile and called for Christmas suddenly with a wave of his hand. Ross actually envied the Brit who was fluent in five or six different languages, and waited as Lee listened to her comments. Within a few moments, he'd calmed her down and then translated for Barney and the others.

"Three women came in and freed them. Told them to wait out here until they returned," he was succinct, and to the point.

"And I'm guessing that means they haven't come back out," Ross frowned, looking at the open door. At Christmas' nod, the Boss handed out assignments, "Alright, here's the rub. Hale, stay out here with the women. If anyone other than us and the girls walk out that door-"

"Yeah, I know," Caesar interrupted. "That's as far as they get."

Barney dished out a hand to Toll in a gesture, "Road, when we enter, you stay by the door. No one comes in the warehouse either," Ross commanded. "I'll be damned if I welcome hell and high water at the same time. Let's move," he motioned toward the other two, then jerked his head towards the door.

Once they slipped in the building, the men froze at the sight of the carnage. Bodies littered the floor of the large warehouse – all men, all in uniform, bleeding succinctly over the foundation. Some were tangled in the catwalks above; most on the ground sprayed in an array – the aftermath of that hell and high water Ross had mentioned only moments before. His brows rose in surprise, before he shared an equally impressed look with Lee Christmas.

"Holy shit," Road muttered, letting out a whistle, looking to Ross. "Told you they'd raise hell, just like us."

Barney, Lee and Gunner spread out, walking the area. They checked for anyone who might still be alive but they knew it was futile. Jensen said suddenly, "Tell me again why we're here?" as he kicked over a huge man with both knife protrusions and bullet holes littering his body.

Ross couldn't stop the snort, "Well, we know what Shady can do and there was never any doubt Magnolia and Lieu had skills."

"Like this?" Gunner pressed, gesturing to a man who had at least two-dozen holes in his chest with a nice pool of blood to show. Gunner eyed Ross, brows raised, smacking loudly on his gum as he rolled the man back over in his pool.

Ross shrugged at the sight. The former SAS officer pointed towards the back of the warehouse with the barrel of his rifle, "The girl outside said that's the direction they were headed."

The men moved closer and suddenly heard talking, the voices familiar. Then, unexpectedly, there was laughter. Lee immediately recognized Shady, and did not hesitate to pounce on the door, but Ross stopped him with a sharp shake of his head, no. In order to determine whether it was a friendly encounter or otherwise, the Expendables awaited some signal - and they got it when the sound of gunfire echoed from the small room in short bursts. Three quick pops followed by a quick barrage had Ross, Christmas and Jensen springing for the door.

Then, as soon as it began, it was over.

Lee could see Shady on her knees, a smile on her face as she talked with the other women. So distracted was Powell, she never saw the barrel of the gun that extended from one of the three doors at the back of the room. The soldier eased out, aiming at the closest woman – Shady - who was oblivious to his presence. Lee didn't think.

He grabbed the knife from his weapons belt and in one fluid motion, he threw the blade as hard as he could with a quick flip of his wrist. But, Shady chose that same instant to stand up.

And, for Lee Christmas, time stood still.


	18. Chapter 18

Steele cocked a brow at Powell after their engagement, checking the magazine from the gun she'd borrowed from Teak's fallen form. It was empty, so she tossed the gun aside flippantly. "So, you can shoot after all," she jibed her with a light smirk, "Now I'm genuinely impressed." With a snort, she tacked on, "I think I'd like to see your carrot cake after all."

Still on her knees, Shady smiled back at her, "Never said I couldn't shoot," she lifted a shoulder to dismiss the thought, "I just never offered the information."

"From where I stand," Pinkie stepped in, "it's a good thing she can." She gave Steele a playful sneer, "Because it looked like you were having a bit of trouble hopping out of the hot water there, honey." She cocked a hip, pursed her lips together, and winked at her CO.

Magnolia scoffed before she slammed a new magazine into her rifle. "Pshaw," she shook her head, "I never have trouble. Only…setbacks."

Powell laughed. And, as she stood up, she sensed, rather than saw, the knife pass within inches of her right ear. The jovial atmosphere died immediately as the soldier, with the knife firmly embedded in his throat, staggered a moment before he fell to the floor a few yards away along the back wall.

Steele and Pinksley whipped to attention, and aimed their weapons at the door; ready for whatever else would filter through it with a tenacious apprehension that would terrify the world. The door was the only logical direction the blade could be birthed, but Shady hadn't turned to meet it head-on. She recognized the hilt of the knife now starting to drip with blood. Shady rolled her eyes and moaned incoherently to herself.

Only Magnolia was close enough to hear Powell curse and then comment, "Shit's about to hit the fan," before she lowered her weapon and ran her fingers through her hair. She holstered the gun at her leg again, slightly wincing at the painful graze.

After that, Steele didn't have time to respond as Barney Ross, Lee Christmas and Gunner Jensen entered the small antechamber, hell on their heels and fire in their eyes. She absentmindedly slung the rifle over her shoulder, bracing on her feet to meet them. She'd often met unfavorable circumstances before, and had been ready and willing to meet them. But, something inside of her died when she saw the trembling rage of Ross' fists and the unforgiving glint in Christmas' eyes overtake them in a sweeping moment.

The look on Ross' face was dark and beyond angry – seething mad would've been even a generous comment for it. Barney growled, "What part of 'this is not the job' didn't register with you?" He got up in Steele's face, and she raised her brows suddenly at him, blinking steadily at his shift in demeanor. She hadn't had someone this up close and in her face since the Marines, and it took her by surprise. Usually she was in someone's face, not the other way around, and she had to admit – it wasn't the best feeling.

She got the idea he didn't rightly care.

Magnolia figured she had two options in this moment as he awaited her response: she could argue, or she could play on his chivalrous side, which she knew was just below the surface of the mad dog that was sneering at her now.

Magnolia opted for the latter.

"I know you're pissed, Ross," she put up her hands and gestured, "But these are my friends we're talking about. Hell, they're not even just my friends. They're…my family," she raised her brows at him as if welcoming his challenge, "And my family is right behind those doors. Right there. And I'll be damned if I leave them behind again, so…please," she dropped her gaze from him and sighed, biting her lower lip in a staggering pause, "Please, Barney. I need you to help me do this." With that, she pulled a look back to him, awaiting the judgment that she knew he was not going to withhold.

It didn't soothe his anger in the least, but that polite little "please" had, at least, stopped him in his tracks. There was a time and a place to be an ass, he realized. And it would come soon enough. Sighing roughly, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Lead the way," he grumbled, his gaze anything but softened. Steele didn't think twice, and didn't need to be told again. She spun on her heel and nearly ran to the back wall that sported the three doors, two of which still were padlocked. She beat against them a moment, throwing her weight into them and rattling the lock on the door.

Ross followed, stopping only long enough to whisper harshly to Shady, "Thanks for proving me right." Then, he stalked after Magnolia, leaving Shady to lock her jaw and flinch as if he'd struck her.

She still hadn't turned around toward the entrance to face what she knew would be the piercingly rageful gaze of Lee Christmas, and she doubted she could.

Pinkie looked up into Gunner's blue eyes as he approached, her gut wrenching in six different knots and every direction imaginable as she slung the rifle's strap over her shoulder, where it dangled in front of her carefully. There was something there that she couldn't read, which was unusual. It might have been anger. Perhaps even frustration Fear, even. Whatever it was, it disappeared as he stepped into her personal space, instead replaced with a furrowed brow and glare of hurt and pissed-off eyes.

She took a step back, but he grabbed her arm; jaw set. "There's another door, Gorgon." She teased him with her pet name and a pat to his chest, then smiled softly at him. She expected his gaze to soften at least a micrometer, but it didn't. Suddenly, her stomach pitted again, and she felt a welt of fear creep into her throat. A vision of a drunken Sly rushed into her mind, and she stepped away from him, but Jensen gripped her arm a bit tighter.

"Let go of me," she hissed at him lowly. She knew a flash of fear surged through her eyes, given the slight tilt of his head and understanding realization that flickered through his face. She regretted it, instantly.

The tone of his response shocked her, as did the prideful arch of his brow. His tone was hard, brittle and dispassionate. "It's Gunner," he said and stalked past her to the other door, releasing her roughly as he did so. Surprised, her brow dropped into a furrowed frown, and she graciously counterbalanced against his release and whirled around to face his fleeing form.

Shady was still staring down the back of the room, unmoving as the dead heart in her chest. There was one more man who had yet to speak. She knew Lee was moving toward her, stalking her like some large cat after its prey, but she was not about to give him the satisfaction of turning around.

Though, she should turn around; confront him. But, she couldn't. She hated to admit it, on all levels, but she was very much afraid – scared shitless, actually. Facing down Okunda had been a piece of cake compared to the confrontation she was only making worse. Shady Powell, for the first time in her life, was afraid of what she would see on that ravishingly good-looking face. Because, she knew what would be there if she spun around: it would be disappointment; anger. Or, it could be something else completely – and that would be more than she could handle. And she'd vowed that members of this team would not – could not ever – see her cry.

He was now standing directly behind her, but he hadn't touched her. He couldn't, he realized, because he might actually hurt her, he was so mad. Normally, reunited on mission like this, Shady would have thrown herself at Christmas and he'd be ready and willing to welcome her and know every part of her body against his. But, he also concluded, she was smart enough to know that such an action would be the wrong move. She wasn't stupid in the least - so, she continued to face away from him. He got as close to her as he dared, fearing he'd betray his self-control and lash out to grab her roughly.

Instead, he internally crumbled as Shady spoke his name. He cut her off, "Don't say another word, Shady Powell. I am beyond angry with you. So, for both our sake's, just don't say anything." He threw up a hand, shook his head, and stared dead ahead.

She swallowed hard, nodding her understanding. She dropped her head, now finding the floor more fascinating. It killed him a little, but he knew better than to show it.

In front of them, another scene played out, garnering their attention away from one another. With the butt of his revolver, Barney broke the lock with a hard and heavy set of ramming blows, tossing it aside loosely. Steele nearly jerked the door off the hinges as she threw her weight into it, him stepping back from her as if evading a windstorm. She barreled ungracefully inside, like a bumbling idiot.

And then, she froze after stumbling through the door and collecting herself. She was breathing hard, and she couldn't have heard a nuclear explosion because blood pulsated through her head like a raging river. A lock of hair fell free from her braid, and she swallowed heavily before jerking her head to move away the fallen curl. She could feel Barney's hot stare at the back of her skull, but didn't rightly care.

Inside, the woman who was curled into a ball in the corner looked up and shielded her face from the sudden light. Her thin frame stood slowly, eyeing the intrusion with careful calculation as she'd always had. Nothing had changed drastically much about her presence, but her body was small and frail, with accentuating dark circles under her eyes. The strands of her hair hung in stringy, black locks around her face, half pulled back and half undone in greasy tufts. Her once full face looked drained and exhausted, complete with a healed cut along her cheek.

Magnolia spoke softly. "Jo?" It was barely audible, with a hint of quiver to it, and disbelief.

The other woman moved from the shadow of the corner, a look of shocked amazement sprinkling onto her face. Her cheekbones were streaked with dirt and the clothes were threadbare, hanging off of her as if they were sixteen sizes too large. Her bright and alert brown eyes offset her Asian heritage, sparking to life with the intelligence and pronounced beauty Magnolia had always remembered.

She gave a weak smile as she filtered into the light, her frame registering as a real being and nothing of Magnolia's imagination. "I thought I was hallucinating. I've heard that voice in my dreams so many times." Her voice cracked, and Jo threw herself into Steele's arms, where her CO was ready and willing to meet her, "But, you're real. You are here." She practically fell into Magnolia's embrace, her body nothing but a thin rail of shaking flesh as she clutched to Magnolia's vest.

She hugged her friend tightly, wrapping her arms around her thin frame. Six months' worth of shock, grief, and shame rolled off of her in waves that seemed almost tangible. She squeaked out a breath, "Jo. I'm…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here." Magnolia's voice cracked slightly, and Barney had to look away and stifle a sigh of relief. She pinched her eyes closed, "But, I'm here. I'm right here."

Behind her, she felt Barney move towards the door. As she parted from Jo, she looked over her shoulder to find him wave the others to stay put. Before long, he popped his head back to stare at the scene, hand tightening around the grip of his revolver as he watched her for a moment too long. Something that she thought was familiar flickered through his eyes.

The other woman pushed aside a lock of her once-shining hair and hugged her again. "You're here now. It's all that matters." She squeezed Magnolia in an embrace that belied her present form, and Magnolia's strong arms locked the dilapidated frame of her team-mate and friend in place. She exhaled a steady breath, and she blinked away tears strongly before pulling her friend back.

Next to them, a door down, Gunner did almost the same thing; knocking the lock off with a single fierce blow from the butt of his massive rifle. He grabbed the door and pulled it open revealing another woman, splayed out on a mattress tossed in the corner. Her hair was draped over her face, and she breathed shallowly in the dark shadows of the room. Lieu shouldered past him roughly, and he allowed her to shove her way into the room. She stopped short when she caught sight of the woman's body on the mattress, suddenly frozen.

The woman jerked awake, then shifted on the mattress to take in the scene. Suddenly, the smile stood out ivory against the ebony of her skin. Her hair had grown out from its usually close crop, and her arms were thin rails instead of the rippling and healthy limbs she'd once sported. But, she started laughing all the same as she rose cautiously, "Damn, Pinkie, I'd know that mop of red hair anywhere."

"Hey, Merc," Lieu crossed the room in two thick strides, and pulled the other woman the rest of the way up from the mattress as if she weighed nothing at all. Considering her friend with a sweeping glance, she pulled Riles Mercury into a bear hug, both women continuing to laugh, just to keep from crying. They clutched to one another as if they were inseparable magnets, Lieu blinking away tears. "I thought you were dead," she dared quietly. She turned their embrace to face Gunner, giving him a soft and apologetic look with her eyes. He didn't return it, instead looked away.

Riles just nodded against her shoulder, saying nothing, crying softly in relief.

They exited their respective rooms, and met up in the middle of the warehouse. While Barney wasn't entirely unmoved by the reunion, there was a more pressing matter on his mind that threw him into an authoritative lilt. "Alright, I'm happy the band's back together. But, let me tell you this," he pointed at the three women who had become his problem, "if this has in anyway jeopardized our real mission, there is going to be hell to pay." He finished his comment with a hard glare at Steele, who gave him a thin-lipped look as she rolled her right shoulder.

Until this moment, Shady Powell had been a silent observer in this reunion of efforts. She was hurt by the comments both Lee and Barney had made to her, resonating them over in her mind. But, she knew that it was deserved, despite her anger. She was woman enough to bite the bullet and take what was coming to her, which was fine. She'd understood her consequences at the barracks before gallivanting off with Steele and Lieu.

What rather pissed her off was Ross' hypocrisy. He was no different than Steele, in so many respects that it was painful to count them all. He would have done whatever it took, regardless of the circumstances, if any of his Expendables had been the ones captured – and she knew damn well he would've sacrificed earth and sky to get her back, just as Magnolia had for her crew. He just hated to be both wrong and disobeyed, and they would pay greatly for their mistake. Shady just hated that it could never be reciprocated, if the tables were turned.

In situations like this, Boots tended to get mouthy. It had always been her default setting. She figured it was because she was the daughter of an Air Force pilot or, maybe, because she herself was a pilot with a sharp tongue and sharper wit. Whatever the reason, her buttons had been pushed – and that was never good. She moved towards the center of the room, stepping apart from Lee.

Glaring at Barney, she answered, "Well, guess you better give me a bill because that's Teak Okunda bleeding out at your feet." She motioned toward the big man in a Colonel's uniform with a large hole in his body off a few feet to Ross' left. He jerked a look to notice the officer and sighed.

"Damn it, Boots," Barney closed on her, whirling around to face her.

Magnolia's mouth dropped open slightly, brows a mile high in the air at this point. Until this very moment, Steele had never seen Powell act anything but the good little soldier with Barney Ross. She knew the woman had taken a risk when she joined in this escapade, and she'd known it would jeopardize every ounce of ground they all had gained with Ross. She'd never anticipated it would requisite such hostility from Powell to Ross, however, and she now needed to help temper what could quickly become a volatile situation. And, she'd be hanged if she'd let Ross run over Shady Powell just as he'd done with her. If there was anyone to be pissed at, it was her.

And if there was anyone for him to lose in his life, it'd be her too. She knew a good team when she saw one – and she wasn't about to let the relationship Shady and Ross had fall apart because of her.

Steele joined Shady then, grabbing Ross by the back of his vest and bringing him back half a step. She moved out in front of him and glared. "Why can't we just move this whole party up?" She looked between the two combatants. "What difference does a day make, anyway? You get the job done faster, and you don't lose profits. Day made." She gave him a maddeningly confused look, "If you didn't notice, we've got half the South African army at our feet here, and Aza's just a skip and jump across the river away. All that's happened here is we've upped the deadline."

He stared at her, stupefied in rage.

Shady glanced sideways at Magnolia, "Look around, Barney. Makembe is even less protected than she was," Boots pointed out, crossing her arms at Ross. She cocked an expectant brow at him, and Magnolia tossed her a cautious side-glance. "And I have a feeling Teak here was the brains of the military ops, so that probably means she's on her own with uniforms." She shook her head, "We're at an advantage here. It's only when Teak doesn't come back with his party that we lose it."

Magnolia finished, "At that point, Aza knows she's screwed. Until that time, the woman's going to be between a rock and hard place." She gestured to Boots, finishing off her train of thought, "It's still early. She knew that Okunda was here to see off the shipment and that would take time," Steele continued to help make their case, piecing it together in her mind before laying it out for Ross and the others. She cocked a hip, crossed her arms in front of the Expendable's leader, and gave him a smirk. "She has absolutely no idea."

"That's not all," Pinkie threw in as she smiled at Jo and embraced her, "She doesn't know about you guys." She motioned toward the men, between all of them, and released a sigh. "So I guess that means you're our wild card. With us against her, she's a sitting duck."

"Her source only knew that Steele and her team were returning. But, not who that team was," Powell was in case-mode, laying out the foundations of their argument, gesturing with her hands again. She was surprisingly composed, Magnolia noticed. Composed and eerily at ease despite Ross' harsh glare of disapproval.

Steele smiled next, leveling a stare at Ross. "Which tells you?" She rounded his question from the night of their recon on him – and he noticed it, too. He narrowed his eyes at her and just held her gaze hotly for a few moments before shifting his weight on his feet and looking down in frustration.

Ross' arms were crossed over his chest. It was slightly amusing to him how these two women, who had been at each other's throats since the first time they'd met, were now bonded together in a common cause. He had to admit, what they had presented so far had merit. He was surprised about Lieu's comment, though. "Yeah," he nodded at an expectant Magnolia, registering her audacious question. "Church came through."

"Church came through," Mags echoed, waggling her eyebrows at him suspiciously. "And it was very nice of him, wouldn't you agree?"

Shady chortled slightly behind her. "And now, since you gents are all dressed, primed and ready," Shady countered. "We execute the same plan – just 24 hours earlier." She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shrugged lightly. "Like Mags said, we gain a day and don't lose profits or resources. And we still have the element of surprise."

"And we just so happen to single-handedly thwart a human-trafficking ring at the same time," Lieu chimed in brightly, despite the quickly deteriorating situation. "I'd say that's something to be pretty happy about."

"Thank God for small miracles," Riles suddenly inserted under her breath.

Magnolia turned to grin at her. "Speaking of miracles," she gestured between the two rescued mercenaries and then Barney, "introduce yourselves, you wild angels."

The darker one wrapped her arms around her middle, which was exposed from beneath a thin halter top and cut-off shorts. Though exhausted, she was still radiant with her chocolate eyes, and she smiled. "I know it means nothing to you, but thanks for this," she gestured to Barney with a hand, then jerked a thumb to Magnolia, "She's a bit of an ass, but she's damn well good at her job." She shrugged a shoulder. "Riles Mercury, in case you were wondering."

The porcelain skinned, raven-head snorted. "That's putting it exceptionally light," she stepped up, nodded to Ross, and put a hand to her chest. "Jo Sparks, Mr. Ross. Thank you for your daring and exceptionally risky rescue. We," she gestured to Riles, "appreciate it."

At this, Magnolia heaved forth an exceptionally heavy sigh. She shook her head and looked at him carefully in a side-glance. "On the brighter side," Magnolia tried to keep it light, "you've even got a couple of extra guns here." She thumbed over her shoulder at them, "They're pretty scrawny, but they're good shots."

"Damn straight," Riles was cocky, a burst of bravado masquerading out beneath her withered form, "Just put a gun in these hands and stand back. That bitch, Aza, won't know what hit her." She blew her hair out of her dark-rimmed eyes, crossing her arms in front of her again. She smiled at Ross, a bit too cheeky.

Shady had copied Barney's stance and stared him down. He wasn't fazed. He took a step closer to her. But, he directed his comments to Steele and cut her a sideways glance. "Alright, so you've had your show. I'll admit this plot of yours might work, but there's a couple of housekeeping things we need to get straight." He motioned between him and the two women who stood before him.

"We're listening," Magnolia responded cautiously, cocking a brow.

"First," Ross glanced over at Mercury, "I've got no doubts about your capabilities behind a weapon. I don't imagine you'd be working with Steele if you weren't good at what you do." He eyed Steele in a lingering moment, but directed the statement back between the two of them. "But, I doubt seriously that you are what I would consider mission-ready." He nodded to them, "No offense."

Riles smiled, "None taken." She shrugged a shoulder.

"It's a fair assessment," Jo smiled, looking down at her feet only briefly. "I do indeed miss a gun and my jumpsuit. These rags don't do jack for my figure. " Riles and Jo shared an exceptionally light-hearted look, and Shady had to look down to keep her composure.

It took every ounce of Magnolia's resolve not to snicker right there in Barney's face, but she kept her eyes locked on him and pinched her lips together in a thin and composed line. He narrowed his gaze at her, and she returned it. She could play his game, probably better than he could. She thought better of her own processes when he didn't break eye contact.

He continued, again unfazed. "Second, there is absolutely no way in hell I'm taking the three of you," he pointed towards Steele, Shady and Pinkie with a wave of his hand. "After pulling this little stunt, there is no way I move up the time table against Makembe with you on my roster. I've got to have people I can trust and who won't go off the reservation whenever they get a wild hair up their ass." The last statement was made staring straight into Shady's face, without a hesitation.

Steele and Powell both started to speak but Ross held up a hand. "Since you all seemed to get along so well on this little spree, you can just continue to stay together. You'll take your two friends and the rest of the captives, load up the trucks and go back to our base camp while the guys complete our primary mission." He looked to the other members of his team for emphasis. "Case closed."

Shady had to admit, Barney was being as equally harsh with Magnolia as he was with her. But, that didn't stop Powell. She knew she'd brought these results upon herself but she just couldn't stop, and she was not about to let him steam-roll over her and every other woman here.

She glanced sideways at Steele who really wasn't dealing with this any better than she was – probably worse, given the look deep in her eyes that Powell was sure was mirrored in her own: they were both hurt by men they cared about, and it was difficult to hide. But, she knew better - Steele wouldn't take this lying down any more than she would.

Shady was about to give them both an outlet. "Did you hear that, Mags?" Steele looked at her, brows raised in surprise. "The big strong men are going to go do the hard job while the womenfolk do the housework, keep the home fires burning and have supper on the table when they get back." She had delivered this speech with her hands clasped delicately in front of her, batting her eyes and a Southern accent thick as honey that sounded as ridiculous as she looked. It surprised Ross, who whirled a look at her.

His face simultaneously exploded into a shade of red that Magnolia had never seen before in another human being. If Powell were a man, she'd have a mouth full of his fist and eating soup through a straw for the next month, but he instead fisted his hand at his side and glared at her. Magnolia, if possible, was half proud of him for not blowing his lid right there.

Riles leaned into Pinkie, noticing his reaction across the expanse. "Does she have a death wish?"

"I was thinking not quite right in the head," Jo whispered beside her. "He scares me just looking at him." Pinkie couldn't answer, just as shocked as they were. She could only shrug a shoulder and roll her eyes, then motion with a swirling finger around her temple to indicate Jo's assessment.

Shady looked over her shoulder, "I can hear you, you know."

"I'd go with death wish," Jensen chimed in, having been a silent observer until right this moment. He shifted his weight on his legs, braced them a shoulder's length apart, and tilted his head back just slightly to continue smacking his gum loudly. He stared down at them in observational silence, watching the moment unfold – and eyeing Lieu like a predator ready to pounce madly on prey.

Shady gritted her teeth but didn't give in - wouldn't give in. In what could only be one of the most condescending tones Ross had heard in quite some time, Boots tacked on, "It's because we're women that we can't do it." She gave him a flip expression, "Isn't that right, Steele?"

Magnolia wasn't sure why Shady was purposely inciting Barney's anger, but she did understand one thing – she knew exactly where Powell was headed with her argument and was only too happy to help get her the rest of the way there. Directing a smile to her sister-in-arms, she whirled a look on Barney and cocked a hip at him, placing a hand on it. Her knuckle brushed against the Beretta there, the rifle heavy on her back.

She couched her words a little more diplomatically, "I think what Shady is really trying to say is this, Barney." She gestured now, "This town has been conditioned to see women in those kinds of trucks, and their brains immediately go south for the winter. But, the trucks are driven by men. And, while we took out a good number of Okunda's men, that doesn't mean there aren't a few still left," she shifted her eyes between Shady and Ross, reading her encouraging expression and his glare.

"So, women driving these trucks are going to raise huge red flags if we get stopped. People around here expect those women to be in the kitchen or the bedroom, if you get my drift." She pursed her lips together in a thin line, "You'll have bigger problems on your hands than just a blown op," Shady finished solidly.

Powell was pretty certain she heard Ross grind his teeth. He was seething. She had challenged him and, Shady had no doubt, she was going to pay a heavy price when all was said and done. What Ross didn't understand, however? She already was. Like she'd told Pinkie that early morning in the bar, Lee Christmas was her anchor. The very thing that kept her calm. He hadn't spoken since his threat, and had hardly even registered her presence. Not even a growl at her behavior. Hadn't even touched her. Not even a brush of his hand against hers. So, she was wild and reckless without an anchor, ready to take on everyone and everything that stood in her way. And she didn't give a damn about it, either.

At this moment, watching Powell was like staring in a mirror. Steele was so shocked at how Shady had responded she was almost afraid for her, having been familiar with the look in Barney's eyes herself more than once. But, then again, the woman had only said everything Magnolia had ever wanted to say in that moment. And, quite frankly, she'd delivered it in pretty much the same tone Magnolia would have handed it to him – perhaps even a bit more graciously. She had a fleeting memory that Pinkie had tried to tell her how similar the two women really were. Until this very moment, Steel wouldn't believe it. She suddenly felt very differently, as if the lock had fallen off of a caged animal before her, and that caged animal had been herself all along.

Ross glanced over Powell's shoulder to his second in command. Before Shady, Lee Christmas had been Barney's sounding board for tactical maneuvers. His SAS counter-terrorism training was invaluable. If the Brit didn't like a plan, Ross was, more often than not, likely to change it. This would be no different. He had been a little surprised that Lee hadn't stepped in at this point, and even more surprised he hadn't said two words to Shady. He knew that Christmas was quick to keep Shady in line. Barney always felt it was what made them such an effective team – they had opposite personalities that formed a perfect whole, like diametrically opposed forces of the same united circle.

Lee really still hadn't calmed down. He'd kept flexing his hands at his side, fighting the urge to pull Shady against him. He couldn't give in. She needed to realize how far across the line she'd really gone and that actions had consequences. When she'd mouthed off to Ross not once but twice, he probably should have stepped in. But, she was a big girl who really was not listening to anything anyone else was saying so why should he waste his breath? However, the one thing Lee couldn't argue was the logic of the plan. Both Boots and Stainless were right. Aza Makembe was at her weakest right now, and they had the upper hand to this card game. So, when Barney had looked to him for consensus, he gave it. And, while he understood Ross' reluctance to bring the women along, he wanted Powell close. At least this way, he'd know where she was and could keep eyes on her.

They were all waiting for a decision. So, once again, Barney crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the two women who were right now making his life hellacious. With a put-upon sigh, he finally answered. "Fine. We'll do this with the six of us. Hale and Toll will handle the refugees. But," and now he took a step that placed him directly in front of Shady and Magnolia. His voice took on the hardest edge Boots had ever heard, "You will follow every order without a frickin' argument, discussion or comment. Your only response will be 'yes' or 'no' depending upon what's needed and it will be followed by that prim and proper 'sir'." That last statement was delivered with his eyes directly on Magnolia. She swallowed.

"There will be zero of this commando bullshit you three have played. No more making it up as you go, and no more of that conniving crap that goes on in your heads. You need to piss, you run it by me. You want to wash your hair, I know about it. Get the picture?" He glared at them, brow furrowed. "You so much as think about going rogue again, and I swear to God Almighty that there'll be a lot more than hell to pay." With that, he sneered at them and tacked on, "I'm done. I've let you play your game, and now you're gonna play my way - my rules." He looked to Magnolia briefly, then to make sure Pinksley understood this pertained to her, he snapped a look her way. He finished his speech, "Am I clear?"

All three women answered in unison, all of their eyes glazed over with that same complacent, military-issued stare ahead that drove him nuts. "Yes, sir."

He gave a curt nod, "Now, if we're finished here, let's get going. We're burning daylight." He turned from them, nodded to Gunner, and stepped back to allow every one of them to pass.

Gunner led the way and the two rescued mercenaries followed him out, Pinkie behind them. Shady finally turned towards the exit where Lee should be standing, half expecting him to be watching her. Only, she was devastated when all she saw was his departing form. Powell swallowed hard, the lump in her throat almost choking her as she ducked her head away from the sight.

Steele was watching, the other woman's body language saying everything that she needed to hear. It was killing her that she had to contain her own during Ross' spiel, instead giving him that passive stolidity of a seasoned and trained soldier. Her throat constricted with rageful grief, but instead, she gave Boots a light squeeze on the arm and left the room as well, under the watchful eyes of Barney Ross only briefly before vanishing into the hot night.

Barney watched his female Expendable as he moved to file out behind Steele. He almost felt sorry for her and Steele – almost. He'd busted their balls pretty hard, he'd admit – harder than he ever had done to anyone, even Gunner all those years ago. What killed him is that they'd just stood there, taking it like pros, without even a hint of give in their eyes. Again, despite his seething anger and pissed off attitude towards them both, he was slightly and oddly proud of the fact that they'd had the balls to face him off. At least in all of this it showed him that they were not pushovers, and that they were all he'd summed them up to be.

He was still pissed, though.

Barney walked past Powell and stopped when he didn't hear her follow. He looked over his shoulder and threw her a harsh comment. "Something you want to add?" His lilt was still tinged with seething anger, and he did nothing to contain it.

Shady was pulled from her reverie with a sharp flash of her eyes to him. She contemplated him only briefly, before she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes, he noticed, were swimming with uncertain hurt and guilt, but also mirrored with that stunning strength that she so proudly carried.

Shady then swallowed again, glancing away. The Navy pilot shook her head, "No, sir. I'm good."

With nothing more than that, she shouldered ahead of him to join the others.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas, Gunner, Steele, and Steele's newly recovered teammate, Jo Sparks, were gathered outside the open passenger door of one of the transport trucks, Toll Road in the driver's seat. Christmas filled him in on the change in op quickly, gesturing with his hands and shifting the heavy weight of the automatic rifle on his shoulder. Magnolia, feeling as though under a microscope, kept her gaze distant and her mouth shut.

Road wasn't completely happy about being excluded, but he understood that the lives of these women were just as important as the primary objective, or, for that matter, were presently. He also couldn't fuss too much, as the evidence of the girls' work in the warehouse had been enough to impress the hardest of asses – and the fleet of women they'd rescued was testament enough for him: he didn't need any more evidence of Magnolia Steele's balls, or her intentions. She was a good egg, like Ross was, but stubborn as hell about it.

During the conversation, however, Toll kept glancing over at the young Asian woman who had come out behind Christmas and Gunner and lingered close to Steele's side most of the conversation. She was a little ragged, but the dirt couldn't hide the classic beauty that was evident in her eyes and on her complexion. Somewhere under there was smooth, porcelain skin just waiting to shine; as well as eyes that were intelligent. He liked her attentiveness at once. One arm draped over the wheel of the transport truck, he couldn't help but notice her scraggly frame had once been toned and muscular, and still had traits hinting at the idea despite her malnourished state.

Once she knew Lee was done, Magnolia took over from Christmas. Shifting her weight on her feet, she thumbed over her shoulder at the Asian woman and did the honors, "Road? Meet Jo Sparks. Jo? This here is Toll Road. He's one of the good ones." Steele couldn't resist tacking on the wink and smile, her eyes darting up to Road. "Don't talk him to death too much, huh, Sparky?" She playfully slugged the woman on the shoulder and gestured up to the truck with a jerk of her head. "We'll see you later."

Gunner helped the smallish woman into the front seat and Steele handed her a weapon, grip-first. She hesitated, however, when Jo didn't even give her a second glance, instead seeming to size up her new compatriot in the front seat with a sweeping glance. One of her delicate brows lifted in piqued curiosity. Magnolia rolled her eyes and lightly jabbed the grip of the weapon in her friend's arm.

She whipped around, still seeming to have eyes only for Road. Still ignorant of her CO, she smiled, crookedly, then reached out to touch his cheek, just under his cauliflower ear. "Are you a wrestler, Mr. Road?" She hinted at his ear with a nod of her head.

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered, shocked at her bold physical contact. His face flamed an odd shade of red. Magnolia bit her lower lip – Jo was always abrupt, and less than tactful in her intelligence. "Oh, and, ah, you can call me Toll."

Her eyes came to life, the gun still extended to her in Magnolia's hand. "I love wrestlers," Jo giggled. "My brother was a wrestler. I always loved watching his matches – a very intriguing sport." She strapped herself into the seat, still talking a mile-a-minute, her hair falling into her face to have her jerk it away. "Were you any good?"

He turned bright red, again. Toll very rarely spoke about himself, instead liked to keep a low and shadowed profile among the guys. Well, quite frankly, he spoke very little about much in general – there really was never much to say outside of Ross and Christmas' jibes and Gunner's subtle and less-than-tactful inserts. And with Caesar's big mouth? Forget it.

But, her smile was infectious; eyes dangerously alive with strength and life. He liked her light giggle and he found himself blurting out suddenly with a shrug of his shoulder. "Yeah, I was okay. Got a few records still standing."

Toll jerked a look to Magnolia, who still had the gun extended to Sparks. He nodded at it and cupped a hand around the back of his neck. "You should probably take that," he nodded to it.

Jo spun about in her seat, gave Magnolia an apologetic smile, and shrugged a shoulder before plucking it from her hand. Checking the slide and magazine, she peered to look at the sites. "It's a bit off," she looked at her team-mate, "As usual. But it will do." With a lift of her chin, and smiled at Magnolia. "Thanks."

Turning back to Toll, she grinned at him unabashedly. He raised his brows and looked past her to Steele, who was smiling at him and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. Steele let a look drift over to Gunner, and they both shared a grin.

Lee Christmas rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and muttered, "Good grief," as he stalked towards the waiting Jeep. The other two followed quickly, unable to quiet their laughter with each other.

...

At the other vehicle, it was Barney issuing the instructions to Caesar, standing on the step-up with arms laced through the transport's open window. Hale sat back in the driver's seat, nodding in understanding, leg bobbing up and down methodically as he registered the orders. Below, a very subdued Shady Powell stood nearby, waiting her turn, fallen against the transport's side with feet crossed at the ankles and hands in pockets; silent.

Ross finished, stepped down from the cab, and motioned for Boots to take over with a wave of his hand. Shady snapped to life, looking up at Hale and crossing her arms over her chest. "Hale, I think you can use the scanner to get fingerprints back at the bullpen. I'd run them through every database you can think of – Interpol, FBI, IAFIS." She sighed deeply, "God knows half of them probably aren't registered. Do what you can."

Pinksley leaned in, rapping a knuckle against the closed cab door. "I'd suggest even Missing and Exploited Children. Some of them are just teenagers," she warned, her voice careful. She eyed a look to Ross, then dropped her gaze when he gave her a registering acknowledgment.

"Hale," Barney added again, looking up. "If we're not back in 24 hours, you know what to do."

He nodded, diverted a look to Pinkie, who moved around the truck to the passenger side, where Riles was sitting on the running-board. She righted when Lieu smiled at her and winked, then slipped a hand into the pocket of her faded jeans. "You wanted to wrap your hands around a rifle?"

Mercury nodded as Lieu draped the rifle off her shoulder and handed it to her. She pumped her fist at her side silently, and brought the gun to rest on her hip, a one hand hold across the grip. Her hands flew to checking the clip with a quick scan, slammed it back in, and reached up a hand to catch the one Powell pitched up to her as she came across the front of the cab.

Hale had slid across the seat to watch the scene, leaning out the window carefully. He watched as the woman checked the gun before she slung it over her shoulder and nodded to Lieu and Shady. He couldn't help but notice the slender curves of her body were not entirely lost due to undernourishment, and that she had broad shoulders. Her short, spiked-style hair was grown out and needed cut, and it bobbed in a slight curl at her forehead. Then, spinning on her heel, she hauled herself up to pop open the door, and climbed inside in a quick slightly aback, Caesar righted.

"Staring at something there, Hunk?" Her accent was clearly East Coast, and if Hale had to guess, it was New York. She had a sharp eye as she gave him a considering once-over before plopping into the seat. He raised a brow and shook his head at her audaciousness.

"So you're one of Steele's little lost angels, huh?" Caesar parried back, raising a brow at her as he slipped back into the driver's seat. Punching the clutch, he flipped the key in the ignition as the truck rumbled to life in a loud, diesel garble. "You gotta name, or should I guess?"

"Riles Mercury," she tossed back at him, busying herself with the seat-belt. She reached up to scratch at her temple. She gave him a pointedly attentive look. "And I'm hardly an angel," she stretched her neck a moment before eyeing him again, "But, my friends call me 'Merc'." She challenged him with a raised brow of her own.

"And what do I call you?"

"Your backup," she reached, slammed the door shut solidly, the cab rocking only slightly.

At the look on Hale's face, Ross slapped the driver's door of the truck and shook his head. "Welcome to the club," he called up into the cab. Once Riles leaned over to nod and smile at him, he sighed and stepped away from the truck. "Play nice, you two."

He left the couple glaring at each other through the open passenger window, and Powell and Pinkie followed to the other Jeep. He climbed into the driver's side, and Shady eased into the backseat of the girls' hijacked Jeep, Pinkie joining her. She fell into the seat with a light plop. She began to adjust her hair nonchalantly, pulling it from its fallen and loose side-braid. Shady adjusted her own with a quick finger-pull.

From his place, Ross shifted the seat, pressed the clutch, and turned the Jeep over before slipping smoothly into first. He gave the hand signal and followed closely as Lee led out with the Jeep they'd arrived in. Lieu leaned over to Powell, while fidgeting with her hair. "You good?" Was the whispered concern.

Shady looked at her, "Not really." Lieu smiled softly at her, dropped her hands from her hair, and offered one to Shady in confidence. At the woman's concerned gaze, Powell squeezed her hand lightly. Her eyes were sympathetic, and Powell appreciated her gesture of kindness - actually, Lieu had been nothing but friendly and kind since they'd started this gig, and Shady was suddenly thankful for it. She glanced up at the rearview mirror, locking eyes with Barney for a moment. He gave her a sharp and poignant look.

She arched a brow and answered Pinksley, without breaking eye-contact. "But, I'll get over it," she gave him an indignant smirk, "Let's do this." She cocked her head defiantly and any other conversation ended as soon as it had begun.

* * *

The area around Aza Makembe's home looked like a ghost town – it was quiet in the hours of the morning, the skies painted with pinks and oranges as the morning darkness began to retreat in hovering fog. With no activity in the streets and no vehicle traffic as they pulled in, it was eerily still. The only noise was the quiet breeze that rattled littler across the streets, as well as the waves of the shore in the near distance. It was still early, and most of the stores opened later than even traditional businesses, as Shazibe's proximity to the ocean added to its reputation as a coastal getaway. Needless to say, it was not swelled with bodies or swarming with activity when they arrived.

They parked in two locations nowhere near each other, as was the usual. One at a time, the vehicles' occupants rolled out, moving to strategic locations around the building of Makembe's hot-spot. They did not speak, instead only moved like the shadows, their gear rustling lightly as they hustled and broke into groups. The heat was already beginning to swell, making it more difficult to breathe steadily.

Barney had changed the assignments as they drove, over the ear-piece communication set up. Now, Powell and Gunner were on the east entrance closest to the garage, while Christmas and Pinkie had the west, which was closest to the back. He assigned himself to Steele, and sensed she didn't like it at all, given her unwillingness to look at him and the way she diverted her eyes. Her cold demeanor was as offsetting as the heat.

Each party had a few minutes to get their gear ready once in position. Gunner finagled the earpiece in his ear, hunching low on his legs, and watched as Shady checked her assortments of knives and her handgun.

Gunner muted his communications headset briefly, and leaned over to Shady, "You doing alright?"

Shady followed suit, responding quickly as she heaved out a sigh. She hadn't forgotten the way he'd treated Lieu at the warehouse - or during the past few weeks. The look on his face was evidence for her to know that he was genuinely concerned and not being just a dick. She sighed, "Look, if you're concerned, I've got your back, Gunner. I'm not going to let you down." When he said not a thing, she added as an afterthought, "Or anyone else, for that fact." She couldn't look him in the eye, choosing instead to move knives from the back of the belt to more readily accessible front notches after having already checked them.

Jensen arched a brow, reached across, and tipped a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He snapped on his gum loudly. "That's not my question. Are you alright?" His look did not let up, despite the bristled tension that rippled through her body. Either he'd reconsidered his position about her rebellion, or he was just genuinely concerned. Shady got the idea it was a hint of both.

Powell started slightly, afraid she might have given away her injury. But, that didn't seem to be what he meant. She smiled into the sympathetic baby-blues, and knew he was waiting for an answer, genuinely. She patted his arm, "I'm fine."

He nodded his head, "Alright then," he lowered on his haunches and pulled back the slide on the AR-15. "Check us in." He shifted his weight on his feet, reached to unmute the earpiece, and checked the perimeter in a few sweeping glances.

Their coms came back on simultaneously, and Shady's voice spoke in a low whispered rasp, "Blue team's a go."

...

On the other side of the building towards the garages, Lee and Pinkie were checking clips, while watching for sentries that were noticeably absent. Lieu figured they'd taken out most of the sentries at the warehouse with Okunda, reasoning that Aza didn't keep too close of tabs on the number of guards around her perimeter unless Teak brought it to mind. Most of them had probably been issued to fan out and meet at the warehouse to watch the shipment. Lee confirmed the thought when not one single sentry walked the perimeter of the house in the two minutes they took to do a pre-check.

Pinkie drew the rifle she'd retrieved from Ross' Jeep and checked it over, eyes not leaving her work. A lock of hair fell into her face, and she jerked her head to move it. It fell back as she leaned over to the Brit, "So, I see, unlike Powell, you carry a rifle. But, you also do the knife-thing, right?" Her question was emphasized when she roughly jammed the magazine back into port, and slung the strap back over her shoulder.

He cocked an annoyed brow, "Yes, I do the knife-thing. Who do you think taught Miss Powell?" He watched her steadily as her hands moved to intercept the hand-gun along her calf, where she checked it too.

Unaware that their coms were still running, a sudden and very recognizable voice answered, "Colonel Powell taught Miss Powell the knife-thing. Mr. Christmas, however, perfected it." Shady's voice was curt and proper, almost militarized polite. Also stoic and passive, Lieu noticed. She arched a brow at Christmas, then pursed her lips together and steadied the rifle in her hands.

Christmas ducked his head, unable to hide the pleased smile. Pinkie responded to Shady with a snort and a roll of her eyes, "You should see him, Boots. He's grinning like the cat that ate the canary." When he whipped a look at her, she shrugged and grinned at him stupidly.

Lee muted his com and glared at Lieu, yanking the piece from his ear roughly. "Why'd you tell her that?"

She followed suit, "Because, she needed to hear it. And, you?" Pinkie looked up at him arrogantly, stretching her weight onto her left leg to extend her right in a counter-balancing attempt. "You needed her to know how you felt." She rolled her eyes. "Asshole doesn't exactly look good on you, Christmas."

"And smartass isn't doing you much justice either," he snorted, then growled out a "Check us in," and topped it off with a sneer.

Completely not intimidated, she grinned, replaced her earpiece, and brought the mic at her wrist to her lips. She opened the channel and responded, "By the way, red team is good to go," she snorted and chuckled, "And, don't think for one damn second I don't know why we were assigned that particular color," when Lee sighed and rolled his eyes, she added with a snark, "For the record, my favorite color is pink."

"How does that not surprise me?" Lee smarmed. She just grinned at him.

...

Well, they were at an impasse, Barney could say that much. Slamming a spare clip into the pocket of his belt, he looked at Magnolia Steele, who, across from him while braced against the wall, methodically checking the clips to the automatic rifle she's swiped from the barracks. With practiced grace, she positioned her weapons, strapped on back-ups, and finagled a couple of knives to hidden and easy-to-reach locations. Her hands moved in practiced, fluid motions, eyes calculating carefully and running scenarios through her head. He noticed two sets of dog-tags hanging loosely in the cut of her shirt.

And, he also couldn't help but notice that her hair was pulled up into a knot again – she'd obviously redone it in the car. It was off-set by a sport's headband and ringlet spirals around her face, and she used a finger to brush one of them aside. Suddenly, Ross was immediately assailed with the fantastic vision of her completely naked, in his bed; doing that very thing with her hand, a dangerous glint in her eye.

With a rough shake of his head, he coughed to clear the image from his mind and then began his own weapons check. Rolling his eyes at Pinkie's braggadocio and Steele's inadvertent laughter, he turned a melting brown stare on her, brow raised. She noticed his stare, and glanced at him carefully. He hated himself for the fleck of uncertainty that crossed her eyes. For a moment he flexed his hand, jerking a look to it - no ring.

Shifting again, he dug out the lucky ring from his vest pocket and situated it on his left ring finger. Once in place, he re-gripped the rifle, and noticed that Magnolia's gaze was cemented on the ring. He gave her a sigh when she cocked a speculative brow. "Good luck," he explained in a gruff.

Steele nodded, then grabbed at the dog-tags and lifted them from her breast. "We're not so different after all," she smarmed quietly at him, "Except these aren't so...plush." She indignantly gave him a teasing smirk. He furrowed his brow.

"Plush?" He questioned. She chuckled haughtily and shook her head. Magnolia caught her breath and before Barney could say anything else, and she checked in for their twosome.

"Black team, set." She braced the rifle against her wrist, then pressed the earpiece with a finger. "On our go."

"Our go?" Ross quizzed again, suddenly surprised. She shrugged, shifting on her haunches; rolling her shoulder to test the weight of the strap. Barney shook his head, keyed the mic, and ordered, "Go, go, go."

* * *

They had received blueprints of Makembe's home from Church as part of his going-away package and nod off to duty. The room that served as her office was in the far southwest corner of the building, tucked safely away out of prying eyes and ears. Lee and Pinkie would go directly there from their position.

And, if she wasn't there, her other hot-spot would be the bedroom at the top of the large staircase – or so they'd hope. Barney and Steele would reach that mark first, giving their timing and starting post. Christmas and Lieu would give the signal whether or not they needed to breach the stairs and stop a rush of bodies.

Shady and Gunner would actually have to cross most of the building to get to whichever point the team had to attack, leaving them with the most ground to cover – and the most bodies to take. And, so far, they'd encountered a grand total of four guards, all casually armed with nothing too spectacular. Gunner hadn't fired a shot. Instead, Boots had quickly dispatched them, dropping them before the men even knew anyone was around.

The earwigs crackled as Magnolia cleared the bedroom with Ross. She notified the rest of the team, "Ross and I are clear,"

Once Steele and Ross cleared the bedroom, they moved out towards the office to meet up with Christmas and Lieu. Lieu acknowledged the statement over the com, "Get off the babysitter," Steele cleared the stair-well and motioned Ross forward with a sharp jerk of her head, "we're moving." At a male snort over the com, Magnolia cracked a grin. Ross just rolled his eyes.

At the top of the stairs, Barney checked around the corner as Steele brought up their six. He pulled up, jerked back around the corner, and gave her a nod and flashed two fingers. She acknowledged him, dropped the rifle over her shoulder and grabbed at the front of her vest. Doing her own impression of Christmas and Powell, she killed them with her own perfect flick of the wrist.

As she reached to bring the rifle back around, Ross forgot the coms, and rumbled next to her. "You might give Boots a run for her money." When Magnolia gave him a light smirk and a roll of her eyes, she adjusted the crackling earpiece and brought the rifle back around to her hands.

"That'll be the friggin' day," Shady snapped back over the comm. Barney smiled only slightly, glad to hear a little bit of spirit in his Expendable after the look of defeat she wore just a few hours ago.

The three couples reunited at the entrance to the office, the other two clearing the stairs quickly. Lee and Pinksley were across the doorframe from him, Gunner and Shady to their rear on either side. Steele was directly behind Barney, rifle braced up under her arm in a casual trail-hold. She nodded to Shady and Gunner, and motioned for them to take the other hallway, where there was another door.

With a curt nod, Gunner led them off.

Altogether, they had encountered a grand total of eight soldiers - all of which had met their makers at the end of very, very sharp knives, which had been manned by very capable killers. Ross nodded to Lee, and reached to test the door. He stopped and listened, putting up a hand to quiet them all. Voices rumbled on the inside.

"Bingo," he raised his brows, impressed. Magnolia moved in closer behind him and nodded her understanding.

"You want a prize or something?" She tossed at him, her voice low.

He gave her a sharp look and sighed, then nodded to Christmas. The man readied himself, tightening his grip on the door, and Barney reached for the knob. He found it unlocked.

Aza had been watching the clock, anxious for Teak to return as she leaned over the desk which was riddled with charts and maps and other odd-ended paperwork. She tapped an impatient finger on the table and eyed the digital clock on the wall, feeling a bead of nervous sweat move down her temple. Her stomach pitted slightly, and she straightened to cross her arms over her chest.

They had taken a huge risk trying to draw out Steele and her assassins. It had cost far too much money and time that she couldn't spare, but Teak had insisted that if they hadn't saw to the issue of the female mercenary, there would be even greater prices to pay. Then, he'd told her the figures Steele's two team-members had brought from auction, and that had settled it. Her time and efforts would be compensated by Steele and the bounty they'd reap from not only her, but her league.

The numbers were staggering, and could not be ignored. She'd be funded for another six months by this endeavor alone.

Aza, however, had not spared the uniforms Teak had left behind. She'd had another fifteen soldiers gathered around the desk as she discussed their plans for the day's shipment and moving cargo. They'd all been quietly attentive and observant, as Teak's men always were, as they listened to her. They didn't seem to notice her anxiety. Or, if they did, they knew better than to say anything.

She was not a woman easily ruffled – she was the leader of her father's movement, and she had not come to the position by birth alone. Aza had earned her way to the top with a long list of accomplishments and an even longer one of vanquished land's – she had killed a lot, while making a terribly sick amount of money under the government's nose. She'd snubbed authorities and forgone the laws and regulations of the land of South Africa – she had carried on her father's dream, to fruition.

And now she was little more than a nervous wreck, watching the clock like an expectant wife. She shouldn't be this nervous, but Teak was late. He'd never been late a day in service to her – had never given her reason to worry. He was an astounding man of honor, title, and command, as well as military pride. The man had made her rich while also keeping her ventures secure.

And now, on the day where she stood to make a great deal of money, he chose to break his impeccable record with tardiness. No, not tardiness – lateness. He was late, the imbecile. She swore under her breath, crossed to the table in the corner, and pulled open the drawer to retrieve her Colt .45. Snapping back the slide, she stuffed it into the front of her pants and whirled about to order the soldiers.

She was stopped, however, when the door to her office pummeled open and bounced off the wall.

Lee and Pinkie were the first ones in, followed by Barney and Steele.

Another door, to the left of the desk littered with papers and other assorted oddities, opened with another four soldiers rushing inside, followed immediately by Gunner and Shady.

The soldiers fanned out, attacking with whatever was at their disposal – which hadn't been much. Surprised and at a disadvantage, they were a fumbling mess. Fists flew, but only a little gunfire accompanied the fray. They fought aggressively, despite their situation; flinging chairs, which were inadvertently dodged, tumbling tables over and rushing to intercept the intruders.

One stood to whip out a Glock on Barney, but he ducked and lunged for a crystal ashtray that had skittered to the floor from an overturned table. He whipped it at the guard, and it cracked against his skull. Knocked to the floor and splaying blood, he didn't move. Ross rolled, and popped back up, only to slam his fist into the face of another smaller guard. With a sharp kick, he fell. He came around sharply to find Gunner ram another soldier into the wall, which crumpled him. Magnolia, who hadn't disappeared from the doorway, didn't see the man in the corner pull a gun on her.

Barney reacted, leaped for her, and pummeled her to the ground. She squealed, him taking the brunt of the fall in a sharp grunt, and they slid across the floor a few inches before he pulled up and fired off a round in the direction. He missed, and the man took aim, but not before Magnolia felled the metal fold-up table in front of them with a sharp push of her shoulder. It hit the ground in front of them, and they scrambled up behind it. The man's two shots clanged against it with a metallic ring.

"You ok?" He asked her.

She nodded, collecting her breath. "Yeah. I'm fine." With a confirming nod, Ross peeked up from behind the table, corrected his aim, and felled the soldier - who was now out of bullets, apparently - with a quick shot to the face.

Two soldiers had Lieu pinned in a corner, and she rushed them, ducking her shoulder low to ram the one in the gut, the other scrambling to intercept her. He grabbed the back of her vest and plucked her off his compatriot, but not before she rendered him unconscious with a sharp blow to the temple. She squealed, flailed, and hit the wall with a sharp thunk as the huge man whipped her across the floor. Her head cracked against the sheetrock, and she grunted.

Dazed, she hardly had time to recover before he came at her again. She reached to grab a knife from her vest, but halted when Gunner moved in front of her to intercept the soldier. Grabbing the front of the man's shirt, he head-butted him expertly, rammed his knee into his crotch, rammed his head against the wall next to Lieu. Gunner dropped his sagging form to the floor. Jensen whirled to face her, but not before another soldier across the room noticed his moment and pulled a knife.

Lieu noticed, lunged forward, and plucked his issued M9 from its holster and shoved him out of the way. Popping off two rounds, the man across the room fell, the knife skittering across the floor. Huffing, she handed the gun back to Jensen, who stared at her, stupefied.

"Thanks," he managed.

She shrugged, pressing the gun to his chest as she passed. "Don't mention it," was the only statement she managed to mumble.

In the other corner, Shady dodged blows from an exceptionally huge sergeant as he whipped a sharp hook with his right. Powell ducked, then sprang forward to tackle him at the waist. He hit the floor hard. Scrambling on top of him, she grabbed at his throat and squeezed it, pinning his arms with her knees, before he pulled at her hair. She screeched, and he kicked her off with a sharp push of his legs to her abdomen. Powell went rolling off of him, only to hit the desk, and managed to stand as he straightened to confront her.

She rose, sized him up, and brought a blade between them. He hesitated only slightly before smiling and snickering at her, obviously not too threatened. He came at her, throwing jabs, and she warded them off carefully, timing the blows. Before he could do another series, she sliced at his wrist sharply with the blade, and he screeched in horror as blood poured out of his arm. At an advantage, Powell knocked him with a kick to the wall, charged at him, and whipped around in a whirl before she quickly cut his throat with a blade. Bloodied, she wiped it on his uniform before scanning the room for the next engagement.

When another two soldiers came in the front door, it was Christmas who quickly took care of them, throwing knives from across the room. The former husband-and-wife duo locked glances and he gave her a superior glare. Shady blew him a kiss, smartly.

"You're still in the dog house," he growled.

However, Steele hardly had time to consider her counterparts, for she had one target in mind – Aza Makembe. She locked stares with the woman across the room, feeling her own heart ram against her ribcage like a caged animal. Her breathing was irregular, and blood pulsated through her ears like a locomotive. She studied the woman from her position behind the table with Ross.

Makembe stood, a sidearm at the waist of her pants, across the room and smirking at her diligently. Her confidence was effusive as she slowly rounded the large desk, hardly paying mind to the disarray of her soldiers and the engaging soldiers around her. Magnolia, from her place beside Ross behind the table, pulled her Beretta and removed the safety, standing slowly.

Magnolia took her in a moment, sizing her up in a sweeping glance as she came out from behind the table. She came to the swift conclusion that Aza Makembe was beautiful – far too beautiful, for a radical. Her hair was cut short, in a swing-bob; died a deep wine color. Bangs hung over her left eye. She sported caramel colored, flawless skin; matched with amazing chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold. She had a tattoo of a butterfly, offset with a diamond implant, along her right temple.

If Shady was ever a cover girl, this woman was a supermodel. She sauntered forward, not paying any mind to the fallen bodies of her entourage. She was in, surprisingly, an off-white pants-suit, with a deeply cut, lavender silk shirt beneath, matched with stiletto black heels. She wore large hoop earrings and her fingers were littered with expensive rings. The woman looked more like something off the cover of a magazine than she did a ruthless extremist, and walked every bit of it in a swinging strut that extenuated her hips and drew attention to her figure.

A smile curled her lips as she stopped in the middle of the room, not too terribly far from where Magnolia herself stood. Her hard gaze was cemented on the mercenary now, but her lips were upturned in a scrupulous smirk.

"Welcome, Magnolia," Aza said disingenuously. Her English was cultured, which bespoke of a very expensive education. She folded her arms out in front of her and bowed slightly at the waist. "It's time we met." Her tone was dripping with bravado and taunting pride. "I've heard you've wanted to see me for a long while."

"Something like that," she answered, coldly, an equal bravado in her voice. The woman gave her a lift of a brow, scanned her over, and crossed her arms in front of her. She cocked a hip, then shook her head and sighed exaggeratedly. Magnolia snorted. "Impressed? Or not what you were expecting?"

She chuckled. "Oh, no, you are very beautiful," she gestured to Magnolia in an up and down sweep, "and there are many, many men that would pay handsomely to take you to bed," she sighed lightly, noticing Barney rise from the behind the table. He glared at the woman, his face hard at her statement, and she raised her brows and gestured to him. "Well, hello," she cooed smoothly, "I see Magnolia has brought friends," she eyed him carefully, then pursed her lips together and chuckled. When he came up behind Magnolia, she nodded. "Oh, I see," she laughed pompously, "A boyfriend? Isn't that just sweet," she leveled a stare at Steele, "That is pretty brave of you, Miss Steele, to bring your loved ones to your own execution. Brave, and also very stupid."

Magnolia snorted and rolled her eyes to Ross, "What? You mean him?" She shook her head and chuckled, "He's just here for the show." she cocked a brow at the woman's assumption. Aza just chuckled. "A girl's gotta have options, right? You bring an army, I bring a team. That's how it goes when you're in the business of killing people and ruining their lives. But, you'd know more about that than me, am I right?" Magnolia cocked a brow at her and jutted out her own hip. "Speaking of armies, aren't you missing someone?"

Aza sobered up, glaring now. "I suppose I would be safe in assuming that since you and these people are here, that Teak will not be joining us?" Her tone sounded offended and slightly disappointed – hardly aggravated or off-canter, which had been what Magnolia had been hoping for. She didn't seem phased, instead just shrugged a shoulder. "That's fine. I'll enjoy every bit of this," her lips splayed into a smile, "Men are going to pay me millions just to look at you and your friends," she chortled, sauntering forward. "You will be used like a dog, and when I am finished with you? I'll sell you to the lowest, most deplorable scum of the earth, where the dogs won't even look at you. And then," she wagged a finger, "and then my revenge will be satisfied."

Magnolia didn't break eye contact, and neither did Aza. The tension in the room rippled, the only noises the heavy breathing of the mercenaries. Aza wore a delighted smirk, and Magnolia bored a glare into her face. Barney clenched his hands into strong fists at his side, trying hard not to tremble in rage. When she noticed his clenched jaw, she crossed to him and grabbed his face in her hands. She smiled. "But, I may just keep you to myself, boy toy," she eyed Magnolia with a waggling brow, "I could find uses for a strong man."

Magnolia seethed, whipped the gun around to point it straight at Makembe's skull. She just laughed, pushed Barney away, and moved back to her spot across from Magnolia.

With her forces now handled, Jensen had moved towards the door closest to the desk, and Christmas joined him. Their eyes didn't leave the stand-off, and Shady was half-way between Gunner and the main door; Pinkie mirrored her on the opposite side. Magnolia had the middle of the room opposite Aza and Barney was directly behind her, in a show of support and strength. No one spoke. Magnolia reached up to wipe the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt.

Barney had the sudden thought that he probably shouldn't have let her take the lead in this standoff, but he had the itching feeling that she knew exactly what she was doing, and that this was personal. By the square in her shoulders and the look he'd seen on her face when she'd laid eyes on Makembe, he's known that this was no different than his own confrontation with Vilain. He'd avenged Billy with the same stance. And, the team had come for Tool and him just a few short months ago – despite orders and what they knew was "right", and she had done the same thing for her people, just as his had done for him. Even from where he stood, Barney knew he'd never be able to stop her, regardless if he took action or not.

He studied Aza from over Magnolia's shoulder. While he'd always considered Shady to be a certain type of beautiful, and Magnolia a simple beauty, this woman was dangerously stunning. Her features were drawn out by dark eyes and a perfectly toned figure, matched with a short bob that made her eyes stand off and scream. What was perhaps the most interesting was the tattoo along her right temple; some type of gothic butterfly scheme that surrounded an imbedded gem. The look in her eye reminded him of a viper – dangerous, quick, and exceptionally lethal. The way she looked at Magnolia told him everything he needed to know about this situation:

Right, wrong or indifferent; Steele was going to take the lead. And he was damn well going to let her do it.

Steele, unmoving, raised her chin defiantly. "I'm not worried about anyone else in the room except for you," she seethed at the woman, "Because when I'm done with you, you'll be eating through a straw."

Aza snorted incredulously, and smiled at her deviously. She looked to one of her fallen guards and clucked her tongue in a cautious taunt. Looking to Magnolia, she tipped her head to the side, and added, "I don't see why all of you commando types insist on fighting so brutally," she shook her head, "It is quite a barbaric front."

She inhaled a breath and released it smoothly, "Afraid of a little blood, Aza?" She snorted. Magnolia's voice was cold and emotionless now, as if a hollow chasm of reverberating thoughts. She was oddly collected, "You should check your own hands sometime."

Aza nodded and pulled the gun from her belt. Barney bristled, and he noticed Steele's hand flex at her side – but instead of drawing the weapon, the woman tossed it in front of her, between her and Magnolia. Taking a step closer to Steele, she smiled again. "You would take advantage of an unarmed woman, Miss Steele? This is how you operate?"

Magnolia, unphased, said nothing and remained still. Barney stepped up behind her, closer now. "You surrendering, then?" this was Barney's gravelly insert, but even as he spoke it, he could hear his own hesitant disbelief.

"But, of course," Aza chuckled, looking past Magnolia to him. She gave him a sultry smile and a little lift of her shoulders, "I could never imagine taking on a brutish woman like Magnolia in hand-to-hand. Why, she'd be liable to kill me, wouldn't you think?" At Magnolia's snarl, she moved to advance, but Barney stopped her, a hand on her shoulder. She then leveled her gaze at Magnolia, and a dreamy statement drifted off her tongue, "Yes, Magnolia. Listen to your friend. You need me alive, no matter how badly you want to kill me." she extended her hands before her, "Now. Do what you must."

Magnolia growled her disappointment, huffed, and holstered her handgun. She opened the pocket on her left thigh and retrieved a zip-tie. Running it through her fingers, she dropped her gaze for a second to brush aside a fallen curl, and stomped towards the woman heavily. Barney watched her carefully.

As she looked up, she prepared to walk behind Makembe – and instead walked right into a sucker-punch.

Lieu was going to take a step forward, but Barney held up a hand. She saw the unspoken command and knew she had no choice but to follow orders, and backed off slowly. Christmas grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back roughly, and she glared ahead at the back of Makembe's skull, her face as defiant and enraged as Magnolia's had been.

Shady just crossed her arms over her chest and watched, shifting her weight on her feet. She grimaced as Steele staggered backwards, the zip-tie falling from her hand. She recovered nicely, however, and whirled around to meet Aza with arms up and gait low. Shady couldn't resist a slight smirk - hell, she'd been in the ring with Steele. That woman could handle herself and she was going to take great pleasure in watching her do so.

Amidst the bodies strewn across the room, the two women set to a fight. Aza lunged with a sharp jab to Magnolia, who ducked low to the left and missed it, instead meeting with two sharp hooks to Aza's jaw. The woman cursed, huffed, and staggered backwards in her ridiculous heels, before she was a reasonable distance away to shrug off her suit jacket. Both of their lips bloodied and beginning to swell, she tossed the jacket onto the body of a dead soldier and staggered low to meet Steele's stance. Steele, breathing hard, undid her vest and tossed it to the side in much a similar manner. Her gear hit the floor in a thunk.

Steele came at her in a run, only to have Aza maneuver left and slam an elbow between her shoulder-blades. Magnolia's knees hit the floor, and she hissed, but not before Aza whirled to roundhouse. Magnolia saw the movement, pivoted on her knee, and grabbed the woman's ankle. With a yell, she yanked it down and pulled the woman forward. Aza, losing balance, hit the floor on her back roughly. Magnolia scrambled on top of her and landed a blow to her jaw again. She grabbed her hair and yanked hard.

If Shady had thought Steele was working out issues when they fought, she was absolutely working them out with Aza. The blows came fast and furious from there. Once standing, Aza threw a kick to Steele's chest, which was then met with a fist to Aza's jaw. Magnolia assailed the woman, throwing her weight at her, and tackled the woman again. Aza countered with a sharp smack to her face and pull of her hair.

Magnolia screamed, jabbed her fingers quickly into Aza's eyes, and scrambled off of her. She rolled, popped tall, and again stood to meet her. Makembe struggled to her feet, her lavender shirt soiled with sweat, blood, and spit, and rushed Steele again. She side-stepped, the woman toppling over a dead body. Magnolia spit a bloodied mess on the floor, and wiped her chin. The radical got up quickly, and turned on Magnolia once more, and they parried each other's jabs expertly.

Magnolia finally got Aza down to her knees with a sharp roundhouse to the ribs. The woman screeched, clutched her side, and hit the floor on her knees hard. Her eye was almost completely swollen shut, and Steele's nose was bleeding. With another kick, Steele sent her flying across the floor, where she rammed into the desk and moaned incoherently. Magnolia was on her in two strides, and sunk to the floor on her haunches, panting hard and exhausted.

From where Magnolia retrieved the knife, no one saw. All that registered was the metal glint against the rebel leader's throat. Right leg supporting most of her weight, Steele's left was extended in a painful-looking stretch which pinned Aza's hand to the floor hardly. As she gripped Aza's hair through her fingers, she craned her neck back to expose her throat to the blade. She drew blood with the tip of the knife, her hand trembling to compensate for her lack of breath. Aza clawed at her wrist, hardly able to move much less fight back at this point.

Shady and Lieu both screamed out, lunging for the scene quickly, sensing Magnolia's unease.

Ross ordered, taking half a step forward. "Flowers, no!"

Through a gasping breath, her body trembling, Magnolia responded, with a sharp and distinct quiver in her voice, "Give me one good reason why the hell not?" The point of the blade stopped advancing against the woman's throat, a spiraling trail of blood already staining her delicate skin. Magnolia stayed her hand, and glanced into the woman's eyes.

They were fearful, all confident bravado lost in them. "I…I will give you the name of my contact," Aza panted out, gasping as the blade moved with each word. She whimpered slightly when Magnolia leaned into her face and hissed incoherently.

Barney stepped forward, "The person who fed you the information?" He stopped just to Steele's left and sunk to his haunches, but didn't move to intercept Steele. Instead, he bored a hateful glare into the woman's face. The color, and strength, was drained from her face beneath Steele's blade, and he gave a brief look to Magnolia, where blood dripped from her nose and onto her shirt.

Magnolia countered, eyeing him carefully from her position over Makembe. "How do we know she isn't just saying this for leniency?" When he locked eyes with her, she raised her brows as if to challenge him with an answer or insight. He had none.

Shady stepped forward, "I'll know," and joined their trio. She stood, staring down at Makembe, arms crossed in front of her. "I suggest you get talking," she inserted roughly.

"Everyone knows who my father is," Aza said, her voice tried and shaky against the blade. She huffed when Steele pressed it a little tighter and more blood spilled from the cut. She winced, and whimpered out gravely, "But no one ever asks about my mother."

"Go on," Ross encouraged, his tone biting.

"She met John Hendricks as part of a Peace Corps mission. He was charismatic and she was naïve. It was one night that ruined her life." Makembe's tone was bitter as she continued, her eyes flashing with rage. Magnolia lightened the knife at her throat only slightly, "Her father was an up and coming politician running on a family values platform. He couldn't have his daughter pregnant out of wedlock so it was conveniently covered up with her marriage and living in seclusion in England."

Shady's gaze narrowed. She vaguely remembered one of her NCIS instructors, a former Secret Service agent, talking about this. A flicker of knowing passed through her features when Ross looked up at her. He registered it, and nodded slightly his understanding.

"So now this ranking politician, what," Steele was skeptical, growling now, "just reached out to renew old acquaintances?" Her trembling began to subside as she regained her breath, but sweat continued to pour off her face and onto the floor in droplets. Blood continued to trail down her nose and into her mouth, but she didn't care.

Aza actually nodded, yes. "And, he knew he could exploit the relationship for financial gain." It suddenly registered with Shady Powell, and realization filtered over her. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, nodding her understanding.

When Barney looked to Shady, she responded with a nod. "Yeah, it's the truth. I know who the leak is on the Senate's oversight committee." She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What do you get out of this?" Barney wanted to know, pointing the question back on Makembe. He looked to Steele, and nodded to her, and she jerked the knife away from Aza's throat quickly and sheathed it in her vest. He was a bit surprised she complied so willingly. The woman gasped in relief, reaching up to touch the wound on her throat, and sat up slowly.

Magnolia flinched into a response and shook her head, pushing the woman back to a prone position. "Don't even think about it," she snarled.

Aza spat blood on to Steele's pants, which earned her an evil look. Frustrated, defeated, and peeved, she rolled her neck and put a hand to her temple as if to ease a headache. She finally answered, looking up at Ross. "I get to spend the rest of my life in an American jail. Much more preferable than a South African one."

Ross nodded his head, "She goes." He stood, and signaled for her to do the same with a jerk of his thumb. Magnolia, now standing, eyed him dangerously from her stance before letting her gaze fall back harshly on Makembe. He stopped and considered her for a moment. She tightened the grip on her knife.

Her look was more than enough question. He cocked a brow at her and then lifted his chin in a superior stare. "No questions when it comes to orders, remember?" She dodged her look away and dipped to roughly haul up the woman from the floor. She winced, hissed, and staggered on her stilettos.

Shady noticed the enraged look in Magnolia's eyes, and chuckled to herself. She knew the former Marine would like the next suggestion. "Mags?"

"What?" Magnolia spat, but didn't look up from securing the zip tie around Aza's wrists, and she shoved her forward roughly once the task was complete. Gunner and Lee moved to intercept the battered woman, and grabbed both of her forearms and ruggedly stabilized her on her feet. Magnolia moved in front of her and smirked. "What was that about me making you a ton of money, Aza? Seems like you're going to make me quite the load." She snorted and shrugged, "Thanks for that."

Aza, her nostrils flaring in rage, spit again at Magnolia's feet. She jerked back half a step at the action, and instead of hissing, she chuckled. Magnolia wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, drawing it back to notice the spit and blood mixture. She frowned at it and then touched her nose and reeled back slightly at the stab of pain. Again drawing her hand away, she sighed and checked her assortment of weapons as Shady came up beside her, turning her back on Aza to leave her in the care of Christmas and Gunner.

Shady chirped, "She needs to be secured for our trip and for the eventual flight," Boots smiled now, lightly bumping shoulders with Steele as if to confirm her jovial statement. Magnolia whirled a surprised and slightly peeved look at the ex-NCIS agent, and blinked a few times to register the statement.

Magnolia shrugged, "Yeah, so?" She winced when she rolled her shoulders, though only slightly.

Powell's eyes flickered with humor. "Sound familiar?"

Steele's eyes lit up, and she grinned immediately when their first encounter registered in her mind. With a snicker, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, the knot in her hair hanging in a loose pile behind her head now. "It sure does," she sang in confirmation.

She then turned to Aza, who was now stable between Lee and Gunner, and the woman looked up at her with a hateful glare that would've been cold enough to freeze hell over twice. Magnolia chuckled, sighed a heavy release of air, and shrugged her shoulders. She then looked to Gunner and Christmas, "If you gents would excuse us," She waved them to take a step back, and they did. Then, narrowing her eyes at Aza, she lifted a brow. "This is going to hurt."

And, with that, the round house kick to the chin knocked Makembe unconscious. She crumpled to the floor again, on her back.

"Damn it, Boots," Barney growled at her, running his hand down his face. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

Powell smiled at him unrepentantly.

"You could've at least waited until we got to the ground floor," Lee mumbled, stooping with Gunner to see to the unconscious form. They looked up to Barney and Christmas snorted, "Your plan?"

Ross considered the room, and gestured to the floor beneath the desk, where a large white and blue Persian rug was stretched beautifully beneath the desk. "Wrap her up," he chuckled. He tacked on, "It'll make a nice Christmas present, don't you think?" At the jibe, Christmas rolled his eyes and sighed.

The men quickly saw to the task, while Shady looked about the room. Her brow dropped into a confused furrow as Steele leaned against the wall closest to the door, letting her head fall back against it. It smacked the wall lightly, jostling the picture beside her head. Powell noticed the dark groove in the wall behind the picture, and her eyes widened. She moved to Steele in two large strides, and reached up to rip the picture off the wall. She tossed it aside, and the glass cracked before shattering to the floor, now forgotten. She cocked a hip and crossed her arms, clucking her tongue.

"Look what Steele found," she chirped, then slugged Magnolia's shoulder playfully, "Nice going." She snickered now, "Way to use your head."

Magnolia rolled her eyes, pushed herself off the wall, and faced the safe at Shady's side. Lieu came up to Boots' other side and tipped her head to the side, "tsking" her tongue in contemplative shame. "If you only knew the combination," Pinkie challenged lightly.

Shady glanced over her shoulder where Gunner and Lee were now rolling the rebel leader into the carpet like a pig-in-the-blanket. She shook her head at the sight, then looked back and smiled, "Actually, I think I do."

Barney walked up behind Shady heavily, adjusting his infamous black beret. "You get one shot at this, Snow. We don't have time for more."

Powell nodded and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, shrugging her shoulders. "Your faith wavers, Ross?" She teased him, putting up a hand to ward off his incoming statement. "Hold that thought,"

She squinted, grabbing at the knob. She turned the combination lock a couple of tries, the room quiet. On the third turn, she felt the lock release, and tugged the handle. Swinging the door open, she stepped aside and cocked a brow at the stunned audience of her compatriots.

Gunner called out, "How'd you do that?"

Shady smiled, "I've been studying this woman for almost a month now." She shrugged, tossing her hands into the air palms-up. She gave the brow-furrowed Ross a cheeky grin. "I just knew."

"We don't normally take the loot," Lee's tone was a little stilted for Shady's tastes, still cold and disciplinary. She whirled on him, raised an equally suspicious brow, and cocked a hip.

Her response was just as sharp as his harsh gaze, "But there's two trucks of refugees who could use the coin, don'cha think?" She looked to Barney and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Can't hurt anything? Take from the wicked and give it to the good, right?"

He sighed, waving his hand through the air. "Get it and let's go," was the order. "Christmas, you out first, get the vehicle. Gunner will take Aza and, Fireball, you give him cover." He pulled the revolver out from behind his back, cocked the hammer, and jerked his head towards the door for them to move.

The three headed out the backdoor. Magnolia brought the rifle back around, rolled her neck, and moved to leave just behind Lieu. Before she stepped through the door, Barney grabbed her arm, halting her to a stop. "You're with me, Flowers." She blinked at him, and then he tossed a look to Powell. "Boots, you've got the drag."

The teams cleared the estate quickly, keeping low and to the shadows, with no issues. The streets were as dead as they had been when they arrived. Once Gunner and Lee had Makembe loaded in the Jeep, they took the front car with Lieu on point. Barney and Magnolia cleared the second Jeep, and moved to intercept Shady. Jogging out to meet the vehicle, Shady jumped in the front seat as Barney rolled up.

Next stop would be their compound, and they'd be one day closer to leaving South Africa.


	20. Chapter 20

Shady felt more tired than she had felt since…well, she really couldn't remember. She seemed dogged to her very bones, every nerve tight with tension and exhaustion. Her eyelids might as well be weights attached to her skull, they pulled so heavy over her eyes. Her head throbbed excruciatingly; her leg, more so.

This mission seemed to have long days and longer nights, with mercilessly short hours of sleep in between. And, currently, it was taking every ounce of reserves she had left not to limp on her wounded leg. Her sock, long since drenched with blood, was rubbing against the back of her heel. Her pant leg was stuck to the wound where blood had dried. Also bathed in sweat and dirt, her hair was disheveled around her face to finish off her look. Her female compatriots looked no better – Magnolia, with a swollen nose and cracked lip, and Lieu with her shirt torn in several places and grime smudged over her face.

When the team had arrived back at the barracks and split off to see to individual duties, Shady was relieved when Ross had her run a sweep on the trucks to make sure nothing was forgotten. Magnolia broke off to clean the blood on her face and hands, the others tending to odd jobs upon return. When Powell was finished, she entered the bullpen, flanked by Steele and Pinksley. The sight that greeted them was – interesting, to say the least.

Hale and Riles Mercury sat at one desk, Riles on the top, with Hale in the chair. Toll and Jo Sparks sat at a separate desk, side by side and rubbing elbows a bit...snugly. Behind them, in various groupings, were their refugees. Shady stopped in the doorway, Lieu and Steele on either side, and exchanged with them curiously surprised looks. She'd never seen the two men involved with women other than her on an assignment – or had she seen so many women in one place on a gig before.

The four looked up, weapons drawn just as the ladies from the assault team came on scene – poised and ready for a fight. The refugees cried out and cowered at the sight, pensively retreating farther into the bullpen. The mercenaries only holstered their assortments and tossed them on the desks respectively when they recognized their sisters-in-arms. The trio entered, Lieu shrugging her vest off heavily to toss it onto the couch. Steele massaged the back of her neck, drying her face with a towel, while Shady tried to pull a straight face as she limped into the room.

Pinkie spoke first, plopping onto the couch beside her gear. She peeped an eye open to consider her redeemed league. When she did so, her gaze fell on Jo Sparks, and she wrinkled her nose speculatively. She exhaled heavily and shot Jo a look across the room. "Are you wearing my clothes, Sparky?"

Sparks smiled enigmatically, holstering her weapon at her hip. She pulled the hem of the shirt out with her hand gently, shrugging. "I couldn't very well sit around in what I was wearing. And I knew you'd have something that would work." She winked at her friend, "You have excellent taste, despite your ensembles," she tacked on in a tease. Lieu stuck her tongue out at her and rolled her eyes.

Riles hopped off the top of the desk, boots heavy on the floor. Magnolia, furrowing her brow, recognized her extra pair almost immediately as they tromped. She opened her mouth to speak, but Riles beat her to it. She tossed up a hand, "And, yes, Magnolia Steele, before you even ask," Riles added, following suit with her own handgun, "These are your clothes." She looked down, and grinned cheekily. "Always did think this shirt looked better on me than it did on you."

"Ha, ha," Steele responded, rolling her eyes. She stretched her arms out in front of her, feeling her shoulders pop in protest. Her hands ached from the fight with Aza, as did most of her body, though her nose was beginning to recuperate slowly. She didn't think it was broken. "If I weren't so god-awful tired, I'd probably have something else to say about this." She pointed at her. "But I'll say something anyway. You're lucky I'm so generous."

Riles blurted with a snort, "Since when?"

Shady grinned, shaking her head slightly at the scene. She teased Magnolia with a raised brow. "You do choose the best times to gripe, don't you?" At Magnolia's cheeky wink, she turned to Mercury. "Well, I have clothes if any of you need them, so don't hesitate to ask." She then gestured to them all with a passive wave of her hand.

"Yeah, they're really not my size," Hale grinned, white teeth standing out against his coal features. Riles shot him a look and grinned. Jo just rolled her eyes and shook her head, Toll chuckling.

Giving him a narrowed gaze, Boots asked, "Are we down a few?" She pointed in the general direction of the women they had rescued, who were milling about carefully with leery looks and concern dotting their withered features. They'd relaxed slightly since the trio's entrance, but Shady doubted they'd ever truly be comfortable again in the presence of strangers, despite their act of kindness.

Caesar shifted in his seat, "Yeah, actually, we are. As much as I detest that little weasel, Rakur was telling the truth. When we got here, several of the girls realized they were in Shazibe and that their tribal homes were within driving distance." He leaned across the desk conspiratorially, "Did you know Toll can speak German?"

The three women turned to look at the man whose face flamed a bright red in the corner. He mumbled, "Don't look so surprised," he rolled his eyes, "I do have some skills."

"Between his German and one of the other girls who spoke German and French, they were able to communicate that they would give them a truck and provisions if any of them wanted to leave," Jo picked up the story, running a hand through her hair, which she'd pulled into a high pony-tail. "We got the transport fueled, found their papers and loaded them up."

"Sent eleven of them on their way with about two hundred Rand, a couple of cases of water, and Barney's M.R.E.s," Hale laughed, eyeing the doorframe as Ross' form clomped through it loudly.

"Good riddance," Barney grumbled as he joined the group, nodding at Caesar and the others. Shrugging off his own vest, he dropped it on the floor uncharacteristically. With a look over his shoulder and a jerk of his wrist, Lee and Gunner carried their bundle into another interrogation room where they made sure Aza Makembe would cause them no additional issues.

She hadn't roused from her introduction with Magnolia's boot that had landed her unconscious, instead laid like deadweight inside the Persian rug.

"So what started as 34 girls," Merc spoke again, "is now down to 23." She smiled, "And of those, we've been able to identify another ten." She crossed her arms and fell back against the desk, crossing her booted feet at the ankles.

"Wow," Gunner sauntered in after depositing the bundle, "you've made some good headway." He began unstrapping his own gear while removing magazines from his rifle.

"But that's not the best part," Riles' smile was huge. "Of those ten, seven of them had family offering rewards for information leading to their safe return." She wriggled her eyebrows. "Big score, huh? Apparently some of these nabbed sweethearts belonged to some very important – and wealthy – people."

"You're kidding," Barney was seriously amazed, his brows raising a few inches, despite his exhausted features. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, pinching his eyes closed while sporting a massive headache. The pain behind his eyes was unreal.

Once again, Toll joined in, "We've got transfers already from four of them and they'll be meeting us at Durban with private transportation. The others will wire money as soon as we can arrange a way to get them out of this hell-hole." He made an encompassing motion that left no doubt he meant South Africa, with an accompanying roll of his eyes. "The sooner the better, if you ask me."

"No one asked you," Gunner interjected with a jibe. Hale shot him an aggravated look.

"Hey, I haven't gotten to traipse across the waterfront sporting nice-looking ladies and drinking wine on my recon gigs." He shook his head and waved the Swede off, "So this hasn't been a little vacation getaway for me or anything."

Ross, looking relieved, nodded his understanding. He put up a hand to end their banter. "Alright, that's enough," he sighed, "I want you to contact Church through Shady's backchannels. Tell him we'll need a C-130 that can take them and any of the others we can't identify, or don't have means for their own transport," Barney ordered. "Make sure he knows we did what we came to do, and that I'll arrange something when I'm stateside." Then with a motioning hand, he gestured to the four of them. "Nice work, all of you."

During this time Lieu had left the room to the garage, and came back toting a huge black duffle. "And, for those that don't have means? They can get a share of this," she slammed the large duffel bag on the table and unzipped it, delving her hands inside.

Toll stood up, staring into the bag stuffed and overflowing with South African Rand. He reached inside to dip his hand into the currency, letting it fall through his fingers carelessly. "Where did you find that?" He looked up at the team, brows raised in curiosity.

Steele thumbed over her shoulder, "Compliments of the 'Aza Makembe Scholarship Fund'," and rolled her eyes sarcastically before dramatically flinging a hand over her shoulder. She dropped onto the couch, propped her feet up uncharacteristically, and snickered. "She was pretty generous, don't ch'ya think?"

The team laughed heartily for a good few moments, before it settled into a chorus of relieved sighs. "Well, let me get showered and changed and I'll come back and help you," Shady volunteered, as the noise died down. "All that's not going to divide itself."

"Uh, that's really not necessary," Riles spoke up again, a glance at the group to make sure she wasn't stepping on toes. She jutted a hip and crossed her arms. "We've got it handled, if you don't mind."

Hale agreed, "Yeah, we've kind of got a system." He moved towards the duffle.

"It seems to be working really well," Toll spoke, making this more conversation from him than Pinkie or Steele had heard since becoming a part of the group. They shared an enigmatic look with one another, then looked back to the wrestler. He shrugged. "Too many cooks in the kitchen and all that, right?"

Surrendering, Shady threw her hands into the air in mock give. "Alright," Boots agreed, "I'll get cleaned up and go work on a meal then." She was about to move towards her quarters when Barney slid to a stop in front of her, shaking his head and waving a warning hand in her face.

"Not so fast," Barney stopped her, tone serious. At Shady's questioning glance, he finished, "The only thing you're going to work on is getting that leg looked at." He pointed in the general direction of her thigh, which was now thoroughly stained with a large dark blotch of blood. "You don't get to think about food until you get doctored."

If Powell had been playing poker, she would have lost the hand. So shocked that she'd been called out, her mouth gaped like a fish out of water. She got hard stares from Lieu and Magnolia, along with the other mercenaries surrounding her. Her brow simultaneously crumpled, as if solving a problem.

Lee had joined the group during the update of the refugees. He had moved to stand behind Powell, meaning to grab her and take her to their room. At Barney's comment, he seemed to move with lightning speed next to his female partner, a fresh wave of anger washing over him. As he looked closely at her pants, he saw the darker, stiffer material encasing her left thigh. His hand closed over it as he growled, "Damn it, Shady." The vein in his neck flared, as heat began to flare across his nose.

Between the shock of his sudden proximity and the pain that shot through her, Powell nearly hit her knees. Had it not been for Lee's vise-like grip around her middle, she had no doubt she would have gone down. She staggered ever so slightly, and as it was, her muffled grimace was enough to let the rest of the room know Barney had been right to call out the injury. Lee plucked her off the floor as if she'd weighed nothing.

"When did that happen?" Steele demanded immediately, dropping her feet off the table and rising quickly. She moved around the couch swiftly, her eyes darting to Shady. A look of confusion, etched with concern, flickered over her face.

Only it was Lieu who had the answer from across the room, where she pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning against. "When you threw yourself on that kid to keep her from getting shot, right?" She gestured with her hand, "Gutsy." She chuckled, "Gutsy, but impressive. Nicely done."

But those comments were drowned out in Shady's ears by Christmas' harsh, "Don't you have rules about telling your teammates when you're injured?"

"Put me down," Shady hissed. "We're not doing this here." She growled at him lightly, "Not right now."

"I'll be damned if I put you down, Powell, so you can run off," he responded. "But, you're right about one thing, we're not going to have this little attitude adjustment in public." Lee wheeled around to take her to their quarters, Shady still struggling to get loose. Her mumbled garbles were enough to offset the atmosphere slightly.

Pinkie and Steele exchanged a glance. Lee Christmas was livid, and they both knew it. It was obvious in his tone, his face, and his body language. And, quite frankly, the other women were a little frightened for their new friend. Between the two of them, they'd been in enough sour relationships to fully understand the wrath of pissed-off significant others of the male kind, and neither one of them liked the way this was heading.

It was Lieu who tried to ease the blow, "It wasn't her choice to go with us," she defended sporadically, crossing her arms. Magnolia whipped her a look, brows raised, but nodded in confirmation.

"We forced her," Magnolia tacked on quickly, cocking a hip and putting her hand on it. She eyed Christmas carefully. She didn't expect Barney to whirl around to face her, a shocked expression marring his features.

Barney was the first to reply with a sharp, "You what?"

Lee stopped dead still. He let Shady touch the ground, making sure she actually could stand before he did so. He turned slightly but never released the painfully restraining grip he had on her arm. "You forced Shady Powell?" His tone said it all, and he glared at Steele as if she were the plague standing right in front of his face.

Boots froze. She knew they were trying to help in all honesty, but they had, unwittingly, just exposed what Powell had really done several hours earlier. She swallowed, knowing that there was no way the next few minutes weren't going from bad to worse. She sighed, closed her eyes, and restrained a growl, waiting for the pin that would pop the expectation of hope she felt rising in her gut. It did not hesitate.

Now that she had everyone's attention, Pinkie forged on, "We guilted her into questioning Rakur. Said it was the least she could do with the mistake over the pictures." Lieu flecked a look over to Magnolia.

Nodding as if it were the gospel truth, Mags added, "Then, we told her that her knowledge of the docks made it necessary for her to go with us." She waved a hand through the air as if gesturing away a pest, then sauntered, again, towards the back of the couch. She leaned against it, bracing with her arms.

Surprised, Barney's furrowed brow was enough to ask a question without words, but he did anyway. "How did you actually get her to see it your way?" Barney asked, his eyes never leaving Shady's. Her gaze narrowed dangerously and he was glad she'd removed her knife belt or else he'd have one right about where his heart was at this moment. "Or, play by your rules, for that matter?"

The others watched in rapt fascination as the melodrama played out. Jo and Toll exchanged looks, as did Hale and Riles. Pinkie finished, "We held a gun on her. Up until that time, she was unarmed." Her tone was effusive, as if reporting a simple fact instead of ground-breaking revelation knowledge.

"We took pity on her and gave Shady her gear once we got to the warehouse," Steele finished with a solid shake of her head. "Really not that tough." She eyed Boots with a soft grin. "Surprising, actually."

Lee's tone wasn't harsh. It was cold and business-like, "Your chivalry is appreciated. Really, thank you for defending her. Given all that's transpired between you, I'm shocked that you would." Before Magnolia could respond, he tacked on, "Now, shall I tell you how I know that it's pure, unadulterated bullshit?"

At Magnolia's suddenly shocked and off-guard expression, he nodded once firmly, before he turned an icy stare at Shady, "Or would you?" He deliberately pulled her forward roughly, still not releasing her. She gracefully fumbled, but recovered nicely with practiced ease.

"What's he talking about?" Pinkie was totally lost, her brows a mile into the air. She cocked her head to the side, staring at Boots. She then looked at Gunner who only shook his head, nodding in Shady's general direction with a gesturing hand.

Magnolia took a good look at Powell's face, their eyes locking. And, Mags saw it almost immediately – betrayal. She swore under her breath, and pushed herself off the back of the couch, to press her fingertips to her forehead and shake her head slightly in chastisement to herself. Shady ducked her head when she realized Steele had read her, and her face flashed a shade of embarrassed and guilty red. Boots closed her eyes, exhaled a tired sigh, then looked back up slowly. Her hair fell into her face when Magnolia looked back to her.

If the fatigue hadn't been etched on every part of her face and body, her voice would have been enough. Shady finally answered, "I left a calling card." Though she was attempting to make this smooth, it instead sounded awkward and forced from her lips.

Pinkie, again, tried to defend Boots. She stepped forward, waving a hand back and forth as if clearing the air as she shook her head. "But that's not possible. You were with us from the time you walked out of interrogating Rakur until the guys showed up at the warehouse. There's no way you had time." She furrowed her brow, trying to piece together the newfound information.

Lee snorted. "You bet your life on that, Lieutenant?" He plucked from his vest a knife, showing it to them momentarily, "She left this behind." It was the slender frog-sticker she had used to threatened their slaver, "I had it custom-made as a birthday present for Shady." Eyeing her, he growled, "Unmistakable."

Once again, Lee gave Boots a look that would freeze water. Instead, it sent searing jabs of painful agony up her spine, where it ricocheted through her skull like daggers. Then, he slid the knife back into his vest; a clear indication Shady wouldn't be seeing it again anytime soon. Her expression wilted and she looked away from him.

Barney spoke now, "She used it to secure this picture next to Rakur's head." He pulled the glossy, folded paper from his chest pocket and handed the photo that had started this entire episode – the picture of Mercury and Sparks in chains being led into the warehouse – to Magnolia. She eyed it carefully, then gave him a sharp look.

Snapping it away from him, she looked up at Shady, "Why not just say something?" Her brow furrowed. "Why go to all this crap and play games?"

"I tried," Boots moved slightly but Lee kept her close. "I told you it was a trap." She attempted to pull her arm free but Christmas only dragged her closer, an obvious sign of restraint. "I couldn't just…" she tried to pick just the right words, "I figured why not hedge our bets. If we got there and didn't have any trouble, we'd be out before the team showed up. If we got caught in the trap…"

"Which you did," Barney intoned over Shady's speech with a rasp.

She gave him a slightly irritated look, "…we'd at least have back-up. And, if we had really screwed up, then they would have a starting place to begin searching for us." Shady finished on a sigh, her eyes darting way from Magnolia's intense stare.

To Magnolia, it felt like every eye was on her. She could condemn Shady and not a single man in the room would naysay her. She could beat her senseless and no one would be able to stop her – chew her a new ass, too, and the world would continue spinning. But, instead, her mind whirled with the thousand possibilities of what could've happened had Ross and his guys not shown up because of her. For the absence of such events, she was grateful. In that moment, with the photo at hand, she could find no ill-doing on Powell's part. Instead, just basic instinct and…team-work.

After a few silent moments, she looked up to Shady. "You didn't have to do it, you know."

She cocked a brow. "Do what?"

Steele tipped her head to the side and gave her a ridiculous look. "You know what. Get yourself in deep with your team. It all would've gone a lot nicer for you," she looked around the room, gesturing to all of them with a sweeping motion, photo still at hand. "You could've screwed me over. It'd have been a lot simpler and, definitely, a lot less messy."

To the extent she could being held in Lee's strong grip, Shady shrugged at her. "That's not how it works. And, if you'd really think I'd screw you over, then…" Powell trailed off.

Magnolia shook her head. She was so stubborn like she herself had been so long ago – so unknowing. Perhaps she was blind to the relationship she had with the Expendables, or perhaps she was just too pissed to care. Or maybe, it was because she didn't lead this type of team and didn't make the calls like Steele had. But, the solid look in her eyes and the way Magnolia had seen her and Christmas loving each other reassured her that Shady Powell didn't know how truly wonderful she had had it with these men.

Steele looked down at the picture, and after considering it a moment, ripped it to shreds, looking over to her friends that had been rescued. She gave her a slight upturn of her lips. "There's not a lot of people on this earth that watch out for us, Powell. And, you gotta hold onto the ones that do," Magnolia sighed. "Trust me, I'd know. I've lost a few of them along the way." Lieu reached out to squeeze her friend's arm. Looking directly at Lee Christmas, she finished on a shrug, "If that was the only way there was to reunite my team, then I got no problems with what she did." She crossed her arms in front of her.

Barney had moved slightly behind, watching carefully at the development of events. Surprisingly, he smiled over Magnolia's head, pleased with the response. He locked eyes with his number two, a silent message that Shady was his problem, and that the reins were his. He wouldn't interfere with whatever Christmas decided was best in the handling of Shady Powell. Lee gave him a knowing look that reassured Ross he understood the message.

Boots gave a weak smile, feeling a little like a prisoner whose death sentence had just been commuted to life without parole. But the next words from Christmas almost made her wish for the death sentence instead. "Glad you're okay with her behavior, Steele. I," he turned directly to Shady, "however, am not."

Lee wasn't unaware of how hard he held to this woman. She'd be bruised and he'd berate himself afterwards for treating her so roughly. But, it was either do this or take her across his knee, pull down her pants and give her the spanking that Shady Powell truly deserved. She'd pushed him to his limit and tonight she would know exactly that, and he wouldn't give a damn about it, either. Anything to get it through her thick skull.

He also wasn't unaware that Shady was leaning as much of her weight on her uninjured right leg as she could without physically lifting the left one. And, damn him, if he wasn't a little bit proud of how even now, knowing how much pain she must really be experiencing, she hadn't complained. In fact, he knew she'd complain louder about his next actions instead of the wound. The very idea grated his nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard.

He tugged her forward, getting her off balance, and leaned down slightly. In an easy motion, he put his shoulder in her gut and lifted her, caveman-style, to carry her out of the room. Surprised, Magnolia's mouth fell open, only to have her clap a hand over it to contain a snort. The guys actually laughed; all of them knowing how often Lee carried the woman like that, it being no surprise. Lieu's snort, accompanied by the look on Riles and Jo's faces, was enough to break the thick tension of the room.

Shady knew better than to fight. Her backside was way too exposed to a man who was angry beyond any superlatives she could recite. The only sound any of the others heard was her growl of frustration at being exited in such an undignified way, the only sight her dead weight across his shoulder like a sack. Lee Christmas kicked the bedroom door shut as an exclamation to end that particular discussion, sealing them off from the world.

Lieu and Magnolia shared glances. They had done their best to off-set whatever might happen to Shady, but, it appeared those efforts were for naught. Pinkie didn't want the same kind of theatrical exit between her and Gunner – Lord help him if he even as much as tried to pick her up off the floor. They had a few things to discuss as well, though, and she'd rather get it out of the way than stew on it.

Wheeling around to the big Swede, she dramatically cocked a hip and crossed her arms at him, glaring. "Could I have a moment of your time, or are you going to give me the silent treatment forever?"

He scanned her small frame, then moved towards her carefully. Getting in her personal space, she reached up to detour him with a hand to his chest and took a sharp step back, keeping distance between them. He followed the dainty hand with his eyes, down the arm and to the face of the pert little redhead. Jensen wasn't sure he trusted himself and what he might say in a moment like this, but the slight furrow of her brow reassured him that he'd better mind his words carefully.

He came to the conclusion, when something that mirrored fear flashed across her eyes, that there were some things that just needed to stay between the couple. So, with a nod of his head, he stepped back; the distance making her hand fall away.

Seemingly nonplussed, Pinkie gave a quick smile to Magnolia, a wave to her friends, and a light salute to Barney Ross before she led the way into the girls' bedroom. She opened the door, stepped aside, and waited for Gunner to walk past before stepping in after him. Then, with a sharp kick, she closed the door for privacy in the same manner Christmas had done.

Magnolia immediately set to checking her gear after the episode, which she'd shed on the floor by the couch. She stooped carefully, and Ross noticed the slight glimmer of pain that manifested on her face. He also noticed the small cuts and bruises on her hands and arms, and the crack in her lip and swelling to her nose. He sighed, feeling fatigue pull at his body. Knowing he had his own issues to resolve with the Vixen, Barney decided to follow suit despite his state, and approached her. She didn't look up from her work as she grabbed a roll of sports tape from the front of her vest. She began pulling her combat gloves off her hands and tossed them with the rest of her gear.

With his voice low, tinged with fatigue and emotion, he said, "Magnolia, I need to speak with you in my quarters."

She looked up at him, brushing aside a curl of hair; a brow rose imperiously, "Is that an order or a request?" Her voice was quiet, but her tone was polished. She waited expectantly, her face stoic. There was a shred of concern that passed through her eyes, then a military glaze.

He gave her a crooked smile and another sigh. "Whichever gets you in the room." He waited to see if he was going to have to use the Christmas-technique with her, adjusting the brace on his hand. Her eyes didn't waiver from his face, however, and he knew he wouldn't.

Knowing her friends were watching with unabashed curiosity, she lifted her chin defiantly, got up slowly, and stuffed the tape into her back pocket. Stepping back, she gestured with an overly dramatic wave of her hand, responding, "Alright, Chief, lead the way."

Barney smiled at her lightly, walked towards the room he and Gunner had shared, and waited for Magnolia to join him. He stepped through the door, waited for her to enter, and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

The two remaining couples sat back, staring at the now empty room, stoically.

"What just happened?" Jo asked, looking over at Riles, her face registering every ounce of confusion.

She shook her head, turning to Hale, "My very fine brother, tell me – do you gossip?" Pulling herself back up onto the table, she crossed a leg over the other, waggling her brows at him teasingly. She tapped a finger against the desk impatiently.

He chuckled, "Yeah. Okay." He pointed in Shady and Lee's direction, "Behind door number one, you have a couple so in love with each other it's almost painful to watch. He adores her. She worships him. And neither one can stand it when the other's in danger. Which is mostly what that whole damn display was about." He smacked his lips together, looking to Toll, who nodded in confirmation, chuckling under his breath.

"Behind door number two," Toll, who was warming up even more to Jo 'Sparky' Sparks' prodding smile, grinned as he took over, "you have Gunner and Pinkie. They've been an item since we nabbed her and Steele in Louisiana." He rolled his eyes and thumbed over his shoulder towards the door.

"Wait," Jo quickly grabbed his arm, as if stopping him from making a very dangerous mistake. She eyed him intensely, "What do you mean 'nabbed'?"

He covered her tiny hand with his and said, "Another story. But, anyway, he's fascinated with her. She seems to like him, too, and they've been together in that room every night since we got here." He nodded to Hale, "Doing god-knows what."

"And those two?" Riles asked, pointing towards door number three, where Ross and Magnolia had ventured into its depths. Her tone was curious, brow now raised, as she looked at the door with a quirked look. She eyed Hale, in wait.

Caesar spoke again, "That one's a crapshoot. Are they attracted to each other? Hell, yeah." He crossed his arms, spreading his legs a shoulder's width apart, "Have they done the deed?" He shrugged, tossing his hands into the air in speculative surrender.

Jo and Riles exchanged a glance and a knowing smile. They turned back to their respective men, but it was Jo who said, "Oh, I can't imagine they haven't. I've never seen Magnolia Steele give in that quickly when asked into a commanding officer's room. There's an ulterior motive involved, for sure." She tossed Riles a speculative lift of her brow. "Your thoughts?"

Riles snorted and slapped her leg. "Hell, yes. I'd put money on it." She snorted. "I knew it the second I laid eyes on her."

Jo nodded, as if closing the discussion. "Well," she sighed, "On that note, I'd say we've got work to do." Jo pulled them back on track, with a light slap of Toll's forearm. He looked at the place she'd touched and then up at her slightly ruffled but not unpleasant face. She grinned at him, and she turned back to the papers, gesturing with half the stack for him to help. She and Toll leaned in close together to do more research on the new list of possible names that had been sent over. Interestingly enough, her hand was still on his arm, and he reached up to take it in his own in a gentile squeeze.

As Hale began typing on the computer, Merc slid an arm over his shoulders. In what could only be called a tone of pure seduction, Riles whispered into his ear, "And what's your relationship status, Hale?" Her New York drawl was raspy, but not lacking in gentility. Her eyes, however, were dangerous, and Hale couldn't help but notice he enjoyed the sound of his name off her tongue.

Caesar cut her a sideways glance and smiled, "Strongly considering," and Riles Mercury laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

Lee dumped Shady in the middle of their bed uncharacteristically. It wobbled under the abrupt and disproportioned addition of weight. He then towered over her with his hands on his hips, brow cocked. She tipped her head back, looking up into hazel eyes that were harder than Boots had ever experienced, feeling her stomach slightly drop a few stories through the bed and onto the floor. At least, that's what it seemed like under his pensively intense stare.

He huffed. "Shady Powell," his voice was low and menacing; the tone he used when dealing with an adversary rather than his lover. It made her shiver, and her throat constricted. "You have tested the limits of my endurance." He took a breath trying to steady his anger, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am going back out to get the first aid kit. And, when I return, I expect to find you in nothing but your underwear so I can treat that leg." He pointed towards her hip, cutting her a sideways glance that was colder than ice. "This, whatever it is," he motioned at her in disgust, "Ends now." The last two words were stated with definitive emphasis.

She probably would have come off the bed, but he'd had her blocked where she couldn't, knees up against hers. And, Shady wasn't a complete idiot despite how the last several hours may have made her look. So, she didn't answer, and he took her silence as acquiescence. He turned on his heel and left the bedroom in a tromping pillar of ridiculously composed frustration.

Powell sighed. Her head hurt. Her leg hurt. Her arm hurt. But, worst of all, her heart hurt. At the risk of making him angrier, Shady couldn't comply with his orders. She sat up, draped her injured leg over the side of the bed, and fell deeper into the mattress. Exhaling a sharp breath, she closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, letting out a pent-up sigh of frustration. She needed to know why he was so furious.

She just hoped she lived through it.

* * *

Pinkie stood uncertainly in the center of the room, staring at him more like a frustrated wife than a disgruntled co-worker. She crossed her arms in front of her, then scratched at her head. Gunner had taken a place on the cot and was staring at her, patiently waiting to hear what she had to say, leaning back against the wall with hands laced behind his head.

She looked down, trying to decide the best way to proceed; bravado dropping like a curtain. On a sigh, she finally looked up to him with her eyes and said, "I owe you an apology."

"For what," Jensen's voice was dry and gravelly, expectant as he watched her across the room.

"I, uh, I…overreacted to you in the warehouse." She flicked a quick look up to him, "And I'm not proud of that. Deep down, I know you'd never," she shook her head to emphasize her comment, rubbing either side of her temples, "…never hit me or anything in your anger." It seemed difficult to say, given the sigh that escaped her lips, and the fact she'd had to close her eyes to say it at all.

"You couldn't have proven it by the look on your face," was his simple answer. It was simple enough to tighten the tension in the room, and drive a stake of grief through her chest.

Lieu shook her head, letting her hands fall from her temples. "I know, Gunner." She sighed again, "But, at first, your…your face was so angry." Then, he saw it from across the room, despite the darkness: her eyes filled with fearful remembrance, and she took half a step back. "It reminded me of…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, finally finishing with a quiet, "…it doesn't matter." Absentmindedly, she rubbed her fingertips across her jaw, remembering a past injury.

He stood slowly, pushing himself off the cot, and sauntered close to her – as close to her as he could get without putting a finger on her. She backpedaled half a step, her breath catching in her throat in a hardly audible breath. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she considered him before her, and Jensen damned to hell whoever had made her so afraid of intimate space.

He leaned down, "It was anger. Anger that you could be so reckless and uncaring about how this could have turned out." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "You have no idea what it was like to walk into that warehouse and see all those bodies." He looked away from her, but she reached out to him, and he stepped back, avoiding the contact as he continued, "Moving them around to make sure none of them had red hair." He eyed her again. "Afraid one of them was going to be you. And it was hell."

There was a breathy gasp, but this time, she moved towards him in two graceful strides and grabbed his arms, pulling him close, the distance between them suddenly bridged. He couldn't help but notice how her body fit perfectly against his in all the right ways. The thought was followed quickly with the idea that she smelled like sweat and dirt and it was better than any expensive perfume. His head was swimming. "Gunner. I'm…I'm so sorry. I never…I never thought about that." Her tone was quiet and pleading. "I've…I've never had someone worry about me like that." At his surprised expression, she continued, "Never a man, anyway."

He looked down into her green eyes that were beginning to brim with tears now, and stood in silence with her for a moment. Then, he carefully lifted his hand and brushed aside her hair, her bottom lip curling inward in careful contemplation of his actions. She relaxed slightly, and tilted her head into his palm, silently affirming his actions.

He sighed. "I need to know that you're okay," he started quietly, "That you aren't hiding an injury like Shady did." He brushed a thumb over her cheek, now, "I need it for my own peace of mind." He rubbed her arm gently.

"How?" She quizzed, brow furrowing slightly.

"Strip," Jensen stated plainly.

Well, Pinkie didn't know what she'd expected him to say, but that wasn't it. Surprised, her brows rocketed upward, and she blinked at him a few times. She took in the statement, then cocked a single, speculative brow, "And how does that help our situation?" She questioned him.

"I want to see for myself that you're not hurt," was the logical response. He was entirely serious.

Pinkie smiled then, and took a step away from him. The redhead knelt down and untied her boots, carefully, kicking out of them and pulling off her socks by stepping on the toe of one and then the other. Barefoot, she then unbuttoned her cargo pants, shoving them down to puddle at her feet. Finally, grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it over her head, she let it drop away from her hands as if it had never existed. She now stood, in nothing but a grey sports bra and matching boy cut undies, before him.

And, she didn't know why but it seemed like the most natural thing in the world as his eyes roamed her body. She'd never had the courage to expose herself to Sly, or anyone else, like she did now. Never had the courage, or the trust. But now, in the shadow of his huge and massively interesting frame, she felt entirely safe and…protected. Which was something she hadn't felt from a man in a good amount of years.

With his index finger pointed straight up, he made a circle, indicating she should spin around. She did slowly, feeling his eyes move up and down her body in a more lascivious way than an examining one. When she finally made it back around, it was to see a small smile on his face – one not inappropriate, but instead satisfied.

"Thank you, Pinkie." His slight lilt was adorable, and it melted her ever so slightly. She flushed bright red.

"So, what now?" She asked, and another slow smile curved her lips as she crossed her arms at her middle. She gave him an expectant look.

"Well," he spoke slowly, "Now, I leave."

"What?" She all but shouted, mouth falling open. Her arms dropped to her sides, and she frowned at him, the statement knocking the wind out of her only enough to catch her off guard.

He closed the distance, fingers trailing down her arms gently. Goosebumps suddenly prickled on her skin, and she felt the muscles in her knees quiver ever so slightly. Gunner then moved a light hand to her exposed hip, his fingertips brushing her skin, but then pulled it away suddenly. He once again leaned close and spoke seriously into her ear, "Lieu, I care about you very much," Gunner swallowed quietly, "But…"

"But?" Lieu cut in, lifting her hand to his arm carefully.

"But, I can't," Jensen looked away quickly, "I can't do this with you. I can't always be worried that the next body I turn over will be yours." He shook his head. "It will kill me." He pinched his eyes shut, the corners of them wrinkling slightly.

"Oh. I," she paused, letting her hand fall away from his arm. "I see." Her tone was quiet, almost a breath, and she looked up at him, rubbing her forearm carefully in an attempt to keep herself busy. Because, if she didn't, she was certain he would notice that her hands were shaking.

He sighed. "I have had issues in the past, Lieu. I have never hidden that from you. I…I just don't think I'm strong enough to have this kind of relationship," Gunner tried to explain now, his eyes pleading with her to understand. She stepped away from him quickly, as if he'd suddenly turned into a pillar of fire, nodding carefully. Tears threatened her eyes again. "I can't handle the idea of –"

"No," she looked away, interrupting him; swallowing the large lump in her throat while batting her lashes furiously to rid herself of the threatening tears. "I get it. It's like Magnolia tried to tell me. We're just not meant for these kinds of things. I understand." Her tone was curt and collected, informative instead of tender. Strangely composed, but also quiet and…mouse-like. Everything that she wasn't.

He reached for her, and then pulled her slowly into a hug. She was still, not moving in his embrace, staring straight ahead for a few moments, before she pinched her eyes shut. While Pinkie didn't try to get away, she didn't return his hug, either, instead begging the tears collecting in her eyes to stay put and not fall down her face and onto his shoulder. He nuzzled his nose in her head of hair, and inhaled a deep breath of her.

And then, Gunner released her to walk out of the room, pulling the door closed slowly behind him.

* * *

Steele stood in the middle of Barney's room, arms crossed, legs a shoulder's width apart, looking more like a CO than a subordinate. One brow was speculatively cocked at him as he circled her like a predator observing its prey. She sighed as Ross moved to the cot and dropped down on the edge solidly, her looking less than enthused, and tired, as he did so.

She looked down her nose at him, "Well? You called this meeting," she insisted, "Get talking. I'm tired." Steele pinched the bridge of her nose, indicating a headache – which truly would not have surprised him – and waved with the other hand as if ushering in the lecture.

He looked up at her and gave her a snarky grin, "I really don't know whether to shake your hand or drag you across my knee," he said authoritatively, "Because you deserve both."

"Excuse me?" She shot to attention at that one. Her eyebrows perked to the top of her head, and she blinked at him a few times to process the statement. Nothing came to her, except a new ferocity to her headache.

Barney leaned back on the bed, resting on one elbow, doing his best not to look so entirely relieved that she was not in his imagination. "The mission was a success. In spite of your little extra-curricular activity," he snorted, "It worked. You're alive, and so is everyone else."

Magnolia corrected him, cocking a hip. "Because of my little extra-curricular activity, my team is whole and reunited, I'll have you know." She pursed her lips into a thin line.

"And a part of mine are at each other's throats," he gave her a narrowed glance across the room, meeting her challenging look.

"Yeah," she looked over her shoulder towards the door. She jerked a thumb in that general direction and gestured with her head, "Will Shady be alright, or should I call in the Marines?" Her tone was serious, but it left him chuckling slightly at the irony. "Because I know Lieu can take of herself, so I'm not worried about her. But Shady's at a disadvantage with a bum leg and a very pissed off knifeman on her hands." At his look, she smirked at him. "And I can hold my own just fine, in case you were wondering."

He shrugged a shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, I know that." He continued, "Powell will be fine, but, it's going to hurt. And, she's got it coming. For more reasons than you know." Barney sat back up on the cot, "For right now, however, I need to know that your only injuries are the ones I see." He gestured by raising his hands and wiggling his own fingers. "None broken?"

"They're all well and good," she responded, raising her own hands. She mirrored his actions. "I've been hurt worse." She then dropped her hands, and watched him cross to her empty gear, rustle around a few moments, and finally grab a first aid kit from it. He crossed the room again, back to the cot. "I remember someone telling me once that worrying will give you a stroke," she chirped sarcastically at him.

"I don't really care," Barney responded as he filtered through the kit. Jerking a thumb at his chest, he continued, "I call the shots here, remember?" Her facial expression told him what she thought of that comment, and probably more. He ignored it, adding, "Now, the way Christmas does this with Shady? He'll strip her down. Sometimes with her help. Sometimes without,"

His head down as he opened the kit, he looked up only with his eyes across the room from her after a brief moment of silence. "What's it going to be with you?" He cocked an expectant brow, and pulled a finger towards him to gesture her come. He tossed the first aid kit on the bedside table nonchalantly as if he'd asked her to remind him of the weather rather than strip right in front of him.

Steele swallowed, her mouth suddenly completely dry as she looked across at him, blankly. She wasn't sure which way she wanted to get undressed, or if she even wanted to at all. With help might be interesting, but also, she was still raving mad at him. So, just to torture him, Magnolia nodded and approached, pulling the V-neck over her head. She stopped relatively close to him, and turned away in a huff, feeling exposed, but more proving a point. Balling up the shirt, she pitched it in the corner aggressively. She then crossed her arms in front of her, raising her chin.

She'd be damned if she was going to play his games in nothing more than a sports bra and let him get his kicks at her expense.

With her upper torso now exposed, he ran a calloused hand over her shoulder, and down her back. She flinched slightly, as she knew there was a bright black and blue spot between her shoulder-blades where Aza had pile-driven her to the floor. There was another assortment of bruises and scars along her back as well that she knew he wasn't missing, but she did her best not to notice his touch too much.

She bristled, slightly, as his fingertips lingered over a bullet-wound just below her rib-cage, his hand tracing it carefully as if tending to a delicate muscle car than a mercenary. Then, with his other, he ran fingertips over the scarred flesh of her left arm. Again, a sudden rush of unwelcomed heat plagued her body, and sent her stomach flaming with a wave of pleasure.

"Nice scars," he observed quietly with a deep rasp.

"They're old," she grumbled over her shoulder, "you're supposed to be looking for new ones."

His chuckle drew her attention away, and Magnolia looked down herself, noticing the bruises and marks from her encounter with Aza hours earlier; feeling every one of them in her muscles and resolve. Ross, however, took his time. Finally, she turned to face him, and looked up as Barney continued to examine her body in more exploratory measures than concerned ones.

Satisfied, he reached over, cracked a pack to activate the ice, and handed it to her. There was a lopsided grin on his face that was sexier than hell, and left her insides to tremble with sickened madness.

"Satisfied?" She asked, holding the cool against her lip, desperate to break the tension between them. Despite everything, she was still attracted to Barney Ross, and he was still attracted to her. She'd give anything to erase his memory and transport them back to that first night, when all had been right and she'd been nonplussed to come onto him.

Fate had a nasty way of turning the tables, however.

"You're still wearing your pants," Barney said pointedly, his eyes sweeping over her body quickly. Magnolia couldn't tell if it was relished enjoyment or a testing resolve to remain composed that fueled the statement.

Steele frowned again, but with a huff, she unbuttoned her cargo pants and let them drop with a roll of her eyes. When she cocked a brow at him, still holding the ice pack, he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her out of them, leaving Magnolia in nothing but her underwear and lace-up boots and sports bra. He smiled at the thought that he was demented, because she looked sexy as hell, and he couldn't stand it. When she cocked an authoritatively challenging hip and put a hand on it, he thought he'd lose it right there in front of her.

But instead, he let her have her feet. Then, Ross reached up and freed her hair, tossing the pony-tail clip away. It fell around her face, down her back, and across her front in spirals. He was blasted with the scent of coconut, sweat, and dirt. His stomach flared with heat, very suddenly, when she had to refrain a twisted grin. He also couldn't help but notice that her skin bristled with goosebumps, as well.

Then, he chuckled out loud and raised a brow, scanning her up and down again. He could see just how badly she wanted to punch him in the face. He crossed his arms in front of him, "So, it's just a Shady thing then, huh?"

Dropping down on the cot uncharacteristically, ending the moment, Steele responded, "You're going to have to be a little more specific?" She raised a leg and crossed it over the other, beginning to unlace her boots. It was then he noticed the dark patches across her abdomen from her fight. He also noticed the muscles pull in her thighs in a way that oddly attracted him.

He pointed at her underthings, "Shady always wears lacy undergarments. It's like she takes pride in wearing something different each job." She dropped the ice-pack away from her lip, which was still swollen and ever-so-slightly numb, and raised a surprised and slightly ruffled brow. "Obviously you two don't share the same sentiments."

For some reason, that made Magnolia's blood pressure rise. A sharp glare and an imperious tone tinged her question, "Oh? Well, I'm sorry my lingerie choice isn't up to your standards," she spat, "Leave it to a man to judge a woman based on her thong and bralet set." It was more of a challenge than a statement, and her brow dropped into a furrow instead. "How would you know that, anyway?" She finally retorted.

Ross actually did look slightly abashed, and he rolled his eyes. "Don't get yourself in a tizzy. As you may have noticed, she's not exactly bashful around us. And, while we consider her a team member, she's still an attractive woman in interesting lingerie." He snorted, "We're not exactly blind. We are, actually, red-blooded American men." His brow went up in a silent question, and hers did the same in an equally silent reply.

Finally, she snorted , "You could've fooled me," and grumbled, then flashed a heated look back to him. "But, you expect me to believe it's a look and don't touch type thing, after a comment like that?" She chastised him relentlessly, probing.

"Oh, sure," he looked at Steele as if she'd lost her mind, rolling his eyes, "we've all had a round with Shady." His tone was dripping with sarcasm, "You have met Lee Christmas, haven't you?"

Magnolia actually smiled at that, the corner of her lips twitching. Tossing the pack onto the table, she finished getting rid of her combat boots and socks, and was now lounging on the bed, slowly falling across the cot and feeling every ounce of her exhaustion seep into its welcoming comfort. She crossed her feet at the ankles, and smiled at him wryly, taking note of the torture etched in his clamped jaw. Magnolia then reached up to spin a curl around her finger, as if to taunt him.

And, Barney admitted to himself, she was so damn close to that mental image he'd had of her earlier today that heat rushed throughout his body in places heat had no places being presently.

Then, Magnolia moved across the bed slowly, stood on her knees, and reached over and tugged at the hem of Barney's shirt. "So, with that out of the way," she lulled softly, "Are you going to give me the same courtesy?" She eyed him up and down, her hands careful. One eyebrow rose in yet another silent question, and he was a lost man. He felt his gut hit the floor as her fingertips traced along his abdomen, his jaw clamping down tightly. His breath threatened to catch audibly in his throat when her hand started to dip below his cargoes, the other on the buckle of his belt.

"What's it going to be with you, Ross?" Every ounce of her was dripping with seduction, and he was equally losing composure.

Barney Ross was now about to do one of the most difficult things he'd ever done, despite his better judgment, and he'd regret it later. He shook his head, 'no.' Then, he grabbed her hands quickly, before he lost his nerve. Responding, he replied, "Actions have consequences, sweetheart. Shady will find that out in a bit. You get the lesson sooner." He regretted instantly that the term of endearment sounded more of a sarcastic lilt than he had originally intended. Her facial expression read every ounce of his suspicion.

"What are you saying?" She whirled back from him, fumbled with the blanket, now covering herself. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't shit with me, Ross." She gripped the fabric tighter, her eyes screaming at him. He couldn't imagine he'd live through the idea of shitting with her, much less the actual act of.

He finally managed, "It's going to be up to Lee if she stays with the team."

"Because of me?" Magnolia was panicked, but her tone was harsh and demanding, as if calculating. Her intelligent eyes sparked with realization. "You wouldn't."

Barney gave a sigh, scrubbing his face with a hand. "Powell gave me her word that she could maintain her professionalism in spite of the obvious similarities between the two of you." He let his hand drop, "And, as you well know, she didn't exactly hold up her end of the bargain."

"It was extreme circumstances," once again, Steele defended her quickly. He appreciated her pride and her loyalty, as well as her compassion. Only briefly did he consider her compassion, however, as he remembered the sight of the warehouse, and Shady's leg. "You can't blame her for that. She made a choice because she wanted to save my life."

"And you?" He gestured to her. She blinked at him, surprised a moment.

She was immediately on guard, however, and she dared, "What about me?" with a glare.

He leaned forward into her face, suddenly forgetting the beauty of it in his frustration. "You told me you understood the mission. The job. That you were working for me. But, the minute you had the chance, you went off the damn reservation on your own," he chastised her, gesturing with a hand, and turned away sharply on his heel when her blue eyes assaulted him hotly. "You completely blew the op because of your own agenda. You could've gotten yourself, Lieu, and Shady killed." He paused briefly, "Or the rest of us."

"That's not fair," she inserted quickly. "And you know it –"

He whirled back around, interrupting her. "You could have asked me, Flowers. You could have given me the intel you got from Rakur and asked me to go, but you didn't. That tells me all I need to know," he once again started for the door, and pulled up when he heard her scramble off the bed.

Her body was almost to the point of trembling with rage, and fury cemented itself in her body language. Her tone was cold and unforgiving, "You don't know anything, Barney Ross. You never did." It resonated across the distance between them like gunfire. "There is a lot you don't know about me."

He squared his shoulders and turned back to face her, stopping only briefly to consider her wrapped in the blanket. Her knuckles where white, despite their cracked and bruised state, as she clutched it around her body. Her hair was spiraling over one shoulder, the rest down her back. It took everything he had to stomp back towards her, his narrowed gaze on her form.

"I value three things, Magnolia." He put up a hand and began counting off his fingers, "Honesty, loyalty and integrity. While her intentions may have been good, Boots forgot to whom she owed her loyalty. You," he exhaled heavily, "you not only disobeyed orders, but you were dishonest to boot." He gave her a smart glare, raising his brows to prove his point. "I don't have to know a lot about you to know that you're stubborn, you like to be in charge, and that you're very good at what you do." When her brows spiked, he unforgivingly tacked on, "But, like I said, actions have consequences. You know it, and I know it. And, sometimes, it means nobody wins."

Her voice was ragged with emotion, eyes flanking him quickly with assaulting hurt and anger, as well as confusion. She was searching for any type of give, but he wasn't sure he had any to show. "So, you really want me to believe that if I'd taken those extra few minutes, you'd have come along to rescue my team?" Her eyes scanned his own, and for a moment, he noticed the trace of disbelief trickle through them. "Or, for that matter, believe that you would've left Gunner, Lee or any one of them if the tables had been reversed because it would've interfered with your mission? That you would've done a job when you had the choice to get everything back?" And then, he saw a wall fling up where there had never been one before. Even as he considered her, she knew what his answer would be. He could see it. "I didn't think so."

Barney shrugged, "We'll never truly know, now will we?" He gave her a nod and moved towards the door heavily. Before he crossed through it, he heard her whip the blanket away from her, only to redress roughly. He closed the door behind him with a careful slam.

Once outside, he leaned on the door frame, eyes closed momentarily; heaving a sigh. This was why, he suddenly remembered, that he had stayed away from relationships, damn it. And why he cursed himself for getting way too involved with Magnolia Steele:

Because, when relationships ended, it hurt a hell of a lot more than getting shot and took a lot longer to heal.

* * *

Shady heard his hand on the door knob. In a moment she was standing, braced for a battle. Powell was barefoot, but that was all, unwilling to comply and guess the outcome of surrender. Something had to stand between her and Lee Christmas, and it might as well be clothes.

Lee entered to find Powell not semi-naked and reclining on the bed as he had ordered. Instead, she was on her feet, fully clothed and defiant as all hell, a pensive look on her face that was matched only with the most rigid body-language he'd ever seen. He contemplated her a moment.

Then, he crossed the room in three easy strides. Most men, not to mention women, would have turned tail and run, but not her. She stood her ground, chin up, ready to fight – the usual. Christmas tossed the first aid kit to the bed and once again grabbed her arms roughly. He dragged her tight against his body, his face nose-to-nose with Powell, "Do you dare test me, woman?"

His tone was that of the deadliest mercenary and she fought the urge to shiver. In the face of his fury, she countered softly, "Why are you so angry?"

"Because, damn you," he shook her slightly, "I nearly killed you tonight."

"I understand you were upset," she began to placate him, her tone carefully guarded but not defeated.

"No!" He all but roared, "me, I, Shady, I nearly killed you." And his grip turned into a hug as he pulled her fiercely to him, "When I saw that guard aim his gun at you, I didn't stop. I did what I knew how to do. I grabbed a knife and threw it as hard and as quickly as I could." She could feel his heart beating fast in his chest as if reliving the night's earlier event, feeling as if it might burst through his skin. She felt her stomach flop. He pulled back from her so he could see Powell's face, "And then, you stood up. I thought you were going to die and it would be at my hands." She, biting her lower lip, reached up to cup his face as he finished, "I was angrier at myself more than anything, for not thinking before I reacted. But you didn't help matters."

Shady ducked her head at that comment and the smile spread slowly from there. They were momentarily silent in each other's arm, until Lee quizzed, "Something amusing?" She dared a small grin and flash of her eyes.

She looked up hesitantly, "I thought you cut it a little close." She wrinkled her nose teasingly.

Lee finally showed her that he remembered how to smile; suddenly, a burden to contain. "Now, will you get undressed?"

Shady nodded, "I'm going to need help."

She shrugged off her top easily, but the pants had stuck to her leg. As gently as possible, he eased off the bottoms and revealed the ugly red scrape. She seated herself back on the bed, and Christmas made quick work of cleaning the wound and adding a bandage, his hands carefully graceful over the wound, as she sat motionless under his touch.

"It probably should have a stitch or two, but," he smiled again, looking up at her, "you'll live." She returned the grin as he asked, "Anything else?" He stood, discarded the soiled materials, and perused her with his eyes.

Shady nodded, then taking his hand, moved his fingers to the base of her head where Okunde's man had hit her with the rifle butt. "Well, that's quite the pump knot. Concussion?"

She answered honestly, "I don't think so. I'm not nauseous or dizzy. No blurred vision. Just a headache the size of Texas. But, really, I don't know if that's from the hit or the stress of the last several hours." She rounded the guilt on him with a cocked brow. "I wonder if you'd know anything about that."

He grunted in response as he went to the kit, and shook out what looked like aspirin, passing it to Shady with a bottle of water. "I know you don't like to take painkillers, but this won't hurt you." Trusting him, she took the medication and washed it down, listening as he continued. "I feel responsible for all of this, I'll have you know, Shady Powell. I really should have had Barney bench you for this job."

Powell nearly choked. She pulled the bottle down, "Excuse me?" A hand flew to recover the sputter of water falling from her lips.

Lee shook his head, "I knew the minute I read the case file it was going to be hard for you. I should have told him as soon as we had Steele and Pinksley out of Louisiana, that you weren't fit for duty."

She worked her jaw sideways, "Really, now."

Laying a hand possessively on her leg, his touch was gentle and soft. "Darlin', no one faults you for going with Magnolia. We've all lost teams. It's freshest for you."

"That's what you think?" Shady's voice rose slightly, "That this was a make-good? A way to atone for losing my NCIS team?" At his nod, Powell jerked away from Lee, "Screw you and the horse you road in on, Christmas. This has nothing to do with that."

Lee's voice was cold again, "Then maybe you'd better explain."

"You are such an idiot," she rolled off the bed, limping over to her bag to grab her robe. Tying the sash, she wheeled on him, "This isn't about NCIS. This is about you." She hitched a breath, "All I could think about when I saw that picture? What if it were you? What would I do?" At his startled expression she finished, "I knew I'd be no different than Magnolia Steele. I would move heaven and earth. Break every law – every rule. Disobey every order to get to you." She had been walking back towards the cot, and dropped down, exhausted. Her body finally receiving the messages her brain had been trying to send.

He took her hand in his. "Then that makes this a hell of a lot harder than I anticipated."

"What?" When Lee looked away, Shady inhaled quickly, realization dawning. "Barney left it up to you, did he?" She cursed under her breath, "Damn him too, then." She briefly wondered if Magnolia was having as shitty of luck with her encounter as she was having with Lee, but the thought quickly left when she looked back to Christmas.

"Your actions have consequences, Boots," he nodded at her question. "You knew the minute you made that choice that you were going back on everything you'd told him and me. And even though I know you left that message, the facts don't change. In that moment, you chose Steele and her team over your Expendables. That doesn't go unpunished."

"So is that all it will be?" Shady was suddenly a little frightened and, for some reason, a whole lot of tired. Her eyes suddenly hurt and felt swollen, and her legs felt like heavy weights attached to her torso. She could feel every breath, and every heartbeat felt slow and exaggerated in her chest.

"I don't know yet," Lee responded, watching her eyes begin to droop as she began to sway slightly. He reached out to stable her by the arm, "But, there won't be a final decision until we're stateside. So between now and then, I suggest you be a good soldier and follow orders from here on out."

Shady nodded her head, feeling her body begin to melt. Through lidded eyes, she once again looked at Lee Christmas. He took her shoulders, pushed her down on the cot gently, and pulled up the blanket around her chin. Her body began to fade into the mattress, the blankets foreign but welcoming. "Get some rest, Boots. You need it. Despite everything, you've done a ton of work on this mission. It's time to rest easy."

Shady grabbed at his wrist, trying to fight off the enveloping darkness, wanting him to stay. Any request she would have made was lost as she finally drifted into the darkness, her body melting into the cot in an exhausted and drug-induced sleep.

Lee looked down at this fascinating woman, then to the bottle in his hand. Once Shady realized he'd drugged her, it would be his turn to pay hell and high water. And, he'd pay dearly, too, because she wouldn't let him live it down. The thought made his gut sink. Gathering the first aid kit, he moved towards the door.

He'd worry about that bridge when he came to it, however. Christmas reluctantly left the room and his sleeping beauty after that, his gaze lingering over her one last time before he quietly closed the door.

* * *

Their newly acquired refugees were asleep on blankets and bedrolls all over their bullpen. While the accommodations weren't much better than what they'd had before, at least they weren't chained or under guard, and could rest safely with the promise of a new morning and redemption. The barracks was quiet aside from their snoring as Lee deposited the first aid kit back with the rest of the gear, save for the soft snoring and peaceful breathing of the refugees. As he passed them, Lee had to congratulate Magnolia Steele and her make-shift league: they'd done a hell of a job that none of them had thought to do, and had forfeited heaven to take hell to get it done.

Lee made his way into the kitchen after that, only to find the team sitting around the table, all nursing drinks; an extremely large bottle in the middle of them. He shook his head as he slid into a chair, "We are a sad, sorry lot," and his British lilt made the statement sound even worse. "Look at us?" His hand making an encompassing motion, he added, "Some of the most deadly and intimidating mercenaries in the world and we've been done in by a handful of women." He sat back roughly in his chair, it scraping the floor beneath him. "Good god," he mumbled.

Barney chuckled at the rant, "Damn beautiful women, though," and sat back in his own chair, running his hands down his face. He looked every part of exhausted that a person could be, and while he looked it, Lee was pretty sure he felt it across the table.

He agreed, "And each one of them in our beds, alone." He shook his head. "A damn crying shame, to be sure."

"So, I guess that means Shady is still alive," Hale jibed from across the table, chuckling.

"Like she was ever in any real danger of that from me," Lee smirked.

Ross leaned across the table, "Except for that little incident in the warehouse," and he grinned unrepentantly, rapping his knuckles across the table-top.

"How'd she take that?" Gunner quizzed.

Lee grunted, "Arrogant woman had the nerve to laugh about it." He rolled his eyes and tossed a hand into the air. "Cheeky, damn, beautiful wench."

"So all is well and back to normal?" Barney asked, his brow raising slightly. Lee cut him a sideways look and huffed out a snort as if he'd been joking. Barney pursed his lips into a thin line. "A no, then?"

He chortled, "Until she realizes what I've done, sure," and pitched the prescription bottle at Ross across the table. He reached up to catch it and glanced at the label, brows spiking.

Barney whistled and then looked at him, chortling ridiculously, "You slipped her a Mickey? What were you thinking?" He shook his head. "You looking for hell?"

Christmas scrubbed his face and sighed through his hands, "She hasn't slept any longer that three or four hours at a time since this whole mess began. She's got circles under her eyes that would rival the rings around Saturn. Now, she's got a bullet wound in her leg and a goose egg on the back of her head." He flopped backwards in the chair, exasperated, "So, if the woman doesn't have the good sense to take care of herself, then I guess I'm going to do it for her."

The men around the table shared looks, all of them smiling; a couple snickering. Barney leaned back in his own seat, "So," he motioned with his glass, "guess that means you're letting her stay with the team?"

Lee shrugged, rolling his eyes. "What can I say? I love her."

"Wow," Hale reached across the table to slap the top in front of the Brit, "we had no clue." His eyes were wide in mock surprise, and he tossed a look to Toll and fended off a snicker. Sitting back down, he draped an arm across the back of his chair.

Christmas shook his head, but his tone was very serious. "However, it was a vote that got her on the team. So, I think it's only right that you guys have a say on whether or not she stays." He looked between them during the silent pause.

Before he could finish the sentence, Barney said emphatically, "She stays." Around the table, the others joined in, voicing their agreement with nods and lifts of their glasses. Christmas wouldn't admit he was relieved, but he nodded in understanding.

He eyed Barney genuinely grateful for the answer. "Thanks." Taking another short pause, he countered, "So, bartender? What are you pouring?" He gestured to the bottle, suddenly curious.

"Tequila," was Ross' simple answer, reaching for the bottle and the empty glass between them. "What else?" Lee snorted at the thought.

"Then make it a double, if you please?" Lee reached for the glass as soon as it was full. Tossing it back and draining it, he put the empty forward for a refill. Once he had another shot, Lee leaned back against the chair and stared hard at Barney. "So, we all know now my sad and unfortunate tale. Why are you not sharing a bed this fine night, Chief?" The corner of his lip twitched as he recalled the name Magnolia had dared on the field, and the others cracked smiles and snorts, "Because there's a damned attractive woman in yours, too, if I recall properly."

Ross looked into his own glass, swirling the liquid lazily. He was debating whether or not to answer, but feeling every eye on him, he released a tired breath, "Honesty. Loyalty. Integrity." He rolled his eyes at how ridiculous it sounded out loud, and raised the glass to toss back the drink.

Christmas snorted, "Wow. That's deep," and rolled his eyes.

Toll tipped his head to the side, waving a hand as if to clear the thought away. "All lofty ideals, Ross. Don't do much about keeping you warm on a cold night like a woman can." He smiled knowingly, raising a brow before tossing back his own drink. The glass met the table with a sharp clack. "And Steele is more than enough woman to get that job done, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well," Barney mumbled, eyeing him from his chair, and rolled his eyes.

Caesar leaned forward and smacked the table roughly, "But, what did Steele really do wrong, Barney?" He countered now, "Toll said it best when we were going to take them that night in NOLA. They're mercenaries, no different than us." He shrugged a shoulder. "She went with her gut and shorted the odds, head down and full bore forward. Brought her team back together and took out a hell of a group of soldiers while doing it. She did what she thought was right." He eyed his friend, "No different than you or I woulda done if the tables were turned."

Ross couldn't argue, only nod in understanding. He took another drink and finally, Barney said, "Yeah, well, there are other reasons that don't involve any of you. So, move on."

Lee chuckled. "Damn, demented ass," he muttered. Then, turning to Gunner, he leaned forward, and asked, "And what's your reason for being here and not with the delectable redhead?"

Jensen had been slouched in the chair from the time Lee had entered, a cold and distant look on his face. The man had only the one drink which was an anomaly for the big Swede, who they all knew, liked his liquor. He held the glass tightly, trying to form the right question in his mind. He finally turned slowly to Christmas, "How do you do it?" Gunner sat up slightly, "How do you deal with the fact that the next body might be Shady's?"

Lee got a sideways grin on his face, "Not very well as I've demonstrated over the last several hours." The guys chuckled once again as Christmas shifted in his seat. He held his glass between two hands, resting on the table as he moved forward, "No, Gunner, I…I trust Shady, her training, and the team that surrounds her." He looked around at the men now sharing drinks, gesturing to them with a raised hand. "And, I say a silent prayer whenever we kick in a door together." Christmas saluted Jensen on that comment and tossed back his drink, reaching for the bottle to pour his own refill.

"But her team isn't us," Gunner countered.

Toll shook his head, "Like hell they aren't. You saw that devastation in the warehouse. Those women haven't earned their reputation lightly." He shook his head as if shaking off the thought. "I wouldn't want to piss any one of them off," he added finally.

"And you saw Pinkie fighting in Aza's manor," Barney continued. "You know her training's sound," he gestured to the Swede, raising his brows as he lifted his drink.

Lee picked back up, "But it all comes down to what you really want." He got the goofiest grin on his face, "Shady Powell drives me absolutely stark-raving mad. And, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life in spite of it." He shrugged. "And I'm too much of a bloody fool to let her slip through my fingers, so I put up with it. Not every man's cup of tea, my friend, but it sure is a good glass if you can stomach it."

Jensen nodded but his tone was serious, "Yeah, I just don't know." His voice trailed off and he finished his drink. Barney leaned over and filled the Swede's glass again silently.

Warming up to his sudden promotion as "Relationships with Female Mercenaries" expert, Lee waved an imperious hand, "And what advice to the lovelorn can I offer to you two?" He cocked his head at Toll and Hale, fighting off a smile. Ross chuckled.

Road instantly sputtered, "Lovelorn? No, I mean, she's pretty and all but that's not why I'm not in her bed. My bed." He jerked a thumb to his chest, then shook his head to correct the thought.

Barney took a sip, and then laughed. He patted the man's arm, "It's alright, Road," he rumbled, "It happens to the best of us. If we could see it coming, we wouldn't be men." He shrugged a complacent shoulder to finish off the thought.

"No," Toll continued to deny, "Jo's been sleeping on nothing more than a concrete floor for the last seven months. What kind of asshole would I be if I didn't let her have the bed?" He gestured, palms up, to them. They all shook their heads and chuckled at him.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Gunner quoted in his best Shakespearean accent, and the whole table only stared at him with speculative and less-than-impressed expressions. He shrugged, the moment lost.

Giving a quick shake of the head, Lee then turned his attention back to Caesar, "And you?"

Barney wiggled forward in his chair, grinning. "Yeah, Hunk," he cocked a brow as he called Hale the name Riles had used in the truck, "There's gotta be a story there and you're going to damn well tell it." He shared a laugh with the others as Caesar's face twisted into a surprised and lost look.

Caesar's eyes rounded and he made a face, "Heard that did ya'?" Barney nodded. Hale sighed, "I don't know. That woman is damned pretty. The kind that you could quickly find yourself ass over teakettle for." He sucked in a breath, and at Barney's surprised look, he wagged a finger. "Don't you even, you smart-mouthed asshole. You damned well know what I'm talkin' about." He waved off Ross' snicker, "And I'll be damned if I didn't notice her, rags and all. Hell. How do they even do it?" He eyed them from his place. "None of us have ever looked that damn good after any shit-storm," he finished.

Lee slugged him, "Welcome to my world. I ask myself every day." The big man joined in the laughter after that. Barney shook his head as he once again looked around the table at his compatriots.

Lee reached his glass forward, offering a toast, which the others quickly joined. He chuckled then, "Yep. We're a damned sorry lot, indeed."


	22. Chapter 22

It was another two days before they left Shazibe.

Hale, Toll and the other Vixens were able to identify the remaining refugees from the databases Shady had suggested. Families ranged from Africa to the U.S. to Europe and other odd places across the globe, promising a busy schedule for the U.S. and other related parties to see the women home. A grand total of nine had rewards that the team would claim, as Riles had informed them, and five of those nine would have private planes waiting when the Expendables made it back to Durban. As for Makembe's outfit and remaining contacts, they left it to the South African government and the U. S. Embassy to see the problem handled.

Church had come through as well after Toll made the call to the CIA, and it was arranged that the remaining women would wind up at Ramstein Air Base in Germany. He arranged a press release and the story was simple: a chance sighting had led to a tip-off, which in turn had led to an investigation by a privately funded – and anonymous – team. This team had been able to disrupt the trafficking ring and bring the women home. Barney, once having read it over, cleared it with Church to release with a confidentiality statement.

As it turned out, Lee's assumption had been correct. Shady had been livid when she finally woke up – ten hours later, which had been the longest she'd slept since their assignment had launched. She'd refused to speak with him and even be in the same room with him from that point forward – the cold shoulder would've been a gracious term. He knew his time was coming where she'd really give it to him and they'd have to have an argument, but he'd bit his lip and kept his mouth shut in waiting for it. Instead, they'd drummed along, a huge distance between them that rivaled the Grand Canyon.

A couple of hours before they bailed out of the safe house, Christmas was packing his go-bag. He knew instantly when his Shady had slipped into the room; his senses so attuned to her and the atmospheric shift of her presence seizing hold of the air. He continued what he was doing, curious to see how or what she would do, saying nothing; hands moving fluidly and mechanically. He didn't have to wait long as the knife imbedded in the wall less than three inches from his left ear. Interesting, he thought. He didn't flinch, instead stopped his work and straightened, hands on hips, looking at it curiously.

He turned around to her, giving her the lead with a raised brow.

She stalked across the room, and leaned forward to pull the knife from the wall. Since Lee didn't move, it meant Shady had to brush against him – the first contact they'd had with each other since the night he'd drugged her two days previous. It bristled his skin, with anxious want, and he caught himself wanting more of her.

It was easy to forget that Powell had been a fighter pilot and a Federal agent before she'd been his. She had the quiet confidence that came with those jobs, but she was usually easy-going. As she stared down Christmas, he knew he was looking into the face of the law enforcement officer who meant serious business and wasn't about to take any of his shit. Her hair pulled back slightly, and clothed in a causal tank-top and jeans, she hardly looked the part of a mercenary that was raving mad at him. But, given the look in her eye, he knew she was every bit of it.

Her tone said the same thing. "You know about my history with any kind of painkillers, Christmas." She narrowed her eyes at him, "And how I feel about taking them." She drew a steady breath and continued to glare, ordering through gritted teeth, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." Plucking the knife from the wall, it vanished down into the side of her boot, along her leg for safe-keeping.

Shady didn't wait for the answer. She turned on her heel to leave the room, but was abruptly jerked to a halt when he strongly gripped her arm. Suddenly, she found herself dragged against the body of Lee Christmas, her back flat to his chest. His left arm wrapped around her waist; the other, around her chest, his hand placed over her heart. She hitched a breath, body tensing as her heart kicked into overdrive.

Lee sought the softness of her skin and easily slid the left hand under her shirt, splaying his fingers to hold as much of her as he could. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear in a husky, British lilt, "It didn't sit well with me when I did it. But, I was worried about your welfare and it was the only way I could think to get you to rest." He kissed her lightly at the neck, pleased when she shivered. He finished, "I give you my word, Shady. It will never happen again."

She didn't trust herself to speak but nodded her approval, her throat clamped shut nervously. He didn't want to let her go, or move anywhere ever again. He wanted to throw her on the cot and make love to her until she passed out right here and right now, but he knew time wouldn't allow it. He sighed and slowly dragged his hands over her body as she stepped forward, away from his hold.

He didn't give her the chance to get too far before he called her name. When she looked back, Lee offered her knife – the one that he'd had made especially for her - from his own boot. Powell stalked towards him and grabbed it, clutching it to her chest; the hilt almost where his hand had been – not nearly as satisfying but as close as she could get for now. She gave him another quick nod, and then all but ran from the room as if the hounds of hell were at her heels.

* * *

Barney gave a contented sigh as he blew out a puff of smoke from the cigar. The warmth of the smoke and the strong taste bled down his throat slowly in an attempt to ease the knots and exhaustion in his muscles, which felt good. He checked the altimeter, and it was blaring at a steady 15,000 feet. He tapped it with his knuckle to be sure. It didn't change.

Thankfully, they were in the air, headed home, this damnable mission almost done. It would be a few more hours before they touched down in LA, and until then, he was content to just watch gauges and leave the flying to the auto pilot. Just the thought of home was enough to threaten to launch Ross into oblivion with a sigh. Lee had the co-pilot's seat, lost in his own thoughts, and Barney eyed him suspiciously; rolling his head across the seat to look at him.

He slugged the Brit lightly, "What's wrong with you now?"

Christmas shook his head, "Nothing. I…" He ducked his head, knowing he was going to catch all kinds of hell for this next comment. He cocked his head sideways and blew out a breath, "I miss Shady not being up here." He rubbed his temple.

Ross glanced over his shoulder to the seating area of the plane at the statement. Steele and Pinksley were huddled on one side; Lieu engrossed with braiding her hair into some type of unfamiliar twist, Steele running one of her knives along a soap-stone. Gunner was lounging in the corner, head tilted back against the wall of the plane. Barney knew that he feigned sleep, because he smiled any time Lieu spoke.

Lee watched Barney stare down the spine of the plane. He had expected the Boss to give him grief, but it had, apparently, triggered his own need to have a certain Flower upfront as well. Christmas could see it etched across his hard features, as it had been for two days. The two of them were in the same damn boat he and Shady were rowing.

Ross knew Christmas was expecting a response. So, he got one, "Where is the pest anyway?"

Christmas smiled, "Behaving, for once. She's on guard duty in the back."

Sensing eyes on her, Magnolia cut a glance toward the cockpit. There, she shared a warring glance with Barney. Ross cocked a brow, giving her an unspoken challenge. He was daring her to confront him, as he had been for two days since their argument. Steele's mind ran the scenarios, but they all ended with her hurt and alone like Ross had left her the other night, and she'd much rather seethe at him from a distance than confront him again.

She was saved from doing anything else in the moment, as Jo caught her attention and drew her back into their conversation from across the plane, her hands working the knife and stone carefully. "Yo, Magnolia. You still with us?" It was Riles that spoke first, and Lieu got up and moved towards the back of the plane to where Boots was playing guardian angel.

Jerking her attention from the cockpit, she looked up with her eyes from her busied hands. She cocked a brow at the woman, then nodded. Leaning back enigmatically, she fell against the wall of the plane and pursed her lips into a thin line. "What's up?" She was aware she'd drifted out of the conversation, but then draped a leg over the other and bobbed her foot casually as if they'd just switched gears into another topic.

"I said," Riles emphasized, "Why you still wearin' tags?" She gestured to Magnolia's neck, where the two sets of dog tags hung loosely down her shirt, the warm steel nuzzled securely between her breasts. She leaned forward, hands on her knees. "Didn't think you still wore 'em out of the Marines," Riles finished.

She shook her head, then lifted them out of her shirt. She ran her thumb across the face of one, catching the name. Looking back to her friend, she deposited her stone and knife on the bench beside her and leaned forward much the same way Mercury had. Lifting the chains over her head, she let them dangle in her fingers and felt a small smirk pull at her lips. Looking up at her friends, she separated them and chunked the one in a light over-head toss across the way to Riles.

"I don't," Magnolia chuckled low, "anymore." Nodding to Jo, she tossed them to the intelligence officer, who caught them perfectly. Glancing at them, her brows rocketed into the air before she jerked a look to Magnolia again, surprised.

"You...you were wearing our tags?" Jo asked, lost. "I thought you never -"

Magnolia stayed the comment with a raised hand. "I never did see your bodies. They were shipped over from Church's people." Her voice trailed off after that as she rubbed the back of her neck, then took up her stone and knife again. She shrugged before looking up at them, to find both of the women staring at her as if she'd suddenly combusted. "What? Stop looking at me like that,"

Riles blinked radically a few times before responding. "I can't believe it." She shook her head. "I can't friggin' believe it. All this time you've been sitting on your backside remembering us," she sounded genuinely touched, as well as surprised. "Damn, girl."

The corner of her lips lifted. "All for nothing, apparently. Because," she extended her hands and leaned forward to emphasize her point, "here you are, clear as day."

Jo smiled and tipped her head to the side. "You are a sentimental strumpet, aren't you?" She giggled, then finagled the tags over her head where they rested along her chest, much the same way they had Magnolia's. "I always knew you weren't as cold-hearted as everyone thought."

Steele snorted, then directed another stern look towards the cockpit, brow raised in frustration. "Yeah. I guess not." With another stroke of the blade along the stone, she stood up, nodded to the girls, and sauntered towards the back of the plane.

...

It had been an easy decision for Powell to take the responsibility of guard duty again, despite the differences in situation.

Reuniting the Vixens had created an unintended consequence, not much to Shady's surprise. The four friends had immediately banded together, sharing their clothes, catching up on the many things that had been missed in the seven months that Jo and Riles had been captured. They were also sharing tales about the men with whom they now shared the plane in jibing bites and quiet details. Jo and Toll, along with Hale and Riles, were enjoying exploring the newness of their relationships under the watchful eye of Steele and Pinksley, who still were raw from the explosive efforts of their own.

The Expendables, on the other hand, had always been tight, and she assumed they always would be. With her current status as persona non grata, she was on the outs with them, taking to herself instead of their offset and guarded company. So, the camaraderie she might have had was strained, and she'd closed up like a finished book. The best place for Shady Powell was alone right now, where she could think and listen to her own thoughts. And, here she was guarding the prisoners on a twenty-three hour flight back home. Would it ever end?

She'd gotten up and freshened herself in the head, washing her face and wetting her hair with a bottle of water. With Rakur and Aza still drugged unconscious, she really didn't have much for entertainment or curiosity, so instead she'd decided to inventory her gear and the rations on the plane. After doing so, she'd taken to sharpening her knives for an hour or two, and checking her gun.

When Lieu suddenly materialized in the doorway, she was surprised. "What're you doing back here?"

Lieu shrugged. "Wanted to make sure you hadn't decided to jump," she gestured to the jump chair and smiled wryly, "and Mags isn't exactly in a chatting mood, so I thought maybe you could use some company." Gesturing to the subdued prisoners, she smiled widely. "They don't seem much for talk, either."

Shady gestured with a knife to the empty seat across from her. "I won't stop you."

Nodding, she dropped into it and laced her fingers together. Dropping her hands between her knees, she leaned her elbows on her thighs and checked over her shoulder. "This blows," she muttered.

Shady nodded. "You could say that."

She paused a moment. "I heard about you and Lee," she sighed and fell back in her chair, "And I'm really sorry." Shady looked up from her work to see Lieutenant smiling softly at her. The redhead looked over her shoulder and lowered her voice. "I can't get Gunner to talk to me, either."

"Figures," she uttered.

"What was I thinking?" Pinkie covered her face with her hands and garbled through them. "Magnolia was right. We aren't cut out for relationships like this."

At that, Shady stopped her work and looked up with her eyes to Pinksley, who dropped her hands to her thighs with a slap. At her grieved and pained expression, the corner of Powell's mouth lifted in a soft curl. She couldn't deny the idea that her face probably held much of the same grief, and she knew for a fact Magnolia wouldn't be able to hide it, either. With a snort, she responded. "You were probably thinking that he was like no man you'd ever met, and that he seemed to calm everything about you that you vowed would remain wild and free," she added for emphasis, "and that he made you feel like the most important person in the world, like no one ever did." She looked up with her eyes again, "Right?"

She snorted. "That's about right."

Shady gestured with her knife to the doorway, "Gunner is a complicated guy, Lieu. But, he isn't stupid, and he's not one to give up what he wants. He'll come around, in time." She sighed heavily, "Just make sure you're still around when he does."

Pinkie let a pause fall between them, "He told me he couldn't handle the idea of finding me dead somewhere," her tone was quiet, "that he'd go back to doing drugs and everything else if he ever did."

Powell nodded slowly. "That's probably true," she smiled lightly, "but Gunner is a strong guy, and that's a tough piece to admit. If he told you that, that means he cares about you." She pointed the knife at the redhead, "And, when the time comes, it'll be your job to make sure he doesn't find you like that, and vice versa. Don't give him a reason to think he has to protect you, but let him do it."

Lieu's smile was soft and she nodded, "Good advice."

Shady snorted. "I sound like a damn fortune cookie."

There was a set of footsteps that crossed to their door, and both women looked up, only to find Magnolia leaning against it in a grey zip-up sweatshirt and faded blue jeans, matched with cowboy boots. Gesturing with a knife between the two of them, she looked exhausted, and just as down and depressed as the two of them did, "You two need a room, or can I get to my stuff?"

Shady thumbed over her shoulder, "Watch the piles of shit in the corner," she chimed.

That sent them chuckling, and Magnolia pushed herself out of the doorway to move over to her gear. Replacing her knives and the soap-stone, she groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. "Good lord, my head is splitting." she mumbled. Fishing into the front pocket, she pulled out a faded bottle of aspirin and popped two into her mouth. Chewing them, she gestured to Lieu and tapped the bottle. "Want some?"

Lieu passed, and so did Shady. When Magnolia replaced the bottle, she turned to face them and puffed out a breath. "Somehow, I get the feeling that aspirin isn't going to fix my headache." With that, she cocked a hip, crossed her arms in front of her, and looked to the cockpit.

Shady chuckled and sat back in her chair. "Is he tall, bald, and handsome like mine is?"

"Dark, not bald," Steele corrected. Shady cocked a brow, threw her hands up in mock surrender, and shook her head. Magnolia rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Mine's blonde," Lieu snorted.

Shady grinned, "Damn, we're hopeless."

Magnolia's face split into a smile and she rolled her eyes. "If they only knew," she jibed. As she passed them, she playfully slugged Lieu's shoulder and squeezed Boots'. With a silent nod, she retreated with her hands in her pockets, and sank back down to her seat across from Jo and Riles to continue their previous conversation.

Lieu tossed Powell a raised brow. "You want me to take over?"

She shook her head, then waved her off without looking up from her project of sharpening knives. "Nope. I'm good, but thanks anyway." With a silent nod, Lieu got up and left.


	23. Chapter 23

He loved the city at night; with all its sounds and familiar sights, as well as welcoming arms.

They were home, in California – in civilization. And, that's all Barney really needed at this moment, was to be home. It had always been the best panacea in the past after a long-ass mission. For some reason – and that reason had a name – it wasn't enough this time. There was something missing. But Ross, while trying to think of something else to fill that particular void, couldn't. He also didn't think anything would ever be able to take its place again.

The two teams were together in the bar, enjoying the atmosphere, the booze and the company. As per the usual, it was loud with pounding music and bodies; hot and full, which promised good business. The roar of bikes and trucks going by was pleasant enough and Ross, who had stepped outside to the alley, needed some time to collect his thoughts and enjoy his cigar in peace.

One foot propped up against the brick, he remembered briefly that this was how the whole damned affair had begun: this same alleyway, the same exhaustion, with the same underlying topic. There was a growling roar of a bike that sped by on the street, which drew his far-off attention and brought his notice to the figure breaching the entrance.

"Wondered when you were going to show up," Ross blew out a breath, the smoke warm and strong around his senses. It was hot, the air heavy, but he didn't care. He watched as the figure approached, jacket again draped over shoulder, a file under his arm.

"Well, I had to come gloat a little," Church responded with a jibe, pulling the jacket off his shoulder to drape it over his arm.

"Gloat?" He was confused, "Now, what would you have to gloat about?"

"It was my idea to put you with Steele, after all, wasn't it?" His smirk was unmistakable.

He chuckled enigmatically, "You didn't put me with Steele, you put me on Steele," the Freudian slip was out before he could stop it. Church cocked a brow, a sly grin across his face. Ross crossed his arms, "You know what the hell I mean." He leveled a glare at the man's face.

He snickered. "Yeah, yeah, I know," the CIA agent let him off the hook graciously, to his good fortune. "So, I've got another job that needs done. You interested?" He revealed the file, extending it to him with a cocked brow.

Barney shook his head, waving it off. "Gonna pass. We did this one back to back, so we're taking a couple months off." He sucked in another breath of the cigar.

He rubbed his chin, "Think Steele would be interested?"

That surprised him. "So she back in your good graces?"

Church shrugged, "Why not? She redeemed herself with Makembe and helped you bring down an International human trafficking ring." He chuckled, "And, when she's not AWOL or screwing up an assignment, she does a pretty damn good job." Barney snorted at his use of the word 'helped', but didn't comment. Church caught the snort, and jibed, "By the way, Ross, next time you're bringing down a U. S. senator, give a guy some notice, would ya?" He tucked the file back, the blinding CONFIDENTIAL label along with it.

"Figured that would be nothing for a smooth talker like you," Barney grinned. He checked out his boots, trying to find the right words before finally adding, "And, for what it's worth, I know you actually did lend a hand."

Church's brows shot to the top of his head, "A 'thank you' from Barney Ross? Hell must be about to freeze over."

Barney smirked, "Yeah, well make a note of it because you'll probably never hear it again. And," as he finished his cigar and stubbed it out against the wall, added, "And I'll deny it ever happened to begin with." Finally, throwing the end in a nearby dumpster, Ross ended, "Well, unless you've got something else, there's a beer with my name on it inside."

Church snorted. "That figures," and spun on his heel, raising the hand with the file over his head in a send-off gesture, "Until next time, Ross," and Church faded back into the ether, out of sight.

* * *

Leaning on the bar, elbows resting on the edge, Steele was staring at the table in the back. Looking like something out of the Arthurian legend, the Expendables and the Vixens were gathered, laughing, drinking and having a general good time together. She shook her head. Of all the things she'd thought would happen after Lesedi, seeing a sight like this one was never in the picture.

She was glad they were reunited – relief had still nested itself in her gut and she doubted it would leave any time soon. The last several days had been a joy – if that was even an appropriate thought – but, Magnolia knew, it was time to move on. Tomorrow, they would all go their separate ways and get grounded; out of the air and recuperated. The very thought soured whatever drink she'd forced down her gullet, and ruined the present one for her as well.

She didn't really want to think about what that really meant to her – or how she felt about no longer seeing Barney Ross.

Since that night in Shazibe, she and Ross hadn't said two words to each other. In fact, they had gone out of the way to avoid the other. He was unforgiving and rigid. She had baggage that she couldn't get rid of. They might as well be oil and water at this point, sitting next to a raging fire and counting the seconds where they would both explode.

The chances of them getting together for anything lasting looked dim – but, then again, had there ever truly been a chance? She'd been drunk the first time she'd slept with him, and putting on a show for a recon when he'd kissed her again. After that, there hadn't been anything lasting, which she was suddenly grateful for. Maybe it would've made it a lot more difficult if there had been, maybe not.

She was so lost in thought that Magnolia had no idea anyone of notice was around. She jumped as a bottle hit the wooden bar next to her, suddenly now alert.

Her head jerked right and she was eye to eye with one Shady Powell. Boots smiled broadly, nodding towards the beer, "Want me to take the first drink? Just to prove it's not spiked?"

Magnolia snorted, turning familiar words back on the former Navy pilot, "Am I that obvious?"

Shady shook her head, "No. I'd just be thinking the same thing if you brought a bottle to me." Steele picked up the beer and tapped the long neck against Shady's in a friendly toast, then took a long swallow. Sweat trickled off of it and through her fingers.

Powell turned to face the same direction as Steele, watching the activity at the back table, elbows braced on the bar with her back to it. Her own beer hung loosely through her fingers at the bottle-neck. "So, why aren't you over there with them?" She dared.

Magnolia didn't look at Shady, "I'm about to. Can't a girl just enjoy the view?"

Shady shook her head, clucking her tongue warningly, "Mags, Mags, Mags," she shook her head again before taking another drink. "You can't fool me with your tough-girl act." The woman looked at her, expectantly, "You can't keep running away."

"Powell, you remember that list of things you aren't?" At Shady's smiling nod, Magnolia tacked on smartly, "Well, you aren't my therapist, either."

Boots sighed, "I'm not trying to be, Magnolia. But, running from a problem doesn't make it go away, you know." She nodded to the Vixen, "It just creates more problems."

She was on the statement quickly. "I'm not running. I need time and space. Frankly, this job has been harder than anything I've ever done. It's tested me beyond limits I didn't know I possessed. I'm tired," Magnolia's voice was firm but fatigued, as was her expression. She took another drink to break the tension, and Shady noticed the dark circles under her eyes, as well as the tint of red in them. Shady could understand. She felt exactly the same way.

"Okay, Steele, okay," Boots conceded. In the lull, the women watched Barney Ross come in from the backdoor. He slid into an open seat, next to Gunner and grabbed a beer from the iced bucket in the middle of the table. He cracked the top off easily; let it skitter across the table, before pulling a long drink and draping an arm along the back of the empty chair.

Shady watched Steele closely in that moment. She had followed Ross' every move, waiting for him to make eye contact. When he didn't, she sighed. And, again, Shady knew how she felt in that moment, her eyes lingering over Lee. The man hadn't spoken to her since they'd touched down. He knew she was waiting to find out if she still had a place on the team. But, he was making her wait, damn him.

Steele's gaze was suddenly on her. "What about you, Powell? Why aren't you at the table?" She challenged.

Shady grinned, "I was about to. I just needed to clear the air with you, first."

"Good grief," she mumbled, "What else could there be?"

Shady picked at the label on the bottle, pausing. "I think, maybe, I should have told you about leaving the guys that clue." She looked up through her bangs at the other woman in expectancy.

Steele sighed, "I really should've never brought you with," she said quietly, "because I should've never put you in the position to compromise your mission. Really, I feel like you getting involved was a mistake – my mistake. It was a Vixens problem, not an Expendables one." She shook her head, and then copied Powell by playing with the label on her own bottle, "But don't doubt, Powell, because I appreciated the help. And, it occurs to me that I maybe never said thanks."

Shady shook her head, "Never expected it, or thought it was necessary. You take care of your team." She turned towards Steele, "At that point, we were the team."

"And now, Boots?" Steele puffed out a breath and ran her hand through her hair, where her spirals were down around her face, pulled back at the temples with bobby-pins. She eyed Shady carefully, "Are you going to lose your team over all of this?"

Shady shrugged, "Whatever happens, I'm a big girl." She sighed again, pushed herself away from the bar, and gestured with her hand, "But, enough of this pity-party, huh? Let's join the others." Her grin was wide, and Magnolia suddenly had the idea that in another life, the two of them may have been very good friends indeed.

Powell grabbed another couple of beers and turned towards the table when Magnolia stopped her, hand on her arm. "Despite our initial differences, you're alright, Boots," She grinned at her new-found compatriot, "I'd go into battle with you anywhere, anytime."

"Same here," Shady smiled. "And, so I know where to go if I need a job then, right?"

Steele grinned, "Yeah, sure. Just bring that carrot cake." And, Shady burst out laughing.

...

There were only two empty seats now at the table. Powell slid in next to Lee, putting the bottle of Guinness in front of him with a sharp clack. He acknowledged it briefly with a look, but continued his conversation nonetheless. There was only one chair left, and that put Magnolia right next to Ross as she sauntered up behind Shady. She kicked the chair out, plopped into it enigmatically, and took a draw on her beer. She seemed calm to the unknowing eye, but inside, she felt as if she was going to scream bloody murder. Ross didn't look much better.

As soon as Shady sat down, Lee's hands began to wander over her body. He had leaned over to talk to Hale who sat to Powell's left and he brushed her shoulder. As they spoke longer, his fingers trailed up the back of her neck, playing with the fringe of hair at her nape. His leg brushed hers. His fingers trailed up her leg, across her waist as he leaned over. Christmas was torturing her; driving her crazy and he knew it. He also knew she wouldn't say one damned thing about it or draw attention at the table. The man just did not play fair sometimes.

"So, Barney Ross," Riles Mercury leaned towards the Expendables leader, a whiskey glass half-empty at hand, "I wonder if you can answer a question for me."

The others turned their attention on the two. "No guarantees, but I'll give it a go, Mercury."

"I was checking my account, making sure my bills were paid during my…extended stay in Hotel Hell, and imagine my shock when I found a very large deposit." She launched her brows into the air. She took a sharp drink, the glass finding the table loudly.

Jo joined in, "Yes, I found the same thing." She was sitting terribly close to Toll, his arm draped along her shoulder, thumb gently rubbing the exposed skin of her forearm. As usual, her bottle sat on the table before her, while her hands remained folded on top of her knee.

Riles smirked, "Want to explain that?"

Barney shook his head. "I would if I could. But, things like that, I leave to my bookkeeper." He pointed across the table towards Shady using the long neck beer bottle and nodded to her.

Heads turned to Powell. She put her hands in front as if to fend off the assault, "Hey, I just do what the Boss tells me to do." She threw it back in his face with a light and charismatic lift of her lips.

"Since when," Lee said incredulously, joined by a chorus of other male voices that called that statement a load.

Shady shot a narrowed glance toward Barney who grinned, knowing he had led Boots straight into that ambush. She shook her head as he explained, "Much of our initial intel came from your first encounter with Aza. It was useful data," he shrugged, "never let it be said I steal the intel I use."

"And," Powell interjected, "there was never a doubt that you were entitled to the reward money from the recovered girls anyway," she shrugged a shoulder and pulled another drink out of her bottle, again.

Ross finished, "Thirty million divides nicely by ten." He rested his forearms on the table, his Expendables tattoo visible at the edge of the shirt sleeve, "And, the rest of the guys agreed, so don't think too much about it." Around the table, the others nodded their heads.

Jo smiled at the others but her eyes were only for Toll, "It was very nice. And quite unexpected. Thank you." Her look traveled back to Ross, as did a light smile of appreciation.

"Yeah, thank you," Merc added, falling back against her chair with a plop. She lifted a leg across her knee, and reached to squeeze Hale's beneath the table.

Ross chuckled, "Just don't spend it all in one place."

They exchanged a few more stories before Jo checked her watch and then whispered to Toll. He checked his own, and nodded in agreement. Sparks sat between Toll and Gunner Jensen. She put a hand on either man's arm and leaned into the table to get the group's attention, "I hate to be a party poop, but I've got to call it a night. It'll be a long drive tomorrow and," she made a bit of a face, straining her neck slightly, "well, I'm still not a hundred percent."

"Headed home to Portland?" Pinkie asked the question. She was sitting between Magnolia and Christmas, bottle between her hands, which were rested on her knee. She'd pulled her hair into low braids, interwoven with a leather shoe-string on either side. She flicked one over her shoulder.

Jo nodded, "Yes." Her look to Steele was slightly imperious, "I was expecting to have to explain to my mother why I was now alive after I had been presumed dead. Only to discover that she was under the impression that my assignment had been extended," she stood, and crossed her arms in front of her. "I wonder how that happened." She pointed a sharp look at Steele.

Steele shrugged, "I was a little busy, you know. Guess I never got around to making that death notification." She tossed back one of the shots on the table before continuing, "Sorry about that." Yet, there was no remorse in the statement, only a light shrug of her shoulder.

"How you getting home, Jo?" Ross queried to her, changing the subject.

"Uh, I'm driving her," Toll ducked his head as he answered. "You know, her not being able to do it alone. And, us being off for a couple months." He cleared his throat, tacking on, "And, well, you know her brother's a wrestler, and all. Thought we might, you know,"

"Exchange recipes," Lee supplied, tormenting his teammate with a snicker.

Road shot him a go-to-hell look as he answered, "Yeah, something like that." He grumbled out, "Asshole," before depositing the empty bottle on the table sharply.

"Call me if you need me, Magnolia," Jo quipped as she draped her hair over her shoulder, which she'd curled slightly. She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair.

Magnolia smiled. "Sure will."

Ross gave Toll a fist bump, "Drive safe, you two." With a nod from Jo and a light salute from Toll, the couple departed the table and faded into the crowd of people.

It was a moment before Riles blew out an overdramatic breath. "Well, I really should take off, too," Riles added, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair. "I've got an early flight home. My moms and pops is all ready to see their sweet baby girl." She grinned cheekily, chuckling, "And I'm ready to see them and sleep in a decent bed for a change."

"Gonna have Sunday dinner?" Pinkie quizzed, grinning.

Riles clapped her hands and nodded sharply to emphasis her statement, "Aw, man, you know it! My grandma and both my aunties will be cooking all my favorites. Black-eyed peas. Cabbage. Ham. Collards. Cornbread and banana pudding. Dinner fit for a queen," Riles bragged, counting off her fingers, and having several at the table in a food coma on the strength of the menu. She glanced over at Hale, "What time does your plane land Friday, Hunk?"

Barney turned his head at that, leaning back in the chair, oddly and pleasantly surprised. His arms crossed over his chest as he teased, "Yeah, Hunk, what time does your plane land, anyway?" He pried.

Hale stood up so quickly that he hit the table, causing drinks to slosh. The others grabbed at the bottles and other oddities to keep them from bouncing. His embarrassed grin, matched with a sigh, finally forced him to duck his head, "Yeah, it lands at three," he looked over at Barney, "Smartass." Barney just grinned at him.

"We'll be there to get ya," Mercury added with a smile, throwing a look over to Magnolia and Lieu. "Steele, honey. Pinkie. You two behave. Call me when we're ready for the next job." She pointed at Magnolia sharply. "Because I doubt you can find someone willing to put up with your sorry asses on such short notice."

Magnolia nodded, snorted, and sent her friend off with a lift of her bottle. "Probably not," she added, "Fly safe, Merc. Hale." He nodded at her, and Riles wiggled her fingers in a goodbye. They left quickly after that, Hale saying something that got her to throw her head back and laugh loudly.

"That's my cue," Lee spoke up, draining his bottle before tacking on, "time for me to bow out, too. I've got a few things to take care of myself." He slid out of his chair, a nod at Barney and Gunner but not even so much as a kiss-my-foot to Shady. She opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut, dropping her gaze. Instead, she grabbed another shot and tossed it back, hoping the alcohol would numb the tingling the man had ignited in her body.

Pinkie looked at Steele, letting an arm drape over the back of her chair as she shifted in her seat. "About that job thing," she started.

Magnolia shook her head, putting a hand in the air. "I have no idea, so don't ask, Lieu."

When the topic dropped momentarily, Barney leaned forward in his seat and grabbed another bottle from the middle of the table. He cut Steele a sideways look. "Church has one for you now, if you want it," Barney spoke quietly, a slight shrug in his shoulder.

Her brows rose at him. "Really. When did you…?" Steele started to ask then shook her head, puffing out a breath. Her head dropped back and she closed her eyes. "Never mind. I'm back in the rotation?" She righted and shot him another look.

Barney nodded, "Whenever you're ready. Let him know." The conversation dropped after that, as Steele nodded to herself and was gone in contemplative silence.

Shady shifted in her seat, looking to Lieu and gesturing with a hand, "So what about you, Lieu? What are your plans?" Shady asked the redhead.

"I'm headed back to New Orleans," she answered quietly, with a slight shrug.

Up to this point, Gunner had been a quiet spectator of the situation. He had interjected the occasional comment when everyone was at the table, but he hadn't really been the life of the party. At Pinkie's pronouncement, he stood up angrily, throwing his fists onto the table. He flashed her one quick look, then stormed out.

Pinkie had grabbed for his arm, calling his name, but the big Swede couldn't vacate the bar quickly enough. She watched him go, her face showing just how crushed she truly was – as well as frustrated. She looked back at the remaining group, "It's not like that. I'm not going back to Sly. I've got a place there, and I've got to put stuff in storage and get it ready to sell," she tossed a look over her shoulder, "Damn him for being so stubborn," she mumbled.

Barney patted her hand. "He'll be okay, Lieu. I'll talk to him." He then wrinkled his nose slightly, and shook his head as if not believing he'd actually made such a comforting gesture or statement.

She bit her lip, nodding her thanks to him. Pinksley cut a sideways glance at Steele then stood up, "Well, Boots, you're gonna get your room back tonight. Any ideas what you're gonna do?"

Shaking her head, Shady answered, "I'm sure I can think of something." But, the problem was, the only thing she could think of had already left the building.

Lieu grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and extended her hand to Boots, "It's been a real thriller. If there's anything - anything you ever need - don't hesitate to hit me up."

Shady leaned across, returning the handshake, "Pleasure's been all mine, Lieutenant. And that knife cuts both ways." She grinned.

Then, looking to Barney, Pinkie tacked on, "And you keep yourself alive, you hear? Don't be getting into too much trouble without me." She beamed at him.

He rolled his eyes and snorted, "I don't ever get into trouble," he nodded at her and extended a hand, "but if I do, I know who to call." She met his handshake and nodded at him, "It was a good run, Fireball. Watch out for yourself."

She chuckled and shrugged, rolling her eyes before kidding, "You know it." With a playful punch to Barney's shoulder, she turned to Magnolia, "I'll get our bags out of Shady's room and meet you outside."

Magnolia smiled as she watched her friend give her goodbyes to the two remaining Expendables. "Sure thing. I'll be right out," Steele agreed. With a grin and another nod, Pinksley left the table, slipping up the back stairs to the apartment.

Before Boots could excuse herself, Magnolia stood up, considering the dwindling company at the table. She sloshed the remaining beer around the bottle, and rapped her knuckles on the table. "Well, we've got a red-eye to New Orleans, so I should probably make tracks, too." She tossed down the last drink and gave a salute with the empty bottle at Powell. Turning to Barney, she extended her hand, "For what it's worth, Ross, I appreciate everything you've done. You took a chance on me, my team, and I'm the better for it. I'll remember that."

Barney took her hand, "I'm glad I could help, Steele. You did good work." He shook it gently as he finished, "Be safe."

She smiled ruefully, dipped her head again to Boots, and left the table, her hands in her pockets before slipping out the back to meet Lieu at the curb. Once her form retreated out the door and Shady was sure she wasn't coming back in, she eyed Ross suspiciously.

Powell leaned back in her chair, noticing that it was only she and Barney at the table. With her arms across her chest, she chastised, "You just gonna let her go?"

"Leave it, Boots."

"C'mon, Barney," she challenged him lightly.

It was only to have her boss growl back at her subtly, "I said, leave it."

At her less than pleased look, he gestured with a thumb towards the spare room in the gym, "Don't you have some packing to do yourself?"

Shady shook her head, "Nah. I'm going to spell Dilly here for the rest of the night. Let her go early. I can move my stuff tomorrow." And, with that, Powell stood up and began to bus their table quickly.

Barney only nodded.

* * *

The only complaints Shady Powell ever had about working in Ross' bar was that, afterwards, Shady felt like she smelled of fry grease and stale beer, with a mix of cigars, cigarettes, sweat, and other oddities of bar-life thrown into the mix for good measure. So, when she'd finally been able to retreat to the upstairs room she called her own, she was more than ready to collapse into bed and forget the events of these past weeks.

However, her suspicions were correct, and she smelled like stale beer and her skin felt slick with a fine layer of cooking oil. As she closed the door behind her with a light kick, she could not shake the thought of how a hot shower and bed sounded like the two best things in the world.

Well, scratch that. There was another better thing in the world, but she willed herself not to think about that. Powell gave herself a mental shake as she pulled the t-shirt over her head – she would not say his name. If this was her last night of being an Expendable, then Shady had to learn life without…him, and that meant shaking the mental picture of him from her mind, as well as not falling to pieces every time she said his name out loud. Or, for that matter, thought it.

But, had she just looked carefully, she would have seen the very man she was afraid of losing.

She pulled off her well-worn boots, kicked her pants away from her, and left them in a pile in the middle of the floor. It was all Christmas could do not to groan out loud at Shady's impromptu striptease. He'd been away from that body for far too long and his own traitorous body was trying to give him away before he was ready.

Grabbing a towel from the chair where most of her laundry was folded, Shady stumbled slowly into the bathroom and stepped under the steaming shower. Closing the door, she trapped the steam and let it pound the aches from her body, as well as the regrets. Unfortunately, the only thing that spiraled down the drain was the water, and nothing more.

Fifteen minutes later, she was clean, as relaxed as she'd assumed she could be given the circumstances, and was ready for bed. Since she was alone and she knew that all of the guys were accounted for in their travels and engagements, there was no reason to put on a t-shirt or gown for sleep. She bandaged the healing wound on her leg, and as she ran a brush through her hair, the idea of falling into cool sheets in the raw sounding like heaven. Discarding the brush on the sink's counter with a clatter, Shady turned off the bathroom light and turned on her heel into the bedroom.

Midway through the threshold, she froze; eyes latched onto the figure lounging across her bed.

There he was – the very man she'd been willing herself to forget this past hour. Lee Christmas was stretched out in the middle of the queen-sized bed, hands laced behind his head and feet crossed at the ankles, looking like he'd never left. He was wearing nothing but the black biker-short style underwear that made Shady's mouth water, despite her enraged state. She felt her stomach roll over like a whipped dog; her skin bristling slightly in places that longed for his touch.

Even like this, he was lethal and dangerous, and she wouldn't lie, he was temptingly sexy. If he could read her thoughts, he would've shamed her, for there were a thousand different scenarios that lapped circles around her brain and would leave a man speechless. But, she couldn't help stare at every one of his muscles which were exposed to the eye, leaving nothing for the imagination.

It was like water to a thirsty man and she couldn't get enough to drink.

He wasn't unaffected, either. She was wearing nothing but a towel that was hardly long enough to hide her long legs, baring shoulders that were well built and rippling with muscle. Her hair was wet, though combed, and dripped, water spiraling down her collarbone and into the valley between her breasts. Lucky drops, he thought. She was fresh-faced, her skin glowing even in the shadowed darkness of the lamp-lit room. Really, it was all he could do not to snatch the covering away and drag her to the bed. But, he couldn't – he still had no idea the ground he stood with Shady and from the look on her face, he guessed it was still shaky. He knew he could win over her body and she knew without a doubt that she could have his with one right look. Neither one moved.

Lee just needed to ensure he still had her heart. Lord knows, she had his firmly clenched in her fist. He sat up, made his way to the side of the bed, and swung his legs over to stare at her again. With his eyes, he shamelessly scoured the curves of her body hidden within the towel, feeling his throat clamp shut and heat rush across his skin like a blast furnace.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "Well. What do we have here?" She said harshly, and then tacked on, "How dare you?" Shady finally chastised. Actually, she'd just figured out she could talk after the shock of a half-naked Lee Christmas lying in her bed. She continued, a bit flustered, "You wander in and out without so much as a by-your-leave and you think you can just waltz back into my bedroom like this?" She snorted.

She motioned at his coiled figure with a hand, and sauntered forward with that hypnotizing sway of her hips. It was enough to rattle every nerve Lee Christmas had. All the time she'd been delivering her speech, she'd been closing on Lee with a narrowed glare, and he couldn't have moved from the bed if he had tried. However, his lips curled into a wry smile as he just sat listening and watching her like a cat playing with a mouse.

Powell picked back up her monologue, gesturing through the air, somewhere in the back of her mind half-aware that her chest was burning like sulfur had been poured into her lungs; her heart really in no better shape, "I don't know what you think, Lee Christmas, but you're dead wrong. You can't just show back up and expect me to fall at your feet." At that, she cocked a brow and waved him away as if he'd been a pest in the air around her face.

It would have probably been a really effective speech if she hadn't, at that exact moment, done exactly what she said she wouldn't. So focused on staring down Lee on the side of the bed, Shady had forgotten the mess of her clothes and shoes. And, so, she tripped over the top of them like a clod. As she was headed to the floor, she considered her two options – hold onto the towel and hit hard on her knees, or release the towel and grab at the edge of the bed to stop the fall.

Of course, option number two left her completely naked in front of the last person that she wanted to see her that way.

But, this was Lee Christmas she was dealing with. And, that meant an option number three always existed regardless of the situation. He'd been amused at her indignation since she'd laid eyes on him in the doorway. He'd let her rage and monologue as long as it kept her almost naked body front and center. But, Lee also knew if she got close enough, it would be just a quick flick of the wrist and he'd have that shield she clutched around her body.

Truly, he had never expected Shady would make it this easy. In all reality, he'd imagined having to beg forgiveness, perhaps kiss her feet, or something else ridiculous that women made men do in love stories. But, before she could hit the ground, Lee grabbed her arms, hauling her tightly against him.

Suddenly, the towel was no longer an issue.

Lee chuckled and she could feel the deep rumble in her own core where she stood, awkwardly pressed against his chest. Suddenly enraged, she pushed her palms against his exposed pecks and tried to get away, but his arms firmly wrapped around her waist like a grip of iron meant Shady was going nowhere. "No, darlin', I didn't expect you to fall at my feet," he chuckled, "But I won't complain about you falling into my arms."

She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head and quickly kissed her soundly, dragging her back with him as he did a few half-steps towards the bed. Suddenly out of breath and alive with heat and electricity, Shady found herself sighing into their kiss, and let herself be pulled over his body as they tumbled onto the bed. His fingertips wandered over her exposed body in a gentle and tender way that set her heart thudding against her ribs. His touch was always carefully collected and manipulated.

When he broke the embrace, he smiled.

Shady, realizing that she was still seething mad at him, didn't. Her brow dropped into a furrow and she pushed herself up off of his body, supporting herself on the mattress with strong arms. She was about to push away, when Lee flipped them quickly.

She grunted, slapped his shoulder, and hissed in his face. "Get off me," she challenged him, voice dark. His flashing, charismatic eyes told her everything that was running through his wildly inappropriate mind: he wouldn't be getting off anytime soon.

And he confirmed the statement with a sharp and simple, "No,"

At her fierce frown, he chuckled again, lifting a hand to brush aside the wet hair that had fallen into her face. A lopsided grin twisted his lips. She huffed at him, "Then, give me my towel."

He chuckled. "Now, c'mon, darlin'," he smiled at her, his lilt strong and deeply rich, "you knew it wouldn't last long between us."

At that statement, she jerked her attention back to him and glowered, her face hard. She swallowed thickly, remembering the way he'd drugged her and abandoned her that night in South Africa, and how he'd walked out of the bar as if she'd been invisible. She dropped her brow into a furrow and growled out, "Is there an us?" before she knew what she was saying. Suddenly, she was concerned about that answer, and scrambled out from beneath him.

He let her go, and she righted on her feet, back towards him. She honestly didn't believe she'd be strong enough to look into his face as the question hung between them like a ticking bomb. She crossed her arms in front of her, covering her nakedness, but not moving from the spot near the bed. Biting her lower lip and looking towards the window, she heard the creaking springs and knew he had moved. It was confirmed when he came up behind her.

Lee's face fell into a concerned expression as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into the crevice of his hard and firm body. He was on fire, and she was still warm and dewy from her shower – it took everything she had not to fall against him and guide his hands over her body intimately, like she had hundreds of times before.

Instead, his hands found their own way against her abdomen, moving slowly and carefully, as if considering new territory for the first time. Then, he nuzzled his nose against the tender place behind her ear and inhaled deeply, whispering, "As long as you'll have me, Shady, there will always be an us."

His hand slid down to her hip, and in one motion he whirled her around. As he firmly gripped her waist, the other hand came to wrap around her neck gently, and he pulled her forward, into another toe-curling kiss. But this time, his hands continued their exploration over her body, feeling the soft, smooth skin turn to gooseflesh under his touch. Shady, having no choice, fell into his kiss and let his lips move against her own savagely. Her head began to spin slightly.

When she finally caught her breath again, and the world came back into a righted focus, she pulled back from him slightly and asked another question, breathy. "How will the team feel about that consensus?" Not being able to stand it any longer, she let her hands slowly graze up his body, her fingertips brushing against the finely attuned crevices of his back and shoulders.

"Same as they always do, I'd imagine," he answered absently, as he moved to plant a soft kiss behind her ear and trail down her neck, to her collarbone. She tipped her head to the side to allow him the gesture, and felt her breath hitch when he began to move lower.

And, in that moment, she was Trillby to his Svengali, lost in his spell as she had been so many nights before. Once again, Shady swallowed shakily, trying to pull out of his trance – this was going too far too quickly, though she didn't have any desire to stop. However, there was still unfinished business between them, and she couldn't continue with this knowing it hung over their heads. Stopping him, she put her fingers beneath his chin and brought him up to look at her in the eye.

"And they won't mind you being with me when I'm not part of the group?" She asked, softly.

He pulled her closer, if possible, and chuckled low. "You're still a part of the group." He smiled now, "They wouldn't have it any other way." But, suddenly, his expression changed as he remembered the conversation with Gunner that night in Shazibe, "There's only one way you leave this team, woman, and I plan on ensuring that it doesn't happen anytime soon."

She'd been locked on every word the man had to say, her body swirling in a rush of so many different emotions that it was making the world spin slightly. She'd been lost since she'd found him lying on her bed – had been rocked by his kisses, his hands, and his words. Then, that last comment spilled out of his mouth.

Like cold water splashed in her face, that one sentence brought her back to the real world, and everything else righted suddenly in the dimly lit bedroom above Ross' bar. Her brow dropped again into a sorely rumpled look, and she tried to step back suddenly. His steel grip on her body was enough to keep her cemented there, however.

"What do you mean, you plan on ensuring that doesn't happen?"

His smile became enigmatic, and he chortled haughtily. "You, my little miss, had several missteps on this assignment. I intend to see that they don't recur." He challenged.

"Missteps?" She countered.

"Missteps," he confirmed, tapping her nose with an index finger. "You got hit in the back of the head," his fingers trailed to the base of her neck where there was still a small lump, gratuitously playing with the hair there that was still wet and dripping occasionally.

Shady's nose crinkled at that comment and she shrugged a shoulder. Pointedly, she replied, "That was really Steele's fault. She mouthed off and I got hit." She rolled her eyes.

His palm moved to her left thigh, "You got shot," he replied low, his tone suddenly huskier than she would've preferred, given the topic of conversation and moment passing between them.

"Doesn't it mitigate the situation that I was trying to protect a teenage girl?" She reversed on him, cocking a brow innocently as if to make the charge legitimate. "You have to at least give me that one," she had to restrain a smile. It hardly worked.

His hands moved to her backside where he grinned, waggling his brows, "Steele kicked this sweet little…" And he pinched her butt slightly, causing her to growl and reel back suddenly on her tip-toes. She swore under her breath.

Slapping his chest, "Barney pushed that little confrontation," she replied hastily.

Lee sighed, "Alright, then how about this?" He cocked a brow at her now, throwing a hand out beside them to gesture at the bed. "I was here, in your bedroom, in your very bed, from the moment you came in from working the bar. You never saw me. Never considered I was anywhere around." His hands tightened on her waist, the look imperious, all-knowing and conceitedly right, "You got a smart-mouthed comment for that one, Boots?"

Since it had worked for him, instead of replying, Shady moved her naked body against him, foot sliding up his bare legs; hands moving over his shoulders, coming to a stop behind his neck. She wet her lips, knowing his eyes watched her tongue. She seductively smiled at him, and stood on her toes to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Not really."

His whole body rumbled, not fooled by her sexual assault. However, he couldn't help the tremor that shot through his body at her advanced touch, "Every afternoon for the next three weeks, we're working on your training. You thought getting on this team was hell? You ain't seen nothing yet, darlin'."

She sighed, but didn't complain. It meant that all that time would be with him, and that was enough for her. Suddenly, the tension that had been garnering like water behind a dam broke free, and there was unadulterated, unabashed love between them again. Shady was extremely happy, and it was evident on her face with a huge grin and a cocked, speculative brow.

She slid her hands down and tugged at the waist band of his underwear. "We don't seem to be on equal footing, Mr. Christmas," she observed, eyes moving over his body carefully.

He grabbed her hands pulled them to his chest, trapping them inside his own, which were riddled with calluses and familiar roughness that her body pledged not to forget again. It made her pitch forward, now nose-to-nose with Lee, and he nuzzled his against hers before pulling her back towards the bed and dropping down soundly. She straddled his hips, hands quickly moving back to the waist of his underwear.

He looked deeply into green eyes that melted under his hazel gaze, then lighted with mischievous wonder that left him breathless. Her body moved perfectly with his as he fell against the mattress, and her hands set to work at tracing the extravagant lines of his finely crafted chest. Her touch was like light piercing through a dark night.

"You haven't told me what I need to hear, Shady," he said deeply, grabbing at her waist again.

"And what would that be, Lee?" She chimed, tipping her head to the side as she gently dragged a finger between his pecks. He shifted, only slightly, and reached up to play with the end of her hair between his fingers.

Without notice, she draped herself over his body, and pecked at his lips, pulling an answer from him. He broke away from her tenderly, then answered, "I need to hear the words, darlin'." He shook his head, reaching up to cup her cheek against his palm, "Never thought it would mean that much, but coming from you, well, it's like air to me." He then chuckled, "I've been suffocating without you."

"You say the sweetest things," she giggled suddenly, a grin twisting her lips.

He gave her a playful glare, "Not exactly the words I'm looking for," he reminded her with mock sternness. She didn't move for a moment, and instead guided his hands to her lower waist, and she fell into perfect alignment with the plain of his body. All her curves felt like lightning against his body.

With a rumbling chuckle, she replied, "I love you, Lee Christmas. I love you with all my heart and soul." She kissed him soundly again, then pushed herself up to straddle him at the hips again. Lifting her hair off her neck, she winked at him. "And, my handsome Brit, I'm afraid you are stuck with me for an extremely long time," Powell smiled broadly.

"Forever wouldn't even be enough," he laughed, reaching over and flipping off the lamp on her bedside table. Then, he made sure they were on 'equal footing' as Boots had put it, and flipped himself on top of her, bracing over her perfect body with strong arms at either side of her face.

Before he bent to kiss her, he rumbled, "I love you, too, Shady Powell."

And then, training of a different kind began.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been two weeks since the Vixens had left Ross' bar and went their separate ways; taking with them Expendables to indulge in a much needed – and thus appreciated – time off. In Portland, Toll had decided to spend extra time with Jo and her mother, enjoying the company the family offered as well as the opportunity to expand his wrestling repertoire with Sparks' brother. Road had felt nothing but welcomed and appreciated, if not on the brink of VIP status.

Hale felt much the same way with Riles and her own boisterous clan – while the days were colorful and busy, the evenings together around a big table with home-cooked food and down to earth conversation were nothing but pleasing. And, what time he had away from Riles' family, he spent with Mercury – and, he couldn't complain about that either. Her family had welcomed the big man with open arms and had all but adopted him.

Since Lieu had left, Gunner had not returned to the bar or the garage in LA. The one time Barney had called him reassured him that the big man was nowhere near the West coast. And, with a little more investigative prying, Ross had finally chased down Gunner in Louisiana; not surprisingly looking for the irresistible redhead.

shortly after finding Jensen, Ross had ventured off himself to tend to what he'd addressed as "private matters" between him and the Swede. Total, the men had spent the last two weeks together, but neither Lee nor Tool knew where – Barney had left with little to no clue as to where he'd be going. It didn't bother either one of them greatly, as Barney had a reputation of flitting off wherever he pleased on off months when work was slow or they were recovering from their efforts. What bothered the two of them was when he refused to answer his phone or respond to emails, which wasn't like Ross at all. He was usually on top of communication with the team, regardless of his whereabouts.

Despite the gallivanting of the rest of the Expendables, Lee had made good on his promise to Shady Powell, and he and Boots had spent every afternoon of those same two weeks in the gym. Whether they worked on knife routines or hand-to-hand combos, it didn't rightly matter – he worked her hard in the days. Their hours together were spent either sweating on the mats or at the blade, occasionally the shooting range. He'd taken her paintballing at an obstacle course to work on her awareness and drills. She perspired and traversed, and when they weren't working on tactical skills, they worked physically – runs in the morning, weight training in the afternoon, and endurance in the evening before dinner.

But, though Lee worked her hard in the days, he also worked her in the nights, too. The man had indulged her in some of those exotic fantasies she'd thought would embarrass him. He had just grinned.

They were in the middle of a wrestling match, trying to flatten the other across the already slick gym mats in the mid-afternoon, right before lunch and during the hottest part of the day. She was in a training bra and sweatpants, and he was in a short-sleeved athletics shirt and shorts – meeting her every move, but also missing her by mere inches. She dodged him as much as he lunged. And, when he went to tackle her, she rammed a shoulder into his abdomen in a light check. Sweat dripped onto the mat from the ends of her blonde locks.

With him on his knees, she suddenly had the wonderful thought of him in the same position in their bedroom - wearing nothing at all. Shady couldn't help the lopsided and somewhat arrogant smirk on her face as she stood behind him, hands on her hips. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, she tipped her head and studied his backside briefly.

He'd ducked a quick glance at Powell and caught the bemused expression and absent glance. He couldn't help but enjoy the appreciative stare but the distraction was going to cost her. Before turning away from him to retrieve a towel and her water bottle, she didn't see Lee pivot on his knee and bring his leg around under hers.

With a squeal and a hard oomph, she hit the mat on her back, jarred into a slight shock of uncertainty. Suddenly, he stood over her head, smirking with his hands on his hips.

"When are you going to learn to not be taken out with the leg whip?" Christmas chastised mockingly.

A grumbling Shady replied, "Lord only knows," in a gasping breath, trying to find the air that had left her body as soon as she'd hit the floor. It was troubling itself back into her lungs when he chuckled above her, shaking his head.

Neither one of them heard the gym door until in banged back into place; then, replaced by the sound of boots walking across the floor in familiar and heavy falls. Shady rolled her head on the mat and covered her face, Lee looking at the intruder and snorting slightly. Before Powell could remove her hands, she saw through them the boots which had now stopped next to her head on the mat.

Groaning, she flung her arms over her head, exhausted and sweating. She closed her eyes and exhaled on a sigh. Peeking open an eye, both of them flew open when she now saw the mirror image of Lee Christmas above her in the form of their missing boss, staring at her with a relishing smirk.

"Leg whip again?" Barney chuckled, looking up at Christmas knowingly.

On a sigh, she pushed herself up and sat on the mat, cross-legged and stretched her arms over her head, not rightly caring about the pops of protest that resonated down her back and through her shoulders. Tossing a look partially over her shoulder, she commented smartly, "Welcome back to the land of the living," she cajoled him, "Where have you been?" She continued, "You could've dropped off the face of the earth and we wouldn't have known about it."

He didn't hesitate, or seemed overly concerned at her comment. "New Orleans," was his succinct answer. He stood to his full bravado and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd obviously just come from the airport, his dress – leather jacket, aviator's on top of his head, boots and dark jeans - a dead giveaway. She glanced to the door, and found a gym bag dropped beside it where it hadn't been previously; his luggage the final piece in the puzzle.

Looking at him again, she cocked a speculative brow. Standing, she wiped her hands on her sweatpants and crossed to retrieve her water and towel. Draping it over her shoulder, she took a drink and blinked at him, "And what were you doing there?" she chimed the question in a light, sing-song tone.

He shrugged and reached up to the take the sunglasses off his head. Folding them in his hands, he replied, "Taking care of a personal problem," with a look over to Lee.

Lee laughed, wiping his face with his own towel. Rubbing it behind his neck, he shook his head, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

He shrugged lightly again, as if it had been a casual question, "Probably should have, but no." Waving off the idea, he raised his brows in respectful speculation, "However, Gunner made sure he'd think twice before ever raising a hand to a woman again." He snickered now, "Didn't know a guy could scream that high."

At this, Shady laughed aloud and shook her head. "So, how did Lieu feel about him riding in like a knight on a white steed?" She was genuinely curious, given her tone, to hear about the redhead. They hadn't been in contact for some weeks now. The expectant look on her face reinforced the statement.

Barney shook his head, lifting a shoulder, "I'd imagine she doesn't know."

Boots tossed the towel back to its place on the corner of the mat, dropping her water bottle beside it. Crossing her arms in front of her, she cocked a hip slightly and perched a brow above her left eye. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She had already sold her property in NOLA and moved on," he answered enigmatically, as if reporting the weather instead of the relocation of one who had become an important friend of the Expendables. Shady's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open slightly. She'd known that Lieu was living with a man that had physically abused her, and also that she'd ran away from him – but this was news. Good news, but also surprising, given the situation with Gunner.

Lee rubbed his chin speculatively, asking quietly, "He have any idea where she went?" Of course he meant Gunner Jensen, who they'd known had done nothing but mope in the days since Lieu's departing. Everyone had guessed that he'd gone after her in New Orleans. Until Barney's sudden announcement however, they hadn't been able to confirm his whereabouts of these last few weeks.

Shady looked at her Brit, cocking a brow of surprise before she narrowed a confused and somewhat upset look at him. "You were in on this and didn't tell me?"

It was Christmas' turn to shrug, and he rolled his eyes to the ceiling while crinkling his nose a bit in contemplation, "I might have been consulted," he responded finally.

Huffing disgustedly, Shady approached Ross quickly, with a light bob to her step that made her feel more like a ball on a ping-pong table than anything else. Stopping before them to finish their triangle, she turned to address him, "Can we help track her?"

"You mean can you help track her," Barney corrected with a shake of his head and a raised hand, "And, no, Snow. If Gunner's going to do this, he needs to do it on his own." He put a hand on his hip and stretched on a sigh, "Besides, you're in the middle of a workout," he gestured to her in a wave, "So, don't let me stop you."

He gave a slight nod to Christmas, and then to her, and moved to cross the gym towards the door. As he did so, Powell gave a quick look at Lee, who smiled and nodded his approval, as if he could read her mind from across the mat – and Shady was sure he could. If anyone could convince Barney Ross that he still had an unfinished job, it was Powell. Hadn't she convinced him to do the strangest and craziest things he'd ever done in his life, and succeeded to do so quite frequently, Lee mused.

Jogging after him, she caught up quickly when Barney bent to retrieve his travel bag. Slowing slightly, she got him to look up by calling his name. One hand on the gym door and the other reaching to sling the bag over his shoulder, he lifted his chin at her expectantly, as if to encourage her to go on.

"Yeah?" he responded.

She had to contain her laughter at the way he just sauntered into the question so unknowingly. He truly had no idea what she was going to ask. The corner of her mouth curled and she brushed aside a lock of hair that was plastered to her cheek. On a grin, she replied, "You look like hell."

Ross grimaced, and something that was like a smile slowly parted his lips. "Thanks," was his smarmy reply, and he gestured to her. "You don't look so hot yourself," he shrugged a shoulder, "Something you want?"

She raised a questioning brow at him, and then wrinkled her nose slightly to smile, "When's the last time you checked your email?"

"Emails?" His brow shot to attention above his left eye, and he shifted his weight on his feet, hand gripping around the knob of the door a bit tighter. She didn't miss the flicker of knowing realization that pass through his eyes. He was playing her, like he always did about these things. He took some type of demented delight in forcing her to spell out everything.

"Yeah, emails," she snorted. "You know those things people send you online that end up in an inbox, kind of like mail?" She met his sarcasm, which got the corner of his mouth to twitch slightly.

Then, after a moment, he rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You know, Boots, you're about as tactful as a sledgehammer." He nodded at her, "I found the ones you sent," was his final piece. All humor left his face as the statement passed from his mouth.

Boots came up beside him and playfully bumped her hip against him, waggling her brows slightly while grinning wryly, "She sure looked pretty, didn't she?" The tease pulled a mumble of agreement from him. Powell continued, "She looked happy, too." At that, she crossed her arms in front of her and waited for him to say something.

He did, after a moment. On a snort, he said rather simply, "Things change." He didn't look at her, instead intent on suddenly studying the uninteresting gym floor. A moment of rueful emotion passed through her at his reply, and she sighed heavily.

Then, determined to get his spirits up for another snarky reply, she slugged his arm. As usual, it was like hitting a brick wall. "She's going to Alaska." She stated tactfully, the subject shifting gears. He whipped a look up to her.

His eyes narrowed to glare at her, "She tell you that?" His tone was a bit darker than she expected, but Shady surmised it wasn't entirely unwarranted. Magnolia hadn't told anyone where she was headed after New Orleans that night at the bar, and she got the idea, from the look on his face, that Ross had wanted to know. If not for his own personal peace of mind, then to simply to keep tabs on the Vixen.

She shrugged her shoulders at his comment, "She didn't have to," she huffed out. "But that's where she's headed," Powell defended, rubbing her stinging knuckles, which were sore from her reckless and intense weeks of training with Lee. She also felt the slight pull of her aching muscles along her neck, too.

"What makes you so sure of that?" He dared, voice dropping into an authoritatively low growl.

She looked at him askance, "It's what I would do. Peace and quiet. Opportunity to evaluate my life and what I want to do next." She shrugged and looked away from him to scratch the back of her neck, "A good place to think, way out in the middle of nowhere," was her final comment on the subject.

He was quick to intercept the thought. "Yeah, well, whatever she does next doesn't include me," Barney corrected, turning on his heel. He dismissed her, and ended the conversation by pushing open the door with a shoulder and stomping out into the empty bar.

But Shady grabbed his arm to stop him with a sharp jerk back in the doorway. He caught the closing door on his booted foot, whirling around to face her. She retreated only slightly, hand flinging off of his forearm, "And why the hell not?" Ross looked down imperiously at her glare. Suddenly, she added more to the subject, "You could file the flight plan, gas up the plane and be in Alaska in just a few hours," she added smartly.

"You sound so damn sure," he threatened. Ross rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. He removed his foot from the door, and as it closed, she slipped out after him. Sliding to a stop in front of him on socked feet, she pinned him with a sharp and confused stare. Sighing, he then put a hand on the woman's shoulder, leveling a solid stare at her. "It doesn't matter, Snow," he began with a deep sigh, "We're just not meant to be." His tone was gruff and unforgiving now, and tired. He didn't look much better, or feel it, either.

She sighed in frustration, lightly brushing off his hand on her shoulder to throw her hands into the air, suddenly exasperated. "Good grief, Barney Ross," she rolled her eyes, "You love her. She loves you. What the hell else is there?" She threw out a hip and put a hand on it, daring him more like a mother than one of his Expendables.

They locked gazes, him subtly aware of her silent probe. "She's holding something back from me, Shady. I know she is." Even as he said it now, it hadn't sounded so quiet and intimidated in his head.

She sighed and rubbed her temple, only to let a hand drop to her thigh, "So was I," Shady said softly, remembering, "But, you confronted me. Gave me a chance to tell." Powell wrapped an arm around his waist comfortingly, "Why wouldn't you do the same thing for someone you so obviously love, Barney?" Her brows rose up, "You haven't really given her a fair chance to spell it out."

Ross was flummoxed. He really hated it when he was wrong. He hated it even more when Shady was right and he was wrong about the same topic, and showed it with an angry, defeated side-look to her. He shook his head and pulled her into a tight bear hug with one arm, kissing the top of her head. "You really are a royal pain in the ass, Shady Powell," he mumbled into her hair.

Shady grinned. He broke the hug and dropped the bag from his shoulder to put both hands on her shoulders. Giving her a light shove and a swat on the backside for good measure, he gestured to the gym door. She crossed to it, and once she opened it, he shouted at Lee, "This how you properly train an Expendable? She's talking back to the boss and still able to walk," he retorted in a jibe.

"Can't do much about the first problem," Lee called back across the gym, "She talks back to me, too. But, the second problem?" He shook his head and gestured to her, crooking his finger for her to come. She pouted slightly and sighed, letting her head fall back in exaggeration as she trudged back into the workout area.

"Yeah?" Barney answered; looking passed her as if she wasn't even there.

The former SAS soldier gave Powell a look that was pure heat and sex from across the room, "I intend to make sure I correct that tonight." Shady gaped at him before tossing a surprised and slightly flummoxed look to Ross over her shoulder. Halfway back to Christmas, she charged him. He was ready, catching her what seemed like mid-flight, wrapping his arms solidly around her waist as she buried her face into his neck.

Ross laughed as he waved at Lee before the gym door closed.

* * *

Lieutenant "Lieu" Pinksley was wiping down the bar of her own establishment. Tonight would be opening night under new management – hers. An old friend had told her about the little bar in the ski town of Red River, New Mexico, shortly after her arrival back from South Africa. It had the look and feel of an old west saloon – bar downstairs, rooms upstairs, including hers.

It had been two weeks ago when she had checked the strap that tightly held the rest of her belongings in place along the bed of the forest green Chevrolet 3500, and pulled it back again to ensure its snug hold. The odd memory floated around her mind, reminding her of the event that had started the beginning of her new outlook on life. At that point in time, she'd had a little over two days to make it to Red River, New Mexico, to meet a realtor to sign papers for this place.

Once she'd made it back to New Orleans from LA, Lieu had packed up everything she owned – which wasn't much. After the mission in Lesedi, she'd met Sly, and sold everything to move to Louisiana with him. Now, she'd sprung the lock on Sly's front door to take from his apartment what was hers, which wasn't entirely much in the first place, but was enough to get her by – whatever there was fit into the back of a Chevy dually.

Her furniture she'd left, reasoning she'd supply herself with new ones from the throwback of the cozy three million from Barney Ross. And too, with that unexpected windfall, Pinkie had enough to buy the bar in Red River, seed money for the lean times, and put some away for a rainy day. It had all transpired within a few short hours, and by the end of the day, she'd signed for a new truck and was ready to hit the road.

Life, really, was good.

Well, if she'd be honest with herself, it was okay. The business in New Mexico had needed a new coat of paint, inside and out, as well as a new roof. The three rooms upstairs, which would make her residence and two bed and breakfast accommodations, also needed sprucing up with new flooring, curtains and fixtures. The ad online had said the plumbing was decent, the siding was fine, and all that it truly needed was 'elbow grease and some TLC'.

Preparation had kept her busy. She had scouted out everything she needed to have the bar ready to go and open to the public within a few days of making it to the town – she'd taken most of Sly's business paperwork and made copies of all his resources for her to navigate her establishment's ownership. All of the retailers and suppliers knew her anyway, so she doubted she'd have a problem with stocking the bar and finding food service.

Pinkie had scrubbed the kitchen until it shined; all those years of Marine K.P. paying off. The bar was stocked, as she had promised, with four beers on tap and top-flight liquors lining the shelves. But, while everything had kept her busy during the day, it hadn't been enough to keep her busy during the nights. Her mind, almost every time she bedded down, wandered to the fact she was indeed missing a very important thing out of her life. And the thing just so happened to be huge, blonde, and halfway across the country. So, several nights had been spent with her arms wrapped around a pillow instead of the big, dumb stupid-head Swede.

So, again, here she was, polishing the bar to a high gloss, the last finishing touch for a night that promised clientele, good times, and a step in the right direction of her life. When the door opened unexpectedly, the light coming in blinded her. She put a hand in front of her face, calling, "Hey! We're closed. Be open tonight."

The door slammed shut. And, when she moved her hand, Pinkie froze and felt her breath hitch. She was also pretty sure her heart had skyrocketed out of her chest to explode in a pile on her highly-shined bar.

The big man standing in front of the entrance was the last person she expected to see. But, she wouldn't lie to herself – she'd been hoping to see him there for weeks, now. Instead of rejoicing, however, she stood to her full 5' 6" frame; her brow rumpled, and cocked a hip at him before crossing her arms over her chest. The towel slapped over her shoulder as she did so.

"May I help you?" She said in her most professional voice. The look on her face, she was certain, countered the statement at all points. She arched an expectant brow at him from across the vacant room.

Gunner Jensen had thought long and hard about this first meeting as he sat in the rental he'd parked just a few blocks away from the bar. He'd considered just bull-rushing her to throw her over his shoulder as Lee did Shady so much of the time, to cart her off to a bedroom and make love to her until she forgot everything. Jensen also had considered getting on his knees and asking her forgiveness. But, that one didn't sit well, because it would put his face in a good line for her right hook. He wasn't completely stupid. So, instead, he stood; quiet and humble, and would let her take the lead.

She was looking at him expectantly, waiting on his answer still. He gave a hint of smile, answering, "I heard you might have a job opening?"

Pinkie pitched the rag on top of the bar and walked around the barricade. She looked him up and down as if considering what, if anything, a man like that might have to offer her, of all people. Lieu leaned against the bar, crossing firm arms over an ample chest. She tossed back that red braid and arched her eyebrow again, "Mm…I don't know. I'm not really hiring gorgons right now," she said seriously, gesturing to him. Turning sharply on her heel, she plucked the rag from the bar and started wiping down the other side again, attempting to keep herself busy.

He chuckled and walked over to the counter. He wanted to touch her but he knew it wasn't something he had earned the right to do. Pinkie's thought was that he looked good – too good for her to be comfortable with, being as angry with him as she was. Her mouth parched, and she suddenly had the desire to throw herself into those strong arms and feel those lips on her own, despite her better judgment.

She watched him slide onto a stool, directly next to where she stood, and she surprised herself – her better judgment kept her cemented. He flipped his hair out his face with a hand. "What about former mercenaries?" He suddenly asked. Her stomach pitched into her feet, and she felt her chest constrict suddenly.

Lieu blinked stoically a moment, before her nose wrinkled in confusion, "Former? What does that mean? Did you quit?" She then crossed her arms in front of her, waiting on an answer. Her tone was stern and harsh.

Jensen was a little surprised at her forcefulness, "Well, maybe that's not the right word. My team is taking a little hiatus and I don't like to be idle." He shrugged.

She let out a little relieved gasp, rolling her eyes to show the emotion. "Oh. Well, in that case, I guess there might be a position for a busboy." She grinned.

"Yeah?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah," she nodded, "But, the job's going to mean some long hours and the owner of the place is a real hard ass." Humor dotted her eyes and pulled at the corners of her mouth, which were glossed with a light pink sparkle that Gunner found himself liking. Actually, as he propped an elbow on the bar and tucked a hand into his pocket, he noticed what she was wearing. Instead of normal jeans and t-shirts, his little Pinkie was wearing a red and tan sundress and scuffed boots. And, he was beginning to like everything about her sudden transformation.

Gunner leaned over, slightly filling the distance between them. "Yes, but it's a very pretty ass. I should know. I've seen it."

She snorted, rolled her eyes, and slugged his shoulder lightly. Before she could retreat, he grabbed her and pulled her roughly against him. Lieu asked suddenly, as her body collided with his own, filling every gap perfectly. "What are you doing here, Gunner?"

"I forgot something," he said lightly. Then added, on a more serious tone, "And maybe because I'm an idiot."

She raised her brows and nodded smartly, "Maybe?" She challenged, "That doesn't answer the question," Pinkie countered, trying to pull from his grasp, albeit not too aggressively. Soon she stopped moving altogether, as if content to stay right there in his embrace. However, she leaned back from him, to add distance.

He replied, "Fine then, how's this? I missed you, Lieu. I missed your smile," he pulled a finger down the side of her face. "I missed this braid," he pulled it to his nose, inhaling deeply. "And I missed the feel of this body, next to mine," with a last sweeping glance, he freed her; giving Lieu a chance to step away.

Instead, she stepped closer.

She swallowed. "I thought a relationship was too hard for you." It really wasn't a speculation, but a remembered observation, "Something you weren't completely sure you could handle," she threw his words back at him, then put a hand against a nearby barstool.

Gunner watched her a moment, and then put his hand over her small one, looking down when he answered, "I'm still not sure I can, Lieu. But, these last weeks of not having you near me have been hell." He peeked back up at her through long bangs, "Shady and Lee make it work. Do you think we could try?"

She stood, considering him for a long moment, before Pinkie slipped his grasp and cupped his cheek - his skin rough from stubble of a just-beginning 4 o'clock shadow. Her other hand rested on a hard thigh as she stepped closer to him, hooking one of her fingers through the belt-loop of his jeans, pulling herself closer. Pinksley then let her hand trace the muscles of his arm gently, staring into deep blue eyes that hid nothing.

He was baring everything to her, and Lieu knew it. She could see the desperation in his eyes – could feel the want in his body as her fingers trailed down his bicep, which was stiff and rigid with uncertainty. She leaned forward, reaching on tip-toes, and kissed him. He didn't move, only his lips responding tentatively, at first. Then, when she didn't retreat from him, his hands moved to cup her neck and the small of her back, pulling her close.

Gunner had the sweeping sensation that she tasted like honey. Her hair had smelled like roses. Her body felt like home.

When she stopped, he let her step back but didn't remove his hands from her body. He took a breath, "If you tell me 'no' I'll understand, walk out that door and you'll never have to worry about me again."

Her eyes searched his, saying everything and nothing at the same time. She considered him a moment more, "No," Pinkie whispered, her breath heavy and warm against his skin.

And, Gunner's face fell. He felt his gut plummet into his feet, and he was certain it had dripped out onto the clean barroom floor. His throat flared with heat, and clamped shut, and Gunner was sure his lungs were bursting in his chest. His hands dropped away from her body, and he stepped away from her, again taking in her figure with a sweeping glance before he moved to leave. He nodded at her and dipped his head, and Pinkie said again, this time with concern. "No, Gunner -"

He wheeled on her, "I heard you the first time, Lieu. You don't need to say anything else."

Pinksley shook her head, sighed in aggravation, and stomped over to his retreating form to grab a fistful of shirt. "No, Gorgon," she flung herself in front of him, the toe of her boot catching slightly. Squealing and huffing, he grabbed to stabilize her with a strong arm, and she looked up to him, shaking her head. Grabbing both of his forearms, she pulled herself into him. "Gunner. No, as in, no, you cannot leave. No, as in, I'll always worry about you. And, no, as in I don't just want to try." She squeezed his biceps, and on a sharp and deep breath she continued, "I want exactly what Lee and Shady have, down to this." She stepped up on tiptoes, her face severely close to his own. "God help me, I love you."

He blinked at her, and relief flooded over him like a rainstorm. His skin bristled with goosebumps, and he lifted her bodily, kissing her extravagantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and clung to him. He held her as if she were nothing, a curl of her hair falling to brush his cheek. She began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt; his hand running dangerously up her thigh and taking the dress with it.

When the kiss broke as to take a breath, he mumbled, "You live close?" Knowing that he wasn't going to make it long without the feel of her skin on his own.

She looked over his shoulder to a set of stairs, brushing aside his bangs, "Top floor of this very establishment." Pinkie grinned as his eyes lit up.

He followed her look and then locked gazes with her again. "I'll take that job, by the way," Gunner smiled.

"Pay sucks," Pinkie teased, lightly giggling as his hand moved to cup her ass, holding her close. She interlaced her fingers behind his neck, and pulled him towards her. He complied immediately, bridging the distance but stopping just short of another kiss.

At her huff of indignation, he answered her, "I'm more interested in the fringe benefits."

Lieu lit up, her lips splaying into a scanty smile. "Well, rest assured – those are very, very good." She snuggled up against him.

He chuckled, taking the stairs two at a time, "I'll be the judge of that."


	25. Chapter 25

Shady slammed into the bar's office an hour after their encounter, nearly startling Barney Ross when the door bounced off the wall. He squinted at her through a narrowed gaze and leaned back in his chair, "Didn't I just leave you in the gym?" She didn't answer, so he countered, "Since you're in here, I guess it means you've figured out how to avoid Lee's leg whip."

She made a face and stalked towards him, in a sweatshirt now. Her hair was pulled back into an athletic headband, and she slammed a piece of paper on his desk with a sharp slap. It lightly rattled the glass of brandy the boss had been nursing. "If you leave within the hour, you can beat her to Alaska." It was sudden and unintroduced.

He picked up the slip, glanced at it and then looked over the top at Powell with a raise of his eyes, "Where did you get this?" He demanded, flicking it with his hand.

Shady smiled a cocky grin at him, leaning a hip against the desk to cross her arms, "You're not the only one who knows how to skip-trace a person, Mr. Ross." She challenged.

He sat back in the chair, chuckling, "You called Lieu," and let the paper slide onto the keyboard.

"I did not call Lieu," she answered condescendingly. At his glare, she sighed and continued with a roll of her eyes, "Alright. Her precious GTO was the giveaway. She helped Pinkie in New Orleans, followed her to the new bar and stayed there for a while to help with repairs. She left New Mexico and drove it here to LA. Magnolia just put it in storage so it'd be nearby when she's done in Alaska," she gestured with a hand, "I recommended the storage facility and he let me know when she dropped it off."

Barney sighed, and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Why is this so damned important to you, Shady?"

"The better question is why it isn't as important to you?" She let that statement hang a moment before continuing, "You're miserable without her and you know it." When his frown grew more intense, Powell threw up her hands, "Fine. Sit on your ass and do nothing. But, mark my words, if you don't go after her, you are always, always going to wonder 'What If'?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Christmas know where you are?"

At the sudden change of subject, Shady frowned, "Well, no." She wrinkled her brow.

Then a voice behind her said, "Well, yes." She cringed, turning to face Lee in the doorway. He was leaning on the frame, arms crossed over his chest, a zip-up jacket covering his frame and running shoes. He cocked a brow, "You're supposed to be in the gym. And, if you leave one more time without permission," he wagged a finger at her, "there will be no shower fun for you tonight."

At that comment, Barney's mind sparked to life and he dropped the file he'd been holding to the floor beside his chair. Shower fun, and the image it conjured, was so real it took his breath away. His Magnolia, wet and soapy in his arms as the water cascaded between them. Heat pounced in his gut so ferociously that it threatened him slightly. Suddenly, Ross felt his chest constrict and he silently cursed Shady Powell and her audacious persistence.

He needed to cover his own raucous thoughts, so he commented with a heavy sigh and roll of his eyes, "I don't even want to know what that's about."

She looked over her shoulder with a gamine grin. Instead of a response, he pointed authoritatively toward the door, dismissing her. Shady didn't say another word, instead just pushing herself off Ross' desk and sauntering towards the door. She gave a pleading look at Christmas, who only jerked his head indicating she knew where it was she should be. With a rather loud sigh, Shady left.

Lee remained, lingering in the doorway. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but the little pest is right about one thing." Though his manner was teasing, Ross understood the undertone of the statement clearly.

"Just one thing?" Barney countered. He reached for the glass of brandy and tossed back a sharp drink.

Christmas chuckled as he straightened up from his lounge, "If you don't go after her, you will always wonder." He paused, "Look at it this way; if she sends you packing, you have your answer. If she doesn't," he gave a Gaelic shrug, "well, you have your answer." He gave a nodding salute to his boss and then went to find his recalcitrant trainee, tromping down the hallway heavily.

Barney looked again at the piece of paper in Shady's distinctive scrawl, which rested on the keyboard of his computer. Sighing, he rubbed his face with a hand, only to check his watch. He cursed under his breath, suddenly having the sneaking suspicion that he could regret this for the rest of his life. Barney stood, and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair roughly, rocking it slightly. Gathering his keys and his phone that he'd abandoned in the top drawer of the desk, he reached for the brandy and sharply drank the rest of it, only to slam out the office like a bull in a china closet.

Shady and Lee watched from the door that connected the bar to the gym, which was propped open, as Ross locked the office door behind him. They could see Ross cradling his cell between his shoulder and ear as he checked his watch. He was moving quickly towards the back exit of the bar where he kept his motorcycle parked, shrugging into his jacket, only to slide the aviators over his eyes casually.

Powell turned a brilliant smile to her partner as they heard Barney speak into the phone, "Tower? Yeah. I need to file a last minute flight plan."

* * *

Her flight didn't leave until the late morning. With the GTO in storage, Magnolia had enough time to call an Uber and pick up some supplies for her travels at the nearest department store. Most of her belongings she'd left at her New Orleans place, and she had no intention of taking the time to stop off to retrieve any of them; intent on getting out into the open Alaskan air and drowning her problems in a lonely bottle of whiskey, and perhaps a bath. It had been a long, almost eight months now, and her life had been nothing but a rollercoaster of emotional breakdowns and work. And, the weeks in New Mexico fixing Lieu's bar had drained whatever reserves of life she'd managed to stow away.

Landing in Juneau after an uneventful flight left her anxious to escape the city. With her new belongings packed securely in a new duffle bag and her combat gear as it always had been, she'd rented a truck in Juneau and tossed them into the bed. The drive from the airstrip to her place took a little over four hours, so she didn't reach the secluded cabin and backdrop of mountains until well after nine o'clock that night. At that point, she was exhausted and starving, and in sore need of that aforementioned bath and whiskey.

Once her headlights splayed against the cabin, the Alaskan night deep and cold, she parked the truck and shoved the keys into the pocket of her coat. She gathered her duffle and her gear, and hauled it up the steps of the cabin's front porch. Whatever had possessed her to buy these ridiculous, pointed-toe stiletto boots suddenly evaded her, because they clacked against the hard, untreated wood obnoxiously. Chalking it up to a frivolous, last-minute splurge in civilization, she unlocked the door and staggered into the darkness, suddenly remembering the business of the cabin as her newfound compatriots had graced it only a few weeks previous. Now she really needed a drink.

Dropping her things at the door, she strolled into the dark living room, not bothering with the lights, in her jeans and flannel button-up shirt. She tipped the bill of her Minnesota Twins ball-cap back slightly to scratch her forehead. The quietness was welcomingly deceitful, and as she dropped onto the couch, she didn't bother to shed the wool waist-coat. Instead, she fell back against the couch's arm, and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. Her head rolled back, and she let one leg drape off the side of the couch, content to relish in the somber peace.

Across from her, a lamp switched on abruptly and threw the room into mysterious shadows. She snapped to life, grunting, and whipped the Beretta out from behind her as if it were an extension of her arm. Scrambling up on her knees, she steadied the weapon in the general direction of the intruder, who had the nerve to chuckle at her.

"Hello, Magnolia."

For some reason, she didn't holster the weapon. Instead, her brow dropped into a glaring furrow, and she stared hard at the figure who was still residing in the shadows. She suddenly saw a hand come into the light, and she recognized the familiar ring. Her throat constricted.

"How did you get in?" She barked.

He snorted, "Like I can't pick a lock. Or disable an alarm system." She didn't drop the weapon from his body, still shocked by his presence. Instead, it took him leaning forward out of the dimness to at least reassure her this wasn't a nightmare. He continued, "Or disarm a woman with a weapon," he shook his head, "Put that away before you get hurt." His chuckle was sarcastic and taunting.

She huffed out a sigh, tossed the gun on the coffee table before her, and covered her face with one hand. Falling back into her previous position, she grunted. Then, peering out from behind her hand, she glared at him. "Well, enable the alarm system on your way back out. I didn't invite you, and I'm too tired to deal with you." She finished it with another frustrated sigh.

"Tough." She sat up at that one, her narrowed glare boring into his body like fire. Leaning forward again, he pulled from the side of the chair a folder, and tapped it with his finger. He continued, "You and me? We have unfinished business." Even from across the way, she could smell his cologne. Its scent had seemed to linger on her skin for days after their first encounter, despite the shower. Or maybe it was just the images it evoked that drove her mad. His lips quirked into a thin-lipped smirk, "And, before I leave here, we're going to finish."

With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the folder onto the coffee table between them. Her eyes darted to it, and then considered him as he crossed his arms over a muscular chest, long-sleeves rolled up to his elbows, looking haughty, as usual. As it slid to a stop, she recognized it immediately. It was her personnel file – the file that the CIA had given Barney.

Ross watched her closely, and she flicked another look up at him. "Where did you get that?"

"Well, where do you think I got it?" Barney was sarcastic, cocking a disbelieving brow at her.

She fell against the back of the couch, draped a leg over the other, and crossed her arms at the chest. Staring dead ahead into nothing, again with that polished, military rigidity, she replied, "Then you have everything you need," she countered passively.

He shook his head, waving a hand in front of him to dismiss her words. "I want to know what's not in there." He pointed at it, and she glared a look at him that was enough to shoot daggers into his very soul. Her eyes were suddenly every ounce of the steely-blue that he so admired.

"You've done your homework," she said coldly, "so you tell me."

He clenched his jaw. "Damn it, Magnolia, don't be so fricking difficult. You know good and well what I'm talking about." His tone was warning, and she noticed it immediately. Having opened her mouth to retort, she clamped it closed again.

Magnolia didn't know why she was even entertaining him in this fashion. He had dismissed her as if she'd been nothing at the bar and now had the audacious nerve to break into her home and wait for her here in the middle of nowhere. He had no business demanding anything of her, and he knew it – she was not about to play his games, again. It seemed like every time she did, she lost.

Instead, morbid curiosity fueled her next statement, "What makes you think there's something else?" she questioned cautiously.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "You and Shady are so much alike it hurts," Barney explained. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat forward. "She reminded me that before I'd let her join the team, she had to come clean with me." He looked over at Steele with a knowing look. "About everything."

Her eyes widened, ever so slightly. Heat flared through her gut. She felt emotion clamp her throat closed like a vice. She had the fleeting vision of the night she'd boxed with Shady, when he'd forced his hand, and then again in Shazibe. Actually, Magnolia Steele had had quite enough of Barney Ross and his high-handed arrogance. They were no longer on the job, so she no longer had to answer to him.

So, she cocked a brow and sat back again. "No."

He looked surprised, as one of his brows shot into the air. "Excuse me?" He didn't move, but his tone told her exactly what he thought of her defiance. She leveled another cold stare at him.

She spat back, "I said, no. Stay if you want but we aren't doing this. Now or ever." She slapped her hands against the cushions of her couch, then pushed herself up quickly. She whirled on her stiletto heels away from him.

Mags had in mind to make a grand exit and stalk up the stairs to her room, where she'd shut him out and lock herself away from his questions and his probing glances. Only problem with that was Barney Ross, and the way he had cleverly outflanked her in her own place. To get upstairs, she'd have to walk past the chair where he sat, and she doubted he'd let her go without an explanation. Maybe he would. Maybe, he wouldn't. A part of her wanted to smack him upside the head and leave him there, but another part of her wished he would force her to stay.

She took in a sharp breath, gave him a nod, and decided that upstairs was the safest bet she had. Lifting her chin defiantly, she marched passed him and headed towards the staircase. As she expected, he flung his hand out and seized her wrist rather tightly, jarring her backwards to a stop.

He didn't even look up at her, just stared ahead. "I want you, Magnolia. I want you more than I've wanted anything in a long damn time."

His statement made her pause. But, after a passing moment, she snorted and rolled her eyes, jerking her hand free of him. She whirled back half a step, rubbing the spot where he'd gripped her tightly. Glaring, she responded, "I offered myself to you in Shazibe. I did everything but draw you a damn map. You had your chance, and you walked out." She shook her head.

"And like it or not, I told you why."

She blinked at him and crossed her arms. "Well, I don't really see how it's changed," she responded imperiously, "We're still right back where we started now, aren't we?" She again turned on her sharp heel, and threw her hand through the air. "We're done here."

She hadn't clacked across the floor three steps when he was out of the chair and in front of her. She had to pull up quickly to stop herself from ramming into him. Instead, she maneuvered away from him and stalked towards the stairs in a huff.

With another quick lunge, he seized her forearm this time, and pulled her up. She jerked to a stop, fumbled backwards a few graceful steps in her boots, and he whirled her around before her back could slam against his body. Putting a hand on his chest, she pushed him away, until he grabbed her wrist and pulled it down. She glared at him and pulled against his hold, trying to struggle out, and he mumbled, "Stop it," before he kissed her.

Her mind suddenly screeched to a halt, the world thrown into a kaleidoscope of emotion and thoughts. She should wheel back and smack him across the face for forcing himself on her – she should push him away and scream in his face that he had no rights to her after the way he'd treated her. She should be thinking of all the wrong things he'd done and said – all the wrong moments and all the wrong memories.

Instead, all she could do was relax and coax him on, sighing ever so briefly and feel herself slowly slip into oblivion as his hand released her wrist and his fingers buried themselves into her hair, stroking behind her ear carefully. All she could think about was the fact that it was dark, the air was cool, and he smelled terrifically of jet-fuel and cologne. Her pulse quickened beneath his hard grip. And, in the back of her mind, she was half-aware that her toes were curled inside her ridiculously expensive boots.

He couldn't think. Couldn't breathe anything but her. She was a swirling mass of perfume, fresh air, and heat. His brain began to calculate all the different scenarios of how and where he should take her, right here in this very moment, and never think about it again. He should've been thinking about her smart-mouth and her lippy defiance, and the fact that she was nothing more than a young and reckless harridan that was a renegade – that he was set in his ways and didn't belong with her, that this was wrong in all the right ways and right in all the wrong ones.

He felt her respond, and when she did; he pulled her closer at the waist to bridge the distance between their bodies. Suddenly aware of the fact that she was still enraged, she jerked her head back from him and shook her head, pushing against his chest again. He was half expecting to brace for her to slap his face, but instead he found himself releasing her.

Ross saw in her eyes a mutinous stare sharp enough to pierce air. "This really isn't helping your case." She said, solidly. She was catching her breath as quickly as he was trying to find his, his throat constricting and cutting off the supply of air to his lungs. Her face was bright red. Only once a moment passed between them did he respond with a roll of his eyes.

Barney laughed at her, "Lie to yourself all you want, Flowers. But, don't try lying to me. Like you said, you did everything but draw the map." He crossed his arms, "And, all you have to do to get me to follow it is tell me what's not in that damn file." He thumbed over his shoulder towards the folder still sitting on the table behind them, cocking his brows high.

Steele crossed her arms over her chest, jutting a hip defiantly at him. Her narrowed gaze was harsh. She looked past him to the file, then jerked her gaze back to his awaiting form. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with him – or, what she wanted in general. Did she want to be left alone? Or, did she want him to stay and promise her all of the things she'd been waiting for since meeting him? It continued to circle back to that question: What did she want? Or, rather, whom did she want?

She could hear his voice in her head, echoing across her mind like gunfire across a chasm. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, envisioning that night in Shazibe once more as if it were happening all over again, _"I value three things, Magnolia."_ In her mind's eye, he put up a hand and began counting off his fingers, _"Honesty, loyalty and integrity."_

When she opened her eyes to see him still expectantly standing there, she shook her head. "No." She waved her hand through the air as if dismissing the memory. Shaking her head again, Steele crossed into the kitchen, shrugging off the peacoat to drape it over the back of a nearby chair as she did so. She flipped on the nearby lights and moved to the counter on the island, digging under it for a bottle of aged whiskey. Her head was beginning to throb again, and her eyes were burning – from the threat of tears or exhaustion, she wasn't sure which.

Barney cursed himself, sighed, and raked his hand through his hair, watching her uncork the bottle and lean against the island, uncertain. And, he cursed Shady Powell for giving him hope again when he had no business hoping for anything – and Lee, too. When Steele didn't look back at him, he damned himself. This woman didn't want him. She wanted her selfishness and her insecurity, as well as the safety of her past, where no one knew who she was or wasn't. He had half a notion to go and leave her to drink herself into oblivion and live her life however alone and stupidly that she wanted to, but as soon as the idea came to him, it left.

He couldn't leave her here to drown in her own past. He'd done that to himself, and had ended up like this. Ross cared for her too much to leave her alone and burdened – he would give anything if she'd just trust him and let him share it. He knew if she didn't, she would never trust anyone again, and then she would be wasted. For him, or anyone else.

And then there was him. The words that Lee spoke at the table that night in Shazibe came at him like a barrage of opposing gunfire – Shady drove him crazy, and he was the happiest he'd ever been. The thought encompassed his brain like scouting birds, waiting to prey on his thoughts and take from him every ounce of reason that he possessed. He glanced at Steele, lost in thought – she certainly did make him crazy, in more avenues than one. Everything about her offset him and challenged his resolve. She made him stronger in the way she made him weak, and he suddenly knew everything he ever wanted without even knowing anything. He could just stare at her forever and never be the same.

Yep, he realized. She'd absolutely done everything but send him to a padded room, and he had enjoyed every single minute of it. It was morbidly delicious and also demented on so many levels, Ross doubted they could be counted.

But, it didn't matter. Crazy or not, he was Barney Ross. He'd said it before regarding this woman – she may have been good, but he was no sham. He wasn't a quitter, either. He'd stand here until morning if it'd get her to talk. He just had to figure out what would make her talk.

A sudden thought came to his mind. So how did you get Magnolia Steele to open up when she didn't want to? How had she gotten Shady in the ring that day? He smiled maliciously at himself; somewhat knowing he would regret the decision later.

Stalking towards the kitchen, Barney grabbed his leather jacket off the back of a nearby bar stool and threw it over his arm. Once through the doorway of the kitchen, he pitched his hands up in mock give. "Alright, Steele, you win. I'll go," she paused mid-drink from the bottle, blinking stoically to collect her thoughts. He shook his head, turning away from her and saying, "I just never thought of you like that."

The comment caught her attention, and he heard the bottle clack against the counter. "Never thought of me like what?" She challenged him rudely.

He shrugged, not looking back, eyes on the door. "As a coward," he retorted darkly.

She gaped at the back of his head, standing straight up to slap the counter sharply. Her hand flared with sudden pain, still not fully recovered from her row with Aza. "What the hell did you just say?" Her tone pitched high, in disbelief.

He paused, refraining from a grin, and looked back over his shoulder to find her blazingly glaring in his face, "I said I would have never thought you were a coward," he smarmed.

Magnolia shot him another go-to-hell look as she crossed her arms and shook her head at him. She snorted and nodded her understanding, "Funny. Think I don't know what you're doing?" she challenged him with a raised brow of expectancy.

He turned back to her, raising his own brows in speculative questioning. "And what is that?"

She rolled her eyes, smacked the counter again, and jabbed a sharp finger at him. Leaning across the counter, she growled lightly, "You're trying to bait me like some bully in the schoolyard. But it's not going to work."

Barney grinned at her, chuckling. "You made it work with Powell," he retorted snidely.

"Yeah," she groused, "but she had something to prove." She righted again, put a hand on her hip, and waited for his reply with a smart look.

He narrowed his gaze at her, and then cocked his head daringly to the side, looking at her as if she was completely – and ridiculously – challenged. "And you don't?"

He could have reached across the island and struck her and it wouldn't have made as much of an impression. She glared at him with something bordering hatred, almost in disbelief that he would just continue to push and push and push and not give. He figured she was used to winning these types of arguments, and that she was pretty comfortable, holding the power card. Well, he'd just revoked it, and she did not like it at all.

Barney didn't wait for her reply, instead just nodded at her and turned sharply away on his booted heel. He began his trek back towards the door, stopping long enough to retrieve the file from the coffee table. He wasn't sure how slowly he could walk to make it look like he wasn't dragging his feet. He hoped he'd finally pushed the right buttons and would get her to concede the battle.

Magnolia was lividly burning across the island from him. Why couldn't the stubborn man just accept her as she was? It was an unfair advantage he had over her, because he'd seen everything about her in that blasted file and she didn't know a damn thing about him. Besides that he was stubborn and used to getting his way, and way too confident with his haughty authority. She wondered if he'd ever stop pestering her, but when he moved towards the door after taking the file, she felt her heart pitch into her gut and then scream through her body cavity into her throat. Why did he feel this need to strip layer after layer to get to her core?

Subconsciously, she knew damned well why. That core, beneath all those layers, was her heart, and she'd given him a piece of it and he wasn't about to give it back. It wouldn't matter how hard she tried to pry it out of his hands – he had it, and he wasn't going to let it go. It was his way. Her gut rolled inside her abdomen and she groaned.

"Fine," she yelled at him, waving her hand through the air, "You want the whole gory tale, then fine." Turning on her heel, she moved to the cupboard over the sink and retrieved another glass. She stalked back to the island, slammed it on the counter with a clack, and crossed her arms in front of her.

Ross said a silent prayer of thanks, rolling his eyes to the ceiling before closing them in relief. Before she could change her mind, he headed back to the island, and took a seat on one of the bar stools. She poured the drink silently; staring at the amber liquid as if he'd just dealt her a death sentence. She stoically passed it along the counter to him, and he stopped it with a hand.

Steele tossed back her own shot, head lingering back slightly. She sighed an exaggerated breath. Righting her head, she fell against the adjoining counter, which was the sink, and crossed her arms over her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she began as she looked up at him. "I was three months into an eighteen month tour in Iraq with a group of Marine sharpshooters," she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "We were nicknamed the Renegades," she snorted. "He came into my life when I was twenty, young, and stupid." She smiled a little, then shook her head, "He was everything I found attractive in a man. Tall, well-built, knew his way around weapons. Dark hair, blue eyes and…"

"Yeah, you don't have to give me that much detail," he smirked, taking another drink.

She shot him a prolific glare, "You want the story, you get everything. You don't get to edit," Magnolia snapped. He nodded, appropriately chagrined. "Like I said, he was charming and educated and all that," she looked into her glass and cocked a rueful brow, "He was also my commanding officer."

Magnolia paused after that, crossed in a stride to the island, and poured another drink. She didn't taste it, preferring instead to stare at it. Leaning her elbows on the counter, she was lost in her drink as she remembered. "I was flattered when he took an interest in me. And, when that interest developed into something more? I didn't say 'no.'" She dared a look up at him.

"Fraternizing with a superior officer, Magnolia?" He questioned her, unbelieving.

"Yeah, it's a habit," she snarked with a smirk, "But, anyway, it was mutual, like I said. And, it was all good for a while. Then, it got," she searched for the right word, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and darting a quick, off-set look to the left; away from him. "Dark. He would make a command decision that was less than popular and make sure that I had to agree. My team thought I'd lost my mind." She looked at him directly, a wistful smile that didn't reach her eyes, "That's how I got my nickname. They told me I was stainless because nothing stuck to me since I did whatever he said. Little did they know it was for good reason." She then pinched the bridge of her nose again, "The one time I did question his order, he caught me in the supply tent." Magnolia began rolling the sleeve up on her left arm. Midway up, she dropped her elbow on the counter with a thunk and extended it out to him, "He gave me this."

Barney tensed, and his blood ran cold before it exploded with enraged heat. The image came to mind of his Flowers, young and recklessly inexperienced, pinned by a larger man. All that he could see, however, was her trying to be the good soldier; complying in that polished and stoic passivity that she'd shown before - and then the blade of a very long knife. The rest of the image he had to push from his mind before he whipped one of the bar stools across the kitchen in a fit of rage.

He clenched his jaw, grip tightening around the whiskey glass. "He did this to you?" His voice was low, cold and emotionless, and he grabbed her wrist, gesturing to her arm with his other hand. "Did he force you?"

She shook her head, "No, but he made sure I remembered who was in command." She couldn't look Ross in the eye, "I tried to fight. I had bruises for weeks," she said quietly, running the tip of her finger along the scar carefully. "He was so quick and clinical. The K-bar blade ripped the skin like a hot knife through butter." Her chin lifted as she spoke, "I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. I bit my lip so hard I could taste my own blood." Her voice was bitter but proud, "The only thing he saw were a few tears." Steele's other hand pressed the top of the counter, "It satisfied him. As for me, I lied on my medical exam. Told them I gashed it while working under a tank." She sighed, then after a brief pause, she withdrew her arm from his grasp and worked the sleeve back down over it. The change to the tone of her voice was mercurial. "Guess it's how I knew what was happening to Lieu." Magnolia shrugged, "I'd been there. Trying to cover the bruises with my bandana; wearing long sleeved uniform shirts in the heat of the desert. Anything to keep the others from knowing what was happening."

He couldn't believe it. "And the two of you were still intimate?"

Steele jerked her eyes up to him, suddenly alert. There was an awareness in her gaze, as well as a flicker of concern. "It stopped him from making it hell for the others." Her tone was stoic, but also concerned, as if it had happened yesterday instead of years ago in her past.

Ross grabbed at the file, which he'd tossed back on the counter, and flipped it open, "Once I find the name…" He wasn't aware that he'd growled out the statement, but when she flung her hand out, he remembered he had.

She slapped his hand, and closed the file sharply, "No, you most certainly will not." She chastised him with a harsh look of authority, "You're not going to do anything to him anymore than Gunner will do something to Sly." She waved off the idea, "It was a long time ago."

It didn't matter if it was a thousand years ago. She was wrong on that point, but Barney would keep it to himself. The last thing he needed was to get into a raging fight with her regretful and loyal side. As he felt the itching in his fist, he mentally struck her former C.O. He might even get a few lessons from a certain Brit so this bastard would know exactly what he'd put his Magnolia through. No matter how long it took him, Ross would see that the man got what was coming to him if he was still around. Barney had friends in low places. Since he knew Sly had been handled, however, he'd keep that little piece of information to himself.

Magnolia continued her tale with a quiet breath, "Then came the assignment that blew the lid off everything," she covered her face with her hands, "Like Shady knew the warehouse was a trap? I knew this mission was wrong. The intel had come last-minute for a four day recon out in the middle of nowhere. Two traveling days, two field days. I knew it sounded wrong. But, he had put me in a position where I had no choice – I was the senior officer of our team, and it was my op to run. I either followed orders, or we all were all headed to court martial."

Ross noticed a slight tremor in her hand, and now, a distant look had replaced the sharp one on her face. "It was terrible. Like nothing I've ever experienced. We were a day out on foot, headed to a rendezvous point and were ambushed by well-armed zealots. It was as if they knew we were coming," her tone was soft, "We were only an eight-man unit, and there were dozens of them." She paused a moment, looking out the window of the kitchen, one arm around her abdomen while the other held her glass.

She continued, "We lost one before we even knew what happened." She closed her eyes, reliving the nightmare as she spoke, "We managed to get to cover and hold them off, but not before two more of the unit were mortally wounded. The five of us that were still alive made it back to camp, our dead in tow. One of those five didn't make it out of the infirmary. Two more were wounded seriously enough it ended their tours." She nodded and looked back to him with a light and painful smirk, "That left me and my second-in-command. He laid the blame at my door, and I took it."

She swallowed the last shot she'd poured, but didn't pour anymore. She winced slightly as it burned down her already-raw throat. The tremor in her hands returned, and she braced them against the counter to collect her thoughts. After a moment, she rubbed her temple with one hand, and Barney moved the bottle to run a finger over the top of her other. She didn't move. "Just a little more, sweetheart," he coaxed tenderly, "You're almost done."

Mags nodded, then looked away and bit her lower lip. "The C.O. offered me a Captain's Mast, but I saw through that. If I left it to him to be judge and jury, then the fraternization didn't come out. That would mean his career was still intact. Me?" She shrugged, and laughed sarcastically, "It didn't really matter. I was in the crapper any way I went. My arm was pretty screwed up and needed tons of rehab, and by then I had an attitude problem and a bad field record." She pulled the bottle back and took another draw from it, this time chuckling lightly, "I was in the O-Club when a junior officer mouthed off about the blown op and I went ballistic." She looked up at Barney, "Unbelievable, right? With me and my flawless attitude," she joked, then turned serious as her face sobered up after a moment's pause. "I broke his jaw." Steele blew out a breath then, "It snowballed after that. I spent the rest of my tour in the brig, until they could get me stateside for a court martial. I didn't contest, and got the Big Chicken Dinner – bad conduct discharge." She shrugged again, "Then, I got good at what I do, and here I am." She cocked a smirk at him.

Barney sat back on the stool, letting his hands drag slightly across the counter as he absorbed her tale. Shady Powell had been right all along, again. There was much more to Magnolia Steele than he had been willing to admit, but he was suddenly grateful that there was. The tale explained so much of her personality – her distrust of anyone in charge but her, the "good soldier" routine that had resulted in physical retribution, and a man that she'd obviously had feelings for who betrayed her. It all made such perfect sense that he felt stupid for missing it.

After a moment of silence passed between them, she walked around the island, closer to Barney but not close enough to touch him. Standing in front of him, she looked at him – and, he couldn't tell if she was tired, drunk, or fending off tears. "So, now you know what's not in there, and why I am the way I am." She pointed at the file sheepishly, "And I'm no closer to living up to your high standards of honesty, loyalty and integrity than I was in Shazibe."

The statement hung in the air like a dark cloud. She sighed again, but didn't look back at him. Quietly, she asked him, "So will you leave now?"

Barney could only just stare at her, standing there in ridiculous heels and jeans that were tight in all the right places, and wonder how on earth she had gone on so long without someone having noticed. He just lightly smiled at her and shook his head, "C'mere, Flowers."

He crooked a finger at her, beckoning her to come. She narrowed a gaze, cutting him a sideways look. "Why?"

He smiled at her now, "Because I asked you to," he countered. She slowly came to him, one foot staggeringly slow in front of the other, hips swaying slightly with her arms wrapped around her middle still. When she was almost next to him, he reached for her and grabbed her hips pulling her between his legs, lacing his fingers through the belt-loops on her jeans.

He began, reaching behind her to run his fingers beneath her overly curly ponytail, "Now, let me tell you a couple of things I know." He leaned in, "I knew you had integrity when you agreed to go back after Aza. It's not easy playing second fiddle when you're used to leading the band, Flowers. But, you bucked up and turned out to be a key asset in bringing Makembe down." She would have interrupted, but a finger over her lips stopped her.

He continued, shaking his head at her attempt, "As for loyalty? Well, you showed me that when you tried to defend Shady against Lee. In spite of your differences and the thorn she'd been in your side, you came up with that cock-and-bull story to try to keep her out of trouble," Ross explained.

Magnolia shrugged and looked away from him, knowing that Shady had deliberately put herself in harm's way with Barney that night in the warehouse. He knew she had, too. But, they both knew that's what you did for your team, and at that point, Shady had been Magnolia's team – they had all been her compatriots, just as they were now. Shady had known it then, and as much as Ross hated to admit it, so did he. What was most important, however, was that Magnolia knew it, too.

She flicked a look back at him that was harder, but infinitely cautious. "Fine, Barney. But, it seems to me we've come full circle, right back to Shazibe," she raised her brows at him, lifted her hand and pointed her index finger straight up at the ceiling, emphasizing the number 'one', "Honesty still being your main problem," Steele tacked on.

He shook his head, "You do complain too damn much," he rolled his eyes, "How much more honest do you think you can be with me than what you just were? If there's more, then you'd better get to it." He smiled into her face now, suddenly aware that a familiar electric buzz blasted over his body like hot air.

Her brow crinkled in confusion, as did her nose. "How do you know I didn't just make up some bullshit story to get you out of my house?" She raised her brows to challenge him, and jerked a thumb towards the door. However, he noticed the glimmer of wetness to her eyes, and sighed.

"Because these tell me otherwise," he responded quietly, wiping tears from the corner of her eye with a thumb. "And, scars don't lie." He lifted up her left hand in his own, and ran his thumb over her wrist. Then, without much thought, Ross brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm tenderly before holding her hand along his jaw.

Steele's breath caught, and she bristled slightly against him. She couldn't remember a time that a man had been so tender and gentle and concerned with her feelings. Actually, she couldn't remember anyone being so kind and gentle to her since she'd been a young child. She released her pent-up breath and smiled softly at him, then reached to cup her hands behind his neck. She pulled him forward, and rested her forehead against his, nuzzling her nose against his own. Their breathing fell into sync.

Barney spoke again, his voice deep and husky, "I told you, Magnolia. I want you." It was more of a breath than a statement, and it sent waves of heightened desire through her body. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, and took a breath of her hair. She tried to swallow a shaky breath, but was not fast enough.

She was hesitant and quiet, "Barney, I've got baggage," she said softly, looking away from him. When he didn't release her, she pulled back from his embrace to stare into his eyes. "If you're looking for the perfect woman who has it all together, then you've got the wrong one."

"Who the hell doesn't have baggage?" he chuckled. "Besides, perfection is way over-rated."

She smiled at him lightly, "I'm arrogant, head-strong, and a real pain in the ass," She was running her hands over his shoulders as she spoke, and her eyes fell from his to look down at some spot on her shirt which at the moment seemed more fascinating than that ruggedly handsome face, "but, I'm a hell of a shot, and I know how to cook."

He chuckled before he continued. "You sound a hell of a lot like someone else I know," he rounded his hand across the small of her back and she took his left hand, interweaving her fingers against his own, relatively unconcerned with the brace. "And you know something? It's what makes her a damn fine Expendable," Barney responded, finally. He took her hands in his own and interlaced their fingers.

She was surprised, and her face showed it. Her brows shot up a mile on her face, and she reeled back slightly to absorb his statement. She blinked a few times before responding with a subtle and educated, "Oh." Then, she smiled at him and his heart exploded in sudden and unexpected exuberance.

Her voice dropped into a low and quiet rumble, not yet sure of how to compose an intelligent statement. "I…you…you mean, you want me to join your team," As if it were a realization she hadn't expected, she nodded slowly, her eyes darting to their interlaced hands. She was quiet a long moment, and when she didn't look back to him, he took her chin between his fingers and pulled her gaze to his face. "Barney, I don't -"

Barney shook his head, interrupting her statement. "Magnolia," he said deeply. He let her cheek fill his palm and he stroked his thumb along her jawline, "What I mean is that I'm dangerously close to falling crazy in love with you." Even as he said it, he could feel the hesitancy in his own voice, "And, I've got to know that it's not some flirtation or challenge for you. This has to be right – a true reciprocation of the feeling, on both sides."

She was speechless for only a moment, and then managed a quiet, "Really?" For some odd reason unbeknownst to him, she looked genuinely surprised, as if he'd just told her the sky was green instead of blue. He reached up to take the ball-cap from her hair and tossed it on the counter behind him.

He nodded, pulling gently at one of the curls along her face. "Really." Her blue eyes bored into his soul easily, as if it were right there in his hand instead of buried within him. Every part of his body was on fire. "But, you should know something, Flowers," he sighed roughly, "That compared to the others, I'm kind of an old dog." Without much though, he reached behind her head and pulled her hair free, letting it cascade over her shoulders. He tossed the binder off to the side, and she quirked a grin at him.

Then, she shrugged slightly and sidled up closer to him to cup his face in her hands. "It seems I tend to have that problem," she chuckled, "But, that's alright. From what I hear, old dogs don't stray too far from home," she winked at him, "if you can find a good one, anyway."

He dropped his eyes from her face, and began a slow, deliberate action of unbuttoning her shirt, pushing it down over her shoulder; happily, revealing the tiniest of bras. Pleasantly surprised, he leaned forward to kiss the nape of her neck and moved the strap down over her shoulder. She cocked her head to the side, and let it fall against his own as he continued his work on her neck. Ever so slowly, he moved his hands down her shoulders within the sleeves of the shirt to undo the clasp of her lingerie top. Once it released, he pulled back from her, only to find her cock a silent and challenging brow at him.

He gave her a slight upturn of his lips, "I'm pretty set in my ways. Could make for some huge fights," with exaggerated movements, he slipped her button-down off her arms, and slowly pulled it off of her body, tossing it to the side as if it were nothing. The wry smile on her lips was enough to throw him to oblivion, and she slid the other strap of her bra off her shoulder.

Now with her top fully exposed, Ross had the sudden thought that he had been far too drunk to appreciate her that first night. The way she just stood there was gorgeous, and she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled at the collar of his shirt for him to do the same. She helped it over his head and let it fall from her hands onto the counter, not daring to break eye contact.

She wet her lips then, finally answering, "Yeah, but that'll mean some great make-up sex in the end." She waggled her brows at him, and he reached out a hand to wrap around the small of her back delicately. He held her tightly, and with the other hand, he lightly touched her breast to rest his hand over her heart.

With a slight jerk, he pulled her as close to him as she could get, and leaned in to speak quietly against her ear, "Once you say you're in this, there's no backing out, Magnolia. So make damn sure." This was almost a growl, and with her skin on his own, she gasped slightly and moved her hands down his back. Her fingers traced a path over body art that made him even more unique, and he relished the gesture.

When she pulled back slightly to look at him, she smirked. "I don't back away from a challenge, Chief," she teased him and grabbed at the buckle of his belt with her fingers. Working it loose, she added, "I thought you would have figured that out by now," and with that, she threw her arms around his neck, sealing her fate with a deep kiss that ravaged his very soul.

Ross broke it off, looking into blue eyes that made his heart register against his rib-cage in a rush. She returned his favor and kissed the nape of his neck delicately, and he leaned his head back to allow her the task. After a moment, he grabbed her shoulders and shuffled her back a step to stare her in the eye.

"I haven't heard the words yet, Magnolia."

Her brows shot up and she grinned cheekily at him, rolling her eyes sarcastically to put a hand on her hip. "Oh, you mean, like maybe I'm kind of crazy in love with you?" Steele giggled at him now as if she'd manifested into a schoolgirl instead of the lethal mercenary he'd known her to be. Once she reached for his hand, he gave it to her, and she crooked a finger at him to follow. "Aren't those the lyrics to a song?" She tacked on smartly.

Without another word, he closed the distance between them and grabbed Magnolia by the waist. He was about to kiss her, when instead he dropped a shoulder and pressed it into her abdomen, only to haul her up and over his shoulder. She hit hard with an oomph and a gasped comment, "Ross!" She dared hotly, "Just because Shady lets Christmas go all caveman doesn't mean you can." She pushed against his back for release and glowered at him, "Put me down."

Barney plucked the whiskey bottle from the counter, and stalked out of the kitchen, slapping the lights as he did so. Once in the living room, he grabbed the gun she'd discarded on the table and slipped it into the waist of his pants, before he moved towards the stairs. He asked smartly, "You know one of the reasons Christmas carries her like this?" Before she could answer, he gave her one swift swat across the butt, "Makes for easy access." She gave a quick cry of indignation, but before Magnolia could rail at him, he tacked on, "It also makes it easier to get you into bed. I don't have to wait on you to catch up."

At that, Magnolia's delighted laughter filled the room over his shoulder. He deposited her on the stairs, where she took his hand and guided him up the remaining steps until they breached the top. Once there, she took him to the end of the hall, backed against the door, and fumbled for the knob behind her as she cocked a brow at him. Once open, she stepped aside and crossed her arms as he entered.

When he was fully inside, she kicked the door closed behind her, and gestured to the bed in the corner. Before he could protest, she crossed to it, kicking off the high heeled boots and dropping her pants, revealing a sweet little navy blue G-string. She heard Barney's curse and Magnolia smiled.

As she flopped down, she rolled onto her side, propping an elbow on the mattress. With a shake of her head, the riotous mass of curls that had always been her adversary became a siren's call for Barney Ross. Seeing the lust in his eyes, Magnolia crooked a finger at him, smiling dangerously as she did.

"See something you like, Chief?"

The sound of the bottle hitting the floor was the only answer she needed.


End file.
